


I'll Guide You Through the Dark

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Angst, Blind Louis, Blowjobs, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Louis, Death, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, HET SEX!!!!!, Hand Jobs, Het Sex, Human Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Josh, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and if you dont like it now you should leave, assplay, bottom harry in only one part soz, but there is also gay sex so dont worry, dont even leave a stupid ass comment if you dont like the chapter, her name Kensey, im so srs, mpreg Zayn-brief, pregnacy, slight self harm, smut in later chapters, so stay away if youre not into that shit ok, this is a completed work and is just being updated slowly!!!!, underage at first, zayn has a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 160,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets to the boy in a blur, large hands finding the bow of his small waist. Harry softly tugs the boy to him, hearing an intake of breath when his lips come into contact with exposed skin on his neck, ”I’ve been smelling you all night,” He murmurs.</p><p>“That’s just fucking weird mate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We'll update weekly and we really hope you guys like this as much as we liked writing it.

Harry smells the fleeting sweet scent before he can see anyone matching it perfectly. There are people filling the house, as a sturdy beat sounds above his head full of wavy brown hair. He scratches his jaw and adjusts the scarf on his head, as his skin prickles in arousal from the dissipating scent. The alphas nose sniffs the air, seeking the cinnamon scent again when the scent falls away.

The twenty one year old becomes disgruntled and slightly annoyed when he can’t find it again, so he moves through the tame party hoping to find a familiar friend and a drink to drown out his thoughts of the sweet scent.

After a couple of shared looks between appealing girls and guys both, and after a drink or five, Harry moves to a big room full of dancing college students and silently thanks to whoever is listening, that he’s finally in his last year of uni.

The man quickly finds himself being sucked into the dark crowd and before he can shift to make himself more comfortable with all the humans and wolves alike he’s grinded on, hard and fast. All embarrassment and finesse gone and girls surround him and offer themselves to him like food.

Harry smugly smiles, drinks fueling his movements, brain slowing down as blood flows to his cock. His hands find bony hips and sweaty skin and the girl who’s grinding on his front looks back at him with a coy smile, a smile that has seen everything.

The wolf inside of him, though, doesn’t like that though and Harry quiets that part of him, wanting to know what exactly this girl has seen. His cock is pressed right against her ass, the material of her dress is bunched up between his large fists, he rocking into her when he smells it for the second time. It’s stronger though. The sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon fills his senses, stronger than before and his wolf howls inside of him.

Seventeen and free. For the first time ever in Louis’ life he was free from his overbearingly protective moms hands. The promise of college is the main reason why Louis felt the need to succeed in school, now he’d made it. Already a month into college and Louis was happy.

Even though he wasn’t one for crowds Louis’ smile never faltered as he made his way through the sea of half drunk schoolmates. Louis arrived an hour or so after the party officially began. No one purposely bumped into him and only a few times did Louis have to apologize for tripping another over.

When he heard a chorus of ‘Louis’ reach him he stilled waiting for an arm to guide him over to them. Once he was settled in a corner he leaned back smiling, “Stan!” Louis cheered cupping the boys face, “God, you look awful."

“Says you, did you forget to use the mirror again?”

“Perfection doesn’t need a mirror,” Louis moves his hand down to Stan’s shoulder rubbing the shirt to feel the material, “This better not be that cheesy hawaiian shirt you bought right before school started back up.” Louis let the silence answer for him, “Honestly how in the world do you get laid?”

“Well, for starters they all went to the same school you went to before you grew up and joined the real world.”

Louis leaned forward punching Stan in the arm, “You are a proper ass.” They continued on for a while before Louis ventured off to find himself a drink while Stan was busy hitting on some poor girl.

*****

By now Harry’s wolf was too drawn in by the smell, his body too intoxicated to put up much of a fight, Harry goes in search of his mate. Quickly untangling the girls fingers and limbs from around him, he starts moving.

The twenty one year old pummels through people, moving them out of the way, swiftly and without a care if he hurts them. Barely hearing the groans and slurs that are thrown his way, all that he cared about was getting to that scent. To _fuckmatebreed_ with it, whoever it is . His mind is a whirlwind, the wolf down in him just wants to make that scent his and only his.

He finally gets the the kitchen, a few people laugh a little too loudly around an island that’s packed full of liquor, red plastic cups and pills.

Harry sniffs the air, a long pull of the lungs and Harry almost breaks his neck when he snaps his it towards that potent scent. His eyes quickly roam over small feet clad in converse, dainty ankles, short legs and thick, strong thighs adorned in tight black trousers that are rolled up a bit, a tapered waist and a beautiful dip of the lower back in a loose red shirt, his eyes scanning up to skinny tan arms, a lean neck and to a head full of soft looking, scruffy caramel hair.

His hands itch to touch, and who’s he to deny himself the small pleasures to his wolf?

So Harry gets to the boy in a blur, large hands finding the bow of his small waist. Harry softly tugs the boy to him, hearing an intake of breath when his lips come into contact with exposed skin on his neck, ”I've been smelling you all night,” He murmurs.

“That’s just fucking weird mate.”

Harry chuckles, biting the boys soft neck. His wolf groans to already bite this boy. He shakes his head, ”‘S not weird…mate.“

“Maybe not for your culture,” Louis mumbled wanting to move away from him, but at the same time couldn't.

“Feisty.” Harry runs his hands up from the boys hips to his chest, rubbing softly, his canines lengthened, nicking the boys lightly, enough that there was a slight indentation in the smaller boys tan skin.

Louis spun around placing his hand in the center of the boys chest narrowing his eyes at the boy, “Ignorant.”

Harry’s lips quirked, and he laughed softly finding the boys eyes trained where his hand was placed. Harry bit his lip and moved a little closer until his lips were pressed lightly against the others, ”Perfection “

Louis gave little push, though it had no effect on the other boy, “Damn straight I am.”

The older boy laughed loudly now, his head tilting upwards and when he looked back down he noticed a tattoo on the boy, right below his collarbones. His mouth watered, the boys spicy scent filling his nose, ”Tell me your name.“

Louis pursed his lips together fighting the urge to smile, “Like you said ‘Perfection’.” He turned his back to the other boy searching for his stick. With a frown Louis slowly moved towards the ground searching slowly. He found it under the counter pressed up along the bottom. He rose up with caution gripping the counter so he wouldn’t hit it. Turning back around half hoping the other boy got bored and left and the other half hoped he still there so he wouldn’t look like an idiot talking to air, “Well, I best be off.”

A hand gripped his forearm, but Louis shook it off heading back into the living room listening out for Stan’s drunken slur, “Louuu.” Ah, Louis thought, there it is. Smiling Louis made his way over to his intoxicated friend.

“Stan, mate how about we head back,” Louis heard the heavy sigh Stan sent his way, so he added, “I’m tired.”

“Alright, fine. Let’s get you to bed then I’ll go back out and party for the both of us.”

Louis smiled and agreed. He was actually tired this was his first party that didn't have parental vision, so the loud music, screaming, and overheated place filled with way too many people then it should be holding did take it’s toll on Louis. Stan on the other hand just had too much to drink and Louis knew it. He also knew that once they got into their dorm Stan wasn’t going anywhere.

Even though Louis was fairly sober he still had a hard time keeping himself and his deadweight friend on their feet and in a straight line. Getting back to their dorm was a miracle. Stan dropped his keys six times before he finally got it in and opened the door for them, “If this is how you perform, sex wise then I think you should have been going to my old school Stanny-boy.”

Louis laughed as Stan pushed him away, “Shut up you wanker. I’m going to bed,” Stan mumbled as he shuffled over to his bed flopping down on it.

Louis shut their door locking it before walking over to lay on top of Stan, “What!? I thought you were going to party for the both of us! Come on now, get up, go live our lives!”

Stan rolled over grabbing Louis waist tucking him in, “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“If you wanted to spoon me Stan all you have to do is ask and take off your bloody shoes.” They both sat up taking off their shoes, jeans, and socks leaving on their shirts and briefs before going back into a cuddling position, “Stan is it weird if some random guy came up to me tonight saying he’s been smelling me all night?”

He felt Stan go stiff, “Um, well. Didn’t they teach you about werewolves in school?”

Louis looked over at Stan with a glare on his face, “No. No fucking way. I refuse. Nope. Forget I said anything.” Louis laid there staring up at nothing as Stan snored by him. His thoughts traveled everywhere. His main thought went to his health teacher’s speech about mating with werewolves and likelihood of it ‘Only five percent of werewolves mates are human and they usually fall for the less…damaged humans. It’s nothing against people like yourselves just in the werewolves instinct.’ Louis gave a bitter chuckle, “Lucky fucking me,” Louis whispered to no one as he started drifting off to sleep.

******

The wolf inside him urges him to go after the boy, but all Harry could do is stay silent, down more alcohol and watch him. His wolf whines, against Harry’s hold, growling and making it hard stay in his human form.

His hands burned from where he touched the human, Harry ripped off his scarf and ran a rough hand through his hair, as he saw the boy interact with a drunk, stout young man.

Harry’s cheeks burn as he makes his way outside, trying to get the boy who’s already mated, out of his hazy mind. The boy uses his thin black shirt to wipe away any sweat on his face. He feels bile rise in his throat, the hair on the back of his neck standing on his neck because everything in him is telling him to not let his mate b walken away and taken by someone that’s not him. Harry wants to stake his claim and he can’t now that the boy has brushed him off.

The cool air stings as he reminds himself for the fifth time that night that things aren’t like they used to be, alphas can’t take anything they want. He drops to the ground and puke is already spilling from his mouth, and onto the fresh green grass. The last thing that hits him before he completely passes out next to the pile of vomit out, is the rancid smell of it.

He wakes to an unbearable heat, the glare of the relentless sun in his eyes, an annoying scent and unwelcome weight is pressed against him. He growls, rolling himself out from under an unconscious girl and waits a few moments before he picks himself off the itchy grass.

He shifts his cock in his tight jeans, relieving some pressure, his mind instantly remembering almost everything about last night and he groans again, ignoring whining that comes from the girl. Harry heads back to his small flat, trudging slowly into his shower.

The temperature is set to its highest setting, he undresses quickly and quietly and jumps into the waiting stall to wash all the grime and alcohol off of him. He hardly gives any attention to his cock, not wanting to give in to anything, he knows this boy won’t be his. Why feed his fantasies?

He steps out, dries and dresses himself and goes about his day. He checks his schedule, he has work in a few hours, but no classes for the day and he heads out to buy some headache medicine and cream for his itching skin.

He steps into the well air conditioned store and hears , “Go get us some snacks he says. You’ll be fine he says. Just get whatever looks good he says. Bastard.” Harry bites his lips from grinning, his fingers twitch to touch and he follows the scent that’s been ingrained into his mind since last night.

The alpha finds him quickly, the small boys back is turned to him again and he’s running agitated fingers over different items. Harry cants his head to the side, worry blossoming inside him and he goes to the boy quickly as if he had called him and unconsciously sets a hand on the boys waist and asks softly, “What are you looking for?”

Louis stiffens at the touch, exhaling, “My friend slash dorm mate sent me off to get junk food, so anything that seems promising really. It’s his money I’m spending. Also aleve for his headache and mine.”

Harry hums, grabbing a pack of cookies, “Do you like cookies?”

Louis snorts, “Does a bear shit in the woods?”

Harry scoffs and shakes his head, “Here then, smartass.”

Louis puffs his chest out and glaring in the general direction of the other boys voice. Harry rolls his eyes and trails a finger over the boys jaw. Louis flinches from his touch, “You’ve got a touching issues, mate.” Louis turns and walks down the aisle feeling for a certain type of bag. Ignoring the urge to run.

Harry growls, quickly pulling the boy to him, “Only around you.”

Louis reacts taking his stick hitting the boy in the thigh, “Well, I’m not some damn rag doll!” Louis moves back still swinging his stick, “so, if you would kindly fuck off.”

Harry loses his mind then, his wolf taking over. He moves quickly, knocking the stick from the boys fingers and quick, long fingers moving to the nape of the small boys neck. Harry unconsciously puts enough pressure in the spot, his wolf knowing exactly how to get his mate to submit. He noses along the column of the boys throat “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Louis feels as though his body has betrayed him, going limp at the touch. His mind is reeling and the only thing that’s clear in his mind is the boys command. A whine escapes his mouth.

Harry feels himself calm down from his high and kisses behind the boy’s ear, scenting him enough to smell the slight tinge of fear and he loosens his grip on the boys neck. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Louis jerks away forgetting about the food and his stick as he stumbles away from the other boy, “Stay the hell away from me!” and Harry watches him go. Feeling a lump form in his throat, fighting against his wolf to show his mate who’s his.

****

Louis stumbled his way back to his dorm opening the door that Stan neglected to lock. Louis sat on his bed head between knees rocking back and forth, “Oh, god. Oh, god. I’m so fucked.” Louis was rethinking his whole love for his new found freedom. He was starting to hate it.

At some point Louis fell asleep and right at one fifteen his alarm went off. Louis stretched and rolled out of bed. His hand instinctively went to his gap between his bed and the nightstand where his stick should of been, “Oh, shit the store.” Louis only had this one class today and debated on whether or not he should skip it to go and retrieve it. If it was still there that is. Shaking his head Louis stood up opening his door listening out for footsteps.

A minute later he heard a dorm door open and close, “Hello?”

“Louis?”

 

Smiling Louis stepped out of his room with his backpack in tow, “Yeah, hey could you help me to my class my stick has been nicked and I’m not exactly sure where my dog- I mean Stan is.”

“Yeah, no problem your class is right next to mine anyways. So, did you report your missing stick?” The boy, Andy asked.

“No, happened off campus.” They didn’t talk the rest of they way which Louis didn’t mind honestly his mind was too preoccupied to carry on a conversation. When they stopped Louis gave an award winning smile, “Thank you,” Andy nodded walking away. Louis rolled his eyes figuring he nodded in reply. Heaving a sigh Louis walked into his classroom sitting down next to whoever was pulling him down next to them.

Turns out it was Stan. When class ended and they were all filing out of the class Louis turns to Stan who’s holding his forearm, “You bastard! Sending me off to get food. I didn’t get food because I lost my stick to that guy that says I smell or whatever.”

“Wait you didn’t get food!?” Stan cried in mock horror.

“You absolute bastard! I lost my bloody stick. You know if I had it right now I would beat the living pulp out of you. I hate you.”

“Alright, let’s go to the store get food and hope they have your stick, alright?”

“Yeah, fine whatever. Just don’t leave me alone anymore. That crazy bastard could be lurking around anywhere.”

*******

Harry never lets that stick go. It had the boys scent all over it and maybe it was taking things a little too far, but his wolf whined at his mates rejection and Harry wanted to absolutely throttle his animal.

Sometimes he really wished the human part of his mind overruled his wolf, that part of him the strikes first and asks questions later.

He keeps it at his house, and since he’s brought it home, its sat on his living room table. The man tries to keep his mind off of the boy, with his last semester of school and working enough to keep his father happy, he hardly has time to be more stupid.

He smells a familiar omega squirm into the seat next to him. A smile bloomed on his face even before turning his head, “Zayn.”

The omega smiled back, cheeks blushing faintly and he ran his hand through his black fringed hair. “Hey Harry.”

Harry hauled the boy into his arms, giving him a bear hug. Harry would never admit it but he was a little emotional, the events that had happened over the past weeks had him on edge. He heard a growl a little ways away from them and rolled his eyes, and reluctantly let Zayn go, shuffling his arms back into himself as Liam and Niall made there way to them and turned his curly head to let his eyes rest on a Liam who had his arms crossed and Niall who was right behind him and who was also rolling his eyes.

"Come on Li, let ‘em be. Harry won’t do anything to your mate, you know that." Niall sat down and pulled Zayn in for a kiss on his cheek. The alpha came eventually, he sat shaking his head in defeat and kissed his omega on the other cheek while Zayn was rubbing soothing circles into Liam’s leg.

"Where’ve you be-" Harry interrupts Liam, running a hand down his face and telling them what happened starting from the party.

"When’s the last time you ran, Harry?" Zayn quietly asked.

Harry looked at his best friends, and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, “My mate is out there, why should I-“

"You have his fucking stuff Harry." Niall snaps, his annoyance building up, "you’re too caught up. Your wolf needs the release."

Harry knew his friends words weren’t making any sense, but Niall knew what he needed, and that’s how Harry found himself heading straight into the woods after that class, he stripped quickly the September heat on his bare shoulders felt perfect, and he left his clothes under a bush.

The relief can soon enough, fur rippled from his pores and his muscles stretched, bent and grew, Harry had to stifle his moan of pleasure. Finally, he felt the freedom he yearned for and he went down on all fours

He ran for hours, he eventually let up when he was tired enough. slowing down his heartbeat, he lapped up some water in a near by stream. The wolf spent the whole afternoon just being free, it’s what he craved and he was left to think and decide, to go over what’s happened.

Harry wants to fix the mess he’s made but he doesn’t know how.

*******

It had been an entire week since Louis lost his stick and he had yet to tell his mom. He also didn’t mention the creep from the party or about the store incident leading to his loss of his stick. Instead he and Stan lied through their teeth about how wonderful everything was going and that nothing was to be worried over. Louis didn’t want to worry his mom or lie to her, but he was most definitely giving her a reason to come down or worse pull him out of college.

He just ended his call as the his dorm door opened, “By mum, love you,” Louis let out quickly before hanging up as she said ‘I love you’ back.

“Louis!”

“Niall,” Louis smiled even though he did try not to, “have you ever heard of knocking?”

“I will knock when Stan learns how to lock,” Niall said before laughing at his own words.

Louis moved closer to Niall lightly caressing his face. His fingertips following the smile lines on his face. To Louis, Niall was the best person to be around, the colors Louis saw with him around reminded him of what he thought a sunset would be like, bright, colorful and just all around beautiful. Niall gave Louis the greatest thing of all. Louis knew the world was his canvas and his fingertips were the paintbrush, but for seventeen years of his life he only held black and white paint on his palette, now with Niall he had color, maybe not all of them, but it was a start and it was one Louis was grateful for. Louis rolled his eyes keeping his hands on NIall’s face, “Idiot. Anyways how was your week?"

Niall shrugged, “Shrug worthy.”

“Oh, good so nothing important. So, I guess by now someone has bound to tell you a crazy, creepy bastard stole my stick. The same crazy, creepy bastard from this party. He just comes up out of nowhere and touches me and says something about me smelling! And I really would just like my stick back. I can’t live on some else’s arm all my life.” Louis felt Niall’s mouth go from a smile to a straight line, the stretch of his skin tightening around his temples and skin wrinkling at his forehead down to his brows, “What?”

“Um, yeah about that,” Niall stepped back from Louis making sure it was an arms length, “I’m kind of friends with uh, the creepy bastard.” Niall watched as Louis’ face did a dance of emotions before his face went as still and dead as his eyes. The silence stretched.

“Crazy, creepy bastard,” Louis finally managed to spit out.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, Niall I’m not mad at you for being friends with the crazy, creepy bastard. You’ve been here longer than me and have probably been friends with him longer than you have me. But since you know him maybe you should get him to return my bloody stick back.”

“I’ll set up a meeting then. As long as you promise not to beat him with your stick once you get it back.”

Louis nodded, “Fine, I won’t beat him with my stick.”

“Good-”

“I’ll just shove it up his ass instead.”

*****

Long hallways stretched out before him, his bag was slung over a shoulder and his mind was thinking of ways he could get the handicap stick back to its owner without scaring him off again.

Loud footsteps thumped down the hall and Harry looked to see Niall running to meet him, the curly hair man perked up immediately, rushing out a quick, ”I think I should give his stick back to him.“

Niall gave him a funny look, his lips turned up slightly, his brow knitted together in confusion almost, ”Now how’d you come up with this?”

Harry took a deep breath, ready to let it all out; about how the run really cleared his mind and he’d try to put the best interests of his mate ahead of himself- but the little Irish man put up a hand.

”I don’t really care, Harry, just glad you got there.” Niall claps his hand on the taller boys shoulder, Bringing him in to lead him down the hallway.

Harry laughed but Niall said , ”So me and Louis are crazy good mates and he might be a little pissed at you.”

Harry stopped laughing and turned to look at his blond friend in his blue eyes. ”Louis? My ma- “

”Harry you’ve been going on and on and on about the mate thing. I love you. I’ve known you since you were in diapers but if you don’t shut up about the ’mate’ thing I will sock you one good time.”

Harry shook his head, ignoring his friends words ”How do you- when will I- his name is Louis?“

The alpha thought it was such a pretty name, delicate yet strong and held power. He liked it.Niall rolls his eyes, pulling the man in by his neck to ruffle his hair and gives him a one armed hug.

”We should head over right now. I don’t think he has any classes and it would be in your best interest to catch him off guard… I think. ” Niall said, laughter in his eyes, ”but only for you to give him that’s his. Not what you personally want him to have…“ Harry snorts, pulling away and hearing a small , ”I definitely know something he wants to give you.”

But Harry decides that it would be better if Louis came over to his, the alpha wants to win this boy and he doesn’t know if Louis’ boyfriend is with him so he looks at his watch in mock interest and tells Niall it would be better if they come to his house. Niall stops and gives him a skeptical look before nodding and telling his friend that he’s staying.

Harry feels a tug on his heart and they say his face is an open book because, ”Harry, I know you’re not a creep, but when you want something your persistence is a bit frightening. Just let him come to you, yea? Louis is a great lad, don’t press him.” Niall finishes and pushes Harry in the direction of his flat.

”Go, I’ll bring him over in thirty,” And with that, Niall leaves him with his own thoughts and he walks to his house taking in the advice.

It’s been an hour and Harry knows something’s wrong, Niall hasn’t texted him, his heart doesn’t feel right and the red and white striped stick is glaring at him from its place on the kitchen counter. A couple painful seconds later there’s a light knock and Harry only has to breathe a little to get that beautiful scent into his system again and his wolf is instantly calmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?? ah we hope you all like it and give us feedback

He races to the door, opening it quickly and gives a breathless ”Hi,“ He doesn’t wait before he’s grabbing Niall’s arm that’s also linked with Louis’ to usher them inside.

Louis stumbles along with Niall, “Where’s my stick?” Louis wanting to get straight to the point once he stopped moving.

”Would you like some tea first?” Harry asks, he can feel his cheeks burning and his wolf is whining and growling, his wolf instantly wanting to protect and keep the other boy safe; but Harry is trying to keep the boy safe from himself and that’s hard. Harry looks uncomfortably at Niall, asking for guidance but the blond just shrugs and unlinks his arm with Louis to go sit on the couch.

“Niall, you bastard. I know you didn’t just leave me here standing.” Louis could hear his shirt rub against the sofa indicating he gave Louis a shrug. Louis glared in his general direction before looking back forward, “Yeah, tea sounds nice, you know maybe I’ll stick around for dinner too,” Louis started off coating his voice in all too sweet sugar,”No, I don’t want fucking tea! I want my bloody stick back the one you knocked out of my hands and then took!”

Harry smiles when Louis’ voice goes sweet, but frown etches itself deep when the boy’s sarcasm shines through. ”I didn’t intend to take it!!!” Harry has a million things to say but they’re all wrong. “Come on, just a cup. I-can we just get to know each other.”

Louis stands tall, arms crossed and face set in an expressionless face, “Fine, I’ll have a cup of tea,” Louis gritted out. He moved slowly then trying to find a place to sit.

Harry smiles a little, lightly grabbing the boys hand to move him to a nearby kitchen stool. He wraps long fingers around the others smaller hand, ”I’ve only got Yorkshire. Hope that’s good for you?“

“Suppose,” Louis could hear Niall snoring in the other room, the bastard, Louis thought. He listened to the sound of water ruining and the clank of a kettle being placed on metal rings of a stove top, “Ask away I guess.”

Harry shuffles around the kitchen, making himself busy, ”Want to go on a date with me? Later? Today? Right now? Whenever you’re not busy?”

Louis first thought was to yell, his second thought is to laugh, his third thought is to blind the crazy, creepy bastard, but instead he settles on saying, “I want my stick back.”

”But I want a date.” Harry pouts, not knowing if he should give the stubborn boy what he wants.

“And I want to not be harassed because people thinks it’s ok. I want to be able to walk out on my own without having someone shadowing me for the rest of my life. Most importantly I want my stick back, so I have a chance of being alone, of defending myself,” Louis seethes. Red. Red is all Louis can see. Or what he thinks is red. Whatever it was it mirrored his anger. Louis breathed out slowly, shaking with anger, ”But whatever right? I’m just some crazy blind, so if it gets me my stick back then sure we can go on a bloody date.”

Harry grimaced feeling like an ass for pushing the boy, ”Never mind, never mind.” Harry walks out to the living room, grabbing the boys stick and going back to the kitchen to set in front of the blue eyed boy, ”Here, you don’t have to stay for tea.”

Louis reached out clutching his stick. A smile coming across his face, “Oh! Oh, my love you have returned home from war,” Louis cried out dramatically and even kissed it before setting it down in his lap. Louis looks up squinting at where he hopped the other boy was, “Oh, no you’ve already started up the tea. I’m not leaving until I have tea.”

Harry shyly smiled, looking into Louis’ opaque eyes and nodded, ”Of course, of course.” Harry reached into a cupboard and pulled out his favorite cup and set it in front of Louis.

Louis drummed his hands on his stick and listened to Niall’s snoring, yellow, right now he was yellow, calm and tired. Louis shifted in his seat allowing his hands to trace the tea cup in front of him. He could feel the cool glass under his finger, “What’s your name?”

The alpha has his back to Louis, waiting at the stove for the water to heat, ”Harry Styles.”

Louis nodded,”Well, then Harry Styles, what do think about the color yellow?”

”It’s bright, but then again it can be calming.” Harry scratches the back of his neck and looks back at Louis. ” You know, Niall is kind of yellow “

“Niall’s a sunset,” Louis stated. He did look over his shoulder, “But yeah, right now he’s yellow….thanks by the way,” Louis gave a small smile.

Harry nods ”For what?”

“You didn’t point out that I can’t see colors.”

The man ducks his head and smiled, ”Why would I do that? You can see as much as I can, maybe even better.“

Louis squints at him, “Green and red.”

His sharp canines bite roughly into lips as Harry stares at him in confusion, ”What ?”

“Nothing, just thinking,” Louis said looking amused. Confusing people was his speciality, “Is the tea done yet?”

He nods slowly and pours the steaming liquid into the others cup, ”I’m trying to think of something witty to say.“

“I’m not sure you can. You’re too red,” Louis frowns at him, “Like ask me my name and don’t worry I won’t be a smartass and say perfection.”

His brows knit together ”But I know your name,“

Louis sighs dropping his head into his hands, “Orange too…anyways… Hi, I’m Louis, the blue eyed blind.” Louis gives a toothy grin.

Harry pours his own tea and leaned across the counter so that he was right in front of this blue eyed blind ”You do have very beautiful eyes.“

Louis drank his tea before replying, “I wouldn’t know.” That thought never bothered him. What bothers him is when people tell him he’d have eyes to die for if he wasn’t blind. In a way Louis pitied those who could see, because they were blind to everything else.

”They’re like a stream. Flowing and free. So careless, but cautious,” Harry, shrugs feeling stupid.

Louis laughs, “Don’t write poetry.” Louis slides his hand down to his pocket feeling it vibrate. He doesn’t answer the phone, he just slides off his seat and makes his way to Niall, “Aye you.” Louis prods Niall when he finds him, “We’ve got to go.”

“No promises” Harry calls, watching Louis make his way to the snoring Irish.

Niall jumps awake and nods, “We’ll talk later, man” He calls out to Harry, winking tiredly. And leads a mumbling Louis out of his flat, “Bye Louis!” Harry yells as the door is closing.

****

Louis felt guilty for about five seconds after he left without so much as a goodbye. Louis felt the cheap joy of walking around with Niall by his side, but not having to cling to him, “I shall never undervalue this thing ever again,” Louis kisses his stick another time.

Louis hears Niall laugh, “Alright, Lou. So, did you to get along ok?”

Louis stops, “I guess after I got my stick, Niall why did he already know my name?”

He hears Niall stop and turn to look at him, “I figured he knew.”

Louis didn’t reply at that. He started walking again making his way back to his dorm. Louis ran up the stairs holding his stick high enough so it wouldn’t hit the steps, “Bye, Ni.” Louis called as he opened his dorm door, “Honey, I’m home!”

Stan looked up from his place in bed, “Got my call then?”

“I knew it was you. Did you miss me?”

Stan watched Louis settle down on his bed, “You found your stick, did you?”

“Oh, yeah I, um, got it back from the guy who took it.”

Louis heard Stan’s bed creak as he sat up on it, “Did you go alone?”

“No, Niall knew the guy and set up a meeting so I could get my stick back. Look, I’m fine Niall was there and the guy didn’t touch me, ok?”

“I’m happy and all that you safe and everything, but Louis for the past week I couldn’t leave your side if we left this room and all of a sudden you go to his place? Just like that? Niall couldn’t have gotten it for you?”

Louis sighed flopping back to lay on his bed, “It was last minute and you know no one can say no to Niall. I can’t even see his adorable face, but I just can’t him no.” Louis laid there for a few minutes before squeaking out, “His name is Harry. Harry Styles.”

Stan looked over at his friend, his best friend, his blued eyed blind best friend, “Louis, promise me that you’ll stay away from him, ok? He might have given you back your stick, but he’s still a crazy, creepy bastard.”

Louis smiled over at his best friend, “Just crazy bastard now. He’s really red, but some green and orange spike through.”

“Is orange a bad thing? I seem to remember you telling me I’m orange, pink and blue.”

Louis laughed to himself, “No, it’s not bad Stanny-boy.”

“Better not be Louis.” Stan retorted back as he walked over to Louis bed yanking the cover from under Louis and pushing him over, “It’s cold and the heaters are broken.”

“Stan if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask.”

Turns out the heaters were broken when they woke up the next more in frigid air. Even the class rooms were cold, hell the outside which was a whopping twenty five degrees was warmer than the buildings. The coffee shops were sure as hell going to be busy today, Louis thought as he waited for Stan to get out of class.

*******

Harry woke up in time for his next class, and got ready to leave. Once he was out his house, he'd checked his phone at least every twenty minutes.

He was grabbing a muffin from one of his favorite cafes when Harry felt his phone vibrate against his thigh.

The man looked down excitedly, checking it to find a number with a winky face from Niall and quickly texted the number only to groan at his stupidity, and quickly called the number after a few moments of wallowing in his self shame.

The ringer, rung for a few moments before he heard a click indicating that his call was being answered.

"Hello, who's this?"

Harry breathed deeply, "Harry. Um Styles. The creepy guy," Harry tries hard not to let his nervousness show.

Louis sighed and muttered, "Damnit Niall," and he cleared his throat, "Right. Why, are you calling?"

"About the date," his cheeks burn and Harry was not an alpha to get flustered over his little blind mate.

Louis lips went down, "Date?" Subconsciously Louis held his stick closer to himself and pressed into a corner near Stan's classroom. Louis felt a bit ridiculous about this since they were having a conversation over the phone.

"Yea, did you still want to, come on a date, Louis?" Harry mumbles.

"Oh," Louis bit his lip before he could answer Stan was calling his name, "I, uh maybe, bye."

Harry cussed when the phone clicked but at least he got a maybe.

Harry tried Louis again about five minutes later, and quickly said a, "You should say yes because we can go for whatever you want," when Louis answered.

Louis rolled his eyes leaning outside his dorm room scrunching his nose and pinching the bridge of it Louis sighed, "The cafe. The one right off campus with the ridiculous name, you know it?"

Harry found that he didn't like Louis being annoyed with him and nodded as the boy spoke, "Grims lair?"

"Yes, that one. Erm what time is it?"

"Three"

"Alright so around five?"

Harry nodded "Yea, yes. Well goodbye, Lou, " he hung up before he could say anything stupid.

*******

Louis walked into his dorm room, “Stan,” Louis sings making his way to Stan’s bed falling on it and climbing over Stan, “So, I was thinking that we should go to that cafe right off the campus for dinner?”

Stan squinted at him, “Really, Louis?”

Louis sighed, “No, I asked for no reason Stan. Yes, come on it’s cold and you know I get all tired and cuddly after I drink warm tea or coffee.” Louis knew he had him.

“Fine, fine. We’ll go.”

“Good, we leave a little before five,” Louis rolled off Stan and sat down his bed grabbing his ipod deciding a nap was in order.

******

Nick Grimshaw, reads the name tag on a rather tall and quiffed up man as he stood in next to Harry waiting for Louis to come by.

"So is this your little mate, you couldn't stop talking about H?"

Harry nodded, looking down at his clothes and shakes his head at himself before looking at his human friend, "Yea. I'm really glad you're working this shift man." The alpha hugged him quick before going off to find a seat in the restaurant.

The twenty one year old was early, of course and was fiddling with a loose string on his shirt when Louis came in with Stan on his arm and Harry's eyes narrowed into slits.

Louis lets go of Stan, "Hey go get us some food. I'll find us a place to sit." Louis didn't wait for him to reply as he moved through the crowd.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped up next to his mate, "I didn't know you were bringing him."

Louis squinted, "How else was I  going to get here? Also, I don't trust you enough to be left alone with you."

Harry smirks, "Makes sense," a blush coats his cheeks, "why don't you both come sit with me?" His eyes flick over to the boy who's staring at them.

Louis squinting, "No, you ask me out on a date and you want to sit at the same table, why that's just silly," Louis rolls his eyes reaching out to grab Harry.

Harry clasps the others warm fingers into his own and laughs quietly, "Come on the little one." He leads the boys to his table with only two chairs, his scent filling his nose and he wants to brush the boys fringe back.

Louis pouts, "I'm not little."

"Louis here's your club sandwich and tea. Who are you?" Stan asks after he placed Louis drink and food down.

Harry smiles warmly at Stan, with a warning underneath his tone, "Harry and sorry man but there only a couple of seats, maybe you can find another seat? " He winks and takes his seat in front Louis and waves Nick over, dismissing Stan.

Stan glares at the curly headed boy, but before he can say anything some girl calls his name. Louis places his hand over Stan's, "Hey, I'm alright. Just don't leave without me Stanny-boy. And we'll talk later ok? I don't want to fight here." Stan nods muttering an ok before walking off.

Nick comes over after a few seconds and whistles "OH, look what we have here, blind and cute, H. You should be kept me updated if you're going to have fun with this-," Harry punches his friend in the arm and snaps a low 'shut up' before he can say any thing else. " Well,  Nick meet Lou."

Louis tilts his head to the new voice, "Nice to meet you Dick," Louis smiles charmingly, "Hmm, orange  and brown fits you well." Louis takes a sip of his tea lips curling around the glass.

Nick huffs off.

“Seems we’ve managed to piss each others friends off.”  

"You started it with Stan. He," Louis points out, "started it with me. One thing you should know about me is I rarely apologize so I'm never saying sorry to Dick, ever."

Harry laughed, "Good. He doesn't deserve one." He looked at the boys face unabashedly, loving the way his long lashes brushed over his sharp cheekbones and his thin lips opened when he took a breath, "What's with the color analysis?"

"Well, I've loved colors since I was a kid. See I wasn't born blind, I was born going blind. I couldn't see shapes or so my mom said, but I could see, so she had my room paint in all colors and I don't know I grew fascinated with them as I grew up. So when I think I see a color, I think it might be the actual color. As for the color analysis it's because colors have meaning. I've changed some up to my meaning, and it also just confuses people when a blind person talks about colors."

Harry nods, his mind wraps easily around the explanation and he's fascinated. "Wow," he nods again. Not knowing what to say.

"What a witty reply. I swear the more I spend my time with you the less green you become, but your orange has grown, still to red though."

"Tell me about yourself " Harry responds, ignoring Louis' teasing.

"I just did. It's your turn," Louis almost said something else, but decided it could be asked another time.

"I've had always been a runt. My father hated that one day his son, a pup that he'd bred would be more powerful then he would ever be . He'd made sure to make me nervous and shy instead of making me into a strong pack leader I needed to be.

My father bullied me from a young age making me feel like I was never good enough at anything. making me feel worthless and I quickly yearned for any persons approval, I was needy for any praise."

He shrugs once, "Once I got out on my own though, I quickly had to depend on myself .I realised at a young age that I am an alpha, strong, independent and didn't need anyone's approval. Only my own.

But I met you, and you turn me into a puddle of nervous energy, but not like the way my father made me feel. I want to be right, but in a different way.  Louis, you make him want to be the best mate I could be. "

Louis frowns and cocks his head to the side, "Yeah? You sure do a piss poor job at showing it. I mean what you just said explains it all, but if you've become your own person, then you shouldn't let the past affect you. I'm not going to throw you a bone or a pity party for your dad being an asshole to you. My dad and step dad blame me for leaving my mom. I know I was never the real problem I'm just there excuse."

"I'm not asking for pity party,"  Harry feels his skin burn with agitation, maybe at his own want. "I'm a bit of an open book, but I wanted to share " Harry frowns thinking that maybe he's just made a mistake, "And my father might be an ass but he's still my father. He made me work for what I wanted." The alpha felt a need to make his mate submit, he wanted to get this boy riled up though "I'm- " Harry felt vulnerable, something he hadn't felt in years Harry looked at Stan and bared his teeth in a smile. "I've got to go, Louis. We'll talk later," Harry stood up and walked past Stan to get to Nick, and pulled him with him until they got into the employee workroom. "Let's go to a club. "

Louis finished off his tea as he felt Stan's hand on his lower back, "Ready to go?"

"Yes and I demand some cuddle time!" Louis hopped off the seat linking their arms together with his stick in his free hand, "I bet we look like an old couple. We should dress up like old people one day and walk around the town!" Stan laughs as he and Louis leaves the cafe heading back to the dorm to cuddle.

******

Louis flops down on his back and lifts up his arms making grabby hands at Stan, “Cuddle time! Come one Stanny-boy,” Louis calls as he takes off his shoes and shirt.

Stan turns off the light and shucks off his shoes before getting into Louis bed, “Why, didn’t you mention that you were meeting Harry at the cafe?”

“Stan it’s cuddle time, don’t ruin it.”

“Louis don’t give me that. You were fucking scared of this guy not too long ago and now all of a sudden you want to hang out with this guy?” Louis laid there silent, “Does your mom know about any of this? Should we ring her up and tell her about how you just went on a date with this psycho?”

Louis turns to look at him, “Don’t you fucking dare. I’m not a baby anymore I can do handle this.”

“You not an adult either,” Stan sit ups, “Do you even think things through, Louis or are you too blind to see this guys bad habits?”

Louis sits up frowning deeply at Stan. He reaches out with both of his hands. He can feel Stan mirroring his frown and his forehead was tight and wrinkled, “I’m sorry,” Louis sighs sagging against to the wall, “I did think it somewhat through, I brought you. I wasn’t going to be alone with him,” Louis leans forward until his forehead is touching Stans his thumbs running up and down Stans’ cheeks and his fingers clutching the back of his head, “I’m sorry. I think maybe I just got caught up in this whole a guy like me thing? I’ve never had anyone, like that...”

Stan nods, “It’s alright you knob now back to bed.”

Louis laid back down and muttered in his pillow, “Get out of my bed you’ve ruined cuddle time.”

“No way the heater is still broken and I’m not risking freezing my balls off.”

“At least then you’d have an actual excuse...” Louis felt a pillow go over his head and Stan muttering profanities at him. When the pillow was removed Louis smiled, “Well, I love you too.”

“I hate you.”

*****

It was about to weeks later, weeks full of classes, work and interviews, when he calls Louis. The boy hadn't left his mind, even after a few hookups with random people, it didn't feel right.

"Lou," He rumbles out. he's on his couch laying down, with his phone pressed to his ear and it's two in the morning. It's early but he can't stop thinking.

"Noooo," Louis groaned into his phone, "I know it's not time to be up, why are you calling?" Louis hissed quietly as he shifted in his bed to sit up.

"Yessss, were you sleeping ?" he asks, in a mock tone.

"I was," Louis rubbed his face, "Go to bed."

"I can't sleep." Harry muses, stretching his legs a bit, "come to bed with me?"

Louis sighs, "No, I'm fine right here in Stan's arms," Louis smirks sinking back down to lie by his sleeping friend.

A low growl sounds before he can stop himself and he grounds out, "He your boyfriend then?"

Louis takes his phone away from his ear giving it an odd look as if Harry could see him, "Funny, I don't recall you asking me that when you asked me out on a date."

"Answer the question, Louis." Harry says, eyes squeezed tight.

"Does it matter?" Louis knew why he was asking thanks to Niall and not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" He tenses up and sits up on his couch.

"Why, do you feel the need to ask?" Louis' voice rising. He could feel Stan stir in the bed.

"Because I like you Louis! Stop being so damn scared." His voice raised a little and he was glad he lived by himself.

Louis slowly blinks after that, "I'm not...I...goodnight."

Harry clicks it off, before reciprocating the pleasantries. He heads to bed finally, thinking now about the conversation.

*****

The next morning came too fast for Louis’ liking as he crawled out of his empty bed. Louis stumbled into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt grabbing a hoodie slipping it on before emerging out of his dorm room to the cafeteria knowing it was his best chance to catch Niall.

Louis hadn’t even walked into the room when Niall’s irish accent said his name. Louis smiled and walked straight to the voice, “Niall, just the man I wanted to see.”

“Yeah?” He asked mouth stuffed full of the disgusting school food.

“Yes, I want to see Harry. At his place, alone. Without supervision or Stan knowing.”

“Why?”

“Niall, you said he keeps calling me his ‘mate’ and not in the buddy sense. I need to talk to him face to face, so neither of us can run away or hang up the phone.”

Niall chews his food thinking it over, “I’ll talk to him, ok? I promise I won’t say anything to Stan, but no promise on your face to face, ok?”

“You’re the best Niall. You glorious sunset, you.” Louis praises and Niall snorts taking another bite of food.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh what did you think?1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read at your own riskkk

Harry barely got through the next day without thinking about the blind boy. Louis filled every part of his mind and Harry found that he started to hate it. He sat in his final class for the day, Zayn and Niall at his flanks. Zayn was on is phone probably texting and Niall was smiling widely, but didn’t talk to him at all. Harry’s mind was occupied and it was his friends duty to get his thoughts on less dramatic things, ”Niall, “

”Hmm,” Niall turns towards him, his cheeks turned up in a wide smile and tinted a nice pale red.

”What?” Harry curiously asks.

”Guess who wants to see you? Alone?” Niall says, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Harry’s mind instantly went to Louis, but he shook his head and shrugged.

Niall claps him hard on the back and says “Lighten up, he wants to get to know you H,” Niall laughs, ”it’s not one sided, anymore.”

*******

Harry lays on his bed, shirtless with only a pair of snug boxers on his hips, waiting for his best friend and Louis to come over.

Niall said that he’d bring the boy around, the next day and he would leave them to their own devices.

He heard a brisk knock on his door and opened it to find Louis, his hair tousled, small feet in a defensive stance and his blue eyes have a lazy look to them, half lidded but still alert.

Shifting his weight over to on foot Louis tilted his head up, “Hi.”

Harry grabbed Louis tan fingers, pulling him through the doorway, ” Hey.“

Louis gave his fingers a light squeeze as he made his way into the room searching for a seat, “Thanks for agreeing to see me.”

Harry laughs,”’Agreeing to see you.’ Hmm alright. You’re welcome. ” He shrugs, trying to seem indifferent.

Louis lips tip down as he sits on the couch he found, “You’re off.”

Harry cocks his head to the side, ”Off?”

Louis shrugs, “Yeah, off,” Louis pats the seat next to him, “Come here.”

His cheeks heat up, but he does what Louis asks, sitting next to him and not saying anything.

Louis turns till his knee is touching Harry’s he leans forward, “You know we’ve met a couple of times before and I still don’t know what you look like,” Louis’ hand stretches out, “I, can I, uh touch your face?”

Harry nods and clears his throat, ”Sure, of course,“ cheeks still aflame.

Louis leans in more resting his hand on Harry’s thigh and his other hand pressed against Harry’s face. He could feel the heat burning his cheeks, moving his hand down he ran his hand across his squarly jaw, then traveled up to his hairline, “Curly,” Louis murmured to himself, his hand trailed to his eyes and nose both sliding down to his plump lips, “Thanks,” Louis brought his hands back to his own lap.

Harry’s eyes never left the boys face, feeling smooth fingers move over every inch of his own. ”Can I kiss you?”

Louis pulled back a little, he felt his cheeks burn, “I, uh. I’ve never been kissed before…”

Harry feels thrilled. Something was shifting in this moment and he thought good before sliding his hand up the back of Louis’ warm neck, threading his own fingers through the hair at the nape. Harry tilts his head and his boys’ until he can fit his lips over Louis’ perfectly.

Louis wasn't sure what to do so, he let Harry take over. Harry tightens his hand on the back of Louis’ neck, taking the opportunity and deepens the kiss. He licks Louis’ bottom lip and nips at it. The younger one pulls away putting a hand on Harry’s chest, “You move too fast,” Louis whispered, “But it was, um nice.”

Harry shakes his head and moves Louis’ hand to lace their fingers and bringing them up to kiss the back of Louis hand.

“Oh, now you’re a gentlemen.”

Harry runs his thumb over Louis’ knuckles, ”Sorry,” he laughs and reluctantly pulls his hand away.

Louis shifts back to rest his back against the couch, “So, about that phone conversation,” he starts.

”Hmm?” Harry shifted on the couch, picking a porcelain mug up off the table and picks Louis’ hand up, to wrap around it

Louis takes the mug, “You asked about me and Stan. I mean we aren't together. I've never been with anyone, but why did you feel the need to ask? I mean Niall said something about you calling me his mate and so, I mean even if I was with someone would that have mattered? Or would you have stopped trying?”

Harry knocks their knees together, ”I usually smell him on you a lot. His scent is kind of strong. It bugs me. I would have stopped if Stan made you happy ” Harry jaw ticked with suppressed agitation.

Louis shrugged, “We usually sleep in same bed, and have lots of classes together. I also don’t have many friends, in fact I’ve got Stan and Niall and whatever gaggle of friends they have around them, but no one really pays me much attention after all the blind questions have been asked,” Louis gives a sad smile.

Harry’s eyebrows knit in confusion, “They don’t have brains.“

“No, they just don’t how to deal with a handicapped person. They have pity on me, but aren’t sure how to treat me like a regular human being. They think silence and avoiding me is better than staring and dragging on about something I couldn’t possibly know about all because I’m blind,” Louis brings his cup to his lips it was still warm as he drank it.

Harry shakes his head ”‘S not right.”

Louis frown putting his cup down on his lap, “Well, no. Just typical. I don’t mind anymore.”

Harry matches his frown.

Louis squirms down into a lazy position, “Hmm, warm drinks my kryptonite,” Louis yawns taking his cup and places it on the coffee table before snuggling up to the corner of the couch. He wrapped his arms around him. He was glad he chose his favorite pair of jeans and a comfy sweater to wear.

Harry laughs quietly from behind the blind boy, ”Just going to sleep in my flat?”

“You’re welcome to join. Sleep is healthy,” Louis mumbled and Harry curls his arms around the other, pulling Louis to his chest and buries his nose in the crook of his neck.

Louis moves to erase any space between them. He moved his hand to grab Harry’s, slipping his fingers between Harry’s and bringing it up to tuck under his chin and lay across his chest, and smiles. With that action, the alpha smiles against his skin, kissing the place softly for a moment and closes his eyes to await sleep.

********

Louis woke up on a couch, not his bed. An arm was wrapped around him and lips were pressed onto his neck. Louis squirmed loose from the arm, Harry’s arm, “Oh, shit.” Louis slipped from Harry’s grip, “Where the fuck is my phone?” As if on queue his phone rang Louis quickly answered, “Hello,” he tried sounding upbeat and not a child who knew he’d done wrong.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Stan’s voice screamed through the phone.

Louis cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear. Sighing, “No, I’m sorry I-”

 **"** Where the fuck are you and why didn’t you tell me you were going out?”

“I fell asleep over at a friends, Stan, that’s all, I’m sorry. I didn’t plan on it and I didn’t think I’d need to tell you where I was going since I planned on being back in time.”

“Where, Louis, where are you? I’m coming to get you.”

“Look Stan, I’ll just get a ride from my friend, alright?”

“Louis, I’m coming to get you now tell me where you’re at.”

“I, uh, I don’t know. Niall took me here and-”

“Louis,” Stan’s voice was very cold, “whose place are you at?”

“I’m, um, at, uh, Harry’s.”

“You went there, stayed by yourself, and don’t say Niall was there, because I know that’s bullshit since I saw him not that long ago. You fell asleep there, how does that even happen!? Louis, you’re such a fucking idiot.”

Louis shifted where he stood not sure how to reply. He really hoped that he hadn’t woken Harry. Louis hung up without a goodbye, “Shit,” Louis grabbed his stick, “Shit, I’m such an idiot.”

Harry could smell panic rolling off Louis like waves, he was still half asleep but he blindly searched the couch to look for Louis and asked in a deep sleep riddled voice ”Maybe a bit, but I find it quite endearing.“

Louis turns towards the voice, “Shit,” Louis moves further away pawing the wall for a door.

Harry eventually gets up, and lays his hands on the boys shoulders, stopping him , ” Louis,....Lou calm down.”

“No,” Louis shook Harry’s hands away, “I’ve got to go. I’m so stupid.” Louis slumped against the wall.

Harry brushes his fingers though Louis mussed fringe, ”Stan?”

“I’ve….yeah, it was Stan,” Louis slowly blinked.

Harry dropped his hands down and cupped Louis’ face, tracing his jaw with a finger, ”Don’t get all worked up because of him.“

Louis shook his head, “No, you don’t get it. I can’t just brush him off. I’ve got to go,” Louis could feel his mind reeling.

Harry’s hands come off him, Louis’ panic is stronger now, ”What’s his number?”

Louis shook his head, “Just here,” Louis hands over his phone, “He was my last call.”

Harry grasps the phone lightly and dials his number silently, ”Hey, man. Lou’s fine. Don’t worry.“

Louis listens for Stan’s voice, but only hears a click, “Did he hang up on you?” Louis whispers.

The older man grunts and links their fingers together ”If he comes a-knocking then there’s that.” He starts walking backwards, tossing Louis’ phone on the rumbled couch.

Louis fumbles along by his side, “Well, it was nice knowing you,” Louis mumbled lowly partly hoping Harry hadn’t heard him.

The alpha laughs in the dark room, ”He’s not going to do anythin’, he can’t unless you want it too.”

Louis sadly smiles, “You don’t get it.”

”He can’t take you from me.” he sits Louis on the couch and he sits on the coffee table in front of him, squeezing his fingers gently.

“No? Harry, I’m seventeen and blind all Stan, my best friend, has to do is call my mom and tell her I’m not safe and I’ll be gone.”

”I know I’ve done sketchy things but I’m a good guy.” Harry can feel his heart drop through his ass.

“Blue,” was all Louis had left to say.

”I think I’m starting to understand a little bit,” the alpha ran a hand through his hair and frowned.

“Understand?”

“The colors, a bit,” Harry, mumbled.

“Alright what’s orange, then?”

”Damn,” Harry mutters.

Louis give a little laugh, “Nope. Not even close.”

Harry smiles at his laugh, ”I don’t think she’ll take you.“

“Not if Stan keeps his mouth shut.” Like Louis had been anticipating fast and harsh knocks rang through the room, “He’s here,” Louis tries to be funny.

”Duh duh duuuuhhhh,” Harry tries his hardest to sound scary even when his wolf growling with the need to keep Louis here. Safe. He strides to the door and sending it open with a look of distaste on his face.

“Louis come on,” Stan said over Harry his voice hard and his face red with anger.

”I’m not hurting him.” Harry steps close to the man, so that they’re now both standing outside in the light drizzle, he suppresses a growl, ”He doesn’t want you Stan, I can smell your lust.”

“He’s safer with me,” Stan seethes, “And don’t bullshit me with you wolf sense.” Stan pushes Harry back, “Louis come on!”

”Don’t fucking touch me,” Harry roars and grabs Stan by his neck. ”I want Louis to be happy, fighting won’t do that,” he pushed Stan away from him and glares.

Stan catches himself from falling and returns the glare, “Louis get your ass out here!”

Louis poked his head around Harry, but held onto Harry’s side.

Harry puts his arm in front of Louis, his hand on his waist ”Do you want to leave?” He speaks slowly.

Stan narrows his gaze, “Louis,” Stan warned. Louis moved away from Harry, “Bye.” Louis didn't even get two steps in before Stan’s hand was on his forearm pulling him away.

Harry wants to break Stan’s hand in half, he lets his arm fall away unsurprising, ”We’ll talk later Lou,” he says as they’re walking away.

Stan snorts as he pulls Louis along with him muttering, “Fat chance.”

Harry holds himself still, knowing if he moves a muscle he kill this puny human.

“Fuck ow, Stan! I can walk on my own!” Louis hisses. Stan reluctantly lets go, but stays behind him, “Your mom called earlier today.” Louis halts, “She’s coming down soon.”

“What? What did you do? What did you say?” Louis turned grabbing Stan’s shirt.

“Nothing,” Stan pulled his hands off and turned him back around pushing him forward, “You’re just shit at answering your phone and she misses you.”

“You’re not going to tell her are you?” Stan said nothing but kept pushing Louis forward, “Stan, please, “Louis begged, “Don’t tell her. Please,” Louis pleads turning back around to grip Stan’s arm, “Please.”

Harry hears Louis voice as they leave, it echoes along the stairs and his scent rises fear and panic now strong evident and he changes. His wolf comes, merciless. His claws click along the pavement as he races towards his mates voice. Harry gets to them in under a second, he tackles Stan, barely missing Louis who’s on the ground next to them. His jaw locks around the humans neck, he tightens when he hears Stan's muffled, pained screams and he growls in warning.

Louis crawled backward until his back hit a wall, “Stan?” His voice shook.

The man under Harry screams loud and scared and Harry snaps. His wolf tired and pissed off and no one will take what’s his away from him. Without a second thought his wolf snaps Stans neck. Louis’ body shivered in fright even after the screaming ceased. Louis didn’t like the silence. He knew what it meant. Without a second thought Louis got up and ran this time his he was clutching his stick though he wasn’t using it.

Harry left the body there, chasing after his mate. The only thing running through his mind is _louislouislouis_ at this point, it didn’t take long to get to him either and for the second time that night Harry tackles. He throws Louis off making him topple.

Louis hits the ground and hears his stick clank on the ground next to him. With all his might Louis begins crawling towards it. Like a knight crawling for his sword. His mind is screaming, heart is racing and his breath is raggedy.

His wolf snaps his teeth in warning, nosing his muzzle against the humans hand but Louis pushes him away scrambling and failing to get on his feet, while grabbing his stick. The blind boy decided to run again. Someone was bound to be out to see him, right?  

Harry whines, low in his throat, coming back to himself and shifts back. Looking down at the crumpled boy, Harry looks in horror, knowing he’s lost him and without much as a word, knocks Louis out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry

There’s a huge mattress on the floor, a pile of blankets, pillows and lights strung up over it. Harry can hardly see the floor when he walks in with a barely conscious Louis on his arm.

About a day after Harry killed Stan, he packed everything he needed and headed into the woods where he built his first nest. It was sturdy, thanks to his father. The twenty one year old made sure every tie to them was severed, The only person knowing the truth was Liam since he knew most what Harry was going through. Liam texted back not even a second later giving him the thumbs up on keeping his mouth shut and wished him luck with his mate.

Harry father didn’t even know, just thinking his kid has gotten his degree and a good mate. He hardly knew nothing about his son and Harry was glad he hadn’t taken much interest. He made sure to use Louis’ phone to tell his mother he’d be hanging out with Stan. And also sent a text to Niall asking where Louis was, wanting the blond man to assume the worst that happened to his friend.

A chair’s in the small area too, with a bookcase full of books in braille and words, a tv that might only show five channels and a radio.

It’s a wide open space with a small kitchen and only one door separating the bathroom from the living area.

Harry lays the mumbling boy down on the mattress and walks a few paces away and into the kitchen to get a cup of water for Louis.He brings it back to cup it in front of Louis’ mouth urging him to drink.

Louis’ hands pressed against the body by him. Louis wanted to leave. His head was spinning, his eyes were stinging with tears, and his breath and pulse were fast, “Stan,” Louis cried.

Harry stayed silent as the boy cried, putting the cup down and looks around. He stood up, and walked around checking the house, making sure the locks were in place and the basement were full and stable.

Louis curled into himself, hiccupping and choking on his tears. Louis blamed himself for everything. It was always his fault. This time Louis knew he could turn his blind eyes away from the painful truth.

Harry walked back into the huge living room and picked a curled up Louis to put him in the center of the bed instead of barely on the side. He settled in himself after a couple moments, putting some distance between them and turned on a static channel and fell asleep.

Louis held his breath when he felt arms go around him. He heard the annoying sound of some show. He stayed still until the sound of Harry snoring. Louis slowly uncurled himself and carefully crawled on the soft floor until he found a corner of the room curling up again silently crying.

Harry woke with a start, not feeling the warmth of Louis next to him his eyes sought to find the small boy in the dark room. His eyes finally found him the shivering mass and Harry shook his head, every instinct in him to go get the boy, but he stayed there, not moving and watches.

Louis sniffed. Rubbing his nose on his knees. He felt cold and numb. He wasn’t sure if it was from sitting on the cold, oddly soft floor or if it was just his body reacting to his loss. After a few more minutes Louis needed to move, so he began to crawl along the wall in search of a door or maybe even stairs. And Harry watches with wonder as the boy gets no where, he just continually falls on the bed with a curse, but gets back up like the warrior he is, ”I’ve brought books.“

Louis stilled at the sound of Harry’s voice. Louis slumped against the wall closing his eyes and tilted his head back, “I don’t want books. I want to go home.”

Harry stays quiet, smelling the tiredness and anger and sadness, swirling around in Louis’ scent. Louis gets on his knees again crawling around again. Harry sighs, too tired to care what Louis is up to , rolls over to fall asleep knowing Louis is safe.

Louis get’s frustrated hitting the wall with his fist, “Ah, fuck,” Louis gritted his teeth and cupped his other hand. After a few moments Louis raised his fist up again hitting the wall repeatedly cursing with every hit.

Harry barely has his eyes closed and Louis starts hitting and cursing repeatedly and Harry feels his resolve start to dwindle, ”Lewis,” he says slowly and in warning.

But Louis doesn’t register Harry’s voice as he continues to hit the wall. His mind was reeling with emotions and all he could focus on was hitting this wall. Harry drags Louis from the wall, repositioning the boy back in the center of the bed, ”Louis,” he sighs.

Louis kicks his legs and flail his arms around, “No!”

”Stop. Stop,” Harry muttered these words to him. He laid full bodied onto Louis. He swept the boys shaggy hair away from his face.

“You killed him,” Louis replied back, going limp, “You killed him,” Louis continued to mumble those words as tears fell down his face once again.

”Ssh, he was hurting you. I won’t apologize for protecting you ” Harry wiped the years from the others eyes.

“No,” Louis shook his head, “You didn’t protect me. You did it for your own selfish needs. You were jealous and angry.”

Harry stilled above him, his heart stuttering a bit at the truth, ”I am selfish. I’m selfish for wanting you safe. He was hurting you. I can’t help it.” Harry breathed out, exhausted, ”Sleep, Louis.”

“He wasn’t hurting me! You have though! You said you wanted to be better for me, but you don’t show it. You killed him because you wanted to,” Louis scrambled to move away from Harry’s grip.

Harry shifts, taking his weight off the boy. He strips quickly, shedding his clothes and starts on the other’s.

Louis screams kicking away from Harry, “Stop!”

”I’m just getting you ready for bed, Lou,” he resumes his movements, overpowering Louis easily.

“I’m not tried,” Louis growled, “and I’m fine with sleeping with my clothes on!”

Harry takes his hands off him, putting them up in surrender, ”Sleep, this is the last time I’m telling you. “

“I. Am. Not. Tried.” Louis stresses each word.

”Then shut up and stay quiet.“

“Make me.”

”You don’t want that,” Harry murmurs.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Aww poor you. You must be so tired after killing my bestfriend. Yeah, ok I’ll be quiet, so you can get some shut eye,” Louis’ brain was telling him to shut up, but he was too angry and sad to listen, “You can go fuck yourself.”

Harry growled, his canines lengthened into sharp points and he saw red. He ripped the torn shirt from the boy and sunk his teeth into the junction between his shoulder and neck, biting harshly.

Louis’ eyes widened and his mouth opened silently screaming. His hands tightly grabbed Harry’s biceps and his legs felt like lead. Harry bites down until his mate stops struggling, and eases up finally letting go after a while. He licks over the mark, purring a little. Louis trembles under him. He felt his skin prickle where Harry’s tongue touched him. A small whimper escaped his lips.

”Please Louis,  just rest, please. I can feel that your body is weak,” Harry whispers.

Louis only tried pushing Harry away. Louis was fighting his tiredness he refused to give in to Harry. A thought popped in Louis’ head, “You know I never fought Stan like this. Maybe you aren’t the alpha you thought you were.”

Harry stayed quiet, listening to the sound of Louis’ labored breathing calming Harry down from his riled up state and shifted up some so that he wasn’t pressing down on Louis much. The room was silent minus Louis pants as he moved away from Harry. Once, he felt safe his quivering arms collapsed under him and his legs curled up close to his chest. Louis rested his chin on his knees closing his eyes too tired to fight himself anymore.

Harry sighed deeply, feeling the life drain out of them both and he fell asleep a couple feet away from his boy, thinking about what Louis had said.

******

At some point Louis woke up shivering and one his arms numb under him. Slowly Louis rises up into a crawling position listening out for Harry. Louis tries to stand but finds his knees are too wobbly and that his feet sunk in too deep for his liking, so reluctantly he got back down on all fours. He could hear Harry’s soft snores as he moved around the endless bed looking for pillows and blankets. His arm that was still slightly asleep caused him to face plant the mattress more than once, “Stupid fucking shit.”

After the fifth time Louis fell his face hit a softer surface. He rejoiced, he had found a pillow, in fact a little pile of pillows with blankets next to them. Louis grabs the blankets pulling them over his small body and snuggled up on the pillows content with this state of soft, warm and maybe even safe. After all blankets keep the monsters away.

Harry shivered, his eyes cracking open and feeling tired and burning silently as he looked around the poorly lit cabin. He squirmed, feeling the cold work it’s way in to his body, ”Lou?” his voice was scratchy, and his eyes found a mound of blankets, right in the middle of the covered mattress.

Still in his sleepy haze Louis lazily flips over moving the blankets indicating where he was, “Nmph,” was all his brain could process to say.

”Stay under those, I’m going to turn on the heat,” he croaks out, and sits up feeling a little dizzy but makes his way to the basement to turn it on. He walks back up, ”Should be good in a few.”

Harry goes to the kitchen and pulls some milk and tea out of the fridge and cabinets, ”Like some tea?”

Louis pokes his head out from the blankets he was under, “Mhmm, shhh,” Louis was not a morning person or any kind of person to speak properly after waking up.

Harry laughed silently, putting the milk back up and coming back into the main room and laid down beside his mate. He heard Louis’ belly growl, “Sure you don’t want anything?”

Louis squirmed away tucking into himself, “Shhh, sleeeepah. Goahway,” Louis becoming slightly annoyed with his slumber being disturbed even though yes, he was getting hungry. But Harry grinned, looking at Louis’ small nose that was peaking out, and shuffled back into the kitchen to make some bacon.

After a few minutes of Louis trying to fall back asleep a smell wafted over him. Louis groaned and slinked under the blankets. He was really hungry and the teasing smell was killing him. Soon it got too hot under the covers and Louis poked his head out and began to peel back the covers.

Harry leaned on the entryway between rooms, ” I made bacon”

“No shit,” Louis replied fixing his pants.

Harry threw a shirt at Louis, ”Tell me when you’re ready to eat.”

“When I’m home,” Louis grumbled as he grabbed the shirt that felt too big to be his.

Harry felt a pang of hurt but shrugged, frying up the rest of the bacon and set down on the bed with his full plate of bacon and began crunching on it. He watched a random channel on the tv, ignoring the grumbling Louis.

Louis finally left the comfort of his blankets crawling toward the sound of the tv, “Where’s the toilet?” Louis asked quietly half hoping Harry didn’t hear him, but then again his bladder was quite full and he didn’t want to piss himself.

He laid the plate next to him and grabbed Louis’ hand to help him up.

Louis frowned and grumbled about feeling like a helpless child. He did however play nice and allow Harry to take him toward the toilet, and while Louis goes, Harry waits by the door.

The blind man leans into the counter as he washes his hands. Before he leaves the bathroom, his cold, semi wet, and shaky hand touched his neck feeling the raised aggravated skin and Louis winced at the sensitivity of the area. Steadying his breath, Louis walks out of the bathroom.

He led them back to the bed, Louis back to his covers and Harry went back to his plate of bacon, munching away.

“What did the bite do?” Louis asked after some time had passed.

”Hmm?”

“The bite. What did it do?”

His brows pulled together, ”Our bond is stronger, that’s all. You can feel my emotions, like they’re your own.” He stopped eating, leaving some pieces for his mate.

Louis frowned, “Oh. How long do you plan on keeping me down here?”

”I haven’t thought that far to be honest.” Harry felt unsure.

Louis snorted, “Of course not,” Louis sits up, “Have you thought about when my mom can’t reach mine or Stan’s phone or when she comes down down that the school will tell her Stan and I haven’t been in class, that we’re missing? Or does everyone know Stan’s dead? What did you do with his body?” Part of Louis was dying asking questions about Stan, but he needed to know.

”I didn’t do anything. He’s probably cleaned up from the sidewalk by now, and everyone probably thinks the worst, but I don’t care ” Harry looked from the tv and back to Louis.

Louis gapes, “You…” Louis turns away crawling until he finds a wall with all intentions to hit it , so he does. Again and again his fist collides with the wall.

Harry snatches him up, ”What’s with you and walls?”

“Would you rather I hit you?” Louis sneered.

“I deserve it,” Harry shrugs again, tightening his hands some.

Louis deflates still in Harry’s arms, “Whatever,” he grumbles.

Harry picks up a piece of the bacon and pokes at Louis’ lips with it.

Louis turns his head to the side, “I am able to feed myself.”

The man picked up the boys small hand that’s fisted against the bedding and rubs his thumb over Louis’ knuckles but the smaller boy remains quiet, unmoving. So Harry kisses the knuckles that were in his grip and purs.

Louis tugs his hand away crossing his arms and tucking his wounded hand under his forearm keeping it away from Harry’s view. So the older of the two sits the plate of bacon on Louis lap and, went to the bookshelf grabbing a random book.

He unfolded his arms and brought his hands down to rest his fingertips on the cool plate on his lap. Louis walks his fingers on the plate until he found the bacon bring it to his mouth quietly eating. Much to his dislike it was more crunchy than soft.

Harry noticed Louis’ expression, ”Oh, you’re one of those softies that likes it chewy,” he scoffed.

Louis flipped him off, “Depends on the meat I’m putting in my mouth,” Louis whispers and smirks to himself.

Harry felt like he was choking on air as he let the image play in his mind and he groans softly, ”Dork.“

“Whale penis.”

”You’d blow a whale?” Harry wrinkles his nose in wonder and instant distaste.

“No. A dork is a whale penis,” Louis replied back tossing a bacon strip in Harry’s general direction, “I’m not into bestiality.”

Harry finally sits down with the book and opens it to the first page, ”How and why do you know that?” Harry picks the meat off of the bedding and pops it into his mouth.

Louis sets the plate aside and lays down on his back, “How, I read it from a book. Why, I had no real childhood and reading about animals was the closest I got to an animal,” Louis sighed, ”Downside of being blind. You can read all about a whales penis, but you can’t see it,” he fake cried.

Harry hums, ”Have you ever read Jane Eyre?”

“Nope. You ever read endless books about animals?”

”I only wish,” Harry snorted, he brought over some books for Louis and set some on his tummy, ”Read any of these?”

“Ah, mhmm let me see,” Louis brought the books up to his face, “Don’t know can’t see,” Louis placed them down running his hand over them lazily, “I haven't read much outside of what schools require. I like informal books more.”

”The books I’ve brought, with words, they’re more informal, than the ones that are in Braille. ”

“Good, they might do you some good,” Louis propped up on his elbows, “I’ve got all my good books in my dorm room.”

”Oh I forgot,” Harry shuffles into the kitchen bringing back Louis bags, and sets them by the others small feet. ”I got most of your stuff.“

“Creepy,” Louis mutters as he opens his bag. Louis pawed through his bag taking out his books first. He ran his hand over them until he found the one he was looking for. He smiled but kept quiet. He went back to his bag, “How do you know if you only got my clothes?”

“I got the most important things,” Harry clarified, feeling put off.

Louis lifted an eyebrow as he pulled out a shirt, “And this is important?” Louis knew that material. He knew what shirt this was. He knew this wasn’t his.

Harry grabbed the shirt and stuffed it in the bag, ” I thought you having your books would make you happy.”

“You and thinking, don’t mix. And I’m just saying it’s insulting you think I would wear a cheesy hawaiian shirt,” Louis pouted, “you oaf.”

”Am not.“ The alpha sulks,

“You are. You’re too red.”

Harry picks up Louis’ books and bag and puts it back in the kitchen, ”If you don’t need it, I guess I could throw it out,” he teased.

Louis frowns at him, “Is that what you do with all useless things? Throw them out?” Louis asked with an underlying meaning.

”Why would you keep things you don’t need?”

“Why think of the past when you can’t change it? Why hold onto childhood toys when you’ve outgrown them. Why, why, why? You can always ask why, but can answer it?”

”I’ll always throw something out that doesn’t hold any importance.“

Louis gives a sad smile, “Right, of course,” Louis sighs, “Well, I don’t, so I’m keeping the stupid shirt.”

Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, ”Of course.“

“Can’t throw away the things of the people you love,” Louis sighed out.

“That’s different.”

“Then why suggest tossing the shirt? Jealous still?”

”I didn’t just mean the shirt. I meant all of your stuff, since you weren’t satisfied,” Harry mumbled.

“I never said I was dissatisfied. You just assume.”

”I’ve kidnapped you, but why do you have to complain Lou. I thought this stuff, your things. Whatever was in that room, would make you happy, but instead of saying thank you, you chastise me. I know I’ve screwed up but,” Harry shook his hair, looking down, and away from the other boy.

Louis gets up to stand on his knees, “You killed my best friend! I don’t give a shit if you kidnapped me and brought me here. What I care about is how my mom, my sisters are going to feel about Stan’s death and my disappearance! And you think you can mend everything over with a safe place to live and having the things you think I’d like,” Louis flailed his arms about as he ranted, “And you’re so fucking red! You just, you don’t know me. You don’t know me to know I give shit to everyone. It’s what I do. It’s how I cope with this shitty life I’ve been dealt! You fucking red oaf!

Harry started to feel like maybe this was a mistake, this boy, his mate is a handful and Harry doesn’t feel like he can handle it. ”That’s no excuse to treat people like shit.” Harry gets up, and pulls his clothes off, ”And I’m trying to get to know you,” he unlocks, opens and steps out the door without another word. He relocks the cabin and shifts.

Louis sits back resting his thighs on the heel of his feet. He thought of running towards the sound of the door, but it would most likely be locked and Louis didn’t know where he was and without his stick he’d fall more than he would walk and he was not going to crawl out in the wilderness.

Instead he sits there silent until he can’t take the silence anymore. Being alone wasn’t something Louis liked. Being alone surrounded in silence drove Louis mad. It made him feel like he was losing yet another sense. Louis made his way around the room falling too many times to count, until he found his bag. Louis tore through his bag looking for one thing in mind, he didn’t find it. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry had gotten it or not, but at this moment he needed it and he couldn’t find it.

Gripping his head as the silence bounced off the walls echoing in his ears turning into the tears that began to ran down his face. The room filled with his sobs. His own cry ringing in his ears was the silence mocking him. His nails dug into his scalp breaking skin, but Louis didn’t feel the sting. Louis didn’t feel anything. His mind was reeling, recycling all the words he’d exchanged with Harry.

**Louis’ didn’t remember when his feet left the floor or how hard he hit the ground. He didn’t care. All his life people considered him broken or damaged. All his life he claimed he wasn’t. Now, right now in this moment Louis wondered if he just wasn’t broken or damaged, but useless. Was he going to be tossed to the side? Would anyone take care of him, even when he claims he doesn’t need it. Will anyone love him? Stan didn’t, Louis’ reminded himself, he didn’t love you they way you wanted. He was never in love with you like you were with him, “And I killed him. It’s all my fault.I killed him…My fault...” Louis babbled those words between his breath taking sobs, it’s always my fault, I ruin everything, Louis thought, I hope Harry doesn’t return, he doesn’t need this kind of poison in his life.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback pls


	5. Chapter 5

Harry got back after an hour of relieving some of some stress, he unlocked the door, covered in sweat and dirt, ”Lou, what I sai— Louis?” he looked at the pile of boy in the kitchen, mumbling and shaking and Harry got to him in a matter of seconds, pulling him into his arms.

Nothing really was registering in Louis’ mind, but the second he felt another’s hands touch him he reached out grabbing whatever he could hold still trembling and crying, but not alone and Louis clung to him, Harry’s heart broke and he felt every painful emotion coming from this boy. He brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, ”What’s wrong, Louis?“

Louis could hear him, but he couldn’t make out his words. Louis wasn’t even sure if his voice could work. He opted for shaking his head and burying his head into Harry’s chest.

Harry hugged him harder, leaning against the door frame, letting Louis lean into him, they were getting along without tempers flaring and Harry liked this side, just wished Louis wasn't hurting.

Louis sniffed and rubbed his runny nose after a few minutes of being in Harry’s arm, “Tea?…Please?” Louis managed to squeak out his voice was hoarse and small.

Harry nods and picked Louis up, carrying him back into the living room and lays him on the bed. After fixing the boys tea, Harry hands it to him and turns on the bath in the other room.

“Thanks,” Louis mumbled before he drank his tea feeling the warmth of the drink soothe his sore throat and warm his body. His head perked up the sound of running water, “What are you doing?”

”I’m taking a bath.”

Louis nodded and took a small sip of what was left of his tea.

”Want to join?”

Louis almost dropped his cup. Blushing Louis gave a weak smile, “I think I’m good.”

”You smell a little to me,” Harry teased, smiling at Louis’ blush.

“It’s because of you,” Louis pointed out. It was true though his skin felt tight and he knew he did a smell check it wouldn’t be pretty. How many days have I gone without bathing, Louis wondered.

”It’s been about a week since that night. ” Harry turns off the bath, ”We’ll save water and I’ll be good,” Harry murmurs feeling cheeky.

“A week…” Louis said to himself. He hesitated before agreeing, “Yeah, ok.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised, surprised that the other boy agreed, ”Uhm uh ok, let me get the soap.“

“Ok,” Louis wiggled down off the bed still holding the tea cup.

”Gonna bring your tea in Lou?” Harry asked, soap in hand.

“No, it’s empty,” Louis turned it upside down to show it was indeed empty.

Harry took the cup and set it down, so he could pull Louis up and into the steaming bathroom.

Louis flinched touching the warm water before becoming used to the overly hot water, “Can you swim?”

”Yea, can you?” He asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, I can,” Louis hovered his fingertips over the water.

”Why?”

Louis shrugged, “Just asking. Your turn.”

”Who was your first love?” He asks, stepping into the large tub.

“Stan,” Louis whispered feeling his body flush and not from the heat of the water. He cleared his throat, “and you?”

Harry’s brow furrowed, ”No one. We only love once.“

Louis frowned, “No, I don’t think so. He didn’t… feel the same way. I got over it. I think I fell in love with the idea of him. The classic tale of boy next door. He was the only person I knew outside of my school life, since I went to a specialty school. It was hard not to love someone who didn’t care that you were blind. It was harder not to love someone when they move in with you and is just so consumed with sadness that you want them to be happy, feel loved again,” Louis explained not fully, but enough to justify himself.

Harry put his forearms on the side of the tub and set his head on then, appraising him, ”You love who you love.” Harry shrugged, ”We can’t help it. “

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, “Where’s the soap?”

”I’ve got it.” Harry grabbed his hand, ”Get in here.“

“You do know giving a blind man vague directions doesn’t go over very well.”

Harry tugged on his hand, sitting up a bit and lead him into the water.

Louis felt the water sting his skin as he settled down in the tub.

Harry stares at the boy while the other’s breathing deeply, his eyes lashes are sticky with the steam and and his cheeks are flushed, Harry swiped a thumb over Louis’ pink lower lip.

Louis turns his head towards Harry. He blinked slowly, “Do you really love?” Louis began to ask. He bit his lip, “Do you really love me?”

”I do.” Harry murmurs.

Louis nods, “I don’t see how. You don’t really know me. How do you know?”

”I just feel it. Your scent— you just do something crazy to me,” Harry says.

Louis squints at that, “I’m useless, though. What good am I? Why, should something as broken as me deserve love?”

”I don’t think you’re useless. Not broken. I just think you’re perfect,” Harry shrugged, like it was as simple as that, he grabs the soap and slathers it with a washcloth, and began washing Louis.

Louis blushed, “Oh.” It felt weird being washed by another, but it was a good weird. Though it did make him feel slightly useless having another wash him. Louis bit the inside of his cheeks figuring he shouldn’t ruined this moment while everything was calm.

Harry looked from Louis’ body, to his face, searching, ”Does this make you uncomfortable?”

Louis gives Harry an odd look, “Since when haven’t told you or moved away from you if I was uncomfortable?”

Harry stayed quiet, grinning some and resuming to wash his chest and arms ” I can wash…. uh your… too, if ya like ?”

Louis looks at him tilting his head to the side, “Have you ever played the game red light?”

Harry’s grin, turns into a smirk, ”Yea.”

Louis gives a little smirk, “Do you think I ever said redlight?”

Harry washed down his torso and his thighs, finally getting to his soft cock, he cleans it gently and does the same to his balls.

Louis doesn’t say anything and keeps his face blank as Harry washes him.

”Lean forward some.”

Louis wasn’t sure why he needed to lean forward but he did as told. Harry quickly washed his booty, the cloth slipping roughly over Louis’ entrance, ”All better.“

Louis hissed at the roughness, “You asswipe,” Louis replies. He thought that he was quite funny.

Harry laughed at the horrible joke, sitting back and quickly washed himself. Louis hummed to himself and skirted his fingertips along the top of the waters surface. Harry watches his small fingers, he picks his hands up and traces them humming softly, and setting them against his skin.

“What are you doing you whale penis?” Louis begins to laugh as he finishes off his sentence.

Harry’s caught up in the boys laugh, it’s so light and beautiful, entranced he tugs the boy to him, ”Can I kiss you again?“

Louis thought about it as he moved closer to Harry. He stopped when his nose hit Harry’s, “Just take it slow. Kiss me slowly.”

Harry leans in slow, their cheeks and lips both, flushed from the temperature. Harry cups the nape of Louis’ neck bringing him a little closer and fit their lips together. Their lips meet in a slick slide that has Harry’s breath stuttering slightly.

Louis smiled into the kiss. His own hands gravitating to Harry’s hips. The twenty one year old rubs his thumb over Louis’ sharp cheekbone and hums as he feels Louis’ nimble fingers slip to his hips. He combs his fingers through the boys wet fringe. Louis’ hands travel up resting at his ribs his thumbs sweeping out to rub the soft skin under his palms. Harry’s hand skims down to the boys shoulder, fingers lightly grazing over the scarred skin. Louis moves his hands up to wrap gently around Harry’s neck pressing his thumbs on his collarbone. Harry’s hands come to grab Louis hips, rubbing the skin lightly and he pulls back, ”Maybe we should get out.”

“Yeah, ok.”

Harry steps out first, finding a big towel and brings it to Louis, ”Stand up, Lou.“

Louis slowly stood up gripping the side of the tub. Harry wraps the towel around him, and picks him up gently and carries him into the other room, ”What do you wear to bed? And I’ll fix us some food after we get dressed.“

“Just briefs and a shirt.”

Harry rummaged through bags until he finds what Louis wants and tosses them to him when he does, ”Have any suggestions on what we should eat?“

Louis puts on his clothes, “Something that can be put between bread.”

”Got it,” Harry was back in nine minutes with four sandwiches and more tea for them both. He sits across from his mate and sets the plate in between them and guides Louis’ fingers to a cup. ”The plate is right in front of you.“

Louis grips the cup, “Ok,” Louis walks his finger to the plate snatching up a sandwich.

He cradles the cup between his brief clad thighs, ”I made them with my special sauce.” Harry bit into the food , ”Can you cook?“

Louis snorts, “No, no I can not. Unless you count microwave cooking.”

”Luckily I do,” Harry grins, ”Maybe you could help me one day.”

“Help you? Help you what? Burn down the place?”

”There’s a Braille cookbook I think in here,” Harry shook his head and ate the rest of his sandwich before grabbing another.

Louis nibbled on his sandwich, “I doubt it’ll help,” Louis replies.

”It would, you could read it off to me,” Harry mused.

“Oh, so you just want an extra pair of eyes, not hands,”

”And mouth,” Harry finishes.

Louis nodded. He only ate one sandwich and drank all of his tea sitting quietly as he listened to Harry eat. Louis bit his bottom lip and tapped his finger absently on the tea cup.

”What is it Lou?”

Louis shrugged and muttered, “Nothing.”

”I can tell you want to say somethin’ Lou.” Harry pressed, feeling anxious.

“It’s nothing, just me thinking,” Louis replied looking down as his fingers still tapped on his tea cup.

Harry’s lip curled thoughtfully, ”Penny for your thoughts? “

“Fine, but you remember you asked,” Louis warned, “You’re not a virgin,” Louis stated, “and you’re tell me you’ve never felt anything for anyone you’ve slept with?”

Harry shrugged, ”I mean, me and Niall had something. I thought I could love him, I wanted to. but he knew he wasn’t mine. So we ended it. ” Harry blushed thinking about the early years in their new friendship.

“He’s too mellow for you,” Louis replied.

“Too mellow?”

“Yes. Too mellow. You’re too red. Niall’s a sunset. Nothing phases him really.”

”It's what drew me to him. He easily accepted me for who and what I am,” Harry responded.

“Did it last long?”

“Only a few years, we stopped during our last year in high school,“

“Ah, young love,” Louis whispered with a hint of bitterness.

“You’re still young “

“I am,” Louis nodded.

”You’ve got time. To love and be loved, yea?” Harry smiled.

“I wanted to love and be loved,” Louis began to sing, Harry grinned and pushed Louis softly.

“It’s a good song,” Louis allowed himself to fall down on his back after being pushed.

Harry watched the boy fall back, chest rise and fall with each breath and his eyes traveled down to his thick thighs that were barely covered by the briefs along with the bulge showing. Harry eyes snapped back to Louis’ face, ”Want to go outside later?”

“Why? Is the view breath taking?”

”My wolf wants to play with you,” Harry replies truthfully, ”and I don’t want you to be cooped up in here all the time.”

“Your what?”

”It’s what I shift into; my wolf,” Harry starts to feel nervous.

Louis laughs. His head digs into the mattress under him and his hand grab at his stomach, “Heh heh heh twilight much?”

”Oh, please don’t tell me you’re team Jacob,” Harry scoffs.

“I’m team Rose. Also, never read the books, but I could tell you a shit load about them. Oh, seventh grade the year of twilight. Well for me anyways you were already in the upper school when it broke it out, right?”

”Yea, but I read it before it was cool,” Harry laughed,. ”and Rose is a bitch, but I guess I’m not surprised you like her.“

“Are you calling me a bitch? I’m not the one that turns into a dog,” Louis countered, “I remember once Beth, she’s a mute, told me that after she read the books she bought some sparkles and over the weekend she put it all over herself. Then on Monday she walked outside to see herself sparkle. She thought she was a vampire,” Louis smiled at the memory.

”Beth sounds fun, what was your childhood like?”

“Beth was fantastic,” Louis agreed, “It was as normal as my mom could make it, I guess. I invested most of my life to colors and informal books besides that I went to a specialty school, learned who to read braille, and sign language. Twice blamed for failed marriage. Lived with four annoying little sisters. Best friend moved in at the age of twelve. Nothing really important until ninth grade when I came out. Excelled in school to go to college, which I did, and what about your childhood minus your asshole of a dad?

”My childhood was alright. I had what I needed, worked for what I didn’t. I went to a private school to get away from him and he was fine with it and luckily Niall’s parents let him go there too. We met our other friends Zayn and Liam there. Niall and I dated. When we looked at different colleges to go to we decided it be better if we split, but we got into the same school,” Harry scratches his jaw, ”and here we are now.”

“Yeah, here we are now,” Louis closed his eyes though it didn’t make visual difference.

Harry starts humming a song one of the maids used to sing and cleaned up, returning pulling Louis against him. Louis yawned and stretched before curling into himself and tensed at first when he felt Harry, almost moving away from him. After a few moments Louis eased up focusing on sleep. Harry started humming again, as he focused on Louis’ breathing.

“Say you’ll never, ever. Say you’ll never, ever. Say you’ll never let me go,” Louis sang sleepily. Harry lazily nosed the back of the boys neck, stopping just to listen to the boys voice. Louis continued to mumble the song as he drifted off to sleep. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, sleep finding him too.

*******

They were outside the once it got warm enough again. Harry was stripping out of his clothes and Louis standing hesitantly by the door of the wood cabin. ”Lewis, doesn’t it feel good out here?”

“You aren’t funny, Harold,” Louis glared, “I guess so. Inside felt fine too.”

Harry barked out a laugh, ”I’m going to shift, so don’t be afraid. ” He warned after a minute.

“Ok, have fun with that,” Louis shifted on his feet unsure how to really reply without it being odd.

Harry shifted quickly, not relishing in the feel of turning. Not wanting to scare his human, he back a few feet away once he turned and gave a whimper.

Louis stayed back one hand clutching his other wrist and the other on the door knob. His wolf whimpers again, smelling the fear and gives a yelp if reassurance to his mate, calling him.

Louis looked in the direction of the noise still clutching the door knob. After a few minutes Louis let go of the door knob walking slowly out until he felt the rough, cracked surface of a tree and Harry calls to him louder, his wolf grinning a little as his human came a little closer. He jumped around a little, the earth beneath his feet giving to his weight in his excitement.

Louis out stretched a hand biting his lip. The wolf gives a broad lick to his hand, barking happily again and nuzzles into Louis damp fingers. Louis scrunches his nose, “No, licking. That’s disgusting,” Louis murmured as he scratched the wolf’s head.

Harry purrs at the feeling and walks around his mate sniffing him, poking his nose against his legs and between his thighs and Louis’ stomach, Harry whines again. Louis stays still waiting for the wolf to be done. Once the sniffing stop Louis lowers himself onto the ground sitting Indian style.

Harry sits next to him, watching for a while and then lays on him. He wiggles in the boys lap nudging his hand. Louis looks down at him still unsure with all of this, but pets the wolf nevertheless.

Harry shifts back unexpectedly, a breathless sigh leaves him, ”That wasn’t so bad?” Harry breathes out and stands, pulling Louis with him. ”There’s this field here that’s beautiful, I want to take you to it.”

“If you want,” Louis shrugs.

Without another word Harry linked their arms and set off towards the sound of birds and the faint smell of sweet flowers.

“Did you come here often, before this?”

”I was too busy with school but I remember it from when I came a few times to build it,” Harry says.

“Oh, alright,” Louis cocks his head to the side looking up at Harry.

”What is it, little one?” Catching Louis and looking into his eyes.

“Not little,” Louis mutters, “but does it hurt to change?”

”No, its exhilarating. It’s like finally stretching your legs when you’ve been in a packed car too long.” Harry nods looking forward again.

“Huh,” Louis wonders, “You're always more green and orange afterwards. The shifting I mean.”

”It’s kind of calming. Helps me relax, get my head on better,” Harry smiles, ducking his head.

“Mines music. I need to listen to music. I can’t stand silence….obviously…”

The curly haired nods, ”What kind of music?”

“Mainly rock, alternative, and some pop. Just depends on my mood.”

Harry nods, making a sound of agreement.

“When do I get to go home?”

Harry answered truthfully, ” I don’t know “

Louis frowned halting his feet, “Of course you don’t.”

”I’m not going to lie to you.“

“Whatever.”

Harry ignored him, and brushed his hair out of his face. Louis flinched backwards. He unlinked their arms turning his back to Harry and plopping down onto the ground.

He turned slowly, his eyes resting on the boy who now sat on the ground. He walked back around to crouch in front of him, ”Lou.“

Louis remained silent. Keeping his face still and his eyes open. Harry flicked his nose. Louis swatted at him, but still remained silent.

He pecked the boys thin chapped lips with his own, next. Louis pushed him away and turned to face another direction. Still refusing to say a word. Harry growled and tackled the boy, getting him flat on his back. Louis squawked. He pressed his hands to Harry’s chest trying to push him off.

Harry combs his fingers through the boys soft hair, ”Don’t be stubborn.“ Louis still pushes his hands on Harry’s chest with all his might and shook his head to get rid of the hand in his hair.

Harry stood up, looked down at him for a minute and picked the silent boy up, promptly throwing him over his shoulder and walking him back towards the cabin.

Louis thought about screaming when his body was thrown over Harry’s shoulder, but figured it would be pointless and he’s already being too much of a pain as is. In all fairness Louis never asked Harry to protect him, kill anyone, or take him away to some secret place.

Harry patted him on the butt, trying to get a rise out of the boy. Louis gritted his teeth, but refused to say anything. Harry could hear Louis teeth on edge and decided to take advantage of Louis’ silence. He squeezed a cheek and slapped it sharply. Louis grounded his teeth down and blow sharply from his nose. Clenching his hands so tightly his nails dug into his palm. Harry sing a tune while playing with Louis’ firm butt, ”You can just join in, Lou.” Louis clenched and unclenched his hands, his breathing ragged with anger, and still refused to talk. He’d be damned if he sang along.

”Don’t be shy,” Harry sang and ended the song with a drum solo on Louis’ ass.

Louis was raging on the inside. He kept breathing sharply, and clenching and unclenching his hands to keep himself from clawing at Harry’s back. There was nothing more Louis hated more people stereotyping him because he was blind and touching his bum.

The naked man, continued to pat the boy, but let up a little too pinch the pump flesh. Louis hissed. His knees came forward hitting Harry. Louis bit his lip trying to control himself. Harry chuckled, getting a good grip on the boy again and did it again.

Louis squirmed his fists digging into Harry’s back and his knees driving forward once again, harder this time. Louis could taste the copper on his tongue, his lip was bleeding, but he still stayed silent. Harry smelled the blood and stopping in the middle of the darkening woods, and slid Louis down his body. His eyes fell to the boys lips, seeing the dark tint of blood.

Louis wasn’t sure what was happening, but when his feet touched the ground he moved his feet backwards before spinning around trying to run away.

His mind whirled with catch and his wild took over, speeding to get his mate, to show him never to run from him. Harry caught up to him quick, picking him up by the waist and asking him while pinning him into a tree, ”Why do you like provoking me?”

Louis pushed his hands away. He stayed silent as he slid down onto the ground, “Because no one falls in love with poison,” Louis softly mumbled into his arm, “No one can stomach it.”

”You won’t let any one! I’ve told you I love you, you know I do and you push me away,” He bit out, still standing.

“I’m a creature of habit,” Louis shrugged and went back to biting at his lips.

He say down on the ground right in front of the blind one, ”Do you think it would be that bad to let me have you, and you have me?”

Louis blinked slowly trying to arrange his thoughts, “I don’t know,” Louis mumbles, “probably be better off without me.”

Harry shook his head, ”I doubt that.“

Louis closes his eyes and leans his head back, “Our highs are too high and our lows are too low. What kind of love is that? From my secondhand experience it ends in a divorce and being insulted for being blind. You should just leave now and spare yourself from me.”

”I don’t want to leave you.“

Louis gives him a sad smile, “Not yet,” Louis shifts standing up holding onto the tree for balance, “Walking would be easier if I had my stick, you know.”

Harry nodded, following him. ”Do you still love Stan?”

Louis squinted, “I will always love Stan, but no. I got over him. I just cared for him deeply and thought maybe if he knew I loved him, though back then it was love love, he wouldn’t be so blue anymore,” Louis never knew why he had to feel like he needed to justify his answer to Harry.

Harry bit his lip and smiled, satisfied with his answer ”Ok, let’s go back I’m starving.“

Louis nodded and pushed off the tree trying to walk independently. He stumbled along his way back to the cabin only once falling and finding a tall stick with he used to help him not trip over roots, shrubs, and other sticks or walk into trees. Only going off course a few times.

Harry watched him, not saying much only when the boy went to far out and resisting the urge to help him and easily directed them back to their nest. Harry opened the door, “Watch your step,” he said before ushering Louis in andthe young boy dropped the stick before he entered into the cabin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we're progressing in the story a lot more things are happening that might upset some of our readers. There will be more death but! its not harry nor Louis, if that's what's you're worried about. -bri


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls keep in mind that louis may be younger but a shit ton smarter than Harold. its pretty hard to write for a character who thinks they're the shit and then gets their ass handed to them by their mate, who's smaller, younger and blind- bri

Louis sat up against the wall listening to the radio tapping along to the music. A smile on his face as he mouthed the words to the songs that played. Harry’s in the kitchen brewing some tea, and he can hear the whisper of Louis’ lips as he mouths the words, so he asks, ”What’s your favorite song that’s come on the radio so far?”

The younger felt his lips curve down with annoyance. It wasn’t exactly towards Harry, but at having his ‘Louis’ time interrupted. Which admittedly was most of the time for Louis. “I’ll go with Say Something. I prefer my iPod though… Yours?”

”Baby got back.” Harry replies, smiling down at his hands.

“You've got awful taste.”

Harry came out from the kitchen, giving Louis a look. ”Thanks, mate.“

Louis gave an easy smile, “No problem, mate,” Louis clipped out the last word.

The 21 year old's brows furrowed when he heard the others' tone, and he shuffled back into the kitchen to pull the water off the stove. ”I’m taking a bath and then I’m going to leave for a few hours.“

“For a run or for a trip out to town?” Louis asked bitterly.

Harry set down the kettle, his patience thinning, ”Into town. Did you want to come?”

“I want to go home,” Louis stated. He crossed his arms feeling irritated with Harry in general.

”That’s not an option right now,” He snaps, running some water into the tub.

“Of course not,” Louis replied back, “You can go fuck off with your bath and venture out into town,” Louis huffed out moving toward his nest of pillows.

The fire under the kettle is like a steady flare unlike Harry's temper, which is flaring but he didn't want it to get out of control like it had the last time, so he just left the water he was brewing for Louis on the stove and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Louis shuddered at the slam of the door, but smirked seconds after it, “Temper, temper!” Louis got from under his nest getting himself a cup of tea. Leaning on the counter as he slowly drinks.

Harry’s wolf was frustrated, he felt like it was clawing at his ribcage with how his mate was provoking him, egging him on, taunting him. His vision turned red and he didn’t try to calm himself down but he was suddenly across from Louis, leering at him.

A coy smile was still on Louis face, though, if his eyes were alive they would should his lips lied, he set his cup down and propped his elbows back resting on the counter, his back digging into it a bit.

Harry flew at him, one hand in his hair the other at Louis’ back. Harry’s fingers dug into his scalp, dragging down and his grip was like a vise on his hip. Louis hissed in pain and his hands flew up at his head trying to pry away Harry’s hand. He tangled his fingers in the soft locks, shaking off Louis’ fingers he brought them closer, pulling and pushing against his hips until he felt a sharp hipbones push into his palm.

Louis brought his hands in between them shoving uselessly at Harry’s chest. Louis whined at the pressure on his hip and the closeness. Louis knew this was his fault that he riled Harry up, but he didn't know how to say when. He kept pushing it till he was forced to stop.

”‘S what you want? Me angry?” Harry's hand dug harder into Louis’ hip, not minding Louis’ weak shoves and tugged sharply at his hair. Harry let him go, hearing Louis’ heartbeat hard as if it were his own and walked back to the bathroom.

Once he heard the door shut Louis slumped down to the ground. His knees bracing his head and his breath uneven. The music in the background soothed him and irritated him at the same time, “Stupid shit radio music,” Louis murmured to himself, as if the music was his real problem.

Harry left for the store a half an hour later and picked up things they’d need and want, getting back to the house in an hour.

Louis hadn’t moved from his spot. In fact he was so stuck in his own mind he didn’t even noticed the time had gone by and Harry had left or that Harry was back. Louis did how remember tearing at his arms, trying to claw away an invisible evil that was all in his head. His arms throbbed with pain, but he didn’t notice.

Harry got back in time to see blood caked under Louis’ nails, scratches on his arms and a look of terror on his face. Harry face crumpled, he picked the boy up without a word and sat him on his lap while the water ran for the bath. The older man stripped the boy quickly and eased him into the warm bath and Louis flinched at the warm water and his stinging cuts. Harry washed his body, cuts and hair, not murmuring a word. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he did something like this. The last time he truly tried hurting himself with his own hands. Louis couldn’t remember many things, not many good things that is. Louis wasn’t sure what was going on at the moment besides the constant burn of his arms that let him know he was alive.

After he washed the hurting boy, Harry placed him on the bed and watches him for a while. Louis comes to his senses shortly after his bath enough to crawl over to his nest. Louis was not enough in his right senses to say the right name when he called Harry over to snuggle.

Harry looked sharply Louis, hearing that soft whispered name come from him and he growled. Louis stuck his arm out waving his arm out tiredly, “Cuddle,” Louis whined, “When was the last time I took my medicine?”

The alpha's head tilted, while he made his way to him, ”Medicine?”

“Mhmm, my mood stabilizer or my anti-bitchy pills,” The small boy curled into himself more.

Harry untangled Louis’ limbs enough to crawl inside them, ”Do you like them?” He whispers.

The caramel haired boy shrugged, “I dunno, never been asked that.”

”You think it helps you?”

Louis opened his eyes and moved his hand to touch Harry’s face. He moved forward till his forehead touched Harry, “You want to know something?” He whispered.

So Harry nods against his fingers, closing his heavy and tired eyes against the calm touch.

“I’m red too,” Louis whispered moving his hand to comb through Harry’s hair, “I’m the ugly red though.”

Harry sounds confused, ”Like crimson.”

Louis shook his head a small smile on his lips, “Crimsons pretty, I’m the kind of red used to show disaster.”

”The color of blood, war.” Harry questioned, then shook is head.

“Blood is crimson you oaf,” Louis said softly scratching lightly at the other's scalp.

Harry’s arms tightened around Louis, ”You’re not like that I would say you’re more like a rainbow.”

Louis’ hand stilled and he frowned, “No,” and then moves his hand again, “Rainbows are for the well rounded.”

And harry just nods again, confusions clouding his mind but Louis' fingers soothe him,

“I don’t want to fall again,” Louis murmured closing his eyes as he fell asleep

Harry doesn’t sleep for a while that night, mind too occupied with thoughts of never letting Louis go. He wants to keep him safe, he wants to hold him up; to keep from the world’s clutches. He finally goes to sleep telling himself that.

Louis woke up the next morning feeling warm and content. He would stayed there all day if it weren’t for his bladder. Slowly Louis moved away from Harry, careful not to wake him as he found his way to the bathroom. Harry shifts, feeling the right side of his body cold and fights to stay asleep.

The other awake male, softly padds back to his nest settling back down by Harry being careful again to not wake him. The next time Harry woke, Louis wasn’t wrapped in his arms any more but he ha a peaceful and calm look on his face. Harry pulled the boy to him and closed his eyes again. Louis felt Harry’s hands on him, shortly after he woke up, being pulled in closer. Louis didn’t mind. He enjoyed the warmth coming off Harry and Louis was never one to deny cuddling.

Harry noses along his neck, ”Morning.“

“Mhmmmorning.”

“Help me cook breakfast today,” Harry said.

Louis’ hand lazily covered Harry’s mouth, “Snooze,” He yawn, So Harry nods, letting his eyes fall closed again. The blind teenager smiles as he too falls back into sleep. Later when he awakes finding Harry still asleep he gets up and head for the kitchen grabbing a pot and filling it with water to make tea.

He stretched awake some time later, smelling Louis scent faint on the sheets and he padded into the kitchen, in only his briefs, seeing Louis next to the stove. ”Tea?”

“Tea.,” Louis confirms just as the water began to boil. Louis moves over to take care of it already having the tea mugs out and ready. Harry watches him, he likes how Louis’ not dependent and needing his help all the time.

Louis pours the hot water carefully into the tea cups. He set his pot back down before picking up both cups turning around and extending out one of them for Harry, “The only thing I can’t go wrong with making,” Louis smiled lightly.

Harry takes it, his fingers lightly grazing the others, ”Thank you.”

Louis shrugs as he passes him sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly drinks his tea and runs his fingers over his arms, a frown set in place on his face.

”Why the frown?”

Louis looks over at him, “Not a frown, you’re just seeing me from the rightside up view.” and Harry cracks a smile, eyeing him.

The younger sets his cup down, still touching his arm, “Why?”

”Nothing.”

Louis falls back on the bed rubbing his empty stomach.

”Come and help me cook,“

And Louis groans sliding off the bed, “Coming mother.”

Harry chuckles, wiping his eyes, ”What would you like to eat, Lou?”

“Is starving an option?” Louis asked as he made his way into the kitchen and Harry frowned, and kept silent giving Louis a look even though the boy couldn't see it.

Louis sighed, “Joking. Just joking. I love myself too much to die. I’m immortal.”

”Thank God,” Harry got out the eggs and toast.

“He had nothing to do with it,” Louis remarked.

Harry barked out a laugh, ”Smooth.“

“Like the babies skin I ate.”

”I’m glad I’m getting to know you,” Harry mumbles.

Louis leans on the counter, “You only say that when we’re on our highs,” Louis sighs, “You never stop learning about a person, yeah know? You just eventually start learning with them.”

And Harry nods, agreeing, “You’re quite the intellectual, in the mornings.“

“I’m always like that. Never a dull moment around me,” Louis hoist himself up on the counter, “Did you know wolves have two hundred million scent cells?”

”You amaze me Louis.” Harry starts frying up some eggs, ”Do you like cheese with your eggs?”

Louis smiles, kicking his feet back and forth, “If you have cheese, I’ll take cheese,” H turns around to get on his knees opening the cabinets looking for plates, “Did you know that the word ‘alpha’ in terms for a wolf really just mean parent wolf?”

”The plates are up top and I know that, most of it actually,” Harry mused a smile flicking at his lips. He stirred some cheese into the egg mix and added a little salt in it.

“I would hope so,” Louis replied as he stretched up just enough to grab down two plates, “Do you know about the vampire myth involving wolves?”

Harry rolled his eyes, ”Vampires? Oh, God. I got a fangirl for a mate.” Harry scoffed and put the egg mix onto the two plates. He moved around the kitchen taking out the toaster and putting the soft white bread into it.

“No, the Greeks believed that if someone ate meat from a wolf killed lamb, he or she ran a risk of becoming a vampire,” Louis stated as hoped off the counter, “And I don’t ‘fangirl’ you, whale penis.”

”Oh, alright,” Harry took the toast out and set it on the plates next to the eggs, ”but you totally are,” he whispered to Louis as he passed him.

“I am not! I just got curious.”

”Excuses, excuses,” Harry chuckles and hands Louis his plate.

Louis takes it, “No, I knew plenty about wolves before you,” Louis mumbled and stuffed his face.

Harry looks at Louis before he even touches his own, ”Why so interested?”

Louis chews his food looking up at Harry, “I learned about wolves long ago. I just started up reading the book again before I moved onto werewolf myths,” Louis shrugged, “Got a book in my bag.”

”Read it to me later?” Harry asked, interested.

”Maybe.”

Harry smiles and starts eating too.

Louis taps his fork on his empty plate, “Is your vision better in the dark?”

The older clears his throat, ”Yes ”

“Do you get mad fast in general or is it just me that makes your blood boil?”

Harry keeps his eyes down when he answers, fingertips buzzing as his mate takes an interest in him, ”Just you”

Louis smiles at that, “Ah, alright. Favorite book, artist, and movie?”

Harry looks up to catch Louis’ smiles he eyes it as he replies, ”I love a lot of books, I can never pick one. Same goes for movies, but I love The lion king and my favorite artist would be OneRepublic.”

“The Lion King. Hmm, alright. OneRepublic, they're good. I like them.”

Harry nods along, he finishes his food, ”Would you like to take a bath?”

“I thought I had one last night,” Louis mumbled blushing.

”You know normally people take one daily.”

“We aren’t normal,” Louis remarked, “I don’t like morning baths. I prefer to take them at night.”

“We’ll take one at night then.”

“Ok,” Louis got up walking over to the radio turning it on singing along to the song, “I’m going down I’m yelling timber!” Louis laughed to himself as he swayed around the empty space, “This song is good, but awful all at the same time.”

Harry laughs, watching the boy shake his hips.

Louis sang and danced his way back to his cup of tea taking a sip before dancing back to the ‘dancefloor’ still singing along to the music. Harry looked on in want and something else he leaned back on his elbows, drinking in the sight before him. Louis enjoyed himself for a while until a song that didn’t sway his hips come on. Dramatically Louis flopped onto the bed bringing an arm to cover his face and his other arm draped across his chest, “Well, there was my exercise for the month.”

Harry chuckles from a across him, nudging the boy with his foot.

Louis sits up giving his a serious look, “So, about last night.”

Harry feels his forehead crease, ”We don’t have to talk about it...“

“I’m only going to get worse without my medication, Harry. I know how this works.”

As Harry looks at the boy, his mind running through possibilities, ”Ok, ok.“

Louis squints, but keeps quiet. He moves over to his bag pulling out a new pair of clothes and heads to the bathroom. Harry watches him, eyes following him until he about enters the bathroom and follows him. Louis turned to him, “You know I can pee and get dressed on my own, right?”

Harry’s wolf felt chastised, his ears and tail would be down in embarrassment right now but all he could do was cough, ”Right, uh,” And he went to go wash the dishes.

Louis waited until he left before he peed, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. Louis exited the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen sitting on the counter. Harry stayed quiet as he watched him and continued to do the dishes.

Louis placed his hands under his thighs and lightly kicked his feet back and forth, “If you had a chance to make just one wish come true with no consequences would you make the wish?”

” I would heal you ” Harry replied, his mouth rambling out an answer before even registering the full question.

Louis frowned, “I’m in perfect condition. Plus, I didn’t ask what you’d wish. I just asked if you’d do it,” Louis shifted slightly on the counter taking his hands from under  him. Louis had always been told he was damaged, but ignored it. Louis felt that he was just fine as he was, but now even Harry wanted him to change to be ‘better’.

Harry shook his head, ”No. No, I just want you not to hurt anymore. To be happy Louis. I can the the pain in your eyes and I want to take it away.” He said, slowly.

Louis stilled clenching and ubclenching his fist, “They don’t show emotion. They don’t work, because they are dead. You are so….” Louis let the sentence fade. He was trying he really was. he hopped off the counter and into the living room onto the bed making his way over to his nest muttering curse words.

He threw the rag onto the counter and followed the other into the living room, ”I’m what? What am I?” Harry pulled the blankets from the boys body, ”Don’t tell me what I don’t see every time we talk. I know you’re blind Louis and that still doesn’t affect the way I talk to you.”

Louis turned away from him. Tightening his grip on his pillow and curling into himself, “Delusional. You’re delusional. I know how eyes work and mine don’t work.”

And Harry grinds his teeth together, he didn’t know why he wanted Louis to accept himself, but his mate was beautiful. Capable of anything, ”It doesn’t matter that your eyes aren’t like everyone else’s, they’re better because you see things they never will.”

Louis sat up and laughed madly before stopping abruptly, “Don’t. Just don’t. Me being blind isn’t the issue. I know that wasn’t what you meant when you said you want to heal me, so don’t go on trying to avoid the topic you really meant. I know I’m mentally fucked up, but I’ll be damned if someone thinks I need healing”

Then Harry threw the blankets, aiming for Louis’ face and feeling like child, ”I’m talking about it all. I wish you would be happy, content with your problems. Instead of pushing people away and getting defensive when you see that someone cares. You asked me if i wished for something would I…I told my wish instead. I told you honestly what I wanted and it was for you and it’ll be like that until I die, Louis. I don’t care that you have problems and I don’t want you to be better...” Harry sighed rubbing a hand over his face. ” I just want you to be happy with yourself and your problems”

“I never asked WHAT you’d wish for. I ask if you could make a wish with no consequences would you! Healing and self acceptance are two different things! Maybe you don’t seem to understand that I am happy with myself, but I am also going to have days where I don’t like myself or wish that I could change myself. You are so set on fixing me that YOU think that it’s ME that has the problem with how I am,” Louis shouted glaring at Harry, “You want me to not push you away? I want you to stop being an idiot. I want you to stop acting like you’re my prince charming. I want you to quit feeling sorry for me. And you do good to remember you started this fight. I tried walking away.”

Harry snarled, raking a hand through his hair and got in Louis’ face, his incisors sharpened as the spicy smell of cinnamon surrounded him and he grasped Louis’ forearms and pushes him back onto the bed, ”Stop yelling,” he bit out.

Louis smirks, “I’m right. You just can’t accept it because you have been denying it. You’ve been telling yourself it’s what I think and feel when really it’s you,” Louis whispered, “Did you know only five percent of werewolves get a human mate and rarely is it a ‘damaged’ human. Guess now I can see why, because you can’t handle it.”

Harry rubbed his fingertips over Louis skin, over his arms, his lips, cheeks as a sadness filled him, hit him like a truck. Louis was right, in some way he couldn’t accept Louis. He remembered, when he was little how his father would tell him that his mate would be the perfect thing, and his mate wasn’t. Harry whispers as he buried his face into Louis’ neck, ”I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, “Don’t apologize,” Louis whispered moving his hands cupping his hands around Harry’s cheeks and bringing him up to meet his own dead eyes, “Nothing is ever perfect. You just have to find your kind of perfect.”

”I want you to be. So badly,” Harry whispers.

Louis frowned at him, “You want what? For me to be different than how I am now? If I wasn’t how I am do you think you’d be in love with me?”

”I want you to be my kind of perfect,” Harry says, opening his eyes to look into Louis’.

“And I am not?”

Harry moves off the boy, putting his head between his legs, ”To my father, you’re not. You’re incomplete, imperfect… but I think you’re enough. More than enough.” He breathes out.

“Your mind is set on pleasing your father,” Louis spoke slowly, “but he’s not here right now. He’s not the one who gets to say whether I’m perfect or not. That’s up to you. If you can’t love someone because of what others think, then you really don’t love them. When it all comes down to it would you stop loving me if your father didn’t approve of me?”

Harry looks at him then, knowing his words rang true, but in his heart he knew he wouldn’t. Harry and his wolf agreed on something for once and that they would never leave this little human, ”No.”

Louis gave him a small smile, “There you go then.”

Harry feels a smile tug at his own lips. Louis stays quiet and fixes the blankets as he settles himself back into the nest. Harry makes his way back to the boy, places a small chaste kiss on his lips and lays as far away from him, as the bed allows. Louis bundles up not minding the much needed space between them, “She’s a million miles away across the bed,” Louis sings himself to sleep. The older lets himself fall asleep too, letting the growing ache in head subside.

Louis wakes up much like yesterday going to the bathroom, but doesn’t get back in bed instead he makes tea and takes a book from his bag and begins to read while waiting for the water to boil.

Harry wakes and stumbles into the kitchen, eyes stinging, muscles tired and the first thing he notices is Louis’ fingers drifting over carefully placed dots on paper and eyes forward and Harry thinks that’s the most beautiful Harry’s ever seen him; wandering, blue eyes seemingly fixed on nothing, small nimble fingers settling on nothing and everything at once, skin looking warm and soft from the light coming from the window near them and Harry thinks it’s too early for a sight like this.

Louis smiled to himself mouthing some of his favorite lines. It was really the only books he’d taken interest in that was an actual storybook. Louis knew this book almost word by word, but he always found comfort in reading it. He could flip to a random page and know exactly what was happening.

And Harry looks on, watches as his mouth moved , how Louis looked almost comfortable. Harry cleared his throat before speaking, ”What’s it about?”

Louis’ hand stilled before he answered, “It’s Peter Pan.” Louis set the book down going to the boiling water and pouring it into the ready tea cups, “Ever read it?”

Harry shakes his head before he answers, ”No.“

The teen takes his tea cup and settles back down in his seat, “Ok,” Louis reaches for his book again already going back to reading.

Harry looks to the windows, practically feeling the sun on his skin, ”Let’s go out today.”

Louis’ hand moved across the book and rarely paused when he took sips from his tea. The rest of the world forgotten and Harry’s voice hushed not quite reaching him.

The alpha reaches out to him, loosely wrapping his fingers around Louis delicate wrist, and pulls him to the doorway. Louis blinks slowly setting down his book as he’s being lifted up, “What are you doing?” Louis asked confused.

“Lets go outside,” he murmurs, pulling Louis from the counter.

Louis frowns at him, “I was reading,” he whined waving his free arm backwards at his lonely book.

”I’ll come back for the book Louis,” Harry mutters softly against the skin of his neck, they’re at the door now, Harry briefly letting him go unlock the door. Louis still has a frown on his face but nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know no one thinks this is absolutely perfect, so please!!! feedback is greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting sweet.... so fluff

The older man keeps his promise. After letting him go, Harry finds the book along with some food, water and a book of his own and he stuffs it all into a large bag. He comes back leading Louis by the arm as the make their way to a small lake, a mile from the cabin, and Louis hums as they walk feeling the warm sun touched his bare skin.

”We’re going swimming for the day,” Harry says, looking straight forward and enjoying Louis’ scent along with the smell of narute.

“Oh? I like swimming,” Louis smiled at Harry.

Then Harry returns Louis smile, ”Good,” he hums.

“You’re in a good mood today.”

“That talk helped,” Harry shrugs.

“Well, then I’ll have to charge you for it. Fifty bucks, pay up,” Louis extends his free hand as if he was expecting to really be paid. Harry stops and pulls Louis in my his neck, fitting their lips together, tongue flicking over Louis’ bottom lip,then he pulls away and resumes walking, towing the younger along but Louis pouts, “That wasn’t money you oaf.”

”I had to pay you somehow,” he laughs and the younger has a dozen of replies ready to go, but he let them die on his lips.

Harry looks at Louis, smiling a little at the stolen kiss as they finally get to the lake. It’s as beautiful as he remembers, the waters clear and shimmering with a rope tied off to one tree, swinging in the breeze. The grass that is growing around it is fresh and green. There’s little daisies and lilies growing too and Harry sits Louis down in front of it, giving him his book before he sits along side him.

Louis takes his book, “I bet this place is beautiful,” Louis whispers to himself, Harry nods, picking flowers until he has too many and ties and twists them together until they make a crown. He makes two and moves one over to Louis’ fluffy hair.

A scowl crosses Louis’ face as he feels the flowers in his hair, “Hippie.”

Harry chuckles, ”You can’t say that until you’ve heard my music collection,” he stands to remove his clothes and then places the crown on top of his own wavy curls.

“I just did say it and I’ll do it again if I please,” Louis replies back still poking at his own crown of flowers, but doesn’t remove it.

Harry looks back at him before stepping into the water, ”Say it again, I dare you.” 

Louis gives an innocent smile, “Say what? Hippie? Because you so are one.”

Harry smiles as he pounces on Louis, tearing his loose clothes off quickly and gripping him around the waist to carry him into the clear lake. And Louis wasn’t sure if he would have expected any different from Harry. This was different though, it was more playful than forceful. Louis liked this. It felt normal. It felt like the pieces of the puzzle were finally connecting. The edges were closing in and for once Louis was accepting of it. 

The older tossed him in the water lightly with a laugh and ducked underneath the surface. Louis allowed himself to sink to the bottom. Once his feet brushed the bottom he kicked off the floor emerging back up with a smile on his face. Harry breaks the surface a couple feet away from him, smiling as wide as the other. A smile that might break their faces.

The blind man relaxes in the water floating on his back as he feels the flowers loose in his hair, “If I die young….” Louis honestly hated the song, but the worse songs are always the best to sing. As he sings , Harry gazes at him, not too far, the soaked flowers floating in his hair as he floats atop the water. He goes up to Louis and wraps his fingers around the boys ankles, dragging him along the water.

Louis smiles at the gentle touch and enjoys the small tug of the water against his skin, “If I ever got to choose how I would die it be by drowning.”

Harry feels his heart thud against his chest, his cheeks flush, as the unwanted thoughts of Louis dying came to him. He stayed quiet and swims with Louis in his hold. Louis hums as he is still being pulled. He hands resting over his lower stomach. He could feel the tug of the flowers that were trying to hang on in his hair, but losing to the pull of the water.

The the wolf stopped pulling and watched the yellow and white flowers float around Louis and the other feels the water still around him he opened his eyes that he hadn’t realized he closed them, “Staring is rude, you know.”

Harry brushes the lilies out of his hair, ”I don’t care,“

“That’s because you’re rude,” Louis lightly kicked at Harry, “Red Riding Rude,” He laughed to himself.

From that alone, Harry wants to kiss him again, wants to swallow that laugh until he's truly happy himself. Not worry clouding his mind because of his father and Harry wants to be happy and enjoy it, every minute until he can’t anymore, so he does.

Then Louis felt himself being tugged till his hips met the others. He allows the hand on his back to help him up, as he wraps his legs around the older boys hips and his arms around Harry's neck. Harry skims his mouth along the skin of Louis’ neck, he sighs breathlessly at the feeling of their bodies molding together so easily and he lets his hands drag down Louis’ spine to cup his bum.

“I swear to god, you smack my ass and you will regret it,” Louis growled.

Harry smiles against his skin, wanting to try the boy but liking this way too much to stop it. He hums. Louis runs his fingertips across Harry’s back and shoulders and laid his head in the crook of the others neck smiling, content with this feeling and then Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ hips, his smile turning evil and he jumps a little, raising Louis’ body from his own and slams him back into the water.

Louis squawks as he falls from the air hitting the water and sank. Louis thought about his words from earlier still sitting on the bottom of the lake. He eventually feels the pressure coming down on his throat and untangles his legs. Louis pushes his feet off the bottom of the lake springing back up to the surface.

Harry felt his stomach clench as the boy rose again, ”I shouldn’t have done that,” but he could hardly keep in his laughter.

Louis looks at him with an odd look, “Are you kidding me?” Louis laughs, “I’m not made of porcelain like everyone thinks. That was fun,” he smiled largely.

So Harry grinned and splashes him. Louis splashes back before ducking under the water swimming around. The older laughs, watching the lithe naked body move under water around him. Louis comes up for air, but never stays up for long enjoying the feeling of being underwater.

Harry gets out eventually, too caught up in Louis, so he sits back on the cool grass and watches him. Louis loses himself for a while swimming until he feels out of breath. Instead of leaving the water Louis gets back into a floating position relaxing and he drifted off with the lake and to sleep. Slipping slowly into the water without a notice. 

By the lake,the wolf felt his heart clench, his breath stutter and he looked up sharply, noticing the last bit of Louis slip underwater. Harry jumped in, picking the younger one up by his waist.

The younger, jolts awake when the water enters his nose. Gasping, allowing water to enter his mouth and choke his throat, made Louis chest hurt as he felt hands around his waist. He was hauled to the ground away from the lake and frowns to himself, “Opps,” Louis mumbled.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ wet hair, ”Hi. “

Louis leaned into Harry, “I wasn’t going to drown, you know.”

”Yea, I know,” Harry nodded, picking up their things and Louis and headed off to their home, but Louis scowls as he was being led back to the cabin.

Harry noticed his expression, ”Wanted to stay at the lake?” Harry smoothed the creases out from the others' forehead.

Louis moves away from the hand, “Is it still day out?”

”No,” and he dropped his hand to his side.

“Is it night then?”

“About to be,” Harry murmurs.

“Is the moon out? Or going to be?”

”It’s out, barely there though,” Harry said. 

Louis smiled grabbing both of Harry’s hands singing, “It felt like a good night for dancing in the moonlight.”

The older laughs, ”In the pale moon light, “ He hardly remembers one of his favorite lyrics.

Louis shakes his head at Harry, “Just dance with me you oaf.”

So the oaf pulls the other boy to him, hands settling on his waist and ducks down letting his lips ghost over Louis’ ear.

Louis moves them singing, “And even if it’s dark at least we’ll be together. Slowly sinking in the earth to lay forever. You better grab a hold and hold on for your life. Because you don’t get lucky twice.”

The older kisses his cheek, then, his lips, moving to kiss the song right off . He murmurs soft words against his lips instead. The time goes on and dancing turns into swaying back in forth in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what to say about this chapter to be honest but we would love to hear your thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

He’s laying face down on their bed, a heat rolling through his belly. He’s just gotten back from the pharmacy. He hardly slept since the night before thinking about every detail of it and he went to get Louis’ medicine that he’d ordered. Harry kind of regretted not getting much sleep now, he could feel his lust building, the knot at the base of his cock growing with the rut and he moans.

Louis squirmed at the noise coming from Harry. His sleep set mind telling him to keep his eyes shut and stay asleep.

Then the older of the two looks at Louis, eyes glassy and hungry. He’s rock hard in his briefs, lips bitten and red, cheeks flushed and hair mussed with sweat. He wants his mate, to claim, breed and that thought makes his knot swell a little more and he growls loud.

Louis jolts awake at the growl, “The hell Harry? I know it’s way too early to be up.”

”Louis,” He purrs, his nose stings in the most pleasant way with his mates smell.

“Snooze,” Louis groans burrowing his head into the nearest pillow.

Harry is on him, nose buried in the crook of Louis neck, his hands sliding gently over the dip of Louis back and the swell of his bum.

Louis stills under him, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Harry growls lowly, his chest rumbling, ”Rut, I’m inarut,” Harry’s getting too hot and he wants to take his briefs off, but he’s in his right mind enough to know Louis wouldn’t like it.

“What the hell is a rut? You know what I don’t want to know. And you’re really warm go take a cold bath or something,” Louis wiggled trying to move away from Harry.

Harry whines, his wolf wanting to take charge, but he wants his mate to accept him while Louis wiggles more brushing against Harry accidentally.

Long and gutted sounds spill from Harry's mouth. It fills every part of the cabin and Harry thrusts up against Louis once, as if asking for permission, Louis stills under the motion, “Down boy,” He mutters weakly as the word 'virgin' pops into his mind. Only been kissed four times, not that he was counting.

The older mouths at the spot behind his ear, biting softly. His teeth graze over that spot reluctantly, ”I’m hard for you, Lou.“

And Louis squirms, trying to find a way to get from under him, “As flattering as that is maybe you should take that issue to another room, alone.”

Harry nodded, agreeing, ”Yea, yea,” he pulled back some, his hands grazing flushed skin and Harry couldn't stop — he cups Louis, roughly pulling the boy towards him.

The teenager's mind goes blank. He isn’t sure what he should say or do. He isn’t sure if it would work or it he’d get hurt. Out of all the times Louis’ been around Harry he was most terrified now in this moment.

He could smell the fear, the uncertainty, so Harry flipped the boy around settled in between his thighs and kissed him slowly, Louis leaned into the kiss. Somehow Louis knew this was a kiss tainted with poison. It wasn’t right, but it wasn’t wrong.

Harry continued kissing him so sweet, so full of passion. It was everything he felt and wanted to feel, his cock nestled between them but he took his mind off of the delicious pain and tended to Louis first.

Louis wanted to fall into the kiss. He wanted to feel it the way it was meant to be, but he could feel Harry against him. He knew what his intended goal was. Grudgingly he pulled away from the kiss. Pressing his palm to Harry’s chest, “Go take a cold bath Harry,” Louis panted.

”I’m fine Lou,” Harry kissed down his neck, ”I’ve wanted to kiss you like this for so long. ” Harry murmurs, he licks a little stripe on Louis’ thrumming pulse.

Louis shook his head at Harry, “No, it’s not fine. Go take a cold bath and calm down, ok?”

”I can feel you.” Harry hums, his mind going crazy with Louis’ arousal, ”you want this too.“

“No. Sometimes you are wrong about what I want. This is where you are wrong,” Louis spoke slowly and clearly.

Then the older pulls back sharply, his wolf howls with hurt and he rises on shakes legs and goes to the bathroom, locking myself in. He sits next to the tub, shaking hard and should be driven with lust. He’s no alpha, he can’t even take his mate like a proper one. He’s weak, capable of logical thought and Harry can’t have his boy, while Louis slumps into the bed, shaken. He curled up into himself thoughts running through his mind.

Harry curls a hand around himself, right under his base hoping to relieve some pressure and makes a fist to fuck through as he moans Louis name. He snaps his hips forwards, putting a little more pressure on his knot, wishing he was surrounded by Louis instead and he comes with a moan, long hot spurts of cum across his stomach and into the water.

In the living room, Louis rolls around in the bed feeling off balanced and unsure of himself and his own words. He grumbled to himself and tosses in turned in the bed. Eventually Louis crawled off the bed and made his way to bag grabbing a book. Then made his way to the kitchen.

Harry washes himself, and settled against the porcelain tub, his mind cleared from the haze a little and leaves after he pulled on some boxers.

Louis shifts around the kitchen starting up the tea process then to the fridge to make sandwiches.He munches on his sandwich as he read his book. Louis only glanced up when the water boiled and went to go take care of it.

Once the door of the bathroom opens, Harry’s mind is filled with apologies as he padds softly into the kitchen, he watched Louis make himself tea.

Louis hears Harry enter the room, “Tea? Sandwich?” Louis turned to nod in the direction of the plate on the table.

The older scratches his arm, “Lou, I’m sorry for the way I was acting…” He feels like a child.

Louis frowns at him shrugging. He moves back to his spot, but closes his book and cradles his cup in both hands, “So rut?”

”It’s like,” Harry tries explaining, ”an alpha goes into a sex charged rage and the only one who can really extinguish a rut is their mate”, He finishes quickly.

Louis can feel the color leave his face, “Oh,” The younger replied and shifts in his seat, “That’s interesting…” With those words, Harry's afraid to go near him.

The younger yawns, and stretches, “I’m going back to bed,” Louis stands up passing by Harry.

So Harry holds his breath as he passes, not focusing on the way his hips sway or how he moves with such confidence that makes Harry want to lick every inch of Louis’ skin.

Louis hops onto the bed crawling over to his nest, “Are you coming or staying up?” He asked as he settled down.

”I don’t want anything you don’t…” Harry says, mind getting fogged by his hormones again.

The younger rolls his eyes, “I don’t want sex. Not at this time anyways. I also don’t want you walking on eggshells around me, because you think being horny is a bad thing. So, come back to bed if you want.”

Harry nodded, feeling the tension roll off his body in waves, ”I’ll be there in a minute sweetie,” and went back to the bathroom to jack off again and Louis rolled his eyes at Harry before grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it.

 

The wolf comes back an hour later, curling up to Louis and letting the tangy scent wash over him.

Minutes after Harry's fallen asleep, Louis wakes up feeling sticky from sweat. He kicks the covers off, but stays in bed too lazy to get up and Harry grumbles in his sleep, feeling the movement but not wanting to move.

Louis sighs loudly, “I’m bored.”

Harry snorts, his mind coming into focus an be he feels the weight between his legs and he stands to go to the bathroom.

Louis feels the bed dip as Harry made his way off of it, “Snorting isn’t attractive.”

Harry shakes his head as he closes the door and pulls one off. He makes his way back to the bed, laying a hand on Louis’ stomach, rubbing tiny circles in his soft tummy. The older then drums his fingers on the fabric covering the teenagers belly humming a song under his breath. 

The younger stays quiet for a while enjoying the soft, comforting touch, then says,“What’s your biggest regret?”

Harry shrugs, the words stuck in his throat, ”What are yours?”

Louis glares at him, “I asked you first, but fine I’ll go first. Mine would be pushing my mom down a the stairs when she was pregnant and hating my first little sister for the first few years of her life.”

Harry eyes widened, surprised a little too say the least and his fingers still momentarily, ”Yea, just ok,” he murmurs.

The teenager props up on his elbows, “I was an only child forever it seemed and then she got pregnant! I didn’t take it too well, so yeah. Also, this was pre-medication times. Therefore my actions shouldn’t be held against me,” Louis declared. He poked Harry’s side, “And yours?”

”Hey, I got your medication by the by. ” Harry shrugged, falling onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

“Great, now answer the question, Harold.”

”It’s Harry,” he rolls his eyes.

“Will just answer the fucking question?”

”Stan. Ok. I wish I hadn’t killed Stan,” Harry bites out then Louis laughs. He laughs until his stomach hurts and he’s crying.

The man is left to lay beside him, not moving only and hearing Louis. He doesn't know what to do.

After a few moments had passed Louis regained composure. He sits up slowly staying silent and Harry looks at his back, watching it move under the t-shirt.

“Biggest fear?” Louis whispers.

”Losing you,” Harry whispers back, not wanting to break the silence with his voice

Louis looks over at him a small smile on his face.

Harry just looks back at him, unsure,”Yours?”

Louis chews on his bottom lip. He thinks for a while before shrugging as an answer.

Harry smiles, ”Come on Lewis, tell me.”

Louis frowns at him, “Waking up one day and being able to see. For my eyes to be alive and working,” He says quickly feeling slightly wrong for his answer when he compared it to Harry’s.

Harry was speechless. He didn’t expect the answer but he liked it.

“Do you find that weird?” Louis shifted in the silence.

Harry shakes his head before answering, ”No.”

Louis smiles, “Hmm, that’s a first.” and Harry smiles at him, shrugging.

“You’re an odd one, mate,” Louis sighed feeling his shoulders deflate.

“I like hearing you say that,” Harry murmurs.

“Saying?”

”Mate,” The alpha mumbles. 

Louis rolls his eyes, “I think your meaning and mine are slightly different.”

“Maybe, but I still like it,” Harry says, his belly warms with fond and he chuckles.

“I’m bored.”

Harry runs a hand through Louis’ fringe, ”What would happen if we went to the grocery store?“

Louis thought about his answer carefully, “Are you asking me if I’d behave?”

”Something like that,” Harry says.

“Probably not.”

Harry nods, ”What’d you do when you weren’t kidnapped?”

“School, cuddle, homework, spend time with the family and friends, read, and get lost often. “What did you do before me? Besides Niall?” Louis murmured the last part smirking.

Harry’s fingers stilled and he pulled back, “I wasn’t doing anyone. Just school and work, but I’m hoping you.”

“Ok, sure. You’re just an innocent little flower.”

”Other people, besides Niall see me differently,” Harry says.

“I don’t see you as an innocent flower.”

”Good.” 

And Louis sighs flipping over to lay on his stomach.

Harry watched Louis for a couple minutes and pressed his mouth along the nape of his neck. He felt Harry’s lips on his neck, but didn’t react. Louis was never really sure how to respond or what to do when it came to Harry. The blind teenager stretches his hands out clutching a pillow as an anchor, a useless one at that as he got pulled over by the large hand. 

The older rubs his hands over Louis sides, feeling to big with him in his arms and Louis wiggled when Harry’s hands went down his sides. He was ticklish, but he wouldn’t admit it.

Then Harry softly drew his fingers over Lou’s ribs, feeling devilish and the boy squirmed, smacking at the older’s hand, Harry smiles at that.

“You are such a fucker, now stop it,” Louis wrapped his arms around himself.

”Aw, Lou,” Harry coos.

“Aw, nothing you ass.”

The alpha rolls them over, and pats Louis’ bum, then the seventeen year old makes an unpleased sound and pushes away from Harry.

Harry rolls back onto his back and sits up. He goes to the kitchen and makes tea and slips a small pill into Louis’ tea, watching it fizzle out and into nothing before he brings him it and Louis takes the cup tapping his finger mindlessly.

The alpha goes to the bathroom, running some water in the tub, thinking about how long it’ll take for the pill to work, just as Louis takes a sip of his tea wrinkling his nose. Louis decides his tea was better.

”Want to take a bath, Louis?” he calls.

“Sure.”

Harry puts the needed stuff in the bathroom and leads the younger by his fingers, Louis pads his feet softly across the room.

They enter the steaming bathroom, Harry takes off his own clothes waiting for Louis to follow, the teenager listens to the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. Slowly Louis undresses himself.

Harry slides his finger through Louis’ and walks him to the bath, he steps in first holding Louis’ hands. Louis follows allowing himself to settle in the warm water, he then takes the soap and rag from Harry's hand. Louis stays quiet while he washes himself.

Drawing his knees up into himself, Harry watches silently as Louis hums to avoid the silence in the room as he finishes off cleaning himself.

And Harry does the same once he’s done, his eyes stay on Louis though not knowing exactly how to feel. 

Then Louis sighs, his head lolled to the side of the tub. He felt tired and heavy, “What did you do?” Louis softly murmured.

”What’s best for you,” Harry murmurs, finally looking away from the boy and into the water that’s still around them.

Louis couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. Each time he closed them it took longer to open them. His body felt weighed down and useless. He opened his mouth to reply, but his words stuck to his throat. Louis felt as though he was sinking and maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK
> 
> YOU GUYS NEVER LEAVE IT ANYMORE. I AM A LITTLE HURT BY IT IF IM HONEST - bri


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness really

Harry watches his head finally settle against the white tub rim and he sighs, getting out and drains the water. 

Slowly he dresses Louis first, rubbing lotion on his skin and making sure his caramel hair was dry enough and then he hurriedly dressed himself too. 

He texts Niall and Liam, telling them that he’s coming back, so he packed up their clothes, the medicines, and folded up the blankets. He drained Louis tea and the leftover water and dumps out any food left in the fridge.

Even though Harry knows this is the right thing, he wants to hold on. He doesn’t want to let go just yet, but he thinks he’s hurting his mate more than helping him.. 

As he’s driving them back to the city, he think over how selfish he was and he scolds himself, knowing this wasn’t how he was supposed to protect his mate. But Harry could never regret the time they spent together, the talks and laughter, yelling and the pissy moods. Harry learned about them both, they grew together is what he’d like to think. 

Maybe Harry scented him wrong, maybe Harry was just tired of how he was always alone and how his father would push him to find someone. Harry found someone and it didn’t work.

The man sighed as the sky grew darker and he carried his mate up the dorm room stairs and into his room and laid him down on the still unmade bed. 

Stans scent was strong in here and Harry shook his head, trying to forget the man he killed.

He unpacked Louis’ clothes, started a load of laundry for the dirty ones. He sat his pills right next to him, on the bedside table near Louis’ bed. 

The last thing he hears before he closed the door to Louis’ dorm was the soft catch of the boys breath and Harry closed the door with a final click, letting out one of his own. 

When he gets to his own flat, Niall is waiting for him. The blond man has a scowl on his face and as Harry walks up to him, Niall slaps him across the face.

Niall grabs the key that’s loosely grasped in Harry’s hands and unlocks the door, ”You’re stupid Harry, SO stupid.” and Niall pulls him into his apartment, a pale hand grasped around the alpha’s bicep.

Niall is pissed, if it’s anything for his soft features and Harry can smell the rage coming off of him. ”What the fuck is wrong with you? You take him and make it seem like it was someone else and you kill Stan. Harry you…” Niall shakes his head and Harry sits down cradling his head in his hands, ”you better thank God, Liam covered for you or there would’ve been police waiting for you instead of me. You were gone for weeks Harry. Why would you think that’s ok?” Harry tunes Niall out, nodding along, letting the boys voice wash over him in tidal waves.

He eventually leaves, wanting his words to ring in Harry’s mind and for the wolf to stew in his own guilt and shame.

Months go by; he gets his degree and buys a bookstore that also sells tea and coffee and he hires a part time employee named Calum. 

Niall’s frustration with him eventually dwindles, Zayn looks at him with pity and Liam looks at him fondly, telling him, ”An alphas got to do what an alphas got to do.”

Now Harry doesn’t talk to Liam much anymore. 

Eventually Harry successfully convinces himself that he needs a mate, not Louis but someone. 

There’s Lilah; she has red hair, mess of curls really, with almond shaped green eyes. She says she loves him, she tells him they’re true mates, but he knows she just wants him as a prize.

Her body is small but lean, almost like his. But her arms are long and legs even longer and Harry could go on for a decade with how every aspect of her isn’t like who’s he wants them to be.

She doesn’t treat him the same way he did either, and that’s maybe the one reason Harry puts up with her. Lilah doesn’t make his blood boil; she’s never snarky with him or blatantly honest. She is polite, she’s predictable.

She’s even met his father. Rob loves her and when his dad tells him that almost every time they talk, Harry almost breaks up with her.

Lilah wants him to mate her, to knot and breed her, she wants to wear his bite like an accessory, but Harry can’t give it to her. 

Two years; It’s how long they’ve been together. Two years of feeling Louis’ emotions with every passing second. Two years of letting Louis go and telling himself that it was right. 

He’ll mate her tonight Harry tells himself, but he’s been saying this for a month now. He tells himself he’ll ask her to marry him.

When he occasionally talks to Niall and Louis is brought up, Harry doesn’t refer to him as his mate nor does he really say his name. 

It’s been 3 years now. Harry’s moved in with Lilah and he still hasn’t mated her. He tells her that he wants to move slow, and she’s been fighting with him (maybe every other week) that it’s been three years she tells him that he better claim her, before someone else does. He doesn’t think he cares much as he nods a reply.

Every time Lilah brings it up Harry laughs internally thinking about Louis- After two months of knowing Louis, he wanted to have him. Every part of him. 

Harry kind of treasures these thoughts, even though he tries not to have them often, he sometimes slips up. 

But when he does slip, he loves it.

******

The sound of a door slamming shut, jolts Louis awake, though he felt weak and tired Louis, mindlessly reached out for his stick. Louis didn’t expect to find it, but when he did he knew exactly where he was. Louis sat up clutching his stick and breathed slowly through his nose. The stale smell of mint and sweat entered his nose; Stan. With that thought in mind Louis quickly stood up and abruptly left his dorm room. He hadn’t made two steps out of his dorm before a chorus of ‘Louis’ came from various mouths followed by swear words everyone in shock.

In an hour the cops were there and took him down to the station. He was questioned. He wasn’t much help. If it wasn’t for it being a serious matter Louis would of laughed when the asked him what his kidnapper looked like. He gave them the vague description, the one you’d expect from blind; that he was tall, lean, and had large hands. Louis didn’t mention he had curly hair, thin lips, skinny thighs, bony hips, and broad shoulders, no he kept that to himself.

Right after that his mom engulfed him into a long waited hug. They swayed back and forth, gripping each other tightly and crying. They went home shortly after that where Louis was tackled by his four little sisters. He didn’t mind. They were filling the void that had been left by Harry.

Louis often spent most of time wandering to the cemetery where Stan was buried. The first time Louis grazed his hand over Stan’s name Louis lost it. The two people Louis loved the most in his life were gone and it hurt more knowing one left him because of the other and the other just left.

It took Louis a month to convince his mom to let him enroll for school next semester. Louis went back to school when spring started back up. He got a new room and a roommate. Josh, he was nice. Short, built and had a habit of making everything his personal drumset. Louis didn't mind, it filled the silence that became a constant thing in Louis life. 

Louis and Josh became good friends. Josh never seemed to be fazed by Louis and his odd need for knowledge on useless information or his color obsession. Josh had this one friend that always came over, even when Josh wasn’t over. Louis didn’t mind. He found Aston to be innocent, sweet and slightly on the dimmer side of life. He also, was a drummer. He was always amazed by the thing Louis would tell him, which pleased Louis ego.

Soon enough Josh asked Louis, for Ashton, if was interested at the end of their first semester of school. Louis wasn’t, not really. Ashton, was happy and never really seemed to get angry and if he did he wasn’t for long, but Louis lied. After all Aston had wavy or borderline curly hair, was tall, had decent sized hands, dimples when he smiled and seemed to really be infatuated with him, so Louis decided that maybe this time when someone tells him that they love him they won’t leave him.

They’ve been dating for over two years. Neither wanted to go fast, which was perfect. The kissing was nice, the cuddling was even better, and they even did couply things like hold hands in public and go out on dates or have movie marathons. Ashton spoiled him, buying him books upon books, cooking, coming over to his house at any hour of them night just to kiss him goodnight, eventually they even got an apartment together, Louis really couldn’t complain, but the thing was he did. Ashton was no Harry and it hurt.

Sometimes when Louis’ with Ashton he pretends he’s with Harry and he knows he smiles wider, kisses are more passionate, touches more loving, and words that fall from his mouth are fonder. There his only moments when he can subsided the ache in his heart. 

There are nights when there late night cuddling turns into heated making out and if Louis wanted he could push it further. Louis almost does every time. Every time he swears to himself that he’s going to. That he’ll give himself fully to Aston and love him. That he’ll love Ashton endlessly and they’ll be together for the rest of their lives. It’s always a thought that makes Louis smile, but it Louis knows Ashton’s not his first pick, that Ashton will always be second best, and Louis doesn’t know if he can settle with that.

Louis was thinking about his future too much these days. He shook his head and figured maybe he should focus on his studying. His last year of school. Louis was excited. He was almost done with school. Most of his friends had already finished off their years or moved on to another school. Which left Louis was stuck with Josh and Ashton, not that was a bad thing really. 

When Ashton got home from his day at work he asked Louis if he cared to join him to go to the store and pick up a few things. Louis smiled up at him eagerly nodding and grabbing Ashton’s hand pulling him out the door loving the way Ashton laughed at him with such fondness. Yeah, Louis thought, I could fall in love with him if I try hard enough. Louis didn’t think about how this was the store Louis met Harry in a day after the party. No, Louis didn’t think about that day, ever when he goes to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short buuuttt here you are lovely readers


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we'll be updating twice a week. Friday amd Sunday :)))

Harry’s hand is tightly clenched inside Lilah’s, her palm is sweaty and the nails that she just got done are kind of digging into his palm, “What do you want for dinner?” he asks her. 

”Whatever you want, baby,” That’s another thing he hates the nicknames.

He sighs, going into a random store, pulling her with him and then he smells a scent he thought he wouldn't smell again.

Louis is leaning into Ashton as they walk around the store. Ashton’s grabbing random things and going on about his job. Louis nods at the right times and frowns when needed, “Why, don’t you just try finding a new job, Ashton?” Louis has asked him this many times.

“It pays well, you know that Louis,” Ashton sighs throwing junk food in the cart. 

“I know, but there’s an opening at the place I work. Same shift as me,” Louis wiggles his eyebrows at him, “We could be that scandalous, naughty couple at work,” Louis smirks and pets Ashtons chest. 

Ashton looks down at him, “Keep talking like that and I’ll forget about this cart and carry you all the way home and keep you all to myself for the rest of the day,” Ashton’s moves them so Louis’ leaning lightly on the cart and Ashton’s hands resting on Louis’ hips and smile on his face as he leans down touching Louis forehead with his own.

Harry drags his girlfriend near the smell, following the scent until he comes to a complete stop as he sees the couple, Lilah almost knocks into him before stopping herself, ”Why’d you stop Harry,” then she sees the human couple, ”Oh look at that poor couple, so sweet. Humans, baby look.” She coos, her icy eyes on them.

And then Louis smiles as pushes on his tippy toes pecking a sweet kiss to Ashton’s lips, “Let’s hurry up with this shopping then,” He whispers. 

He feels Ashton nod. “Yeah, yeah. What do you want me to make you tonight?” Ashton asks as he takes Louis’ hand and grabs the front end of the cart, “I can make anything you want.” 

Louis rolls his eyes at him, “I know that. Whatever you want. You know I never turn down your food,” Louis replied feeling his skin prickle. He felt as though he was being watched.

Harry fights with himself, he wants to stay silent, he feels Lilah let go of his hand and take out her phone, ”Eleanor will love this,” She whispers as her phone clicks.

He snaps, taking the phone and crushing it. His eyes never leave the couple, even after the kiss. It’s been three years. Three fucking years and he’s grown ass a man. He should be better than this, ”Harry!!!” Lilah squawks.

Louis and Ashton turn at the girls raised voice. Though Louis couldn’t see he knew something was wrong by the way Ashton’s grip got tighter, “Come on, Louis,” Ashton says as he pulls Louis to another aisle. 

“So, what happened?”   
,  
“Well, the girls phone was on the floor crushed and the guy looked pretty pissed,” Ashton replied. Louis nodded laying his head on his arm, feeling tired suddenly. Ashton noticed, “You want me to take you to a bench, so you sit while I shop?” 

Louis smiled up at him, “You’re the best. I don’t deserve you,” Louis whispered as he kissed Ashton’s jaw. 

Ashton shushed him and kissed his cheek when he found Louis a bench to sit on, “I’ll be back,” Ashton said before hurrying off to finish shopping.

Lilah doesn’t really look that angry with him when he looks at her. A few seconds after the couple left, she whispers that she thought what he did was hot and she couldn’t wait to ride him. Sometimes, he really didn’t like his girlfriend.

He sighs a feeling his shoulders sag and he needs a minute to himself so he gives her some random ingredients to go get and he goes wandering around the store. After a few minutes of looking down at his shoes, he looks up to find Louis sitting alone, on a bench. Harry, against his wolf, looks around for the boy he was kissing earlier. 

Harry swears to himself that he’d just going to speak to Louis because he worried, “Louis?” The name hurts coming out.

Louis flinched at the voice stilling his stick he’d been aimlessly tapping on the ground. He looks over at the area the voice came from, “Present,” he replies with a hint of bitterness.

Harry smiles in spite of himself, feeling the bitterness as if it were his own, ”Are you ok?”

“I think your question is about three years too late, mate,” Louis knew he didn’t need to add in the extra word or say it with such anger and bitterness, but Louis felt that he was in the right.

Harry’s jaw ticks, his wolf feels like it’s waking up for his slumber as he starts to feel his blood get a little hot. He nods, ”I told you I was doing what was right.“

Louis narrows his gaze, “Was that before or after I ingested the drugs?” Louis wasn’t going to let him do this again, “Tell me, did we ever discuss about it? Or did you decide what was best for me? I’m going with that latter since that seems to be what you do,” Louis stands,”You do what you think is best without ever consulting me. You brainless oaf! You think you know what’s best, but can you honestly tell me that it was?”

He kept his voice steady, clear, ”I kidnapped you. That wasn’t right. I’ll never regret what we have- had. But it could have been done a different way. A way where I didn’t hurt you.” Harry looked around, the faint smell of grass and snow coming to him and his gaze met Lilah’s and she smiled making her way closer to them, foods in her hands.

Louis snorts at him, “Why, don’t you kindly fuck off,” Louis says as he sits back down.

His girlfriend’s heels click until she gets to them, ”Hey ba- oh look you’ve found the little gay human,” she gushes, voice high and excited. Harry rolls her eyes, his hand on her back, about to lead them away but Louis says something again.

Louis frowns at the girl, but matches her voice, “Oh, look an average white girl that thinks she’s cute and funny,” Louis smiles and continues with his actual voice, “I bet you’re a real keeper there, darling.”

Harry laughs, but quickly covers it with a scoff. Lilah’s gaze turns to him, unamused and calculating, she nudges Louis with her foot, ”I am cute and funny. Oh Eleanor would love you.” Her nose turns up, ”How do you know my Harry?”

”I’m not yours,” He doesn’t even try to stop himself. 

”Not yet,” She murmurs, barely looking at him.

Louis whacks her lightly with his stick, “A dog loves a good game of fetch, that’s how. And I bet you are cute and funny, darling. Oh, I bet,” Louis gives her a toothy grin.

Harry squints at Louis, his frown returning, his hand curls over Lilah’s hip, his frustration building. Dog. Dog. ”What-” he stops himself, he breathes and Lilah looks at him, ”Baby, you ok? You look angry.”

Before Louis could say anything else he feels hand on his shoulder, “Are you behaving yourself?” Ashton’s asks him. 

Louis turns to the hand lightly brushing his lips against the hand smiling coyly, “Do you want me to answer that honestly?” Louis asked innocently. 

He hears Ashton’s fond laugh, “Oh, what am I to do with you?” He didn’t wait for a reply, “Come on I’ve already paid we can home now and do stuff,” Ashton whispers his last words glancing up at the other couple. 

Louis stands up taking his hand. He could feel Ashton turning to look at them again, “Don’t you dare apologize for me, Ashton.”

He knew that Ashton gave them an apologetic smile and mouthed a sorry as they began to leave the store.

Harry kept an dull look on his face, as they pay for their own stuff and even as his girlfriend’s rambling on about nothing. He silently seething, thinking about Louis until one of his girlfriends' whines gets him out if that train of thought.

He fucks Lilah that night. 

Maybe for the second time in their relationship. 

He mouths Louis’ name when he comes, pictures it’s Louis’ hips he’s bruising and his canines lengthen, but he doesn't bite her, and he wishes it was Louis he could bite. 

******  
Once Louis and Aston put away the groceries, Louis had every intention on pinning Aston against the wall and angrily makeout with him, but apparently Ashton had other plans. From behind his hands gently wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and walks them back to their bedroom. 

Ashton sets Louis by the bed stripping down to his boxers and Louis does the same. Both of them settled in bed Louis’ back pressed against Ashton’s chest, their bodies pressed together tightly leaving virtually no space between them. Ashtons arm thrown over Louis cupping his own hand over Louis’ and wiggling his fingers in the space between Louis’. His other hand was under his head crooked to play with Louis hair. Louis sighed happily at this feeling, these moments when Ashton knew, he just knew how to calm Louis down. 

Louis wiggled closer to him, if it was at all possible and smiled slyly when he felt Ashton. Louis moved his bum to grind on him teasingly. The hand the in his hair gripped tighter and yanked lightly, “Louis…” Louis smiled as continued to grind slowly until Ashton moved to touch him. Louis pushed his hand away and rolled them so Louis was on top of Ashton. Louis grabbed Ashton’s hands holding them down on the bed as Louis moved his bum across Ashton’s length slowly and with little pressure. Ashton raised his hips up and Louis put all his weight down on his trapping his hips down on the bed, keeping the pressure there Louis still went teasingly slow as he moved along Ashton’s length. Louis loved this, it was the one thing that didn’t remind him of Harry. Louis loved hearing Ashton moan his name, pant and even plead for him to move faster, to add more pressure, to let him touch. Louis loved it. After a while Louis’ back and legs began to ache so he picked up his pace when he heard Ashton moan out his name brokenly. Louis smiled and turned around still lightly rubbing his hips against Ashton’s and pecked a sweet kiss to his lips. In these moments Louis really did think he could, that he would settle down with Ashton. That he did love Ashton. That he knows his family loves Ashton and that Ashton loves him. 

Ashton flipped them over so he was on top of Louis pressing light kiss to his neck and his hand snaked down to Louis’ neglected member. Ashton palmed him until Louis was swearing at him and giving little impatient kicks. Ashton just laughed like he always did. Ashton kissed Louis on the lips as he gripped Louis through his boxers. His hands sliding up and down thumbing his tip every so often. He picked up his pace as time went on until Louis came. Louis sighed out Aston’s name and gave him a lazy smile. Lolling his head on the pillow, “Louis? Louis, love?”

“Hmm?”

Ashton laughed and kissed his forehead, “I suppose that was one way of relaxing you.”

Louis brought his hand up to thread through Ashton’s hair bringing him closer, “Mhmm, that was nice. Now cuddle with me.”

“Let’s take a shower first ok? We’ve soiled ourselves,” Ashton murmurs already picking Louis up as he nodded in agreement. 

Louis liked taking showers with Ashton. There was something domestic about it. The spent more time kissing each other than they did actually washing themselves, but neither complained or made an attempt to break away.

After their shower the tiredly made their ways back to their bed promptly falling asleep quickly after setting back into bed like the did earlier. Louis fell asleep trying not to think about him while he laid in another's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

They run into each again. of course, they live in the same town.

Harry’s about to close up the store, counting all today’s profits when the bell above the door rings, ”We’re not open right now,” he says, eyes still going over the bills.

He musn’t have said it loud enough, because he smells the faintest scent of citrus with a strong underlying scent of cinnamon and joy. He looks up and Louis is running his fingers over the old books and a small smile on his pink lips.

Louis hadn’t really thought about it. He just walked into the store because he smelled coffee and a strange twinge in the air. Louis knew it was a book store, so he went in. He reached up just to touch the books and breathe them in. He smiled content with himself. Though he did need a new book.

The green eyed man scratches the back of his neck. ”Would you like some tea?” He looks at him, really looks, seeing a blotchy spot on his neck and the citrus scent get a little stronger.

Louis’ hand still over the books, “Nope,” Louis knew he should just leave right then, but he had an hour to kill before meeting up with Ashton and wanted a book.

Harry sighed, and started rearranging books and stuff at the front counter randomly, ”So you’ve got a boyfriend then.” He says.

Louis blushes, “I do.”

Harry notes his blush, ”I’m glad you’re happy.“

Louis rubs his neck and continues to walk along the aisle, fingertips brushing the books. He stays quiet, but nodded at Harry’s words.

The curly headed man walks to the door, switching the sign to closed. ”I’m really sorry about Lilah, she’s a little dense.“

Louis’ lips twitch upwards, but he refrained from making a smartass comment, “She didn’t bother me.”

”But I was.” He murmurs, coming up behind him, ”I’m sorry about that.“

Louis moved away from him, “Quit apologizing,” Louis frowns as he moves to another aisle.

”Bu—ok.“

Louis finds a book and smiles taking it off the shelf and pressing it to his chest as he walks back around to the front, “You’re more green now.”

”I’ve missed those,” he can smell Louis more now, not that irritating tang of citrus.

”Missed what?”

”Your color analysis’,” Harry smiles, maybe the first time in months.

Louis shrugged at him, “Ok.”

A beat of silence is all Harry needs to decide, a beat of silence and he pulls his phone out to break up with his girlfriend of two years.

Louis can hear a voice coming from a phone and he walks away figuring it was none of his business. He kept walking until he hit a wall. Literally hit the wall, “Somehow I always forget you damn things exist,” Louis mutters to himself.

Harry finishes quickly, hearing a thump, and chuckles a little finding Louis muttering in front of a wall. Louis turns around scowling to himself. He walks back towards the front desk placing the book on the checkout counter.

Harry follows, ”You ok, Lou?” He’s still quietly laughing.

“The wall hit me,” Louis replies, but in his mind he was still thinking three years too late.

”Stupid wall,” he says, noting an underlying meaning. ”You doing anything right now?”

“Not until a little after seven,” Louis shrugged, “Thought I could find a book and read til then.”

”I have a small sitting area, in the back,” Harry says, ”You could read with me back there.“

Louis shrugged, “Shouldn’t I buy it first?”

”It’s on the house.“

Louis frowned at him, “I have money.”

”You’re fine,” Harry smiled.

Louis smirks, “Don’t tell me things I already know. Flattery will get you no where.”

The older male hums, ”Sure, sure,” he leads them back to a small room filled with a couch and a small tv. ”Grab a seat.”

Louis plops down on the couch making himself impossibly small snuggling into a corner.He opens his book wordlessly and begins reading.

Harry watches him for a second, and goes to a small counter to make himself some tea.

Louis got lost in his book until he felt his eyelids get heavy. His head snapped up and sprang up from the couch, “Shit, what time is it?”

Harry looks up from his book, then glances at his watch, ”Six thirty,” he mumbles.

Louis grabs his book and stick walking out of the room, “Well, um thanks. I’ve got to go.”

Harry look up just as he’s leaving the door. Harry shoots up grabbing Louis arm lightly, ”Wait Louis.“

Louis stalls, “What?” he sighs.

”Come out with me later.“

“No,” Louis shook his head moving out of Harry’s grasp, “I can’t. I have to go,” Louis turns to leave and his mind is racing.

Harry lets out a small growl but grabs him around the waist and presses him against the doorframe, ”No no. Louis. I’m sorry. I really am. But I thought and I shouldn’t think, ” Harry remembers those words from Louis and a smile flickers on his lips, ”I thought I was hurting you. And I- I messed up.“

Louis pushes at Harry’s chest, “You left me. That was your choice. Not mine. But this is MY choice now and I’m leaving to go and have a nice dinner date with my boyfriend… You’ve just got to learn you can’t always apologize and magically things get better. Not after the damage you caused.”

All the control he’s possesses and has built for the past three years flies out the window, he presses full body against Louis. Nosing at the open expanse of the bare skin on his neck exactly where his bite is. He scrapes his teeth over the sensitive mark, ”He’ll never have you the way I had.” Harry steps away from him, walking to the main room of the bookstore.

Louis shivers at the feeling. His mind goes blank. When Harry walks away Louis slides down on the floor for stability, “No, he’s had more of me than you ever did and he won’t leave me either!” Louis screamed at him. Louis quickly gets up and makes his way into the main room heading for the door.

Harry stops, right as the words leave Louis’ mouth. His vision goes red but he reigns it in, and as Louis’ opening the door, Harry shouts, ”And I know you were thinking about me. You’ll always think about me,” 

Louis flips him off, “You fucking wish,” he screams as he slams the door shut quickly walking down the street.

Harry walks after him, opening the door to yell out, ”Oh, I know Lou!”

Louis turns around and he glares before he gives Harry an evil smirk, “You know what? Rut in hell Harry.”

Harry grabs Louis by the arm, combs his fingers in Louis’ longer hair and smashes his mouth onto the other boys. Louis pushes at Harry’s chest and tries to back away from him. Three years ago Louis would of kissed him back, but Louis was with someone and he couldn’t do this. Harry’s lips sink into Louis, he’s missed this. So much. But, ”Go Louis,” he whispers against his lips.

Louis moves away wiping his mouth, “I keep trying, but all you ever do is reach for and hold me back,” Louis replied before walking off.

”I don’t think I’ll ever stop,” he said truthfully. 

Louis pretended not to hear him as he kept walking with only the thought of Ashton in his mind.

Harry shook his head, lips still tingling and he closed up shop. He goes home to find a single note on the microwave, I found my true mate anyway. Didn’t know when to tell you, but thanks for the ride baby. Harry cleans for the rest of the night, ridding his house from the smell of snow and grass.

********

“Louis! You’re actually here on time,” Ashton gushes as he makes his way over to him. His smile fades when he sees Louis’ tense face, “Hey, Louis? You alright?”

Louis manages a smile, “Yeah, yeah I am now.”

Ashton places a hand on Louis’ arm, “Are you sure? We can go home if you want.”

Louis reaches out to rest a hand on Ashton’s face, “No, you love this place and we haven’t been here in a while. Let’s just go in and eat. I’m fine now that I’m here with you.” Louis could feel the smile crack over his face and on of his fingers going down with his dimples he nodded happily taking hold of the hand that was on his face and walked them into the restaurant. Louis wondered how did he get so lucky to have this boy. He wondered even more why this boy was still with him.

Their date was nice like it always was. When they got back home Louis took Ashton by the hand leading them to the sofa. Louis lightly pushed Ashton down before climbing on top of him. Louis kisses him slow, soft and loving.  Louis places his hands at Ashton’s hips toying with the hem of of his shirt as Louis begins to kiss him along his neck. Ashton moves forward allowing Louis’ legs to wrap around his waist as he carried them back to their room.

Louis is placed on the bed and awkwardly crawling backwards with Ashton above him lips still desperately attached to one anothers. Hands everywhere as their mouths stayed locked in place. Neither of them said a word, but somehow seemed to understand what the other wanted. _This_ , Louis thought, _this is love. This is what I want. Why, can’t he be who I want?_ Louis fought with his heart trying to convince it that his brain was right, that Ashton was meant to be his everything and not him. Not Harry, Louis silently begged himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week his father comes by, Lilah on his arm and a disappointed look on his face. He could feel himself already getting a headache but he let them in anyway.

”Harry you’re clearly being irrational. This woman- your mate- needs you to be the alpha, I’ve raised you to be.”

Harry wore a stoic expression, his fingers lightly drumming on his kitchen table and he starts craving a cigarette- something he hasn't done in years- while his father berated him. Lilah's nodding along with everything Rob says. Her is smile wide. fake and every sentence she started it was with the word ‘Alpha’.

Coffee with a thick slab of meat laid before all of them, their voices murmuring around him, buzzing like an annoying fly and all he really want to do right now is shift. To run like he used to.

His father slaps him, right against the back of his head, ”Harry listen,” his father begins, ”I’m trying to tell you what’s right, so you need to listen for once in your life.”  Rob shakes his head, ”You need to stop ruining your life. I’ve let you pick what you wanted to do for your career and now you need to step up. Do what’s right for your future pack. You’ve always been so weak. I knew sending you off wasn’t the right thing.”

Harry brought his hands in his lap, tightly clenched fists trembling slightly with the rage for this man,”Get out of my house ” He speaks quietly. They both hear him, he knows because they speak louder,”Get out of my house! Both of you!” Harry all but yells.

His father looks scared for a moment, but quickly puts on a stony expression. ” Har—”

”I don’t care. Leave,” Lilah tries to take his hand but Harry keeps speaking, ”Even you, Lilah. This is my house, I’ve earned this and it won’t be taken away by either of you. You both want me to be who you want,” but neither of you make me a better person, he thinks. Harry looks down as he’s speaking the last part and he keeps his gaze down, lips pulled back in a silent snarl until the door clicks closed and their scents disappear.

Harry’s mind goes blank for a good amount of time, enough time that when he comes back to reality, his house is trashed. Books torn, glass everywhere, screen tv smashed and debris covering the door and sofa cushions ripped in half, kitchen table broken. But he doesn’t care, there’s just rage going through his veins, like an itch under his skin and nothing can scratched it.

 

The curly haired man goes for a run, his wolf leading him to a park not far but it’s late enough that no one should be there. He’s wrong so he shifts, ”What are you doing here?” his voice is rough, angry.

“I’m on a walk,” Louis replies.

”You— Where’s your boyfriend ?” He snarls the last word, his concern for Louis showing through his anger.

“At work,” Louis frowns.

”You know what- I don’t care,” Harry walks, a little ways away.

The blue eyed man shrugs at him, “You’re mad, but not with me.”

He turns around, ”Fuck you, Louis.“

Louis holds his hands up in surrender, but smiles all the same, “Temper, temper.”

The older man laughs bitterly, ”You were the only one who did- whatever you did and and I hated it. But I loved it. And I let you go.” Harry scrubs a hand on his face.

Louis tilts his head, “That’s only half your problem, isn’t it?”

”My dad came by today.” Harry spits, ”with Lilah on his arm.“

Louis just nods. Waiting for the right time to speak.

”He-he told me I was wrong. That Lilah was the one and she just nodded along like everything he said was gold. ” Harry looks at him now, wanting to say more.

“So, what? You’re pissed off at the world, because a girl you really didn’t love wants you? That your asshole of a dad is even more of an asshole? You’ll never accept yourself if all you do is look to others for acceptance or for anything. You need to stop being so concerned with what others think of you . Just live your own damn life and stop pissing on the roses for once and smell them,” Louis spoke from experience, “Once upon a time a mate of mine said that I needed to accept myself, but I think he was really just talking to himself,” Louis whispers carefully.

”I have accepted myself. Finally, and I don’t need to hear what my whole life has been from you. The fact that it took my whole damn life is embarrassing enough, but I think I got a hand on things and fuck me but I want to now live it with the one person who I know won’t take me for granted.” Harry stared hard at Louis as he said this, the rage and something else inside him building.

Louis blinks slowly, “Well…good luck with that,” he turned around walking back from where he came from and Harry snorts loudly.

Louis just sighs as he kept walking.

”I need all the luck I can get,” Harry half shouted.

Louis stopped and turned to look back at where the sound came from, “You know I’m still not going to throw you a pity party.”

“I’ll never ask it of you, Lou, I just want you.” Harry replied.

“You had me, then you left me,” Louis harshly said.

They were several feet away but it felt like miles, “ I should have stayed, I thought you needed better than me.”

“You shouldn’t think,” Louis shook his head at him.

“But not anymore.” Harry contines as he steps closer to him.

Louis frowns at him and crossed his arms, “You can’t always get what you want.”

Harry steps closer to him, carresses the skin of his cheek,”I --”.

Louis steps back away from his touch, “Don’t.”

“You don’t love him, Louis.” He whispers.

“You don’t know that, Harry.”

“I can feel almost all of your emotions. The way you are with me, isn’t the same you are with him,” Its getting darker and colder now.

“Then how do you know that it’s not him that I love more than you?” Louis whispers his voice wavering and his body shaking at the cold air that wrapped around him.

“Every time you’re with him. You’re wishing it was me,” he can see little goosebumps appear on Louis’ arms.

“You don’t know that.”

Harry shakes his head, “Why aren’t you denying it?”

Louis bit his lip shuffling his feet backwards, “Why are you still trying?”

“Do you even really want me to stop?” Harry follows him, like a predator.

“If I said yes, would you?” Louis stumbles on a root falling, his stick tight in his grip.

“Would you mean it?” Harry catches him, arms wrapping around his waist.

Louis felt trapped in his arms and his tongue felt heavy, “If I said yes, would you kill him too?”

Harry laughs at that, ”I haven’t killed him yet have I?”

“You didn’t kill Stan right away,” Louis mumbled.

Harry nudges his nose against the back of Louis ear, “But I know you’ve done more with your boyfriend than you had with Stan. And I still haven’t kill him.”

Louis feels his body flush with heat. It wasn’t like Louis was embarrassed about his relationship, but still this was Harry, “Hence the term boyfriend,” Louis breathed out.

Harry hums, pulling back and let’s his arms fall from around Louis.

Louis moves back being more careful about his footing then he turns and his main thought is to get home, “I’ve got to go.”

“Why are you always so scared?”

“I’m not,” Louis says more to himself than to Harry.

”You’re too afraid to tell your ’boyfriend’ how you actually feel.” He states.

Louis wants to scream, “That’s bullshit. I do tell him how I feel.”

Harry frowns, “Then why don’t you tell him you love me? Why do you keep lying to him, why do you make him believe that you’ll love him like you’ll love me?” he asks quietly.

“You were irrelevant! I haven’t been around you for three years! I’ve been with Ashton! Not you! Why, would I need to bring you up!? When you left me!? I got over you leaving me and moved on maybe you should too.” Louis felt his eyes sting, but he stood his ground.

“You know you can never do that. We can never do that,” He shouts.

“I can do whatever the hell I want!” Louis shouted back at him, “And right now I’m leaving. I’m going to go home.”

“Me and you, Louis, we’re true mates. No matter how much either of us wants to fuck around with other people, it’ll never feel right. “

Louis storms off feeling the world he built crumbling around him. The word ‘no’ falling repeatedly from his mouth.

Harry’s left watching the blind boy, trudging his way back into Ashton’s waiting arms and he can’t stop the howl that erupts from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this fic will have more than 50 chapters im sure. and we've already written and finished another fic. wow. We want to thank all of you that have continued reading and given kudos bc its so encouraging tbh. The comments even help lift our spirits to continue writing. 
> 
> So again Thanks guys!!!!!! and please leave more comments on how you like the fic so far :)- bri


	13. Chapter 13

Louis slams the door shut and drops his stick before his hand collides with the wall. He didn’t get many hits in before two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him over to sofa. Louis felt Ashton’s head rest on his shoulder while his arms rested on his thighs thumbs rubbing them, “Louis?”

Louis breathed in and out giving himself a minute before answering, “I’m ok.” Louis stood up pacing in front of him, “I just…I ran into someone.”

“Your ex?”

Louis stopped at stared, “Why would you say that?”

“Because I’ve never seen you react like that when your angry. So, I figured it was your ex, since you don’t talk much about him, but when you do you always say he pisses you off to no extent.”

“Yeah, yeah I ran into him. And he just. He’s an asshole! He thinks after three years that I’ll just leave you and take him back. He thinks that I still love him,” Louis laughs despite the ache in his heart.

“Do you?”

Louis narrowed his gaze, “Fuck you,” Louis growled out before storming back into their bedroom and throwing himself on their bed. He knew he’d have maybe five to ten minutes by himself before Ashton would come in. Ashton always gave him space he needed. Sure enough after ten minutes passed he heard the door open and close.

Aston turned on Louis’ ipod that was sitting on the ihome before he climbed into bed curling up to Louis like a koala, “I’m sorry.”

Louis opens his eyes, “Don’t be.”

“Will you tell me about him?” Ashton asked Louis tell him about his first ex once before and Louis gave the vague ‘he said he loved me then left me’. Ashton pressed their foreheads together clutching him closer, “Please?”

“His name is Harry Styles,” Louis starts off. He tells him about meeting at a party. Their first date was at a coffee shop where they both offended each others friends. He doesn’t mention that he got his stick taken before this date or that Harry killed Stan. He tells him that they spent one night in each others arms and ran off together just to get away and that Louis hadn’t actually been kidnapped, but was too heartbroken to tell the police. Louis doesn’t realize how wide his smile is when he talks about the day down at the lake or the few kisses they shared or the nights they spent in each others arms. No, Louis can’t see the look on Ashton’s face. Louis ends with him waking up in his dorm room alone, “You know if I knew I was in my room with a full bottle of my pills, and I was alone. I wouldn’t be here,” Louis whispers the last part and feels Ashton hold onto him tighter. They fall asleep together, but wake up alone.

Ashton untangles himself early in the morning. He looks Harry up finding that he owns a bookstore not far from his favorite restaurant. He walks back into his shared bedroom with Louis quickly getting dressed. Soon after that he heads out to go and talk to Harry.

*******  
Harry’s wiping the countertops of dust, straightening the books on the shelf. It’s the almost ten, and the early morning sun is peeking prettily through the large windows.

His door rings and he looks up finding a head full of caramel hair in slight waves, a dimpled smile and a strong scent of citrus with a tang of cinnamon. Harry narrows his eyes, wondering why Louis’ scent isn’t stronger. It probably got lost in the wind.

Ashton walks into the bookstore. The smell of coffee and books comforting him. It reminded him of Sunday morning when Louis would make him coffee and have a book in front of him next to his signature cup of tea. He looked around until his eyes caught sight of the boy from the store sitting at the front desk. Ashton took quick, long strides over to him. Clearing his throat, “Um, hi. I’m Ashton, Louis’ boyfriend…” Ashton gives a small smile.

His eyes are slits by now, and his lips thin, ”Ok.“

Ashton shifts awkwardly, “So, last night he came home pissed off at you and he mentioned you claiming that he still loved you… and I’m sorry if I’m confusing you, but I just want to know what does Louis mean to you?” Ashton kept his eyes away from Harry’s as he spoke.

Harry’s pulse quickens, “He's --everything .” he squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ashton nods, biting his lip, “And if you got a second chance with him you wouldn’t leave him?” Broken, damaged, alone the unspoken words Ashton really meant.

“Of course ” Harry smiles wide, he doesn’t know what this human is up to but he has a good feeling, so he answers honestly. 

Ashton just nods. He knew he was doing the right thing, but that didn’t stop him from feeling heartbroken, “Good,” Ashton gives a small smile back.

Harry didn’t have to ask why. He knew why, “Thank you.”

Ashton nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I um, I guess got to go break up with Louis now…” He looked down at his feet, as he walked away,but before he left he looked up meeting Harry’s eyes, “I know you can do more damage to me than I can to you, but you hurt him like before just remember I’ll be there for him and you won’t be. I think we both know that’s killing you now could you afford to go through it again?” Ashton didn’t wait for an answer as he left.

The countertop seemed dirtier as the day progressed, Harry couldn’t stay still and he might have moved everything over an inch just to do something with his hands. His blood was humming and he felt restless. 

He gets home and his house is still a mess, things strewn everywhere, he doesn’t particularly feel like cleaning so he thinks about what he can make for dinner. He heads to the store, thinking of ideas on the way.

*******  
Ashton walks back home feeling like he’s just stepped on live wire. When he gets home he finds Louis eating cereal, “Ashton?”

Sighing and rubbing his hands together he walks over to the kitchen, towards Louis, “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Where’d you go off to so early in the morning?”

“I, uh needed to go on a walk. It’s really a nice day for walk.”

Louis squints at him, “Ok, you eaten yet?”

Ashton shook his head, “No, not yet. Look Louis-”

“Then sit, eat, talk with me,” Louis cuts in and so he does. They talked about nothing important. Ashton noticed his mood had changed since last night and it hurt him to know that he was going to ruin it, ruin Louis’ little bubble of happiness.

After they ate Ashton led Louis to the sofa sitting him down as he sat across from him on the coffee table, “Louis,” Ashton hoping his voice wouldn’t waver, “I went and saw Harry today.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed, “You did what?”

“I know. I know, but hear me out I watched your face when you talked about him, Louis I know-”

“You don’t know shit! I fucking only mentioned the good about him, because when things got bad they were really bad, Ashton!”

“But you love him Louis and he loves you!”

“No! I don’t love him.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Louis replied immediately.

Ashton shook his head, “But not like they way you love Harry. Louis, I’m you’re Stan 2.0. I know it, you know it, hell even Harry knows it. I know you love me, Louis, but you’re never going to be in love with me,” Ashtons whispers that last part.

They sat in silence for a while before Louis stood up and left the room heading for the bedroom, but stopped before he disappeared behind the wall, “So, I guess we are breaking up?” 

Ashton nodded, “Yeah, we are.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ashton felt his eyes being pricked with hot, salty tears. Louis never once in their relationship said he was sorry. Ashton heard the ‘I’m sorry I didn’t fall in love with you’. He clutched his head and didn’t fight the tears that began to stream down his face because he was losing the one person he thought he’d spend the rest of his life with. He knew if Louis never saw Harry after he left him the first time, then Ashton would have had Louis for the rest of his life, but as fate would have it Ashton was giving up a boy who was never really his.

Louis was packing his bags and wiping his face periodically. The tears didn’t seem to stop until he finished packing all his things and was rolling his bags down the hall and into the living room, “I really am,” Louis whispered as he left the place he was calling home just this morning. He could hear Ashton’s voice as he closed the door shut the words, ‘I know’, trailing after him.

Louis hadn’t really thought what he was going to do after leaving Ashton. He mainly walked around all day until his hunger got the best of him. He walked to the nearest store thinking he could grab something bag that didn’t require cooking and maybe by then Louis would admit defeat and call his mother.

Harry’s by the seasonings, wondering is he should get paprika or mint for his chicken; After finally deciding, he turns to pick up some mint, he sees a tired Louis walking down the aisle he’s in. 

”Hey Louis,” Harry doesn’t think he should sound as cheery as he is. 

Louis’ head snapped up at the voice. His hands tighten the grip on his bags, “Hi.”

He noticed the movements, taking in the luggage , ”Why— Do you need a place to stay?” Harry feels like an ass.

“No, I’m practicing on being a well prepared hobo.”

”I’ll leave you to it then,” he leaned on the shelf, an amused smile on his lips.

“You? You’re really just going to let me be. I think that’s a first. I just might steal an award for you or maybe a bone instead.”

”Someone’s a bit bitchy this evening. Usually you’re glowing.” Harry couldn’t help the tiny smirk. 

Louis squinted in his general direction, “Yes, and you’re being your usual self, a bastard.”

”I only wish, Lou. What’s up your ass? Unless that’s normal hobo etiquette?” He fires back.

Louis missed this. He could never really banter with Ashton. He could never really fight with Ashton. No, Ashton was a calm sea and Harry was a hurricane. Louis flickers his eyes up and down, “Nothing is up my ass.” Though it did dawn on Louis he left one thing behind, his medication. Not that he could of gotten it since he himself was not allowed to be in charge of his own medication.

”You know you wish there was,” He said, feeling the cheek gush out of him.

Louis gives Harry a push, “If I wanted I could of had something up there for the last three years.”

Harry frowned slightly, ”Ew.“

“What only not disgusting when it’s yours we are talking about?”

Harry nods, ”It’s you and him I’m picturing. Not a pretty sight. But you and me,” Harry moans a little for effect.

“Any sight with me is beautiful,” Louis poked at his chest.

”You’re right about that,” Harry steps away from the shelf and into Louis’ space, ”but it’s not the ass I want to see.“

“Are we talking real asses or are you calling Ashton an ass?”

Harry shrugs, ”Your ass.“

Louis snorts, “So romantic.”

Harry smiles, ”Only for the finest of hobos.“

“In practice. I’m practicing, remember?”

”Ah yes. How do you like it so far?” Harry wondered.

“I don’t think I like it. I’m going to change careers, I thinking the living with my mom again is a good career choice.”

”Oh,” Harry frowned, ”Why don’t you just come and live with me?”

Louis stared at him, “I seem to recall living with you before and then you left me.”

”You’re never going to let that go will you?”

“I was just pointing out that we did live together for a short period of time and it didn’t work it. Where as my mom’s house is a guaranteed safe place to stay.”

”I’m not going to run away from my own house, Louis. I liked when we lived together, it felt natural.” Harry said.

Louis bit his lip millions of thoughts running through his head and he blurted out, “Well, you didn’t kill this one.”

Harry nodded, ”I’m proud of myself to be honest,” he murmurs.

“Now the important question here is if I did go back to your place what’s for dinner?”

”Chicken, what kind I do not know.” Harry beamed.

“I like chicken,” Louis said slowly.

” What ?” Harry turned back to the seasonings, picking a few more and putting them in his basket

“Nothing,” Louis replied.

Harry hummed, ”If you want to sleep on your own…. I’ve got an extra room.”

“I think you must of lost your mind,” Louis looked at him, “‘If you want to sleep on your own’,” Louis muttered.

Harry grinned, pulling Louis to another aisle, ”Do you like macaroni and cheese?”

”Yes.“

He got a package of noodles, along with some cubed cheese. ”I could carry one of your bags for you.“

“Not helpless. I can carry my own bags,” even though they were getting on his nerves.

Harry shook his head, and headed for the registers, pulling Louis along.

Louis trailed along not bothering to make conversation. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

Harry checked them out, put the bags in the car and lead Louis to the seat, letting him sit with his luggage.

Louis wrapped his arms around his bags after he settled in seat.

”I’ve never heard you this quiet.“

“Sure you have, I just usually self destruct before falling silent,” Louis muttered, “Or when I’m mad,” Louis thought of the one day the went out for a walk in the woods.

”I’d rather you talk to me instead,” he looked at him, from the corner of his eye. 

“What about?”

”Whatever’s on your mind,” he pulls into his driveway, turning off the car.

Louis undoes his seat belt and hops out the car taking his bags with him, “I left my medication at Ashton’s. I don’t need it til tomorrow,” Louis whispered.

”I’ll go by and pick it up.” Harry hummed, leading Louis to the door, ”I can’t wait until you try my- damn.“

Louis looked up at him, “Try your…damn?”

”My chicken but my house is a bit of a mess,” Harry stopped them at the door.

“That’s alright. I can’t see it.” 

The curly headed man gives a pained smile, leading them into the clutter. He picks Louis up before he could step on any of the glass,walking him in the kitchen and sitting him on the counter, “Stay here.“

Louis kicks his feet back and forth, “You got it boss.”

Harry put the groceries next to him, quickly cleaning the mess on the wood floors, ”I’m done now,” he says.

“Ok,” Louis stayed on the counter.

Harry cooked them dinner, the smell of chicken and pasta quickly filling the home. The blind boy hummed to himself still kicking his feet enjoying the smell of food that filled the air.

Harry yelped when the chicken popped him, and he grimaced while cussing at the offending meat, Louis jumped at the sound of Harry’s yelp, “You alright?”

The older man pouted, ”The chicken burned me.“

Louis rolled his eyes at him, “Food fights back, eh?”

”Unfortunately,” he chuckles.

“Unfortunate events coming soon to theaters near you. Starring you and me.”

”Have you ever read that book, then?”

“Nope, wasn’t interested in them.”

Harry hummed, ”They’re pretty good.“

”So you say.”

”I do! I do say!” Harry raised his two pronged fork high in the air.

“Whale penis,” Louis muttered.

Harry tapped Louis’ nose with a finger, ”Knew you were gonna say that.“

“Probably the only time you’ll ever know what I’m going to say,” Louis swatted at his hand.

Harry shrugs, going back to cooking, ” yea yea “

” Did you know?”

Harry’s hand stills for a moment, he quickly takes the chicken out and puts the noodles into the boiling water, ”Yes.“

“Do you know what I’m talking about?”

“What are you talking about then?”

“Did you know why Ashton came by and talked to you today?” Louis closed his eyes and leaned back until his head rest against a solid surface.

”I’ve answered that.” 

Louis nodded, “Did he say why?”

”He asked me if i still loved you. If I had another chance would I take it.” Harry watched Louis closely.

Louis opened his mouth then closed it. He gave a small smile, “Well, then…love is weird.”

”There are all different kinds,” Harry murmurs.

“Weird describes them all.”

”Why do you think that?” Harry asks.

“Love makes everything complicated; weird. Like you could love someone with your all and give them up because you know they don’t love you the same way.”

”Would you want to be in a relationship with only a one sided love?” Harry asked.

“Been there done that, kinda. Ashton and mine relationship wasn’t one sided. It just wasn’t equal…”

”That wasn’t fair to him,” Harry takes the ready noodles off and and drains them.

Louis bit his tongue refraining from his first thought. He nodded, “Yeah.”

Harry squints, continuing, ”Even though leaving you after I told you I loved you wasn’t fair either but...”he ended with a shrug.

“No, it wasn’t,” Louis agreed.

Harry sighed, stirring cheese, butter and milk into the noodles until they looked good enough to eat.

“You still talk to Niall?”

”Yea, you can never separate partners in crime,” Harry smiled, showing his teeth , ”You know when I came back and after I dropped you off, he slapped me.”

“That doesn’t sound like that sunset I know,” Louis tried to frown in order to hide his little smile, “Did you ask him to keep tabs on me?”

” No, at the time I just…I didn’t want to hurt you anymore. Niall agreed so.” Harry’s taking down plates and silverware.

“Ah.”

Harry hummed. ”Yep.“

”Can we eat now?”

Harry handed a plate full of food to Louis, shutting him up.

Louis shovels his food into his mouth.

”Slow down there, Louis. Its not going anywhere,” Harry smiles, biting into a price of chicken.

“Yfes it fis, s’going to meh tummy,” Louis replied back mouth full of food.

Harry snorts, ”I don’t know the Heimlich, just letting you know.“

Louis stops eating just so he can flip Harry off before proceeding back to his food. Harry laughs and starts eating his own food. Louis finishes his food and stands up with his plate looking for the sink. Harry grabs the plate before Louis can go bumping into anything.

“You know I would of found it eventually,” Louis crosses his arms and pokes out his hip to the left.

”Years after,” Harry teases, cleaning up a bit and Louis glares at him.

Harry cracks a smile, ”You’re so cute.“

“Flattery still not going to get you anywhere.”

”Just an observation Lou,” he grabbed Louis by the hand, ”Come on. I’ll show you where everything is.”

Louis follows the hand pulling him, “No else ever calls me Lou.”

”Good,” He leads them to their room, placing Louis’ hand on the doorframe, ”Our room.“

“You know what’s the worst part about going somewhere new?”

Harry watched him, ”What?”

“Having to touch everything to get to know it. I don’t mind counting the steps I have to take to reach a door or new room. Touching things is always annoying. People think you like to go to new environment just to touch something new. Honestly, it’s annoying, but I suppose necessary.”

Harry hums, agreeing. Feeling a little pity for Louis.

“Tomorrow should be fun.”

”Why’s that ?”

“My mom. By now Josh should know, which means by tomorrow my mom will know and I will be getting a phone call from her.”

“I never asked you whether you liked taking showers or baths…“ Harry changes the subject.

”Both.”

Harry nodded, ”Can I kiss you?” 

Louis reached up to grab his shirt pulling him til his lips ghosted over Harry’s, “Three years. You’re going to have to do more than a kiss to make up for three years.”

Harry blushed, leaning forward a little to connect their lips. The feel of their lips together brought back so many memories-the lake, the moonlight dance- Louis’ right. Harry grabs Louis’ hips to pick him up.Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and hops up when Harry’s hands go on hips and he wraps his legs around Harry. He kisses him harder pressing his body closer to Harry’s.

Harry growls, his fingers pressed roughly into the boys hips and he walked backwards until they were in his room again. He grazed his teeth over the swell of Louis’ lips and squeezes his hips. Louis breaks his lips away catching his breath, face flush and smiling. He rubbed against Harry’s hips getting friction.

Harry looks at Louis; he’s smiling, eyes glazed over prettily, cheeks tinted a pale pink, skin looking golden and untouched; like Louis’ been waiting for him. He holds Louis hips down until they’re on the bed and rakes a hand through Louis’ hair and leans back to undress himself.

Louis moved his hips up and his hands unbuttoned his pants shoving them off his legs. He was careful not hit Harry who was above him.

Harry traces Louis’ hip with a finger lightly when the pants are off , ”We have each other.“

Louis takes Harry’s hand that was tracing his hips, lacing his fingers with his, “Forever and always.”

Harry smiles, liking the sound of it and moves their hands to his heart and kisses his mate. He traces the boys bottom lip asking for permission. Louis gives Harry a quick peck on the lips before opening his mouth for just enough room for Harry to work with.

Harry swept his tongue inside Louis’ mouth, tasting him. Harry moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips shallowly. He skims his hand up Louis shirt, thumbing over one nipple. There's a tight ball of lust, desire and pure love weighing him down and he doesn’t know what to do, he feels clumsy. ”This needs to be off ” he mutters, pushing Louis’ shirt up some.

Louis raises his arms up, catching his breath “Enjoying your view?”

Harry draws his fingertips over Louis’ torso, his upper chest and his arms, ”Yea, yea.” He places his hands on the back of Louis’ knees, raising them up a little more, spreading them a little wider.

Louis blushes and smirks. His hands grabbing Harry’s neck again to bring him down for another kiss. Harry smiles against his lips, he shifts his hips some so their cocks rub together sweetly and his eyes flutter. Louis stilling slightly with the new feeling.

Harry smiles, kissing along Louis’ neck and over his bite. ”You’re mine ” He whispers against the raised skin and he nips it lightly.

“Mhmm, bite me.”

Harry stills above him, his hands tightening on the back of his knees. Their hearts are beating fast, almost in sync and his hands slide down until their grasping Louis’ ass. Harry picks him up, sitting back on his haunches, sitting Louis on his lap, his cock nestled between his mates cheeks, and Harry bites him for the second time. Their bond is strengthened as he breaks skin, he snarls and his wolf howls in pleasure of having its mate locked to him.

Louis moaned lowly. This bite was different then the first one. This bite felt right.

Harry quickly licks over the bite, spreading Louis’ cheeks he runs a finger over his hole. Louis jumps a little at the feeling, biting his lip.

”I want to hear you,” Harry gets a hand between them, wrapping firmly around Louis’ base and palms him softly, then runs a finger over his hole again.

Louis gives a little laugh, “I’m not noisy in bed.”

Harry grunts, pushing the finger in and tugs Louis’ length.

Louis clenches around Harry. His head drops to rest on Harry’s shoulder moaning lowly.

The older one opens him slowly, eventually adding two and three fingers.

Louis squirms each time a finger is added. He feels oddly full and unsure, but doesn’t want it to stop either.

“You ready?” Harry’s voice is gruff.

Louis opens his eyes, “I, uh, maybe.” He unhooks his arms from Harry’s neck and grips his shoulders.

Harry combs the hair back from Louis’ face, and kisses him on his forehead, and cheeks, neck and lips, ”There’s no rush. We can wait.“

Louis bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah, wait.”

Harry’s lays him down, and rubs his hip, he quickly gets up and grabs their undies and slips his on. ”Lift your hips.“

“I can dress myself,” Louis mumbled.

Harry smiles and hums, ”Once I had this dog. Do you like dogs ? We’ll have to get one if you do. Anyway we had this cute little one when I was younger, before my mom died. He would always shake and jump when you’d call him or even look at him. He was a small brown little thing, Fiffy we called her. She was the first thing I loved, I think.” He finishes, and sits on the bed across from Louis.

Louis huffs as he puts on his clothes. He curls up to himself when he finishes, “Never owned a pet. Got four little sisters instead.”

Harry curls up next to him, pulling the boy to his chest, ”Do you want kids?”

“Some days. Other days, no. You?”

”I like the thought of raising pups. With you.” Harry rubs his chest.

”Mhmm.“

”Lou…” 

”Yes?” 

”What’s wrong?” Harry whispers. 

“Absolutely nothing.”

”Liar,” Harry kisses the back of his neck.

“Whatever you say.”

Harry nudges him, ”Come on talk to me.“

”No.”

Harry moves, making the boy roll onto his back and then straddles him.

“You’re a pain,” Louis mumbles.

”You’re not a walk in the park either.” Harry teases, shifting some on the boys hips.

“I’m quite easy to get along with actually, maybe you should ask Ashton for pointers.”

Harry circles Louis throat lightly, thumb at the base of his neck, lightly pressing into his pulse, ”Don’t.“

“What?” Louis asked innocently.

”Don’t play dumb Louis,” Harry whispers.

Louis scowls, “Was just a suggestion.”

Harry moves Louis’ jaw, moving it roughly to the side, ”Let me make one then; don’t bring him up.“

Louis shoves at him, “1: He and I have several classes together. 2: Besides him I’ve only got Josh. 3: If I want to talk about him, then I will.”

Harry blinked, he felt out of control and- He rose off of Louis sitting on the side of his bed and leaned his head back on the headboard.

Louis curls back up and focuses on sleep, “We rise only to fall again,” Louis mumbles into his arm. Harry looks at him, feeling the words deeply. Louis felt his eyes get heavy and his heart even heavier. He felt like he was drowning, but he still had breath.

Harry felt himself going under, his mate next to him doing the same. They shouldn’t be fighting. There should be no qualms between them. They’ve gotten back together, there should be celebration and here Harry is making an ass out of himself. He gathers Louis in his arms, resting him on his chest.

Louis was too tired and felt too shitty to push away. To get out the arms he so hurriedly ran into. He figured that’s why he kept mentioning Ashton, because he just left him without a fight, he left him alone. Where as Louis had someone to catch him when he fell. Always had someone falling with him, always bringing someone down with him.

Harry fell into a restless sleep, a million thoughts running through his mind and arms full of a restless boy. Louis fell asleep shortly after Harry, his mind finally turning off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me kinda want to cry srsly. I hate Harry sometimes annyyywaaaaayyyyyyyyy. comments and kudos always appreciated and thank you for reading it!
> 
> oh ans i will be updating tomorrow instead of Sunday bc something has come up and i wont be able to update :/


	14. Chapter 14

They're in the park again, Louis runs his finger along the trees feeling the scratchy surface under his fingertips, “How is it that it took us three years to cross paths?”

The grass feels warm on his arms, the smell is fresh and welcoming. Inviting and familiar. The sun is blocked by the clouds and a cool breeze floats in the air, rustling the leaves on the tree Louis’ stroking, leaving Harry content, ”Maybe it wasn’t the right time.“

Louis looked down at the ground towards his voice and nodded not really agreeing, but not disagreeing either. Louis walked around the area never venturing far, “I have class tonight. It’s just three hours.”

Harry rolls over, looking at Louis’ fingers as they leave the bark, ”Want me to drive you?”

Louis shrugged, “I can walk.”

Harry nodded, looking down at the grass before him, ”Can I walk with you?”

“Sure, as long as you behave.”

”Of course,” He murmurs, blushing a bit. When doesn’t he behave?

“We’ll see about,” Louis smiled, “Do you have any friends? Besides Niall?”

”Yea,” he cleared his throat a couple times before answering, ”Well, no I guess. I stopped talking to Liam and Zayn came with that package so… No. ” He hears how sad that sounds and Harry frowns a little. ”You?”

“I’ve got Josh and I guess still Ashton. I don’t keep up with my old school friends since most of them never really branched out from little bubbled world they grew up in or are dead.”

Harry’s frown deepens, ”DEAD? “

“Yeah, dead. Most of them weren’t expected to live long lives. Most kids, like me had mental problems. Some more serve. Like, Beth she was delusional or made a story in her head that seemed real and just couldn’t see or hear the real world. She walked off a building. Ironically she had been reading Bridge to Terabithia,” Louis shrugged not really thinking much of it.

Harry’s heart clenched at that, he felt bad for kids who were suffering through that, mind quiet he absorbed everything Louis said. Louis began walking again, “I was almost on the list a handful of times,” Louis paused, “After being around death so often you sometimes think you're apart of it. I guess we kind of are. Living to die.”

”That’s very extremist of you,” Harry said, looking back up.

Louis shrugged, “So, you say.”

Harry sat up a bit, on his knees feeling like they’re too far apart. Harry put his hand up against Louis’, centering their palms and he laces their fingers also. Louis rolled his eyes at the touch and Harry tugs a little at their joined hands. Sighing Louis sits down next to him. Harry pouts a little, and he brings Lou’s hand up to touch his mouth lightly.

Louis gives him an odd look, “You’re odd one.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ fingers. Louis pulls his hand back and brings his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

”You always pull away.” Harry lays back down, right next to Louis’ legs and closed his eyes.

”And you cling.”

Harry only hums, rolling away.

Louis jumps when his phone goes off. He stands quickly walking away as he opens his phone. “Hello?” 

“Louis, what’s this I hear about you and Ashton breaking up?” 

Louis sighed and pinched his nose leaning against a tree, “Yeah, uh we did…” Louis rolled his eyes and said the right things as his mother talked on and on. He slowly began to tune her out until he heard her say ‘goodbye’, “Yeah, I love you too, bye.” He quickly hung up and walked back where Harry was.

Harry peeked up at him, “Your mom?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed plopping down on the ground.

Harry nodded and rested his head back on the ground, ”Lou.“

“Hmm?”

”Our cabin is really nice this time of the year. The weather is amazing right now and we should go, when you’ve got time off.“

“Well in March there’s spring break.”

Harry only nods, ”Let’s get pizza tonight.”

“Before or after I go to school?”

”After,” Harry takes a deep breath.

“Mk. I go four til seven. We-I usually meet Josh round 3:15 at that cafe.”

He lets out a sigh, rustling the grass, ”Ok.“

“You’re disgruntled.”

Harry hums, turning on his side.

Louis sits up running his hand through the grass.

”My birthday is coming up,” Harry says.

“Oh, heaven forbid you get a year older.”

Harry’s mouth lifted a little, ”I’m turning twenty four.”

“Ok, congrats you’re turning one year older.”

Harry groans, lightly pushing Louis, ”Shut it.“

“No, no. What’s so bad about turning twenty four?” Louis looks over at him.

”I’m getting old, Lou. Soon I’ll be groaning about the tv being too loud amongst other things I won’t be doing so well.“

“Don’t worry I’m young and sexy. I won’t have trouble finding someone new.”

”After I’m done with you, know one will dare come near you,” Harry scoffed.

“People always want me,” Louis shot back.

“Of course they do. But they won’t be able to have you,” Harry counters.

“Not unless I want them to,” Louis pointed out.

”Which you won’t,” he replies.

“You’re right, because no one ‘has’ me. I’m not a thing to be owned.”

Harry snorts, Louis sounds just like an omega right now, ”’We have each other‘,”, he quotes. 

Louis shrugs at him.

”I actually meant those words when I said them, Lou, no matter what happens I’ll always believe it,” he murmurs, a little angry, at whom? Harry doesn’t know.

“Oh, for damns sake,” Louis stands up already making his way to the main path, “You can’t ever just stay on a play-fucking-ful side can you? I wasn’t… Just fuck it,” Louis stalks off.

Harry quick to grab his wrist, pulling him back to sit down, rubbing the inside of his wrist lightly.

Louis tries pulling away, “No, screw you,” Louis pushes at him with his free arm.

”Why are you getting so, defensive?” Harry asks, letting him go, ”Its not about me never staying playful, you just don’t want to talk about what we are. Lou, we’re fucking… messed up. We get so caught up in each other and then we just crash. ” Harry shakes his head watching him.

Louis walks away his lips pressed in straight line. Harry sighs, he walks the opposite way going to the pharmacy.

Louis keeps walking until his legs ache. He didn’t really know where his legs carried him and it wasn’t like he could see where he was. Sighing, Louis listens to his surrounding. Louis realizes he’s walked onto the school campus and with nothing better to do he goes to the library.

Harry got back home quickly enough, bag hitting against his thigh and cigarette between his lips, when he inhaled there’s a mixture of smoke with a lingering scent of Louis.  
He snuffs the lit cigarette, following the smell of cinnamon until it gets strong and he looks at his watch, LED lights blink, two pm. He finds him in the library, sitting in a big worn out chair, so Harry leaves him again going back home.

********  
Louis hears his phone go off, but doesn’t answer it. He stands, leaving the library and heading towards the cafe. He only got three steps in before strong arms wrapped around him. Louis smiled and hugged him back, “Hey Josh.”

“Hey Louis, how are you?” His voice clearly showing he didn’t know the full story.

Louis cupped his face, “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Is Ashton here?”

“No, not yet. He’s coming though.”

“Ok. How did he seem when you talked to him?”

“Blue, very blue.”

Louis nodded giving him a small smile. They found a table and Josh left to go order their food, ”Hey, Louis.”

Louis tilts his head up already reaching for his hand, “Hey, Ashton.” He heard him sit down and slide his hand into Louis’. Louis squeezed his hand, “You alright?”

“I’ve been better.”

Louis frown at him, “I’m sorry,” he rubbed his thumb over Ashtons knuckles, “I really am.”

“I know.”

They fell into silence until Josh returned with food and drinks, “So, good news is now we’re all single,” Josh laughed uneasily.

“Did you finally come out the closet then? Is that why good little Amy left you?” Louis teased. He did mean it secretly. 

He heard Ashton groan his name and his head hit the table and Josh sputter out a ‘no’. Louis smiled, “Ok, Joshy. I was only joshen.”

Both boys groaned at that, “Rude. Har- Erm, that was funny and you both know it.”

As they walked to class Josh held Louis back, “Are already with someone else?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of why we broke up. Before you get mad it was the guy I was first with. The one I ran away with.”

“And then broke your heart,” Josh stated, “Really, Louis? Him over Ashton?”

“Well good news is, Ashton’s all yours now,” Louis walked off quickly entering his classroom before Josh could deny his statement. Louis settled between them trying to enjoy whatever his teacher was just beginning to drone on about. Three hours later they stepped outside their finale class.

******  
"Lou?" Harry called from the side of the building, smelling a cinnamon-y scent waft out from the lighted building. He stomped out his cigarette and walked towards the boy.

“Present,” Louis replied feeling both boys on his sides tense up. He reached out squeezing both of their hands.

Harry’s eyes shifted between Louis, Ashton, and another boy to all of their linked hands. ”Ready for dinner, Lou?”

“Uh, yeah,” Louis lifted Josh’s hand a little, “Josh, this is Harry. Harry this is Josh. Now play nice…” Louis warned the both of them.

“No promises,” Josh murmurs and Louis frowns at him. 

Harry smiles at Josh and Louis both, a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and is only turned up on one side, ”Hello.“

“Right, hi. Ow, damn you!” Josh curses when Louis pinches his hand. 

“Behave, you ass.” Louis scolds while Ashton looks on at the three of them slightly amused. He frowns when Louis lets go of both of their hands, but hands Louis his stick back, “I’ll see you guys Thursday, ok?” 

“You mean we don’t get dinner?” Josh asks sounding devastated.

” Maybe another night, guys. ” Harry speaks up, still watching the displays of affection. He lightly curls his hand around Louis wrist and tugs him towards himself.

“Mhmm, another night,” Louis waves his goodbye and the other two call out their goodbyes. Louis smiles as he walks, “Pizza,” Clearly having his priorities in order .

”There’s this place I’ve always gone to since I was living on my own. We can stay in or even take out. Which ever you’re up for.” Harry says, smiling. A smile that reaches his eyes.

Louis thinks about it, “Eat there.”

Harry hums softly under his breath as they walk, an old song his mom always used to sing. Louis stays quiet as they walk. Enjoying the cool air of the night. Finally, they get to the little pizzeria. Harry holds the door, ”After you, my good man.” He bows even though Louis can’t see him.

Louis scrunches his face at him, but proceeds on into the restaurant, “Odd one,” he whispers.

”Am not.” He murmurs, and picks a table on the far corner of the restaurant. 

“But you are.”

”I’m special,” he smiles seating Louis, then himself.

“You went to my school? Must of been the restricted area,” Louis teases.

Harry snorted, ”So what’s your favorite kind of pizza?”

” Pineapple and ham. Yours?” 

”Sausage,” he grinned, giggling a little by the end. Harry felt someone staring and turned catching an old friends eye.

”Of course.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry chuckles, and waves to Taylor and she decides to come over.

Louis smiles, “Nothing.”

Harry hums, but stops short as a sickly sweet scent fills his nose, ”H,” Taylor coos.

Louis tilts his head to the sound of a new voice.

”Taylor,” Harry smiles and stands to give her a quick peck and a hug.

“Friend of yours?”

Harry looks at Louis, but Taylor beats him to answering, ”Very good friend.” she laughs. Her laugh is exactly like he remembered, sweet and a little husky.

“Well, hello very good friend, Taylor, whom I’ve never heard about,” Louis gives her a toothy grin. He looks straight ahead, “I thought you said you didn’t have friends?”

”She’s no—” 

Taylor hits him lightly, ”I’m an exception, isn’t that right Harry?” She laughs and sits lightly in the chair closest to him.

Louis rolls his eyes, but doesn’t feel the need to press on, yet.

Harry laughs a little, ”I’m having dinner with Louis right now, Taylor.” Harry says and she hums, and looks at Louis. 

”You should get the chocolate cake after, its so good. Harry and I have it every time we meet up.” She says, excitedly.

“Noted,” Louis replies. 

She grins at Louis, nodding her head. Harry starts murmurs something to her and she laughs, ”God not here. Louis, you’ve got a handful here. I wish you luck. I just wish someone wished me the same thing when hanging around with this one.”

Harry squawks, ”What!?”

Louis cocks an eyebrow, “Don’t I know it. I was thinking of getting a shock collar for him. Think I should?”

”Knowing this one, he’d probably like it too much” she says, wrapping an arm around Harry.

Louis laughs, “Oh? Do you have any suggestions, then?”

Taylor rubs Harry’s back, ”He loves having his hair played with, just like Gemma, ” she says and Harry looks at her weirdly, and she laughs a little nervously. ”Oh uh sorry, not what you asked. Maybe a leash?” She says, still looking at Harry.

Louis nods, “I’ll keep that in mind when I go to the pet store.” Louis lightly kicks Harry or who he hoped was Harry, “Go get us food you oaf.”

Harry looked from Taylor to Louis, smiling a little. Harry nods, ”Yea Lou, be right back,” and brushes his fingers against Louis’ wrist.

He leaves and Taylor looks at Louis, narrowing her eyes slightly, ”Don’t don’t do that, love. He hates when random people touch him unannounced. “

“Maybe when you were with him, sweetheart.”

She laughs and lies, ”He always comes back to me… sweetheart.“

Louis blinks at her before frowning at her, “Darling, if you want him so badly, then go ahead and try to take him as yours,” he shakes his head, “but you do know what he is and I doubt he’s labeled you as his ‘mate’, right?”

Taylor shakes her head, ”Please, stop giving demeaning pet names. Unfortunately I do know that what you and him have and it is a little unconventional. Whenever he’s tired of you, you piss him off or even if you aren’t satisfying him. I won’t try. I never have and I won’t start.” she smiles bright and cocks her head to the side, pale blue eyes flicking over every inch of his face as she lies through her teeth.

Louis keeps his face blank and shrugs at her, “Whatever you say.”

Taylor smiles brightly, ”That’s usually how it goes.”

Louis shrugs, “Wouldn’t know.”

Harry comes back in record time, carrying a whole pie with tea and soda, ”Walk me back to my table H? I need to talk to you.” Harry nods, sitting the food down, touching Louis lightly with the plate and cup, so he’ll know where it is.

”I’ll be right back Lou.” He says slowly, and walks with Taylor a few tables away.

Louis nods. He reaches out and takes a slice, “Pizza,” he smiles taking multiple bites. 

”I’m so glad you’ve found your mate.” Taylor whispers, ”has he been treating you good?” 

”I don't think that any of your business.” Harry whispers, chuckling 

She pouted, but nods and sits down, ”Take care of yourself, yea?”

Harry kisses her cheek, hugging her tight, ”Mhmm ” 

He walks over, watching Louis as he enjoys his food, ”Isn’t it good ?” 

“It’s pizza. Name one place that has bad pizza,” Louis replied already moving to grab his third slice.

Harry rolled his eyes, ”But none of those are this” he indicates the pie before then and gets one of his own.

“Right. You wouldn’t say that if you had my grandma’s homemade pizza. She makes her own sauce and dough. It’s so fresh and you can taste the basil in the sauce and her dough is herb filled. It’s just amazing,” Louis’ smile takes up his face.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Harry says, eyes rising over his bright smile.

Louis jabbed a finger at him, “Who says you get to have any? You haven’t even met my mom. I surely won’t let you go near my gran until you get a stamp of approval from my mom.”

Harry shrugs, ” Alright.”

Louis finishes his third piece and slumps against his seat his eyes closing.

”Let’s get you home ” Harry says, standing.

“No, I’m good. You eat.”

Harry nods, taking his advice and eats, teeth sinking into the cheesy goo .

Louis lazily drums his fingers on the tables to show he wasn’t asleep.

Harry almost chokes on his pizza, when Taylor rushed over to their table, ”So are we still on for tomorrow?” Harry nods vigorously, swallowing the rest of his pizza 

Louis doesn’t show he’s listening besides the edges of his mouth tilt up in amusement before he goes back to blank and tired expression. Still drumming his finger in tuneless way.

” Yea” Harry’s voice comes out rough, and Taylor’s lips smack against his cheek in thanks.

Louis listens to her clack away.

” I”m ready.”

“Ok let’s go then.”

They’re outside now, it’s a little cold as they trudge back home. Louis hums as he walks quickly feeling the chilled air draping over him.

They get home, Harry unlocking the door quickly and ushering Louis inside before he turns the heat on.

“Bed time,” Louis yawns mindlessly walking to the bedroom.

”Night Lou” He shouts before walking back outside with his phone and a cigarette. Louis mumbles out a ‘night’ as he disappears into the bedroom. Promptly plopping on the bed and crawling over to his spot grabbing all the pillows and yanking the duvet his way.

Harry calls Taylor for the first time in months that night, laughing over old memories and talking about making new ones. Since midnight he finally goes back in. The bitter taste of nicotine still on his lips, he uses a shower and lays down next to Louis and pecks his cheeks and lips with tiny kisses, before settling back against his own pillows .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE WORRIED ABT TAYLOR...... YOU SHOULD BE UGH


	15. Chapter 15

They’re in the living room, Louis studying one of his books and Harry just coming home from work, “Come here, dance with me.” Harry says it so softly as he stands in front of where Louis’ sitting.

“I’m studying. I know this concept is foreign to you, but do keep in mind that I don’t need distractions while studying. “

Harry smiles and kneels down, “There’s time to study later, Lou. Come here.” He says, voice still soft with an undertone of teasing along with it. 

“Nope, test today.”

Harry tugs Louis up anyway, wrapping a strong arm around his waist, “After we dance,” he whispers in his ear.

Louis lets the protest on his lips die, “Fine.”

Harry traces the shell of Louis’ ear with his lips, “How was your day?”

“Productive.”

Harry squeezes his hips gently, “How so?”

“Just was.”

Harry pulls back a little to look at Louis, he cups his jaw, running his thumb over his chin and kisses him softly.

Louis gives a small smile.

He breathes deeply, Louis’ scent everywhere and he purrs.

“Odd,” Louis mumbles.

“How?” He sways them back and forth, cheek on Louis’ hair.

“Well for starters you’re just… You’re just so…” Louis loses his words.

Harry rubs the small of his back, “Hmm.”

Louis rest his head on Harry’s chest, “I still need to study.”

“What subjects is it for?” He asks.

“Psychology and math.”

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Harry mumbles Louis hair.

“Don’t know yet.”

Harry hums, “You’ll be great.”

“We’ll see.”

Harry hums again and sighs, releasing Louis and pats him on his bum, “Off you go.”

Louis scowls at him, “Don’t,” Louis’ voice want hard. He sat back down grabbing his books while Harry went to the back room to use the bathroom.

“I’m going to going to pick something up for dinner tonight.” Harry chuckles, he’s pulling his jeans back up his hips as he walks back to the front room. Harry puts his jacket back on and waits for Louis’ reply.

“Ok, you going now?”

“Yea, I’m planning on a big meal.” Harry says, “Any suggestions?”

“Chicken marsala with potato bits.”

Harry nods, “Noted,” he smiles, walks over to Louis to give him a quick peck, “I’ll be back before you head to school.”

“Mhmm,” Louis already going back to his books.

He walks out ,locks the door, and heads towards Ashton’s house.

********  
“Coming! Shhh…ahh,” Ashton stumbles over to the door. He looks back over at his apartment living room the sofa and coffee table covered in scattered papers, pens and books. As he shakes his foot awake he opens the door.

As the door opens quickly, Harry smiles sheepishly. “Hey.”

Subconsciously, Ashton looks around Harry to find him alone, “Is something wrong?! And uh, hi.”

Harry shakes his head, “No and Lou’s back at home. Studying.” Harry laughs, ”I actually came for you. Your advice…” Harry looks down.

Ashton takes a step back opening the door for Harry, “Ok?”

Harry walks in, looking around and at the mess, “Louis… I watched when you guys were together and it was easy it seemed like…” He let his voice drift off as he looks back at Louis’ ex.

“It seemed like we got each other. That we knew each other?” Ashton supplies. He gives Harry a small smile and closes the door. He cleans up his mess but really he just piles it all in a corner of the coffee table, “You can sit if you want. Hungry, thirsty?”

” Yes. Louis’ always mad at me and unresponsive. I love him and I want this to work so badly. ” He rushes out, frowning. He sits on the sofa, his clasped hands in front of him.

“Well, you have history and from the little I was told it was good and bad. He’s got a quick mood changes. It’s even worse when he goes off his meds. Do you fight back? Or just leave when things get heated?”

“Both really. I won’t back down if I think something is wrong.”

“Well, I just give him space, not for long, but I let him be mad. Although, sometimes I think that made him even more mad. I think he’s just…you scarred him. He loves you, but he doesn’t like you,” Ashton scratches his neck, “Like when I first met Louis he was…as he would put it very blue and red. He jumped at the slightest touches, would be quick to hit and yell. He just wasn’t right, because of you…and I think that’s stayed with him. I think he wants it to work, but he can’t just ignore whatever happened.”

Harry watched Ashton, the weight in his chest just seemed heavier, ’what am I supposed to do’ he thought. “Ok, ok thank you. “

“He is happy, though. He’s better too.”

Harry chuckled humorlessly and sad, “How? Every time I touch him he pulls away. When I try showing any of affection he just cuts me off. He doesn’t talk to me.” Harry just let’s it out, although Ashton isn’t the first he’d chose to talk to, it was nice. 

“I think you just summed up a half year of Louis and I’s relationship,” Ashton gives a small laugh, “Anyways, he smiles more. He seems happier. Just give him time.”

Harry nods, “I’m glad you made Louis happy.” He says honestly, even of his wolf keens in disapproval.

Ashton shrugged looking down, “Yeah, well…I’m no you or Stan…” Ashton whispers out the last name frowning to himself. He gives a bitter laugh, “That ‘s all I was really just a Stan replacement. Stan 2.0.”

“Stan was a bit of an…ass.” Harry said bluntly and shook his head, wanting to reassure. “You’re better than Stan. You’re good for him.”

“Isn’t it impolite to talk bad about the dead?”

Harry shrugs, “But it’s the truth.”

“You must of been jealous of him then or Louis’ idea of him was very biased.”

“Maybe a little of both. But I watched how Stan treated him, more like a child then what Louis wanted them to be.”

Ashton shrugs, “I would advise you get along with Josh. He’s closer to Louis’ family in a sense of trust.”

“You’re a good man.”

“Thanks,” Ashton smiles, “Most would say too kind.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Um, thank you?”

“I’m going to go, have a special dinner to make,” Harry smiles wide and stands.

Ashton bites his cheeks from smiling knowingly, “You have fun with that.”

Harry grins back, “This is odd of me to say, but we should be friends.”

Ashton glances up, “Not odd, but yeah. Yeah we should. After all who else could you come to for Louis problems?”

Harry laughs and claps Ashton on the back, “I’ll see you later.”

“Ok, yeah. Tonight I assume.” He opens the door.

Harry looks at him and nods, he’s about to leave but he remembers Louis’ meds, and he exclaims a wait before the door closes. 

“Hmm?”

“Can I get Louis’ meds? It’s been a couple days,” Harry asks.

“Oh, yeah.” He walks back into the kitchen. He reaches up to a cabinet on his tiptoes, “He usually takes them between eight and ten. Even if he wants to sleep in you’ve got to make him take them. Also, he’s not allowed to uh, be in control of them. That’s why I’ve got them so up high. He can go about three days without them, but I won’t advise doing that. So, two pills a day,” Ashton hands over the bottle.

“Mk, I got it. Thank you.” He takes it, gripping them tight before dropping them into his pocket.

“Ok, out with you. I actually need to study.”

After Harry leaves again, he goes straight to the supermarket close by and starts picking up all the ingredients for their meal tomorrow.

An arm links through his, lips press against his cheek, ”Harry.” 

Harry looks down at her, a smile on his face. 

“I was thinking about a couple nights ago.” 

Harry turns back, looking through the different types of mushrooms, “Yea and?” 

Taylor leans into him, “I like him.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he wraps his arms around Taylor and hugs her tight. ”I’m…”

Playful swats are thrown at Harry, “Gem would love him, I told her you’d make the right choices.” 

“It doesn’t work like that, T.” Harry shakes his head and pulls himself away from her, not even bothering to ask about his sister, already knowing the answer.

She shakes her head seriously, ”You made a good choice.” 

Harry looks at her for a minute and sighs, he pulls her along, picking up stuff on the way and finally pays for the foods, “Thanks.” He mumbles, “For being here.”

Taylor cups his cheeks and pulls him in close, whispering, “It’s what I’m here for.” 

Harry smiles, and hugs her tightly, he then starts off towards home as she does the same. 

“Hiya,” Louis calls from the bathroom stepping out with a towel wrapped low on his hips.

Harry smiles and mumbles, " Hey.", and finishes preparing. He follows the sound of Louis’ voice finding him in a towel, skin wet and glistening, hair in a clumped disarray. “Hey,” he says breathless.

Louis tilts his head giving an odd look, “You said that already? Anyways how was shopping?”

He feels his heart beating fast, his legs feel like lead and his cock gives a twitch, ” I-It was fine. Got the needed ingredients, how was studying?”

“Boring, but necessary I had to take a shower to wake up,” Louis smiles.

Harry hums, “Uhm.. well.”

“What?” 

Harry clears his throat, walking closer he backs Louis up against a wall, green eyes flitting over every inch of Louis’ exposed skin.

Louis remained silent as he reached for Harry’s hands lacing their fingers together.

Little puffs of air are escaping his mouth as he leans in, his mouth ghosting over Louis’ for a moment, asking.

Louis leans into him, pressing their lips together, “Miss me then?” he murmurs.

Harry nods, hand curling around his hip, a little above the towel, “Course,” He presses Louis into the wall behind him, more, teeth nipping into his lower lip.

Louis smiled and kissed him again, “Good. You know I meant to get back to studying…”

Harry kisses down his jaw, behind his ear and catches a few water droplets on his lips, “If you’re sure.. ” Harry steps back and let’s him go.

“I said ‘meant’. Meaning that’s now not happening, but whatever I’ll go get dressed,” Louis begins to walk toward their bedroom.

Harry surges forwards, picking him up, dropping a few kisses on his neck.

Louis giggled grabbing his towel so it wouldn’t fall off.

Harry lays on his back, falling on the bed, still having Louis in his arms so he’d sit on his chest.

“I might squish you,” Louis whispers.

“You won’t.” Harry assures, nuzzling into Louis’ neck, he runs his fingers through the blue eyed boy’s hair, tugging on a few strands.

Louis closes his eyes and squeezes his knees lightly at Harry’s sides, then Harry bites Louis’ earlobe, whispering hotly, “Talk to me.”

“Talking leads to trouble.”

So Harry kisses him again instead, his hands sliding down to settle at the dip of his back.

Louis threads his hands in Harry’s hair tugging lightly and giving soft scratches.

Harry moans into his mouth, his hips moving reflexively, “Lou.”

“Hmm?”

Harry moans again, a thrilled sensation going through him, he feels his cock grow harder with excitement, “Fuck.”

Louis slides his down until his hips are even with Harry’s, “Good to know all of you is excited to be around me.”

Harry smiles, and grips Louis’ thigh to hitch it up, then the blue eyed boy pecks a sweet kiss on his lips slowly rolling his hips down on Harry’s.

Harry’s eyes close, a delighted sound coming from his lips. He lets his head fall back, meeting each on of Louis’ thrusts with his own.

Louis focuses his weight on his hips pinning Harry’s down still rubbing slowly.

Harry’s wolf bucks inside him, wanting to take charge, not wanting to let its mate to have any control but Harry lets it happen, his breath speeds up and his knot throbbing as it grows. Harry raises his head, bending and bites all along Louis’ neck and kisses and kitten licks his mark. 

Louis stops moving, “Sit up.”

Harry complies, raising himself and Louis so that they’re vertical.

Humming, Louis tosses aside his wet towel. He presses himself back down on Harry using his ass now still rubbing slowly in circles.

Placing his hands on Louis’ hips, he tries to move him faster but Louis pinches at his hands, “My pace only,” He says as he slows down even more dragging along him, then Harry growls, his hands digging into Louis’ bare hips but he obeys.

Louis pecks his lips, “Not used to taking things slow?”

Harry shakes his head, he lifts Louis a little, brushing against his hardness , to push down his sweats. His cock springs out and he sighs in relief.

Louis quickens his pace grabbing Harry’s shoulders and his head resting in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Dammit Lou.” Harry’s voice sounds rough, even to his own ears, his hands tighten more on his hips and he knows he’s leaving bruises, claims.

Louis stops suddenly smirking, “Is that better then?”

Harry groans, thrusting up, his knot sliding against Louis’ soft skin, “Noo.” 

Louis ponders on it. He shakes his head as he goes back to rubbing his ass on Harry’s member.

Harry looks at him a second longer before, softly rubbing over Louis’ tip as the boy thrusts.

Louis grabs both of Harry’s wrist, “No touch.”

A snarl rumbles in his chest and he bites his lips muffling his moans. He comes, his knot popping. Cum paints the underside of Louis’ bum and Harry thighs and he hardens again from that sight.

Louis flops down onto the bed still hard himself, but he doesn’t move to take care of it.

Harry looks at Louis and picks himself up to kneel before him, he fits his mouth over the hard length, moaning softly as the youngers’ scent gets muskier.

Louis’ back arched and he refrained from bucking his hips and Harry swallows him down, tonguing the underside of his dick roughly. Louis brings a pillow over his face mumbling into it.

Harry looks at him, smiling around Louis’ cock. He sucks harder then pulls off. Louis relaxes his arms and focuses on his breathing.

Harry blows, and then wraps his hands around his length. He tugs, pulls, and tongues the slit. Louis’ body shudders. He felt high. Like everything had became heightened. His vision wasn’t just black. It was splotched with colors. Louis was shaking with what he didn’t know, but he was enjoying himself. Laughter spilled from his lips and the pillow still on his head caught them; absorbed them.

Harry jacks him off faster, his fingertips trace his jutted hipbone and kisses his stomach. Louis rolls his hips feeling the warmth pool in his stomach. He gives a tiny squeak before he cums.

Harry watches his mate come over his hand, he takes the pillow from over Louis’ face, kissing him lightly. Louis playfully swats at him. He gives him a frown, “And I just took a shower,” Louis sighs dramatically.

Harry lazily gets up, removing his shirt on the way and grabs a wet towel. When he’s back to the bed, he kneels beside Louis and softly wipes him down, “Drama queen.” He teases.

“King,” Louis corrects and pokes at him, “That makes you my servant.”

Harry kisses the back of his hand, “I’ll serve happily.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Harry chuckles, “We better get you better get to class Lou.” He lays on his back next to him.

Louis groans, “Uhhhh, no. I’m not ready for this test. Bright side is I’ll study with the boys a bit in the cafe.” Louis rolls off the bed going his bags that he has yet officially unpacked. He rifles through them until he finds what he wants. Quickly getting dressed, “I know you haven’t moved yet, come on.”

The alpha matches his groan, getting ready as well, occasionally staring at Louis’ ass. Louis makes his way out of the room to gather his books together from the living room. Harry followed him eventuality, keys in hand and hair sex- ruffled, “Ready to go?”

“Yep.”

Harry slid Louis’ palm into the crook of his elbow as they exited their house and towards the their cafe. Louis smiles tightening his hold on him. “We smell like sex,” he leans in and whispers against Louis’ ear.

“Maybe the wind will blow it away.”

Harry hums and straightens, “We’re almost there.”

“Ok, are you staying?”

“With you in class?” He looks at him, confused.

“No, at the cafe.”

“I’m going to start cooking Lou. ” He says, “Next time, yes.” He kisses his cheek, as they’re approaching he sees Josh standing there on his phone. 

“Hey, man.”

Josh looks up glancing between the two, “Hi.” 

Louis gives Harry’s arm a quick squeeze before he walks over to Josh bear hugging him, “Let’s go an buy fattening stuff and study! Bye Harry,” Louis waves as he starts for the cafe door.

He waves to them both, “Have fun, dear.” He walks back home, ringing Taylor.

******  
Louis sits at table with Josh while Ashton orders their food and drink, “Go ahead say it, whatever it is you have to say,” Louis sighs.

“You seem...happier.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Josh remained silent as he got out his books asking Louis and Ashton random questions to prepare for the test. Neither Louis or Josh bring up the earlier subject. Aa they walk Josh mentions going to see a movie Friday night. Ashton and Louis happily agree. 

Harry cooks with Taylor they catch up on things, she tells him about his mother and how she’s doing. Before long the chicken marsala with potato bits is ready with some corn on the side. 

Taylor bid farewell and he set out to go pick up Lou. He lit one of his many cigarettes, puffing  
the bitter smoke from between his lips as he waited. 

Much like the time before, all three of them, Ashton, Josh and Louis come out. 

Two test later they all walk out of their last classroom exhausted. Louis gives Josh a push, “So, Friday, right?” 

“Yes, Louis. We’ll meet on Friday,” Josh smile at him before giving a quick wave Harry’s way. Harry’s eyes a stay on them as he walks forward, waving back. Louis smiles and bounces on the balls of his feet his exhaustion from the tests long gone now.

Harry looks between the three ,”How was the test ? “

All three groan at him, “A pain in the ass,” Louis mumbles, “How was cooking?”

“Delightful. Taylor came over to help. ” He glances at Ashton before settling on Louis.

Louis hums and walks over towards Harry, “I’ll see you guys later.” Harry places a hand on Louis’ lower back, watching him.

Louis smiles up at him, “Ready to go?”

Harry hums, “Yea.” He waves at the other boys and they begin walking.

“Good. I’m hungry,” Louis walks off happily.

“I hope you like it. T gave me a few pointers, I think it was sage. I’ll have to ask her.” Harry rambles on, smiling and glad Louis smiled with him.

“Womanly touch, eh? It was probably tyme. Sage isn’t much of a food thing as it an air cleansing product, but then again maybe it was sage.”

Harry shrugs, “I’m not that great with seasonings to be honest. I’m glad she was there, it would’ve been a nine instead of a ten, if she wasn’t.” He gloats.

“Still be higher than you on a one to ten scale,” Louis smirks.

“Whoa whoa are these jokes I hear?!” Harry exclaims, stopping briefly to stare at Louis.

Harry smiled and shakes his head instead, ”Do you like flowers?”

“Not, really they die too quickly.”

Harry agrees, “Sometimes they smell good too”.

“Lots of things smell good.”

“Very true. I can name a few right off the bat.” Harry murmurs.

“Name five things.”

Harry taps his fingers along Louis’ spine and smirks, “My mother’s cooking, the smell of early morning dew, smell of shampoo, youcummingisntbad,” he says quickly, blushing, “and smell of pure water.” 

Louis gives him a scrunched up face, “How do you go from mother’s cooking to me cumming you nasty,” Louis gives him a little push.

Harry laughs falling back a step, ”I’m being honest!“

”Ok.”

Harry’s smile widens. They finally get home, he unlocks the door and they step inside. The smell of food quickly fills his nose. Louis skips in already heading to the smell of the food, “Well, it smells nice,” his mouth begins to water.

Harry watches Louis follow the smells, “Let me get my shoes off you animal!”

Louis snorts, “Say the boy who turns into a wolf.”

Harry shoves the shoes off of his feet, ”It’s a lifestyle Lou, no judging.” He starts taking down plates and silverware. 

“Not judging. If I was judging- Just get me food”

Harry hums, ”Sit down then, and yea don’t finish that sentence.” He piles some food onto a plate and waits for Louis to sit.

Louis narrows his eyes at him and sits, “If I was judging then I’d say you’re getting a zero so far on getting me food.”

Harry shakes his head, ”Shouldn’t have said that.” Smirking, he sets his food in front of him and goes to fix his own. Finally he sits down and eats.

Louis smiles, “Well, it’s not my fault you are slow,” he picks up his fork and knife aiming for the chicken.

Harry narrows his eyes at him, but starts eating. Louis hums between bites.

”Enjoying it?”

Louis stops for a second, “I was hungry, but yes. You can cook well and Taylor has spot on seasoning.”

Smiling a little, he mumbles, ”Thank you.”

“Mhmm.”

Harry stays silent, chewing his food thoughtfully.

“I’m going out tomorrow.”

”Movies, right ? Alright. Have fun.” Harry takes his last bite of chicken and sighs. 

“I plan on it!” Louis smiles, “I think Josh said he’d get me around 4.”

Harry nods and smiles, ”Ok. Know what you’re watching?”

“Don’t know really. It’ll surely involve guns and explosions if Josh picked it out.”

Harry laughs at that.

“I think I need another shower,” Louis decides as he gets up with his plate and puts in the sink before heading down the hall.

Licking his lips, Harry nods, ” I’ll clean up.”

“You do that,” Louis replied then slipped into the bathroom and soon enough the shower.

Harry listens for the water and he picked their plates up and put them in the dishwasher. Louis stood under the water his head bowed down so the water could hit his neck just right. Eventually after the counters are swiftly wiped down, Harry slips into the steaming bathroom and takes off his clothes,piling them with Louis’.

Louis is humming to himself enjoying the warmth of the water. Harry opens the clear curtain, enough to sink to his knees in front of Louis. Harry thumbs over his hips and licks the youngers cock, from tip to base.

Louis jolts at the feeling. He keeps his voice light, “Harry?”

He hums, ” Yea?”

“What are you doing?”

Harry brushes his fingers against Louis’ hand and brings one of the boys fingers to his mouth, he sucks it into his mouth , nipping softly at the pad of his middle finger.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Louis mumbled but didn’t pull away.

He wraps his hand around Louis’ base and sinks down over what’s left, sucking gently. Then he swirls his tongue around the cock head and laps at the precome that’s started to well up. Louis gives a small whine as his head hits the back of the wall the water now beating on his fast rising chest.

Harry moans around the boy, he works a hand around himself. He watches Louis as he’s sucking him, watching the emotions flit on his face. Louis threads on his hands into Harry’s hair lightly tugging. Harry fucked into his fist, swallows Louis all the way down, and runs a wet finger between Louis’ cheeks, over his hole.

Louis felt close, “No fingers,” Louis swatted Harry’s hand away.

Harry grips Louis’ ass, both hands now sliding down until they’re rest on the back of his thighs. He swirls his tongue, all over until he feels Louis’ trembling.

Louis gives a tiny shout as he cums. His body felt heavy and head felt light. Harry pulls back and swallows, standing and wraps his arms around Louis, he washes them slowly.

Louis stays quiet feeling the water beat down on him and a warm cloth scrape at his skin leaving soap suds in its wake. He rinsed them when they’re both clean. ” Let’s go to bed.” He whispers when they’re outside of the tub, both wrapped in towels. Louis yawned and padded off to the bedroom going to his bags to find his nightwear.

Harry stayed back, going to the kitchen and putting up the food. He walks back to the bedroom, not bothering with any boxers. Harry pulls Louis to his chest, and looks up at the dark ceiling waiting for his mate to fall asleep. Louis yawns and stretches before curling back up into himself and quickly fell asleep.

Harry shifts out from under Louis, putting a loose pair of sweats on and curling his phone on his hand Harry stands and digs around in his pockets until he feels a lone cigarette. 

The phone buzzes on his hand when he brings it to his ear, a staticy yet very familiar voice answers, ”Baby brother...”


	16. Chapter 16

Right on the dot. 9 a.m. when their alarm clock blared and Louis was still asleep. The room was still slightly dark , being that the curtains were drawn and Harry woke up to Louis softly snoring ”Louis, wake up.” Harry tiredly shook him awake, one hand curled around his bicep, the other clenching small colored pills.

”Go away.”

”Take your medicine, first.” Harry grumbles.

Louis looks up at him, “When did you get my medicine?”

Harry scrubs a hand down his face, ”Before I went to the store. Here,” he pulls on Louis’ hand and drops them in his palm.

Louis holds the pills in his hand and sits up. He swallows them dry. He silently curls back up on the bed aiming for sleep and Harry follows in suit.

The next time Harry wakes up to the light shining brightly in his face, it already feels like twelve, so he climbs out of bed and brushes his teeth. Next he pads to the kitchen, thinking of lunch.

Louis feels the absence of another body in the bed, but couldn’t get himself out of bed. By the time he’s made mini sandwiches and soup, Louis still hasn’t gotten out of bed. He takes all the stuff back to the room, with a couple cans of soda. ”Lou, time to eat.” Harry’s now crosslegged on his side of the bed, a bowl of soup in his lap and a sandwich in his hand.

Louis buries his face into a pillow and groans, “I’ll eat at the movies.”

”That’s four hours away.” Harry takes a bite.

“Gives me four more hours to sleep.”

He continues to eat, mind still half asleep. Eventually he puts his dirty dishes away and left overs in the fridge. Wrapping himself in a blanket,he puts on a silent film and curls up to watch it on their bed. Louis becomes annoyed. He sits up and leaves the bedroom, but grabs a change of clothes before he goes.

Harry’s tired eyes flick to Louis’ retreating figure and he sighs. He closes his eyes, mind and body exhausted. Louis gets dressed and even puts on his shoes. He doesn’t think about it as he leaves the house thinking a walk was what he needed.

Harry startled awake as the door slams and cusses. Too asleep to handle much he grabs his jeans from the floor with a thin white shirt, and keys in hand he follows Louis out. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, finally caught up and rubbing his face.

”Walking.”

Harry mutters something under his breather and rolls his eyes. Louis keeps on walking fishing his ipod out from his pocket. Harry stuffs his hands deep in his pockets, head bowed watching their feet and he gets lost in his thoughts. Louis listens to his music humming and singing along at times. Nodding his head along, Harry follows Louis wherever he goes.

“You don’t have to follow me,” Louis broke the silence. Harry stays quiet, wishing Louis would shut up and start singing again. He looks at his watch, noting the time. They’ve been walking for half an hour.

“Fine, but you’re not allowed to be mad at me,” Louis replied to the silence as he made his way along a metal fence. He his ran along the fence until he found the entrance and walked off into a well known path. The air here always seemed colder and thinner. The silence never seemed silent and the ground was marked with engraved stones. Harry finally looks up and around them, watching headstones pass and the grass seeming to die faster.

Louis walks up a hill and turns left running his hand over two head stoned before stopping the third one setting himself down in front of it.

Harry’s eyes left their dreadful surroundings and settled on the tombstone Louis sits. It reads Stan. ”This is what I’m not allowed to be mad at.” He murmurs. Harry doesn’t really feel anything, he’s emotionless, but he doesn’t feel his heart or most of his limbs. Just empty. 

Louis nodded, ”Yep.”

Harry let his mouth close, letting himself watch Louis. Louis ran his fingers over the engraved words, though he knew them by heart. It was strangely the most calming thing for Louis now.

”I’m sorry.” Harry whispered.

Louis’ hand stills, “Every time I came down here I thought maybe this gravestone wouldn’t be here. That it didn’t happen. That he was still here,” Louis whispered. Harry nodded unable to say anything. Louis motioned to the other two gravestones, “That’s his parents. I didn’t mean to come here, you know. Just sorta habit. Back before I went back to school I came here everyday,” Louis smiled sadly at the gravestone in front of him.

Harry stood motionless, watching.

“You can leave if you want. I don’t mind.”

Harry only shakes his head, his thoughts running a muck.

Louis hums to himself and stands up. He reaches for Harry lightly petting his arm, “You don’t have to stay.”

”I’m-” he has to clear his throat, ”Ok. Yea, I’ll see you at home…” Harry stumbles away.

Louis sits back down listening to Harry’s footsteps fade. He goes back to humming to himself enjoying his time alone.

******  
It’s six forty by the time Harry is done with his run, he’s sweaty with only a pair of joggers on. As he’s walking up to the house, Louis’ leaning onto the side of the house. Louis was thinking that maybe he should of let Josh stay until Harry got back now that boredom was truly setting.

”Hey.” Harry mutters, as he unlocks the door.

Louis kicks off the house and walks towards the door, “Hi.”

”Movie good?” The wolf asks as he walks to the fridge, and gets a bottle of water.

“Yes, it was.” Louis plopped down on the sofa curling up in the corner.

Harry only chugs his water, downing it in a matter of seconds. ”What do you think we should do tonight ?”

“I dunno,” Louis shrugged.

”Do you have school tomorrow?“

“No, only Monday, Tuesday and Thursday.”

”Is there any game you’re particularly good at?” Harry asks, taking a bottle of liquor out of his cabinet.

“I’m excellent at Marco Polo.”

Harry looks at him for a while before laughing, ”I wonder if that can be made into a drinking game...”

“Probably. ‘Swim’ through the crowd while calling out Marco or Polo til you find your drunk friend.”

Harry felt a thrill go through him, ”I’ll be blindfolded, and you hide somewhere in the house. When you get caught you’ve got to take a shot” Harry smiled over at Louis.

Louis frowned at him in return, “That’s hide in seek, but put on another level of stupid.”

”Yes! But with sounds and drinking.” Harry says excited.

Louis glares in his general direction, “No.”

”Chicken!” He draws out the word, makes his voice all high and then low as can go.

“What about not wanting to play a drunk version of hide and seek makes me a ‘chicken’?”

”Because I said it does!” Harry laughs, He goes to open the hallway closet and gets a small towel out and he dries his hair, ”You are scared.” The older one says loudly as he walks into living room.

“Chilled to the bone,” Louis muttered with a labored sigh, “If I want to drink, then I’ll get a drink. I don’t do games.”

”Then let’s drink.”

Louis shrugs, “Yeah, sure.”

Harry’s eyes widened, but goes to get the alcohol along with two shot glasses, ”Would you do body shots?”

Louis fights his face to stay neutral, “Nope.”

He opens the tall glass bottle, ”Right.” And pours some shots.

“I don’t need too. I am the body.”

Harry shoots back his first shot, and winces, ”Fuck.”

“Hmmm?”

Harry nudges Louis with one of his own glasses, ”Here.”

Louis takes it snapping it back he felt the familiar burn of alcohol go down his throat.

Harry quickly fills their glasses again, ”I want to do a body shot.” Harry downs his liquor with a hum.

“Go find someone.”

Harry fills the alcohol electrify his nerves, ”Lou.” He bites his lips that feel like fire and looks at Louis beneath his curly fringe.

Louis gives a small smile, “Harry.”

”You might be a bitch.” Harry cracks a smile.

“Says the dog.”

Harry pouted, and filled the other’s to the brim. Louis took the shot and sank back into the sofa. Harry poured them a few more, the liquid still burning his throat but fueled his tongue. Louis lazy snuggled into his corner of the sofa, “When was the first time you got drunk?”

”Maybe about fifteen. You?”

“My seventeenth birthday.”

”Before or after we met?” Harry choked out as he swallowed another mouthful.

“Before, it was my senior year of high school.”

Harry hums and throws the glass shot, taking a swig right from the bottle. He nudges the bottle to Louis’ arm, ”Want some?”

“Sure,” Louis takes the bottle.

Harry watches until Louis tips the bottle back. Louis takes a long swig before setting it back down extending his arm out with the bottle in his hand. Harry wraps his fingers around the rim, brushing his fingers against Louis’, ”Thanks.” He passes the bottle back when he’s taken a long pull.

Louis set it down and takes off his shirt tossing it to the floor and then picks the bottle up swinging it between his fingers lazily.

”What’s that for?”he hums laying his head back on the sofa behind him.

“What do you think?”

”Come here,” Harry murmurs. 

Louis rolls his eyes, “Where is here?” Louis got on all fours moving towards his voice.

Harry stared down at the boy with glazed eyes, ” Marco.”

“Polo,” Louis giggled still crawling slowly making sure his ass was up and swaying.

Harry grinned, watching the way Louis moved so feline, like a lioness. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, ”Marco. “

Louis found him, sliding his face closer til his lips were ghosting over Harry’s, “Polo,” he giggly whispered. Sticking his tongue out, Harry licked Louis’ lip lightly, tasting the alcohol. He leaned back and settled his hands on Louis’ chest piece, tracing over each curved letter. 

Louis thread his hands in Harry’s hair as Harry kissed every letter. He led his fingers over every knob on Louis’ spine and pressed down on his collarbones. Louis shivered under him. His hands sliding down to Harry’s hips playing with the waistband of his shorts. Harry flicked his finger, so that a button on Louis’ jeans comes popping out of its clasp and he rocked up into Louis, his breath hitching.

Louis moaned. He moved his head until his lips found his collarbones. He lightly nipped and kissed along the bone. Harry ran fingers through Louis’ hair, pulling on it roughly and he moans Louis’ name. Louis pinched at Harry’s hips and moved his hands down to unbutton his jeans. His hand snaking down Harry’s pants.

He groaned, bucking his hips up before grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling it out to lick a fat strip over his palm. Louis scrunches his nose up at the hot sticky wet feeling before slipping hand back down under his briefs this time. Harry moaned at the slick heat, Louis’ small hand feeling so tight around his shaft. It took most of his willpower to pull Louis off again with a whine of, ”I don’t want to come yet.”

Louis slowly trailed his hand back down to Harry’s pants, “Then don’t,” Louis whispered trailing his finger down the outline of Harry’s length that tented his shorts.

Harry shuddered beneath him, he bit his lips to contain his excitement. He stretched his neck, releasing the tension and spread Louis’ thighs wider. Louis swirled his finger over Harry’s clothed tip. The boxers damp in one spot from precome. His other hand grabbing the back of Harry’s neck rocking his hips up into Harry.

Fighting to keep his hips still, Harry lifted Louis; so that their positions reversed. He unbuttoned Louis’ pants quickly pulling them off and into the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.

“I thought you just wanted to do a body shot?”

Harry grabs the fallen bottle, pouring what’s little of it left onto Louis’ chest. The tinted alcohol swirl and pools at the dip between his ribs. He ducks down, poking his tongue into the liquor, ”Don’t move.”

“And if I do?”

Harry nips and whispers against his bitten rib, ”I’ll fuck you.” Louis didn’t reply back, but had a frown on his face.

Harry mouths at his ribs again, and sucks the liquid into his mouth. Harry exhales against Louis’ damp skin and sits back on his thighs to wipe his mouth. ” Dammit.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him.

Harry’s eyes are grassy and dark when he looks at Louis. Flushed and aroused, a slight tilt of his mouth, ”Let’s go take a bath.” He slurs, giddy and buzzing.

Louis gives him a little push, “Have fun with your bath.”

Harry hauls him up by his neck, whispering right against his lips, ”You’re such a shit.”

Louis shrugs at him, “Whatever.”

Harry presses his lips to Louis’ sweetly, thumb massaging gently into his skin. Louis sighed leaning back into the sofa. Harry licks his lips and walks to their bedroom, tugging Louis with him. Louis trudged along sighing as they went.

It was mostly dark now, what was filtered through made pretty shadows. Harry’s head felt dizzy as he pushed Louis back onto the still unmade bed. He grabbed a cigarette from his half empty pack, and lit it. The older of the two took a long drag and let it out, in a slow stream.

Louis scrunched his nose at the smell of the smoke, “Nasty habit you got there.”

Harry bites his lip, gazing at Louis through the haze. He walks to the bed and straddles Louis, playing with the wisp of hair in one hand and a lit cigarette dangling from the other.

“Go away, you smell,” Louis pushes at his chest.

Harry hums, moving his hips a little so that he’s sitting on Louis’ cock, sitting on his hardness.

Louis glared up at him, “Go away, you smell.”

Harry stays silent and leans up, only to take another drag, but he holds it in until his mouth is connected to Louis’. Louis shoves at Harry’s chest and turns his head away, “Go away.” Harry blows into Louis’ face, smirking. He rolls over shoulder still touching Louis’.

Louis coughs and rolls off the bed going back into the living room. He grabs his shirt yanking it over his head then finds his pants muttering curse words as he goes.

”Going to run again, Lou?!”

Louis shoved on his shoes ignoring Harry as he opened the door and walked out slamming it behind him. Harry rolled over, screaming incoherent broken sentences into the pillow and fell asleep like that. Louis stomped off with no real place in mind to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt beta this bc i dont have enough time rn. ive been busy arrgh and idk pls don't send any comments abt harry rn he gets better i swear to you. he's a shit rn adn idk why he does half the shit he does. weird


	17. Chapter 17

Harry wakes up an hour later, heart pounding tongue heavy in his mouth. ”Lou?” He croaks his name a couple more times before stumbling outside, blinding following a spicy scent. 

Louis’ cold and stubborn. He knew he should of just walked outside and paced around the house, but instead he walked off and well got lost.

Harry shifts before he can think much about it, his wolf scenting Louis easilg and finds him in a matter of minutes with a whine already in his throat as he sees his stumbling mate and smells the alcohol still on Louis’ breath.

Louis can hear the padding of something behind him, but he didn’t look back. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. The wolf pads up to him, licking his hand and yelps.

Louis flinches away from him, “Go away.” Harry’s tongue lolls out the side of his mouth, a grin on his face and he follows wherever his human does. 

Louis goes on walking until his knees buckle under him and he slumps against a tree, “My tails froze, and my nose is froze, and my ears are froze, and my toes are froze,” Louis mumbles. 

Harry sinks onto Louis’ knees, nosing his face, sniffing loudly and purring. Louis pushes him away, “Go away!” Louis didn’t know he was crying until he felt the hot tears streaming down his face. The wolf goes to lay by his feet, sadly, watching him cry, his wolf feels all the hurt and pain and the wolf’s green eyes flick from the humans face to the sky.

Louis wrapped into himself. He buried his face into his knees, his arm around his legs and one hand holding onto his other wrist. Louis felt like everything was going in reverse, “I think I need to go home,” Louis whispered to himself. The wolf whimpered, understanding his words. He picked his head up from his paws and shuffled little closer to Louis, not touching but closer. 

Louis wiped his face and turned to hug the tree as he slowly got back up on his feet. Harry watches him, slowly, so slowly but he’s patient. Louis clings to tree even when he stands straight before wobbly making his way back to where he assumed the house was.

Harry barks, nudging him the right way. Louis scowls, but doesn’t ignore the helpful guiding. The wolf pants all the way home, growling maybe at squirrels and running a few feet ahead to pick up branches. Louis was no longer thinking his feet moved without him knowing it and if it wasn’t a thoughtless labor Louis was sure he’d have forgotten to breathe.

They’re at the house now, the doors unlocked and Harry yelps again. Louis stumbles into the house. He walks until he hit the sofa. Without a second thought Louis collapsed on the sofa already nodding off. The moment Louis fell asleep, Harry shifted back and placed him into the bed. That night he fell asleep on the couch.

*******  
Louis woke up alone feeling cold. Grudgingly he got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Harry’s eyes peel open at nine fifty in the morning and as he hears the shower running he gets Louis’ pills. Stumbling into the bathroom, he nudges with the curtain open with a mumble of Louis’ name.

Louis cocks his head to the side, “Hmm?”

”Meds.” He mutters, still shielding his eyes from the bright light. Louis reaches out feeling the pills fall onto his palm. He takes them then continues to wash himself.

Harry goes to leave, only pausing at the door, ”What I did last — I’m sorry for what happened.” And he leaves, not waiting for Louis to answer and leaving the door ajar.

Louis sighs and leans heavily onto the wall. He waits until the water thudding against him turns cold before he pulls himself out. He wraps a towel around his hips and leaves the bathroom.

Harry’s sitting in the living room, head in a hand and TV on mute as he watches the moving figures. While Louis rummages through his stuff until he finds what he want to wear and slips his shirt and pants on and walks towards the kitchen Harry feels Louis’ presence and he shifts his eyes to him.

Louis opens the fridge finding an apple. He bites into it as he walks into the living room. Harry lifts his feet when Louis passes him. Louis settles in a corner of the sofa keeping his knees close to his chest. Harry slides his eyes back to the show, not bothering with volume.

Louis munches on his apple for a while before breaking the silence, “Are you mad?”

”Of course not.” He mumbles, looking at the other confused. ”Are you?”

“A little. Not sure who it’s directed at though.”

Harry nods, ”About what?”

“Life.”

Harry turns back to the television , ”Its shit mostly.”

“It’s something alright.”

”Whatever you make of it.” Harry says it so softly.

“So what are you making yours?”

”I haven’t figured it out yet.” Harry mumbles.

“Well you better figure out soon after all you are getting old,” Louis teased.

”I know. Before long I’ll be wearing glasses with a hunched back calling out for someone to help me.” Harry cracks a smile. 

Louis hums, “I’ll help you down a flight of stairs…”

Scratching his cheek, ”I’d drag your old ass down with me.”

Louis stuck his tongue out at him, “This ass won’t get old. Immortal, remember?”

Harry nods, remembering. ”You’ve got so many things going for you; hobo in training, immorality…What else?” 

“I have the ability of walking into a club and never having to pay for a single drink. Blind and hot, dangerous combo, really.”

Harry laughs, ”Perfection, really.”

”That too.”

”Of course.” Harry yawns, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Harry smiles sleepily, ”I know.”

Louis smiled at him before falling silent playing with his hands,”Are we going to talk about last night?” Louis asked quietly.

”Sure.” Harry breathes, shifting to face him.

“Where do you want to start?”

Harry shrugs, replying with a noise.

Louis glares, “Alright, well for one don’t smoke around me. I know you smoke, because I usually catch a faint smell in the air around you and I don’t mind that. I just don’t want it done around me.”

Running his fingers over his cheeks he says, ” Ok.”

“And I might be going home…”

Harry nods, the words ringing in his ears much like last night, ”Ok.”

Louis moves a little closer, setting his mostly eaten apple down, “It’s not for long. Just a weekend visit as far as I know.”

”Is that all?” Harry asks nodding, shifting away, feeling a headache start to form.

“Don’t know. Josh will let me know next time I see him.”

”No, is that all we’ve got to talk about.” Harry asks again.

“Do you have anything to say?”

”I’m taking a shower.” Harry says before seeing and exiting into the bathroom.

“Great talk,” Louis muttered.

After his long shower, Harry finds Louis in the bedroom laying under covers. Some movie is on, a comedy he thinks. Louis listened to a movie he’d heard too many times. He loved it though. He knew this movie front and back even if he couldn’t see it he knew what was going on.

Harry pulled on some underwear, and lays down next to Louis but on top the blankets. Shoulder to shoulder. Louis laughed even though nothing was said, but he knew what was happening. Harry closes his eyes and breathes, the sound of Louis’ laughter taking some weight off his chest. Louis quotes the movie as it played on. Harry moves under the blanket feeling warm and he sighs.

“Did you ever sleep with that girl from the store?” 

”Lilah? Yea, only twice.” The curly headed man says quiet but clear.

Louis nodded, keeping quiet and Harry turned his attention back to the television. ”You and Ashton?”

“Nope.”

Feeling a lump in his throat, Harry swallows. 

“I would of thought you’d know that answer.”

”Just wanted to hear you say it, Lou.” He sighs.

“That I’m still a little saint for the taking?” Louis smiled a little.

Harry hummed, his smile not really reaching his eyes.

“Me being a virgin is a problem, isn’t it?” Louis turned to face him. 

”No.” Harry squinted at Louis. Louis sighed rolling back into his original position. Harry grunts, ”Why would I care?”

Louis looks at him, “Let’s just drop it.”

Harry sighs, ”You’re the one who’s brought it up. Just speak your mind, instead of hiding. “

“And now I’m ending it. Topic change! Alice in Wonderland, think Lewis Carroll was crazy or just hopped up on too many drugs or brilliant?”

Harry shook his head, he stands up and pads to the kitchen without a word to Louis. He looks through the fridge, hopefully finding something to eat. Louis shrugs and goes back to listening to the movie that was almost over. Not finding anything Harry walks back in, stopping at the doorway and leans on it, ”You don’t like me very much.”

“No, not really,” Louis replies nonchalantly.

Harry snorts and nods his head. Going back to the bed, he lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. Louis feels the bed dip with the added weight. Louis turns off the tv and grabs his ipod singing along to his music.

Harry feels the agitation building underneath his skin He fidgets, fights to not bark at the other man. He feels his resolve start to break, so he gets up again to run a bath for himself. Louis keeps singing ignoring Harry, but could hear the water running.

Cutting off the water he sinks into the scalding bath, he doesn’t stop until he feels his forehead disappear under too. Louis got off the bed and walked out of the house. He leaned onto the house just listening to music and breathing in the fresh air. Eventually he goes back inside settling down on the couch with a book in his hands.

Harry feels drunk when he gets out of the tub, spent and a little unhinged. He slowly dries his skin, feel the roughness dig into his skin pleasantly. And he dries his hair humming softly. He walks back to their room, like a drugged man.

Surprisingly Harry goes in search of Louis, feeling calm, less agitated. ” You’ve got a piece of lent on your face.” He says softly.

Louis wipes his face, “Thanks,” he replies softly before going back to his book.

”You did— here.” Harry reaches for the offending lent but stops short, ”is it alright?”

Louis sighs, “Yes, it’s alright.”

Harry nods, focusing all of his attention on brushing it off and leans back, ”Good as new.” Harry whispers.

Louis nods, “Thanks mom.”

”You push me away.” Harry says abruptly, keeping his eyes steadily on Louis.

Louis closed his book looking towards the voice, “I’m a creature of habit.” 

Harry sighs, looking off, ”Why do you care if I’d slept with Lilah?”

“I don’t. Just curious.”

Harry hums, ”Right.”

“Tis true.”

”Ok Shakespeare.” Harry rolled his eyes disbelieving.

“If I’m Shakespeare then you’re Derek Hale.”

Harry grimaced,”You’re such a teenage girl.”

“I am not.”

” Yes...”

”You’re a pain.”

Harry laughs, ”I know.”

“Oh, good,” and Harry rolls his eyes at his reply. Louis stretches himself out on the couch, “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Harry huffs, ”I did no such thing!!!”

“Judging from your reaction you did. I don’t need to see to know.”

Harry mutters, ”Fucker.”

“Oh, now that hurts,” Louis brought his hand to his heart.

”Your sarcasm is refreshing, please keep it coming.“

“Oh, I can’t. It pleases you too much.”

”I’m sure you’re getting the wrong impression then.” Harry says lightly.

Louis smiles, “No, no. You enjoy everything I do and say.”

”Someone’s ego is a little too big.” Harry sing-songs.

“I don’t hear you denying it either.”

”Maybe I just don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Can’t you try something new for once?”

”Your sarcasm is cutting…” Harry starts.

Louis shrugs and smiles at him, “I still do it. Don’t I?”

”Exactly. There’s no reason to say it.”

Louis hummed thoughtfully, “Ashton mentioned you wanted to be his friend,” Louis quirked an eyebrow at him still smiling, but it faltered.

Harry nods, watching his smile, ”I like him.”

“Oh,” Louis was shocked, not that Ashton was liked, but that Harry liked him, “So, I guess you did more then get my pills and go.” 

”Yep.” Harry popped the ‘p’.

Louis nodded at that, “What a traitor,” Louis smile diminishing his sulky tone. Harry hums, wanting to say more.

“Go on say whatever you want,” Louis waved his hand around the air.

“We don't have the usual relationship.” Harry speaks his thoughts.

“What’s a usual relationship like?”

” Maybe when partners actually like each other for starters, Lou. ” Harry said thoughtfully, no malice in his words.

Louis sat up curling his legs underneath him, “I… yeah I suppose.”

”Yea.” Harry breathes. 

“Are you happy?”

“ I’m… content.” he murmurs, “ Are you?”

Louis gives him a small smile, “Yeah, somehow I am.”

Giving a small smile in return, Harry mutteres, ”Good.”

“So, tell me why a bookstore?”

”The smell of books is calming.” Harry runs a hand through his hair, ”Duh.”

Louis smirks, “Oh, ok.”

”What’s the coy little smirk for lad?” Harry asks, nudging Louis’ knee with his toe.

“Oh, nothing,” Louis sighs happily.

Harry growls playfully, sitting up he says, ”Tell me Lou.”

“I just think there is more to it than you’re saying.”

”Like what?” Harry asks. Louis shrugs still smirking.Harry makes an unhappy sound. Pouting. 

“No pouting, pup.”

Harry shakes his hair out, frowning, ”Come on then, tell me.”

“Why, tell you what you already know?”

”Because I don’t really think you know.” Harry says.

“Then tell me.”

“I was hoping you’d come in one day.”

Louis smiled, “Well, then you are welcome.” And Harry couldn’t resist rolling his eyes then Louis scrunches his nose and continues, “And your fear…you chose a book store in hopes to not lose me…in a sense…”

Snorting, ”You’re such a sap.”

“Am not. I’m a thinker.”

”You find it endearing.” Harry accused.

”I find it sad.”

Harry huffs or a laugh, ”Opinions.”

Louis gives a small glare, “It is, though. I mean it’s not a bad thing, but it is sad.”

”Well, ” Harry coughs smiling, ”I don’t really care. You’re here now. Although glaring, and not liking me, you are,” He finishes.

Louis gives an amused smile, “Did you come up with that on your own? That I don’t like you?”

”It doesn’t matter, when you haven’t denied it.” Harry smirked .

Louis sighed standing up going into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Louis returned back to the bedroom, “I’m not going to deny that I don’t like you, but I don’t hate you either.”

Harry scoffs. Louis shrugs and sits back down, “I don’t.”

”I know.”

”Do you like me?”

”Would you care?”

“Would you answer?” Harry shrugs and takes a sip of Louis’ water. Louis bit his lip trying to but the words running loose in his head in order.  
b  
”Don’t analyze. I can see you thinking too hard.” Harry snapped.

Louis quirked an eyebrow up at him, but didn’t say anything.

”Well…”

“Well what?”

Harry gulps down more of the water, ” say what’s on your mind.”

“I can’t.”

”Why’s that?” He questions.

“Mind is too cluttered.”

Harry huffs, ”I hate that.”

“Yeah… hey?” and Harry huffs around a mouthful of drink.

“This is kind of out there, but that one time you mentioned having kids, you meant adoption right? I mean unless you can magically give birth…”

He feels a pang of something, ”Yes. About adoption, not birth.”

Louis nods, “Or surrogate. I always think it’s odd, nice, but odd to ‘claim’ a child. You, know?”

”But it’d be ours.” Harry whispers.

“Well, yeah. I guess. I don’t know, I just want these beautiful genes of mine to go to a waste.”

Harry laughs, finally sitting up and touching Louis’ hand, ”Of course.”

Louis grabs his hand, “Glad you agree.”

Harry smiles and starts to pull away but Louis pulls him forward taking his water back and is smiling.

Harry makes a sound, ”I slobbered all over that.” 

“You’ve done the same with my mouth, should I really care?” Louis took a sip to prove a point.

Harry wrinkles his nose, ” I hardly slobber in your mouth.”

Louis laughs, “Ok, sure.” Harry makes a face of pure mortification and huffs. 

Louis laughs, “I’m teasing geez, but you act like your tongue hasn’t been in my mouth before.”

”I’m just thirsty but I should get my own water.” A knowing thrill goes through him and a smirk fits itself right over this mouth.

Louis rolls his eyes at him, but does get up. He returns back with another water bottle, “Now stop stealing my water,” He means to sound serious, but it comes out sounding fond.

Harry smiles and takes the bottle, ”Never!!” He chuckles.

Louis shakes his head at him, “You’re such a child.”

Harry smiles wide, and lays his cheek on Louis’ knee. Louis threads his hand in Harry’s hair scratching his head lightly.

Harry closes his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him like waves and he goes slack. Louis sings quietly, “Remember that day, we knew it from the start. We’ve come a long way and we’re gonna go far.” He feels his mind follow his body as Louis’ singing, “I see the future in your eyes. Forever and always, you and I.” Letting his mind drift, Harry runs lazy circles into Louis’ knee. Louis hums the rest of the songs liking the feeling of Harry’s fingers going round and round on his skin.

”Who was that by?” He asks gently, still touching the younger.

“Daughtry.”

Harry pressed down lightly on Louis’ knee, ”Sing another.” He whispers.

Louis gives a little smile before picking a song to sing, “Be still and know that I’m with you. Be still and know that I am here…” Harry lets out a breath, smiling and runs his fingers over the skin again. Louis softly sings until he drifts off into sleep. Harry hears the song become softer and softer, he stands and picks Louis up and lays him on their bed, hours go by and Harry wakes up. He walks to their bathroom and after Harry runs their bath he goes back into the bedroom, ”Lou, wake up.” And he shakes the younger lightly.

“I’m up…” Louis mumbled rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms.

Leading him into the steamy bathroom, ”We’re taking a bath.“

“Mks,” Louis hums.

Harry sheds his clothes, putting them into the basket and after Louis’ done the same he grabs his hand and sets them into the bubbly water. “Bubbles,” Louis smiles running his hand over the bubbles. Harry smiles lazily as he watches on, settling into the warmth around him and sighs.

“I haven’t taken a bath in quite some time.”

Harry hums, closing his eyes, ”Why?”

Louis shrugs idly playing with the bubbles.

Harry opens one eye to look at Louis, and he lays his head on the side of the tub. He reaches out boldly to sweep Louis’ hair from his eyes. Louis looks up and blinks.

”Hey.” He says it softly, cupping his cheek just as soft.

”Hmmm?”

He moves down to trace his lower lip, ”I want to kiss you.” He says and he moves his hand and sits it on top of the water.

Louis smiles at him, “Then do so.”

Harry smiles slightly, ”Come here…”

Louis inches forward, “Marco?”

”Polo.”

Louis smiles, “Marco,” Louis slides onto Harry’s lap.

Harry curls his hands around his waist, ”Polo,” and Louis rest his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry kisses the side of his mouth, teasing him.

“You know you’re the one who wanted the kiss.”

”Well of you don’t want them, I’ll take it back.” Harry whispers, smiling. 

“Fine. By. Me,” Louis smiles poking his chest.

Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ offending finger, brings it up to his lips and bites it, then Louis swats at Harry with his other hand, “Bad. No, no.” Pouting Harry inches forward and kisses him lightly, smirking against his lips. 

“Oh, now you want a kiss,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s smirking lips.

Harry circles Louis’ neck with both of his hands, sliding one into his hair, and hums in agreement. Louis leans back allowing his hands to trace over his broad shoulders. He squeezes Louis’ hips lightly, raking a hand through his hair more forcefully. Louis continues to run his fingers down Harry’s arm.

Gripping Louis’ thigh , his breath catches.Louis fingers skim over Harry’s large and veiny hands then moves them back up to begin at Harry’s chest and Harry shudders, digging his thumbs into the tender meat oh the inside of Louis’ thighs.

Louis slowly runs his fingers down his chest feeling the dips. His hands running across Harry’s hips. Harry pushes into his hands, running tiny circles into the soft skin.

Louis gives a small pout. Harry runs his tongue over his lip, sucking lightly on the protruding lip. Harry rubs his hands up and down Louis’ thighs, as he rests his head on the rim of the tub. Louis copies Harry’s movements running his hands down Harry’s skinny thighs.

Harry bites his lips, his eyes half lidded , the feeling of Louis’ fingers against his wet skin makes him shiver. Louis runs his finger up the inner side of Harry’s thighs before he brings his hands to cup Harry’s face with his finger spread out. Harry stay silent, even if his heart is beating out of his chest.

Louis ran his finger over Harry’s face, “You haven’t changed much here,” Louis whispered and Harry nods along with his words, breathing against Louis’ fingers shallowly. “Are you alright?” Louis brings one hand to the back of Harry’s neck his finger playing with the hair he could reach and the other hand sliding down over Harry’s chest where his heart was beating.

”I’ve got a tattoo right where your palm is.” Harry breathes out, threading his fingers over Louis’.

”Of what?”

”Two sparrows,” his fingers, lightly trace over Louis’ wrist until he drops his hand back into the water.

“Oh? How long ago did you get them?”

Harry feels calm like this, peaceful with Louis. He begins rubbing small circles into his wet skin again, ”When I was seventeen.”

“When did you get your first one? And what was it?”

Harry picks Louis’ hand up, leading it down his chest until it sits a couple inches above his navel, ”A moth and when I was fifteen.” Harry smiles. 

”A moth?”

”A moth.” Harry clarifies.

“Are there any more animals or insects I should know about?”

”Give me a minute to think,” Harry smiles. 

“I thought we agreed thinking wasn’t a friend of yours.”

Harry pinches Louis lightly, chuckling and the sound echoing in the bathroom. 

Louis pinches him back a smile on his face, “The water has gone cold.”

”Wish we could stay in here longer,” Harry sighs, and then a lightbulb goes off, ”Let’s wrap up in blankets and drink tea.” Harry says.

“Well, you know hot tubs are a thing,” Louis replied standing up along with Harry.

”Great idea, Lou.” Harry compliments. Harry dries and Louis follows. Harry pulls Louis into their room and settles under the blankets, ”Cuddling naked,” and smiles.

Louis laughs at his obvious statement, “You’re keeper, you are,” Louis pinches at Harry’s chin and cheeks lightly.

Harry’s smile widens, ”Come lay with me, let’s keep talking. It was nice.” He whispers softly. So Louis moves to pull the covers up and slides under them wiggling over to Harry. They settle against each other, finding a comfortable position.

”So next topic?”

”Who was your first crush.” Harry whispers.

“Beth. Yours?”

”Why Beth? ” Harry sucks his lip between his teeth.

“I’d known her all my life. She smelled nice and sometimes when she went into on of her episodes I was with her and she was always descriptive even as a kid and sometimes I felt like I was in the places she’d get stuck in even though I knew it wasn’t real. Also, I was six when this crush happened and last up until I was twelve.”

Harry hummed, ”Ah.”

“Mhmm, and who was yours?”

”I never really had one...” Harry says.

“Well, I guess that makes sense.”

Harry makes an indigent sound, ”What? How?”

“Well, you said many moons ago ‘we only love once’, so it makes sense that you wouldn’t develop a crush on anyone.”

”We can still like someone, dummy. Just not like-like.” Harry laughs. 

“No, but it still make sense why you wouldn’t feel the need or interest in liking someone as a crush.”

”Awh so you were my first real crush Louis Tomlinson.” Harry coos.

Louis frowns at him for a slight second, “I have never said my last name.”

” You leave your papers around here enough for me to see.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“My papers are in braille. I’m not surprised you know my last name. I just don’t really use it. Kind of just been Louis.” 

”You were all over the news at first.” He mumbles.

“Yeah, I figured. Got me tons of fruit baskets and other goodies when I came home.”

”Did you eat them all?” Harry wondered.

“Well, I surely didn’t let it go to waste.”

”Good, lad.”

Louis rolls his eyes at him, “Yeah, yeah.”

Tracing patterns into Louis’ skin, ”I’m honestly curious about why you’re still a virgin…”

Louis blushes, “I just couldn’t do it and I was trying to take things slow. Ashton was my only real relationship and I was his, so we took things slow. Also, the only two people I’d even think about having sex with were gone.” Harry runs a finger over Louis’ red cheek and nods.

“Would you have been mad if I wasn’t a virgin?”

”No,” Harry says, his eyes roaming over Louis’ features.

“Did you ever change your wish?”

”Yea,” Harry chuckles, ”I have.“

”Good.”

Harry buries his face in Louis’ neck and grins so Louis smiles and pecks a kiss to Harry’s head. Harry hums, ” What do you want tonight?”

“That depends what do we have?”

Harry thinks for a minute, ”We’ve got poptarts, cereal and we need to go shopping.”

“You just went a few days ago,” Louis squinted.

Face mushed between Louis’ face and the pillow Harry blushes, ”I only bought enough for the meal.”

“You’re a helpless shopper,” Louis sighed.

Harry shrugs, ”You don’t need much when you’re shopping for one…” he whispers.

“You still need the normal everyday stuff, and random froze stuff you toss in the oven or microwave meals,” Louis stated.

”I don’t know about you but I can live off of cereal and poptarts.” Harry’s defends. 

“Ok, then I’ll go to the store buy what I want and you can eat your cereal and poptarts, only.”

Harry pouts against his skin, ”Don’t be cruel.”

“So, you don’t want to live off just cereal and poptarts?” Louis asked in mock surprise but Harry doesn’t answer, but buries deeper. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’,”Louis replies and Harry just nods. “Thought so,” Louis gloats, so Harry squeezes his hips.

Louis wiggles, “I’ll go to the store tomorrow since Josh is coming over to get me. Just to hang out.”

”I think I should get to know Josh...”

“Then go shopping with us,” Louis replied, “He’s a bit of an ass at times, but he’s just protective.”

Uncertainty course through him, but he says anyway,”Ok.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

”I’m not.” Harry confesses, ”but it’s ok.”

“Well, I’m sure everything will be just fine.”

”You like poptarts right?” Harry dares to ask.

“I might.”

Harry scowls, ”They’re amazing.”

“Not the nonfruit kind beside the cookies and cream,” Louis shoots back.

Harry shakes his head, ”Ever tried brown sugar cinnamon?”

“Gross.”

Harry’s mouth opens in surprise, ”You are clearly missing a few brain cells…”

“No, I just know good food.”

Harry scoffs, ”It’s ok.”

”What is?”

”You having shitty taste in poptarts.”

Louis huffs, “Rude,” then Harry shrugs, but smiles against his neck.

Louis moves away from him, “Oh, no. Rudeness doesn’t get rewarded,” Louis playful shoves him. 

Harry huffs, ”Oh no.”

“I’m going to eat cereal,” Louis declares as he slides out of bed and off to the kitchen.

A smirk is on his mouth as he watches Louis nakedly walks to the kitchen, ”Grab me a poptart?”

“Maybe!” Louis answered as he walked down the hall. Harry smiles, rolling over and feels the warmth the other left behind. Louis comes back with a bowl of cereal in his hands and a poptart pack in his mouth. Harry hears the sound of feet he peeks up at Louis. He reaches to take the foil packet from his lips.

Louis sits down on the bed carefully and begins eating, “I feel domesticated,” He giggles.

Harry rips it open and breaks a piece off and smiles, ”Like the feeling?”

”Not sure.” Harry hums and stuffs the piece in his mouth. Louis squints at him.

”Wha?”

“Nothing,” Louis mumbled while cramming more food into his mouth.

Harry finishes the first one, ”I like it.”

“Hmm?”

”You being domestic…”

“That’s because you’re the one being catered to,” Louis lightly nudges him with his foot, “I don’t mind though.” Harry smiles and tickles his ankle and Louis retracts his legs, but smiles.

After they eat Louis takes the trash back to the kitchen disposing of them properly before going back to the bedroom snuggling back up to Harry. Shortly after they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all of harry's tats are mentioned and he doesn't have as many as he does irl. 
> 
> and this story is completely written and we'll still be updating sunday and friday but also throughout the week ( randomly tbh ) its mostly bc this is long as shit and me and haley have both decided that we don't still want to be updating all the way to next year.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm updating twice guys! yaaaaaay

A brisk knock on the door sounds on the door, waking Harry up with a jerk. Rubbing his eyes, and still feeling where Louis was pressed against him, Harry opens the door with a scowl on his face, ”What?” 

“Oh, good. Glad to see you’re ready for the day,” Josh said amused, “I suppose that means Louis’ not ready for the store yet?”

”Oh..” Harry scratches his neck and looks around the flat. ”Come in, we’ll be ready in a bit.” Harry leaves him at the doorstep with the door open and goes back to their room to shake Louis awake, with pills in his hands.

“We?” Josh calls as Harry walked away. He walked in closing the door, but stayed standing eyeing the sofa with caution.

Harry ignored him, peppering Louis with kisses and murmurs of ”Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“I’ve been told I’m more of a Peter Pan,” Louis replied lifting himself up.

”Noted.” He drops the medicine into Louis’ waiting palm, ”Josh is waiting for us in the living room.”

Louis chucked back the pills, “Well, let’s not keep grumpy waiting,” Louis replied getting out of bed and dressed. Harry follows him where Josh is after they finish dressing.

“Josh!” Louis happily sang wrapping his arms around him. 

Josh hugged him then stepped back looking on at him with amusement and fondness, “Louis, so did we get a tag along?” 

Louis pinched at him, “Yes, be nice you grouch.” 

Josh sighs, “Yeah, yeah. So are we all ready to go?”

Harry gives a pained smile, ”Yea.” He sits his phone and keys into his pockets as they head towards the store.

In the store Louis’ running his hands over a box and looks over at Josh, “Move your hand to the right that’s the kind you like,” Josh looks back down writing on his notepad. Harry processes the new information and clears his throat.

Josh looks up over at him a small smirk placed on his face, “Don’t worry I’m making a list,” he looks back over at Louis sighing, “No, no, no, for heavens sake Louis that’s not even the right shaped bottle. Don’t pout at me.” 

“Stop being mean to me,” Louis replied. 

“I’m not!” 

“He’s being mean right Harry?”

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer, ”I’m going to get more poptarts guys.” He shuffles toward the aisle and looks back at Louis briefly, ”Cookies and cream, right?”

Louis makes a face, “I like the fruit ones better,” he mumbles.

Harry nods, leaving and gathers the pastries, ” I’ll get both.” Dumping them in the basket, Harry turns to Josh, ”Do you like poptarts?”

“I do, the nonfruit kind.” Josh smiles when Louis snorts at his comment.

“You both have shit taste in food,” Louis states.

Harry claps Josh on the back and grins , ”Not all humans are lost then.”

Josh smiles, “No, but we do have to forgive Louis after all he gets lost all the time.” 

Louis picks a box at random chucking it at Josh, “I don’t like you.” 

“Good, I’ve started a club for ‘people Louis claims not to like’,” Josh replies and Louis huffs at him.

”I’ll be the president.” Harry chirps.

Josh laughs as Louis storms off to the next aisle, “Well, as long as you're his boyfriend you oughta be,” Josh moves to catch up with Louis and grabs the things Louis didn’t get. Harry smiles wide and follows them.

Josh lightly directs Louis through the crowded aisle, “Don’t pout at me, you said to be nice to Harry, not you.” 

Louis lightly elbows him, “You’re always supposed to be nice to me.” Harry grabs some things on his way, listening to their light banter.

“So, I’m moving back in with Ashton.”

“Are you, really?”

“Yeah, I really am.” Josh pushed Louis when he sees his face, “You’re a fucker you know that?”

“I do.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, but stays silent.

Louis smiles, “Harry what’s for dinner tonight?”

“Tacos, maybe…” Harry says, looking at some spices. 

“Ah, I like soft tacos,” Louis informed.

Harry makes a sound in acknowledgement and grabs a pack of soft shells, ”What kind of salsa?”

“Whatever you like is fine with me.”

Nodding, Harry dumps more ingredients into their basket, ”So what are you going to school for Josh?” 

“To please my parents,” Josh frowns, “And engineering if all else fails.”

Harry looks at him, knowing what he’s feeling, ”I get that.”

Josh shrugs looking back at Louis. Louis was humming to himself running his hands over items, “Go a shelf up.” 

“I knew that,” Louis snapped. 

“I’m sure you did,” Josh snickered.

Harry’s phone rings in his pocket, when he looks at the screen his face lights up a little, ” I’ll be right back guys “

“Ok,” Louis replies and Josh nods his eyes lingering on Harry’s retreating body, “So?” 

Josh looks back at Louis, “What’s this so about?” 

“You moving back in with Ashton,” Louis smiles. 

Josh rolls his eyes, “Yes, he needs a roommate and I moved out of my exs so it made sense.” 

“Ok, whatever you say Joshy.”

Harry walks outside the store, his phone clutched tightly in his palm and pressed to his ear, waiting for Taylor to give him the news. 

Josh and Louis resume shopping bantering all the way through. By the time Harry comes back in, they’re in the checkout line, getting ready to leave. ”Sorry it took so long.”

“It’s fine,” Louis said.

Hoisting some bags into their arms, they make their way back home. After all the food has been put away Josh tears out the paper he’s been writing on sliding it over to Harry, “That’s just the general stuff Louis usually gets from the store.”

”Thanks, man.” Harry smiles at him, and puts the paper on the fridge with a magnet over it.

“Well, it was do that or be a third wheel to the store every week.”

Harry lets out a laugh, ”Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“No, I can’t. Thanks though.” 

“Josh is a loner,” Louis sang. Earning his a glare from Josh. 

“I am not. I’m just tired of being around you,” Josh retorted. 

“That’s hurtful,” Louis pouted.

Harry laughs, walking Josh out if the door. ”That was fun.” He comments to Louis.

Louis smiles, “See all is well.”

”Taylor called earlier.”

“Ok?”

”Would you mind coming with me to visit?” Harry asks, holding his breath.

“What or who are we visiting?”

”Taylor…… and my sister.” Harry looks down at his hands, worry in his voice.

“Sure, when are we going?”

”After you get back from your mom.” Harry answers.

“That gives us a week then.”

”Stay with me while I cook?” Harry asks, the worry still in his voice.

Louis hopes up on the counter, “Sure.”

Harry pours them both cups of wine and hands one to Louis. Starting with the beef Harry cooks.Louis smells the drink scrunching his nose as he swirls it around before taking a sip. Throughout the night, the smell of browning beef fills the house and their glasses stay full until they eat.

Louis munches slowly on his soft taco. Harry watches him under heavy lids, ”Not good?” He scrutinized his own on his plate.

“No, it’s fine. I just don’t eat much after drinking”

Harry nods, ”Gotcha.” Louis hums in reply going back to nibble on his taco.

”What’s your favorite dessert?”

“Milkshakes or brownies. Yours?”

”Cheesecake.” Harry hums at a memory.

“Cheese cake has a weird texture.”

”It slides on your tongue.” Harry says.

“No, it’s just bad cheese trying to be dessert.”

Harry snorts in amusement, “Right.”

“I am right. Always.”

Harry shakes his head, ”Women’s intuition?”

Louis tosses the loose meat from his plate at Harry, “Rude.”

Harry chuckles, ”You’re true wife material, Lou.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at him, “And you’re truly a pain.” Harry grins and takes a big bite of his taco. Louis places his taco down and takes a long sip of his drink. Louis sets his drink down lazily walking over to the sofa flopping down on it. Leaving their plates on the table, Harry follows him, with his drink in hand. He only trips halfway there and stays on the hardwood floor.

Louis shifts to sit on the sofa, “Do you like rainbows?”

”They are pretty.” He hums.

”Yeah?”

”The colors are vibrant,” Harry says.

“Colors are vibrant,” Louis replied, “I want to jump in a ball pit.”

Harry makes a face in agreement, ”Yes!!! That’d be so fun.”

“There needs to be an adult version place of a kids play place.”

”It’d make life a hundred percent more easier.” Harry picks up his head to gaze at Louis.

“It would! Brings never growing up to a new level.”

”Hell yes,” slurs Harry.

Louis giggles, “I want to swim in a pool full of jello.”

”I will do that for you!” Harry mumbles into the wood

Louis slithers back down to lie on the sofa, “I want orange jello! It’s the best flavor.”

Harry makes a face and takes his shirt off, the heat getting to him.”I’ll fill the tub with it.” He laughs.

“That’s not a pool,” Louis whines, “And gross you don’t put food in a bathtub.”

”Jello is gross anyway, but ok princess Louis.”

Louis flips him off, “King. I am a king.”

” Queen.” Harry counters, rolling over and smiling in Louis’ direction.

“King,” Louis corrects and the alpha chuckles. 

Louis pouts at him, “You stink.”

”Help me get clean then.” Harry asks.

“I don’t see any mess.”

Harry rolls his eyes, ”Funny.”

”Aren’t I?”

“No.” Harry stares at him.

“I am so.” and Harry shakes his head, keeping his lips pressed so he doesn’t let the laughter out. “You’re just jealous you aren’t as funny as I am,” Louis goes on.

A laugh bubbles from his lips, ”Right “

Louis squints, but laughs along with Harry after a few seconds.

”We’re a weird little family.”

“We’re not a family, though.”

Harry drops his head to the floor, making a sad face, “When you try your best buy you don’t succeed.” He sings drunkenly.

“When you get what you want, but not what you need.”

Harry falls asleep on the wood beneath his cheek. Louis hears Harry softly snoring and gets up going to their bedroom bring back pillows and blankets. He drapes the blankets over Harry and sets a pillow carefully under his head, before joining him, “Properly domesticated,” Louis whispers to himself as he cuddles up to Harry’s sleeping body.

******  
Harry can feel little wisps of hair tickling his nose as he’s waking up. Louis’ hair smells like petals and cinnamon and he buries his nose lo the the scent just to get closer. Louis lays still deep in sleep. Wrapping an arm tighter around Louis, Harry lets his eyes slip shut again.

Later Louis wakes up and squirms away from Harry’s grasp.

”Lou?” Harry says in a slow whisper.

“Yeah?” Louis whispered back.

”Brush your teeth.”

“What am I? A child?”

Harry laughs and rolls over, wincing as he’s sitting up. Louis walks into the kitchen grabbing a box of cereal eating it dry.

”It’s five in the morning.” Harry croaks when he sees the time.

“Yes, and I’m hungry.”

Snuggling back into the their nest Harry lays his head on a pillow. Sighing, Louis puts the food back and goes to brush his teeth. He comes back snuggling up to Harry. 

Nosing the column of Louis’ neck and running a hand through the nape of his hair, Harry smiles. ”I didn’t mean it. Only joking.” He murmurs tiredly.

“You can’t eat breakfast and not brush your teeth, mouth feels funny.”

He places a kiss right under Louis’ ear, ”Of course.”

“Like the make shift bed?”

Harry wiggles, ”Very comfortable.”

“Good, because I wasn’t dragging your ass to bed.”

Harry laughs, small bursts of air skimming over Louis’ skin. Louis shivers from the feeling.

“Cold?” Harry wraps the blankets tighter around them.

“Only my heart.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, ”I can see that.”

“Fuck you.”

”I’m way too tired to make a joke out of that.” Harry groans.

“You’re not getting any, anyways.”

Grinning lazily Harry whispers against Louis’ pulse, ” Noted.” 

“More of a observation, unless you’ve someone on the side.”

”Hmm.” He says, drifting off.

“You’re falling asleep.”

Harry nods and tucks his head to Louis’ chest. Louis scratches his head as he too falls back to sleep.

Harry’s sitting on the counter when Louis wakes up again. Louis groans as he stretches from his spot on the floor, “I feel old.”

“Its what happens when you’re lying on the cold hard ground.” Harry speaks up.

Louis flips him off, “Next time you fall asleep on the ground I’m leaving you there and going to sleep in the bed.”

Harry smiles at him around a cereal bar. Louis stands up walking over to where he assumed Harry was. Reaching out a hand when Louis gets closer enough, Harry pulls Louis closer to him and in between his legs. Louis place hand on Harry’s knee then lazily running it up and down his thigh. The older man roughly swallows his bar when he feels the tingling touch. Louis continues to run his hand up and down, “Whatcha eating?”

Harry swallows before answering, ”A cereal bar.” He roughly croaks.

“Those things are just sugar fused sugary cereal!”

“But they’re good.” Harry whines.

“They are awful, which explains why you’d like them,” Louis poked at his chest.

“Suck my dick.” Harry grumbles.

“As tempting as that is…I don’t want you to choke on your shitty breakfast.”

”I won’t.” Harry promises, a tingling hope filling his bones.

Louis brings his hand pressuring the heel of his palm down between Harry’s legs, “I think you would,” Louis teases.

Harry bites his lip, muffling any sound, ” That the best you can do?”

“Nope, I just don’t want you to choke.” 

“I’m pretty sure you can’t make me choke.” Harry says slowly.

“Ok, then I guess I won’t try,” Louis trails his fingers down back to Harry’s knee.

Harry shrugs, putting up an air around him,” Guess we’ll never know.” He sighs.

Louis smiles, “I guess not.”

Harry sighs again, ”Well.”

” Well?” 

Harry stares at where Louis’ hand lays. Louis bites his lip and raises his hand up so just his fingertips dance along Harry’s thigh. ”I don’t think I’m the one who’ll be choking…” Harry rambles, picking for something to say.

Louis raises his eyebrow, “Ok, I’ll let you think that.”

Wrinkling his nose, ”I know it.”

“Like I said, I’ll let you think that.”

Harry just stares at Louis. Louis moves his hand further up running his fingers slowly on Harry’s inner thigh. Harry’s gaze moves back to Louis’ hand, watching and waiting for his next move. 

Louis gives a small frown as he continues to run his fingers around Harry’s thigh and venturing to his hips and the other thigh. Harry buck’s his hips up slowly, into Louis’ searching fingers.

Louis brought both hands to grip onto Harry’s hips, “Stay still you impatient thing.”

Grunting Harry obeys but with a scowl.

Louis tucks his finger under his sweat pants giving a small tug, “Lift up.”

Following his orders, Harry lifts his hips for Louis and the sweatpants along with his briefs quickly come off. Louis takes a hold of the base pumping it slowly until it’s hard enough for Louis satisfaction. He takes him half way running his tongue over the vein before bringing over to swirl over the tip.

Harry shivers, his thigh muscles straining to keep still as he feels Louis’ warm and wet mouth cover his shaft.

Louis smirks as he hallows his cheeks taking all of Harry and he grazes his teeth along the length lightly.

The graze of teeth makes Harry flinch and his cock twitches in Louis’ mouth. A hiss pushes its way past his clenched teeth.

Louis smirks around him humming a laugh. He brings his tongue back to the slit running his tongue over it. Harry groans at his teasing, and bites his lip. Louis gives Harry’s hips a squeeze be he starts bobbing his head up and down. 

Harry’s head bangs the back of a cabinet and his fingers come to rest on the curve of the others head. Harry threads his fingers through the fluffy mess and he tugs. Louis brings a hand down wrapping around Harry’s member slides off with a pop. Louis blows gently.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Harry lets the hot heat spill from his cock. He paints thick stripes onto Louis’ pink lips and flushed cheeks.

Louis licks his lips and smirks, “And you thought I’d choke.”

Harry strokes Louis’ spit slick bottom lip, some cum gathering on his finger and hums, bending down to peck a kiss to his lips.

Louis smiles into the little kiss, “Not even noon yet I say this is nice start to the day, eh?”

”Very good.” He murmurs against their kiss.

“Mhmm, well you are welcome then.”

Harry leans away, threading his fingers with Louis’.

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, “I’m going to wash my face now,” Louis shuffled off to the bathroom.

Harry nods, following him to brush his own teeth.

“Give a dog a treat and they’ll follow you,” Louis murmured as he washed his face.

” That was the best one yet.” Harry retorts.

“The dog joke? All of my dog jokes are amazing,” Louis responded as he leaned on the doorframe.

Harry walks past him and decides to get in the shower. Turing on the water he answers, ” Not really, you could do better.”

“Yeah, I could, but I’ve decided to keep you instead.”

” Awwh.” Getting in the shower, Harry lets the water go over him soothingly.

Louis snorts as he walks back to the living room gathering the blankets and pillows dragging the back their bedroom. 

After a few long minutes, Harry starts to wash himself. Louis sings to himself as he lays on the newly made bed and listens to the shower run. 

When Harry’s all finished washing he runs straight to their room, seeing Louis on their made bed. He flings his wet body on top of the others and wiggles around.

Louis groan turns into a laugh as he pushes him away lightly, “No one likes a wet dog!”

Harry huffs out a chuckle and plants a messy kiss on Louis’ lips before rolling over. Louis hums and moves his hand to find Harry’s.

Harry tangles their fingers together, ”Let’s watch a movie.”

“Ok, pick out a movie.”

Picking himself up, Harry chooses one of his favorites. ”Dirty Dancing.” He murmurs to Louis, as he’s pulling him closer.

“I know the title, not the actual movie. It’s kind of old, right?”

Harry nods, ”But it’s one of the best.”

Louis smiles, “Ok, I’ll take your word for it.

As the movie progresses, Harry can’t stop himself from lip syncing nor his hips going along with every dance step Swayze is teaching his partner.

“Enjoying yourself?” Louis teases.

“It’s such a great movie ” Harry stops and whispers.

“I’m sure it is.”

Harry rolls his eyes but continues watching. One of his favorite scenes come up and he shushes Louis even though the lad hadn’t made a sound. Louis smiles fondly listening to Harry go on about the movie nodding along. 

About an hour later, the movie finally ends and Harry cups Louis’ jaw. Louis quirks up his eyebrow, “Expecting something?”

Harry fits his mouth over Louis’, running his tongue over the youngers mouth in a quick swipe and pulls away, dropping the medicine inside. 

Louis gives a small huff, but swallows this pills, “You think you’re sly, don’t you?”

”A little, yea.” Harry chuckles but kiss him again.

Louis makes a noise of amusement. He slings his a leg to hook over Harry’s hip and rest his head on Harry’s chest.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time it’s Friday, Louis and Harry have grown into a routine. If it’s a school night, they get Louis to school, have dinner and they find time to themselves; If it isn’t, then they hang out with Josh or Ashton and get to know each other better. 

It’s Thursday when Harry remembers Louis’ leaving to visit family. Louis is sitting on the counter munching graham crackers shaped like teddy bears with a glass of wine next to him.

”What kind are those?” Harry calls as he’s pulling on a pair of sweats.

“Just original. Wine doesn’t go well with the chocolate ones,” Louis extended the box forward rattling it.

”No thanks.” Harry mutters, sitting on he couch.

Louis shrugs placing the box back between his thighs, “Tomorrow Josh said he’d be here by eleven.”

”Ok, I’ll make sure you’re awake .” Harry teases.

Louis laughs taking a long sip of his wine, “Nah, I like pissiing Josh off. It’s fun.”

”You like pissing a lot of people off, I’ve noticed. ” Harry pulls on a pair of socks as he’s talking, and sits back after he’s done.

“It’s a talent of mine. One day. One day I will get Ashton to yell at me. And I mean a good yelling to. I like anger…it’s real, it’s raw, it’s often honesty.”

At that, Harry stays silent raising his eyebrows in question.

“What?”

”I haven’t said a thing, Lou.”

“That’s why I asked what. Speak your mind.”

”I think it’s kinda shit you like to get under peoples skin, Louis. ” Harry says, loudly enough to be heard but still quiet.

Louis gives a small smile, “I think it’s shit you often have to piss someone off to get them to be real with you.”

Harry shrugs and Louis hops down from the counter joining Harry of the couch.

The older man starts drumming his fingers on Louis’ thigh. Louis smiles and hums a random tune.

Moments later he curls his fingers and runs his nails roughly down his thighs. Louis swats at Harry’s hand.

Harry catches Louis’ wrist and holds on tight. ”Stay still.” He whispers.

Louis squints at him, but does stay still. Harry moves Louis roughly so that he’s horizontal and quickly removes the annoying clothes. He rakes his nails again on the inside of Louis’ thighs, moving in between them.

“What is wrong with you?”

Harry lowers his head, sucking on the soft tender skin of his inner thigh as a reply. Louis sighs and combs a hand through Harry’s hair.

Feeling the urgency drift away as Louis’ touch runs though his scalp, Harry slowly decorates the boys thighs with little marks. Once he’s done, Harry leans back and presses his thumb into one.

Louis frowns at him swatting at his hand, “Stop that.”

Harry bites his lips, pressing Louis’ wrists in the cushions, ”What did I say?” Harry asks slowly. His gaze never leaves the expanse of Louis’ skin and he pinches the other’s knee.

Louis scowls and shrugs. Harry grips Louis’ knees pulling him down the couch to meet him halfway. The older of the two grazes his teeth over Louis’ pulse and sucks.

Louis moans lowly. Arching his back at the feeling.Leaving biting kisses down his neck Harry moves to his collarbone, sucking gently along the bone.

“Damnit you,” Louis pushes him away, “What part of I’m going to be going home tomorrow says leave visible marks on me?!”

”Guess you should start wearing scarfs then.” Harry chuckles, he runs his tongue roughly against Louis’ nipple and pinches the other.

Louis huffs shoving Harry away, “That isn’t funny.”

Harry sits back, still between his thighs, ”You’re a talker.” He smiles a small smile. 

Louis gets off the couch and walks away towards the bedroom. Harry rolls his eyes but follows him, leaning on the doorframe. Louis climbs into bed grabbing his pillow and giving it a few punches before laying his head down on it.

”Why are you frustrated?”

“Because you frustrate me,” Louis mumbled and Harry grins but stays silent. 

Louis sighs hugging his pillow and curling into himself. Harry goes to him, rolling Louis over so that he’s facing him and hugs him to his chest.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Hugs don’t always make up for things.”

”But I want to hug you. Shush.”

”Go to sleep.”

Rolling them over, chest to back Harry closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Louis wiggles slightly away from him grabbing his pillow again, and falls asleep an hour after Harry does.

*******  
The morning was slow going through the same steps as usual until Josh arrived to take Louis back to his mom’s for the weekend. Louis was thankful that Josh was coming along with him for the day.

Once they arrived Louis was ambushed by four pairs of grabby hands and giggly voices all shouting his name. Later when everything settled Louis spent hours until dinner was ready convincing his mother that he and Ashton were not back together though his neck said otherwise, to which Louis scowled and silently curse Harry.

The rest of night Louis spent giving attention to the girls after Josh left. Mainly nodding along to what they babbled on about until it was time for bed and begged Louis to read to them, which he agreed to. The next day was a rerun of his night mainly sticking with the girls to avoid his mother and her nosy ways. By the time Monday rolled around Louis was ready to go. He made sure to get an early train, so he could be back before noon. With many kisses goodbye and prying vise like grips off his legs Louis made his way to the subtrain station with his bags hoisted on his shoulders.

******  
He couldn’t keep still, his legs were shaking, his hands were clammy throughout the whole cab ride to the train station. Harry woke that morning extra early, mind too excited for Louis to get back and now, only 20 more minutes and Harry would see Louis again.

Louis held his bags close to him on the sub train. He was glad he got on the early one since it was nearly empty or full of tired adults going home or to work.

Harry’s knee wouldn’t stop moving. He sat right in front of where the train would arrive, head down, eyes closed And he’s breathing deeply through his nose. Theresa loud screeching as the train comes into view and slows down until it’s right in front of him.

Louis gathers his things as the train slows down and the announcement informs the passengers the next stop. When the train finally does stop Louis stands and makes his way over to a door.

Seeing a head full of unruly hair makes its way to the sliding glass doors and smiles. The door opens and one of Louis’ feet is stepping out, ”Lou.” Harry breathes.

Louis walks over to Harry, “Present,” he gives a small tired smile.

Harry rakes his hand through Louis’ hair, noting that’s it’s a little longer than normal. Wrapping a hand around his small waist, he whispers,”Let’s get you home.”

Louis hikes his bags up his shoulders, “Mk. Let’s go.”

The cab is still waiting when they get to it. The car ride home is silent, comfortable. Louis rest his head against the car window throughout the car ride. When the car stops for the finale time Louis stumbles out of the car happy to be done with the ride.

When they finally get inside from the new spring air, Harry takes Louis’ bags putting them into their room. He comes back into the living room.

“Thanks,”Louis mumbles as he curls up on the couch after Harry takes his bag. Harry nods, going to the kitchen to get them some drinks. Toeing his shoes off, Harry brings their stuff over to Louis, and turning on some music. Louis takes the drink taking small sips.

Throwing a blankets over them, Harry starts to sing a song that playing, ”In December drinkin horchata “

Louis smiles fondly at him, “Enjoy your weekend?”

”Yea, it wasn’t the worst. ” Harry breathes, and looks at the boy next to him, ”Enjoy your time with your mom and sisters?”

“I suppose so.”

”Good.”

“Yeah, it was nice. A bit suffocating, but nice.”

And Harry raises his eyebrows but stays silent.

“Home. The one place you can’t truly be yourself.”

”But we do it for them.” Harry muses.

“I do it for myself.”

Harry stretches, his toes pointed. He doesn’t know what to say to that.

Louis sighs, “My mom thinks I’m with Ashton again thanks to the marks you left on me.”

Harry wrinkles his nose, even as a surge of pride fills him. ”Sorry?”

“She doesn’t know about you, so she assumed Ashton.”

”Will you ever tell her about me?” Harry’s wonders.

“Yes, I will.”

Harry nods his head, a smile catching his lips, ”Alright, ok.”

“I did though try to convince her it wasn’t Ashton, but yeah.”

”Maybe next time we should go up together, with even more of those little marks on your neck.” Harry suggests.

“No marks,” Louis snapped ignoring the other half of Harry’s statement, “It’s not funny.”

Harry’s eyes slip shut, ignoring Louis’ words. ”But it is.”

“It really isn’t.”

Harry imitates Louis, ”No marks.”

“I’m serious you ass.”

Harry grins, ”Just none on your neck.”

Louis sighs kicking at Harry and the man just rolls his eyes. Louis slings his arm over his face. He kneads his feet into Harry’s leg.

”Press a little harder into the muscle— OH oh yes!” The older exaggerates.

Louis laughs softly working his feet with a purpose, “So odd.”

Harry smiles at Louis, laying his head back against their couch, ”We’ll be leaving again in a couple days.”

“We will?”

Harry places his hand on Louis’ calf, ”For Gemma and Taylor “

“Oh, ok. So am I missing any school days?”

”Thursday and Friday.” Harry murmurs.

“I don’t have school on Friday’s silly.”

Harry’s eyes widen, ”It’s not Tuesday, Thursday and Friday then?” Harry asks.

“Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Honestly get with the program,” Louis laughs.

Harry smiles, ”I’m old, respect your elders.”

“I pushed an elder down the stairs once. You really think I care about that status?”

Harry mouth drops open, ”You’re evil.” He whispers.

“I told you about that three years ago!”

Shaking his head, Harry pinches the skin of Louis’ knee.

“Do you not remember that? Are losing your memories already?”

”You’re bad.”

Louis gives a toothy grin, “And you aren’t?”

”Okay.” Harry rolls his eyes again, ignoring Louis’ pointed words.

“In other words: you’re right Louis. Thank you Harry, I know.”

” We can be bad together.” Harry confirms.

Louis laughs at him, “Right, ok.”

”I’m serious! ” Harry makes a face at him, his lips set in a line.

“I’m sure you are.”

Harry shoves Louis’ feet off of him with a sly smile, ”Prick.”

“Oh, how you’ve wounded me!” Louis cries dramatically.

Shaking his head at Louis’ antics, ”Oh my.”

Louis smirks, “You know you love me.”

”You think you know everything, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t. I just know a handful of things.”

”Maybe a little more than that,” Harry squints.

“There is a whole world out there full of things to learn. I only know a handful of it or maybe even less,” Louis replied.

”Stop being insightful,” Harry mock-chastises.

“Never.”

Harry laughs and falls silent, picking Louis’ legs up and setting them on his lap.

Louis hums, “This is so peaceful.”

” I have to pee.” He whispers after a couple minutes of silence.

“Then go pee.”

Harry groans, waiting a few more beats of silence until he has to get up. When he finally does get to the bathroom and starts peeing, he lets out a pleased sigh.

Louis makes his way into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle and an apple before going back into the living room. Harry comes back, settling next to Louis with a pleased smile. He uncaps the water bottle and takes a sip from it. Louis shakes his head in amusement, “There’s a fridge just in the other room. You know where you can get your own water bottle.”

Harry grunts and takes a bigger gulp, ”But none of them are yours.”

“You’re impossible.”

Harry grins, his cold lips quickly sliding against Louis’.

Louis hums into the kiss, “I’m trying to eat my apple.”

Licking into Louis’ mouth, ”Its been three days.” He whispers but reluctantly lets him go, leaning back onto the couch.

“Well, you’ve proven you can go longer than that,” Louis muttered as he bit into his apple.

”Doesn’t mean I like it.”

Louis continued to eat his apple only shrugging at Harry’s words.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Harry sees a text and he mumbles some incoherent mess while he’s answering it. Louis glances his way, but stays quiet.

”Boots and fists to pound on the pavement.” He sings, sitting his phone next to him.

“What?”

”Vampire weekend. They’re pretty awesome.”

“Never heard of them.”

Picking his phone up again, he finds the song he was just singing, ”Listen.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Their name is weird.”

”Its genius.” Harry hisses.

“So, you say or think…”

Harry shushes him and plays the song.

“Don’t shush me.”

Harry glares at him, ” Shut up Louis.”

“Make me, Harry.”

Harry throws a pillow at Louis’ face. 

“Rude,” Louis states grabbing the pillow that was thrown at his face and hits Harry with it and Harry makes a pained noise, lunging for Louis.

Louis laughs, “Well, hello.”

Harry pinches Louis’ side but stays on top of him.

Louis pinches back, “You’re heavy.”

”Maybe you’ll shut up next time.“

“No, we both like the sound of my voice too much.”

Harry rolls his eyes, ”Your self efficacy is through the roof.”

“You’re not denying it,” Louis smirks but Harry just gets off of him, humming.

Louis gets up tossing his apple away. He leans on the threshold, “Is it lazy that I don’t feel like going to school?”

”Everyone needs a break.” Harry fiddles with the hem of his shirt while staring at Louis.

“And I’m getting one Thursday,” Louis pointed out.

”Take the whole week off, if you don’t feel up for it.” Harry shrugs.

“That’s just being lazy and school isn’t that bad once I get there.”

Harry shrugs, ”Whatever floats your boat.”

“Going to school isn’t going to float my boat, but I do need it.”

”Exactly.” Harry nods his head with a roll of the eyes.

Louis stretches and yawns, “What’s for lunch?”

”Chinese.” He murmurs while biting his lip.

”Yum.”

”Should be here any minute.” Harry checks his watch.

“Ordered with my consent?”

”I got just about everything, Lou. ” Harry breathes.

“That’s a waste of money, Harry,” Louis scolds.

Harry fondly rolls his eyes, ”You aren’t complaining, Louis.”

“You’re going to make me fat,” Louis pouted.

”Good thing I’ve got a kink for that sort of thing then.” Harry laughs and Louis glares at him.

”I’m real scared now.” Harry teases but Louis continues glaring at him. Harry reaches up slowly and pinches his cheek quickly before Louis can swat him away. Louis kicks out still glaring. Harry’s face scrunches up and he snatches Louis’ small foot up. Taking the sock off, he tickles the naked foot.

Louis thrashes around, laughing, “Stop you asshole.”

”Cute nicknames will get you no where.” Harry roars, tickling him more.

Louis kicks at him with his free foot, “Stop. It. Asshole.”

Harry ignores him, flipping around so that he has both of Louis’ feet pinned underneath him. Fingers poised over his soles, ”Say uncle.”

“Screw you,” Louis grumbles.

Harry tickles him then, vigorously so and laughing as he goes. Louis thrashes around clawing at the couch beneath him pressing his lips together. Harry moves on him, flipping around again to straddle his waist. He wrestles with the shirt, pushing it up to his armpits and tickles his ribs.

Louis shoves at him, “You’re an asshole. Stop it”

Harry gives him a huge grin, settling his hands on his bare stomach, ”But you still love me.”

Louis smacks at him and glares. Dropping a kiss on his nose, Harry walks to the door, knowing the delivery man is about to knock. Louis huffs at him and hears the door open shortly after Harry got off him. Harry hums, when the big bags of food are in his hands, ”I love Chinese.” He rumbles. Harry gets all the bags in one hand and flicks Louis’ ear when he’s close enough. He sits down and starts setting up containers.

Louis cups his ear and glares, “You’re being a bully.”

Harry gives him a side glance, opening a container full of spicy smelling meat, ”Hmm.” He stabs a fork in it and hands it to Louis.

Louis takes the fork. He sniffs it before eating it, “Mhmm.”

”There’s rice, broccoli and beef, and some egg rolls too. ” Harry murmurs before digging into his own food, breaded pork with sweet and sour sauce.

“Mmm beef and rice.” After taking a few more bites, Harry gives Louis what he wants, and leans back. Louis happily eats even after he feels full.

”You look content.” Harry starts putting up the food, not in Louis’ hands. 

“I’m eating. Of course I am.”

Harry shakes his head, laughing.

“What are laughing at?” Louis puts the food down feeling like he was about to pop.

”Nothing…” Harry smiles. 

“Right, sure.”

Harry scoffs, and answers his phone again and Louis flips him off.

”That’s mean.” Harry looks up from his phone.

”Don’t care.”

Harry narrows his eyes and Louis smiles crookedly.

”You’re a mess.”

“I am not!”

”Ok.”

Again Louis flipped him off.

”Don’t be a bitch mate.” Harry teases.

“Fine, fuck you, then.”

Harry rolls his eyes, ” Don’t make me tickle you.”

“Already did that you asshole.”

”Well then I’ll mark you up again. ” He challenged.

Louis glares at him, “And you wonder why I don’t like you.”

Harry smiles a toothy grin before yawning, ”I’m taking a nap before you go to school. “

Louis nods at his words.

”Care to join?”

“Join you? Never,” Louis grinned

”Of course not, Lou. ” Harry tiredly smiles, all of his energy leaving him.

Louis sighs, “I’ve got homework to do, otherwise I’d take a nap too.”

Harry runs a calming hand through Louis’ hair, ”Ok, well. I’ll see you in about an hour. ” After pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek, Harry slides into their bed. 

For the next hour Louis hovers over multiple papers sighing all the way through.

About 30 minutes later, Harry comes back through, rubbing his burning eyes and sleep mussed hair, ”I can hear you all the way in there.” He murmurs, still somewhat asleep. Harry falls into the space closest to Louis and hums.

Louis gives a small smile and leans into him, “I’m sure you were the same way back when you went to school.”

Harry shakes his head, ”I barely studied really. “

“Seriously?” Louis laughs.

”What?” Harry murmurs, forehead pressed into Louis’ neck.

“Oh, just you, love. Just you,” Louis breathes out.

Harry rubs his nose along the knob at the top of his spine. Louis shivers at the touch. Harry smiles into his skin. Louis wiggles onto his lap smiling playfully.

Harry breathes a moan, ”You’ve got to finish your homework.”

Louis shakes his head smirking, “It’s not due until tomorrow. I’ve done most of it.”

Harry lightly nips at his skin, ”You’ve been good.”

“Have I?”

”Yea, doin your work. ” Harry laughs lightly.

“I’ve always been a good student,” Louis replied.

Harry rolls his eyes at him, letting them slip shut; Louis pokes at his chest, “Are you rolling your eyes at me?”

”Yea. Whatcha gonna do about it?” He smirks.

“I could take out your eyeballs,” Louis suggested.

”Maybe then they’ll stop hurting?” Harry thinks out loud.

“What’s the matter? Eyes hurt every time you look in the mirror?”

” Damn,” Harry whispers laughing. ”Harsh, Lou.”

“Well, you don’t like me because I’m nice.”

Harry opened his eyes to look at him blankly, ”Uh.”

“Such a witty comeback,” Louis teased.

”No I’m still a little tired and you’re talking too much.” Harry feels a smile tugging at his lips.

Louis smiles resting his head on Harry’s chest and slips his hand under Harry’s shirt tracing a pattern on his stomach, “Excuses, excuses.”

Feeling his stomach twitch under the new sensation, he sucks in a breath. ” Shut up Lou. “ Louis hums and continues to run his hand around on Harry’s stomach. Harry squirms, ” Lou.”

“Harry.”

Wriggling his body, Harry hisses, ”That feels a bit weird.”

Louis smiles running his nails against his skin, “Mhmm.” Harry shivers at the dull pain but Louis stills his hand, “So…”

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry asks , ”What?”

“What you going to do while I’m at school?”

”Start preparing for Wednesday, maybe.” Harry tries to calm his heart.

“Speaking of that,” Louis sits up straight putting both hands in his lap, “are there rules or limits I need to know?”

”What do you mean?”

“Like don’t mention this or that. Don’t do or say this or that. Blah blah blah.”

”No, they know enough. Gemma will know if you’re holding something back anyway.” Harry straightened his shirt out. ” We might have to have separate rooms.”

Louis nods, “Ok.”

Harry plays with the hem of his shirt, his head leaning back on the cushion, ”They don’t care if sleep together or not but by the time we’re there, I’ll be on my rut.” 

“Ah, well, yeah. You have fun with that.”

”So what do you want for dinner?” Harry breaks the silence after some minutes.

Louis shrugs, “Food would be nice.”

”You sure? I’m in the mood for seaweed.”

”You can eat seaweed, I’ll eat real food.”

Harry rolls his eyes, looking at the the time, ”We better get you to school.”

“Yeah, yeah. Off to education I go!” Louis jumps up off the couch and puts on his shoes and gathers his things.

By the time they get to the cafe, Josh and Ashton are both waiting for Louis inside, ” I’ll see you later, Lou.” Harry kisses his cheek.

“Mhmm, bye.” The rest of the night went like usual. They’d talk for an hour then go to their classes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt beta'd at allllll bc its way too early in the damn morning here and i dont have the patience for it. sorry for any typos . i hope you like the next two chapters

(Harry was a little late picking Louis up. Louis was leaning on Ashton, Josh already left being his grumpy self as usual, “If he makes us wait any longer I’m going back to yours,” Louis declared.

Walking up swiftly to the school, Harry smells the tangled scents of Louis and Ashton. He makes a pained smile while reaching them, and a glare threatens to show. ”I’m here.”

“Late,” Louis replied still leaning and holding on Ashton’s arm that was resting on his waist.

”Thanks for keeping him company. ” Harry says to Ashton and smiles at him.

“Not sure he’d allow me to leave,” Ashton grins back removing his arm, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” He says as he walks away.

“Why are you late?” Louis asked after Ashton walked away.

”I’d rather not talk about it.” Harry mutters. He takes Louis’ hand, walking them to the house.

Louis scowled at him, “Right, of course.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Pressing his mouth into a line, Harry doesn’t comment. They walk to rest of the way in a tense silence.Louis walks ahead of him so he waits for Harry to unlock the door once he gets home. Turning on a light, when they enter the house Harry quietly speaks, ” I don’t want to fight.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Louis replied making a b-line to the bathroom. Harry sighs, taking Chinese food it of the fridge and heats it up.

Louis takes a quick shower. He steps out rubbing his scruffy face, scowling. He gets dressed in his nightwear before walking into the kitchen. He could smell the leftovers, “Decided not to have seaweed?”

After Harry agrees, Louis jumps up on ‘his’ counter, “What’s left over?”

”Some pork, rice, egg rolls and lo mien.” Harry mumbles, his mind erratic and his hands shaking.

“What are you eating?”

Taking some plates down, they rattle as Harry’s setting them down, but he drops one. The loud crash makes him flinch. Louis jumps at the crashing sound and hops down from his spot on the counter grabbing the broom, the one thing he always manages to trip over, “You alright?”

Harry’s heart is beating fast and he grumbles. His mind only on the mess, ”Sorry sorry, get back up there. I don’t want you hurt.” He mutters. He feels like he’s trembling when he takes the broom away from him and starts sweeping up. He dumps most of the glass in the garbage. Having to pick up the little pieces, that results in him getting cut.

Louis remained standing, but stayed still, “It’s ok. You’re not the only person to ever drop a plate.” Louis inches closer slowly until he touches Harry’s shoulder, “Are you alright?”

”I need to take a shower.” Harry moves away from his searching touch, leaving him cold where Louis’ fingers were pressed. Shedding his clothes at the door, Harry closes his curtain behind him and turns the water on hot.

Louis walks back to the counter sitting on it again no longer hungry. Coming out a half hour later, Harry feels a little numb. His finger still throbs but only dully. Slowly pulling on his warmest clothes, Harry lays in bed.

Louis could hear Harry get in the bed and decided that he’s be better off on the couch for the night. So, with that in mind he slides off the counter and quietly drags his feet to the couch.

When he wakes up, he’s angry. There’s no warm body next to him and the strange calm that settled over his mind has completely dissipated and Harry’s left with an empty feeling in his chest.

As he’s going to the kitchen his feet drag, he still has sleep in his eyes and he has a headache from hell. His mood sours more when he sees Louis on the couch. Louis could hear Harry’s footsteps coming down the hallway and enter the kitchen. He decided that it was too early and aimed for falling back asleep.

”Why didn’t you sleep in the bed?” He feels the irritation seep and slowly twist into his bones. Harry squints at the food still on the counter and he dumps it into the trash with a curse.

Louis heaved a sigh forgetting sleep he sits up, “Figured you need space.”

Harry doesn’t reply, instead going to get Louis’ medicine. Harry hands it to him, with a quick ‘here’. Louis takes the pills in his hand fiddling with them. His lips pressed in a tight line. Harry raking a hand through his hair while he notices Louis’ wanting to say something. He starts to clean, hoping to let his mind drift and calm down.

Louis takes his pills and hops up from his place on the couch. Determined he makes his way into the kitchen pantry until he finds what he was looking for.

Harry’s hands still from wiping down a shelf, “What are you doing?”

Louis smiles putting the chocolate chips he took out of the pantry on the counter, “I’m in the mood for cookies.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him, ”Do you want help?”

Louis walks back into the pantry this time coming out with a bag of flour and a bag of sugar, “Do you want to help?”

Harry shrugs feeling conflicted. He’s in a foul mood but this is making him feel a little better, ”Sure.”

Grinning Louis grabs the carton of eggs, “Good, because I can’t read so getting so of the ingredients would be difficult.”

Biting his lip, Harry nods, ” Alright.”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand drag him along back to the pantry, “Lets see we need to get brown sugar, baking soda…, salt, and um anything else?”

Harry stays quiet for a moment and takes the needed ingredients down, ” Vanilla and butter ?”

“Yeah, let’s see two sticks of butter. Got to melt that down first then we can throw everything else in.”

Harry follows his directions to the tee, only pausing for more. ”Done.”

“Do you have a stone pan? They cook the cookies without crisping or burning them.”

Harry takes a metal pan out, putting it on the stove and sits back watching Louis.

“Do you make cookies often?”

”I don’t eat much sweets.” Harry murmurs, rubbing his eyes.

“And yet you like nonfruit poptarts.”

Harry just cracks a smile.

“I’d make tons of baked sweets with my sisters. Though I just usually stood there and handed them things. And then mom would put them in and take them out of the oven.”

Harry nods, ”Sounds like a nice childhood.”

Louis shrugs, “It was. My favorite thing about baking was the flour fight we’d have. God, we’d get in so much trouble,” Louis laughs freely leaning his head back to rest on the cabinet. Harry nods his head and looks down at his feet. Louis kicks his feet lightly still smiling to himself.

”We should finish up those cookies.”

”Ok.”

Harry sets up the bowls, ” Uh what do I do first ?” He asks sheepishly.

“Just make sure you melt the butter then add everything in. Flour goes last. Make sure you measure the stuff.”

Harry adds the butter in first, then measures every ingredient before mixing it all up creating a nice smelling mixture, ”Are we supposed to taste it ?”

“After you add the chocolate chips, yes.”

Harry dumps them all in, also putting some in his mouth, ”Want a chocolate chip?” He asks around a mouthful of them.

“Did you dump a whole bag in?” Louis shakes his head laughing at him.

Harry raises his eyebrows, ”Was I not supposed to?”

“Only half, love. Only half,” Louis rubs his arm.

Harry makes a face that the concoction, ”Oh well.”

“I’m going to get two spoons so we can eat the dough,” Louis slid off the countertop and grabbed two spoons.

Harry takes out a baking sheet, and sprays it down with oil.

“What are you doing? Do you not have a stone?”

”I’m not a caveman, Lou.” Harry grins.

Louis scowls, “The past says different, Harry.”

His forehead creases with question, ”I’m not! I have not once thrown you over my shoulder and ravaged you. ” Harry feels a smirk threatening to appear.

Louis quirked an eyebrow, “Well, half your statement is true.”

Harry shrugs, having a reply quick on his lips.

“Exactly,” Louis smirked.

Harry flicks flour onto his nose so he would shut up.

“Rude.”

”Have you got those spoons, yet?”

“What spoons? These SPOONS!” Louis raises his hand up holding the spoons like Lady Liberty holds her torch.

Harry laughs, his mouth set in a wide smiles, ”You’re ridiculous.”

Louis squinted at him and mimicked his last words, “Forget you I am amazing,” Louis declares, “Now dough time!”

”I hope I like it.” Harry confesses, he dips his spoon into the mix and takes a tentative bite.

“Shut up,” Louis rolls his eyes as he takes a large scoop of the dough. Punching Louis’ arm, he chew the mess in his mouth. Louis smiled with the spoon in his mouth, “So mean to me.”

”Tough love.” Harry grumbles, taking another bite.

Louis shrugged at him and Harry eats a few more bites before groaning, ” Were leaving early in the morning.”

“Ok, do I need to pack anything up?”

“I’m going to shave you tonight.” Harry tells him as he eyes the scruff on the others cheek.

“What is it with everyone telling me I need to shave? Do I look that bad?” Louis squawked only mildly offended.

Harry rolls his eyes, ”I’m shaving you before we go to bed.”

“What is this a dictatorship?”

” I love feeling the scruff on your cheeks when we kiss but… I want to feel you when you’re smooth… clean shaven. ” Harry whispers, leaning in close to presses a sweet kiss to his neck

Louis snorts, “Yeah, yeah. Ok.”

Harry smiles and pulls away, taking the bowl with him. Louis hums and waves his clean licked spoon in the air. Taking their spoons and putting them in the sink, Harry puts the rest of the dough on the sheet, and in the oven. His foul mood long and gone, just an empty feeling left in its wake, he concludes as he sits down on the couch.

Louis walks over to him promptly sitting down on his lap. Harry surprise flicks at his insides and he wants to ask why, instead he settles his hands around Louis’ waist. Louis snuggles into him, “Burn my cookies and there will be hell to pay,” Louis poked lightly at his sides.

”How long are they supposed to stay in there ?” He asks, softly as his fingertips press into the joining between thigh and groin.

“About ten minutes.”

”We don’t have much time then.” Harry tilts his face up and into Louis’ neck.

“Much time for what?”

Firmly grasping Louis’ hips, Harry pushes him forward giving a quick chaste to his lips. Harry lightly traces his cock through his sleep pants.

Louis eyes flutter, “Oh,” he breathes out.

Smirking, Harry does it again but with more pressure. He attaches their lips again while reaching a hand down his pants. He grips Louis loosely, and pushes his mates hips with his other hand. ” Come on Lou, fuck my hand. “

Louis takes his arms wrapping them around Harry’s neck. Then takes Harry’s lower lip between his teeth licking and softly nibbling at it while he moved his hips in a rocking motion.

Harry clenches and unclenches his hand periodically as he lets Louis nibble on his lips.

The beeper goes off in a loud shrill, and he moves Louis o+ the cushion need to them, ”Don’t want them to burn.”

Louis laughs at him and sits back on the couch, “That’s ok I can finish myself off.”

”No no don’t touch until I get back.”

Louis snorts at him he hand gravitates downwards, “And if I do?”

”I’ll tie you up.” Harry teases, only joking.

Louis eyebrows go up, “Kinky,” he murmurs lightly rubbing himself through his pants.

Quickly setting the cookies out to cool, he snatches Louis’ wrists up into one hand and grinds down into Louis with his own hips.

Louis arches his back causing more friction between them. From time to time he tries pulling away from Harry’s grasp never succeeding but he didn’t mind. Tightening his fingers around Louis’ wrists he breathes out a moan, thrusting his hips against his partners. After a few more minutes Louis came with a moan falling from his mouth. He still moved his hips along with Harry. Several shallow thrusts later from of Louis, Harry comes too.

“Cookie time!” Louis decides after a few minutes of sitting on the couch catching his breath.

“They’re still cooling. Lets get cleaned up first.”

Louis squints at him, “Pussy,” he mumbles while standing up.

”You’re gross.”

“As are you,” Louis replied.

By now they’re in the bathroom, ”Want to wipe down yourself?”

“Yes mother,” Louis teases.

Harry clucks, ”That’s right.” Handing Louis the warm towel, Harry wipes himself down quickly.

Louis quickly cleans himself, “Now it’s cookie time,” Louis glared and declared determined to eat a cookie.

Harry laughs lightly at Louis’ childish antics and throws his hands up. ” Yes!”

“Finally,” Louis breathes out already making his way to the kitchen.

Biting into the gooey richness makes Harry’s stomach feel warm and tingly. Louis messily eats his cookie and finishes it within seconds. He goes for another.

Harry watches him with fondness, ”You’re like my own little cookie monster.” He grabs a glass of milk and another cookie to go with it.

“Cookies are life. Next time we make cookies we’ll do the chocolate peanut chips! You aren’t allergic to anything, are you?”

”No.” Harry takes a big swig of the milk.

“Good. Neither am I. You know what else is good and it’s something I can do generally by myself, fudge. Mhmmm,” Louis went on about sweets grinning ear to ear.

Harry nods along, liking the sound of Louis’ voice when he’s happy and bubbling with energy.

“I’m going to go finish my homework now.”

”Oh, I see how it is… leaving me with all the cleaning.” Harry scoffs.

“You cook, you clean!” Louis sang.

”Louis Tomlinson! “

”Harry Styles.”

”Get your ass in here and help me clean!”

“Homework!” Louis called back hiding away in a room already taking out his homework.

”Lazy bum.” Harry mutters, starting the cleaning. Louis hums to himself as he finishes up his homework.

Harry still cleaning when Louis walks back into the living area, ”Done being a studious student?“

“That depends done cleaning?” Louis smiles sweetly.

”...No.” Harry mutters.

“Then no…” Louis backed away slowly. Harry grabs Louis’ wrist quickly and pulls him back.

Louis smiles innocently, “Aww, did you want a dance?”

Harry quirks a smile, ”You’re an asshole.”

“That’s just one of the many things I am.”

”What else are you? ” He pulls Louis to his chest, his other hand settling at the dip of his waist.

Louis tilts his head up, “I’m a mess, a troublemaker, a baked sweets enthusiast…” Louis says as swayed his hips slowly. Harry things for a moment, closing his eyes and rests his head on top of Louis’. “I could go on. I’m an awful person. I am lazy. I’m a bug under everyones skin. I’m loud. I’m annoying…I’m just about everything bad in the book,” Louis smiles.

Harry shakes his head, and pulls him even closer.Louis runs his hands along Harry’s side sighing deeply. They stayed like that for minutes, ”I need to finish cleaning.”

“Well, get to it then Cinderella!” Louis slipped away from his arms, “I’ll be in bed if you need me, so don’t.”

Harry snorts, ”Shut it , evil queen. “

Louis softly laughed as he went back to the bedroom. His smile dropping once he lightly shut the door and fell onto the bed. Louis grabs his ipod tuning out the world and curled up into himself. Louis rubbed at his scruffy face huffing to himself going down his own mental list of words that describe him and knowing none of them are ever kind. He slowly drifts off to sleep with the word, “Know that we all fall down,” playing in his ears.

When he’s finally done with the kitchen, Harry walks into their room. Seeing Louis asleep, a small frowning tugging at his small mouth Harry curls around Louis’ figure.

When they wake up its time to go. Louis stumbling sleepily and Harry rushing him out the door, trying to get them to the cafe. Things go normally from there and when it’s time to pick Louis up, Harry isn’t late.

Ashton grins , “You both owe me ten bucks.” Louis rolls his eyes and Josh grumble a ‘yeah, yeah whatever.’ Louis walks away from them both, “Remember I won’t be at school Thursday, guys.”

”Hey Ashton, Josh.” He nods at them both, smiling.

Ashton smiled while Josh glared at Ashton, “Hi, thanks to you I just won twenty bucks.”

Josh looks up at Harry, “You made me lose ten bucks. The one day you’re early!”

Louis laughs softly, “Yeah, you made me lose ten bucks, too,” Louis poked at his chest.

I’ll make it up to you.” Harry whispers to Josh, looking apologetic.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Josh responds giving a smile, “And you, Louis behave. Use the manners you’re mother taught you.”

Louis flips him off, “You’re getting bossy here lately. I think you need to get laid and I always behave. Right?” Louis left the question open for both Harry and Ashton.

Harry and Ashton both look at each other. Ashton leaves before he has to say anything. Harry drags Louis along as he starts walking.

Louis links their hands together, “The answer you’re looking for is yes.”

”It is ?” Harry teases.

“Of course it is,” Louis replied.

Harry nods, playing along.

Louis pulls them along, “So shower then dinner or dinner then shower?”

“The latter”, Harry yawns.

“Tired?” Harry squeezes his hand, finally getting to their home, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

”I made Mac and cheese.” Harry whispers, getting the door unlocked.

“Yummy. Box, oven, or microwave?”

” Box. Oven never stays great.” Harry says.

“Oven is shit version.”

Harry laughs, and drop Louis’ hands to get some plates, ”Grab some silverware for me, Lou?”

“Spoon or fork?” Louis asked as he walked over to the drawer.

”Spoon for me.”

“Ok,” Louis grabs a spoon and a fork walking over to the table. Harry takes to spoon, a thank you falling from his lips as he sat down and dug in.

“Welcome,” Louis smiles as he stabs his own food.

A smiles fits over his own mouth when he sees Louis’ Louis happily chews on his food enjoying the cheesy goodness.

”I’m glad you like my food.”

“It’s the boxes food,” Louis pointed out and in reply Harry shushes him. And Louis snickers to himself.

Finally done, Harry smacks his lips together and puts his bowl into the dishwasher and Louis follows in suit with Harry.

”Time to shower.”

Louis nods and walks to the bathroom. Harry follows, he always follows and takes his clothes off as he goes. The younger enters the bathroom shedding off his clothes.

Turning on the shower, Harry ushers Louis in and sets up the razors and cream on the counter. He follows him in after a few moments.

Louis shakes his head at him. He stands under the beating water sighing in content. Harry starts lathering up his body with nice scented body wash. Louis grabs his washcloth and the soap.

Soon clean scents start filling the steamed room. Louis washes off all the suds and steps back for Harry to do the same.

After getting out, clean and wet Harry tells Louis to sit up on the counter.

Louis hops up, “Don’t cut me,” he mumbled.

Harry rolls his eyes, ”Stay still then. “

”Yeah, yeah.”

After smoothing the white foam over Louis’ cheeks and chin, he wiped his hands free of the mess. A few moments go by with Harry tilting Louis’ head this way and that, moving the razor over slowly. Louis stayed quiet feeling the soft cool cream being taken away by the razors edge that glided over his skin. With every swipe of the razor, Harry dipped it into the water, cleaning it back off. ”Finished.” He murmurs with one last glide of the tool.

“Do I look presentable now?”

Smoothing his hand along Louis’ cheek Harry dips in to brush his lips along Louis’. Louis pecks a kiss to his lips, “Let’s go to bed.”

Harry hums, and tangles his fingers with Louis’ on the way to their bed, we they fall onto it tiredly. Louis waits for Harry to settle down before he snuggles up to, “I feel like we’re an old married couple,” Louis smiles against his side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all meet gemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you love gemma as much as we loved writing her. if you have any questions pls drop them in the inbox

While their alarm clock goes off at eight in the morning, Harry wakes feeling excited. He rubs his eyes, wanting to sleep again but feeling good. Better than good. He gets up from the bed, intent on making breakfast for Louis. And while he’s pulling on some briefs, the man dimly remembers Louis’ words from last night before he passed out. The younger of the two shoves his head between two pillows when the alarm goes off. He’s not giving up this warm cozy bed just yet.

The smell of biscuits in the oven, eggs and bacon in the pan quickly found its way into the home. About a half hour later, Harry goes to wake Louis up. Louis feels a hand shaking him as the smell of food fills his nose, “Mmmm food,” he hums rubbing his eyes with his wrists.

”Bacon eggs and biscuits.” Harry quietly rumbles.

“Best food ever,” Louis gives a sleepy smile.

Harry matches Louis’ smile, ”Come on in the kitchen. Everything’s on the table.”

“You mean I have to get up, out of bed? Where it’s warm, cozy, and little bit lonely.”

Harry chuckles getting the hint. He comes back with two plates of food and hands Louis one.

Louis smiles widely, “It smells nice.”

”Bacons always nice. ” Harry chuckles and takes a piece to bite into.

“If it’s chewy,” Louis replied.

”I didn’t forget to make it chewy.”

Louis laughed at him as he began to eat.

”Do you like regular or cheese eggs better?” Harry mumbles, taking a big bite of biscuit.

“Depends. In omelets, yes it’s ok in everything else.”

Harry hums, finishing off his biscuit. After getting their plates and taking them to the dishwasher, Harry brings Louis back his medicine.

Louis scrunches his nose, “Sometimes I forget I need these things,” Louis mumbled as he chucked them back quickly swallowing them.

”Our train leaves in an hour.” Harry replies.

“Ok, I’ll keep my eye on the watch.”

”Thanks I’m going to go brush my teeth.” Harry smiles.

“Thank heavens for a miracle.”

”You’re wake up with fiery wit, don’t you?” Harry asks, coming back with a toothbrush in his mouth.

“I’m always full of wit.”

”Mostly you’re just full of shit.” Harry mumbles.

“Rude. I am not.”

Harry goes back to the bathroom and spits the remnants of the frothy paste out. ”Right.”

Louis flips him off, then Harry tells him.”Go brush. Your teeth.”

Louis slides off the bed stomping his feet as he mumble, “I’m going. I’m going.”

”Forty-five minutes!” He yells after him.

Louis steps out of the bathroom, “Teeth are brushed.”

”Can you go get some snacks for the train ride? I’m packing the rest of our stuff.” Harry mumbles, pulling some bags out and filling them with their clothes.

Louis walks out of the room and towards the kitchen. He comes back with multiple boxes, “Which kind of poptarts you want? I think I got them all…”

”All of them is fine. There’s a train ride back.” Harry smiles when he sees Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Of course. Do I need to get anything else?”

”Drinks, I guess.” Harry’s still grinning, but he resumes his packing.

“Water?” Louis smiles cheekily, “I think I’ll label them, so you don’t touch MY drinks.”

”I’ll still drink them.” Harry murmurs, ”Do you want any specific clothes?”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis replies as he goes to gather water bottles. He walks back, “And um, I don’t know get whatever you like on me.”

”I think it’d be a little inappropriate for you to show naked at their house.” Harry replies, smirking.

“Somehow, I knew you were going there,” shaking his head and sighing a lighthearted laugh, “Just grab me some clothes, you idiot.”

“It’s nice you expect that out of me.” Harry chuckles. ” Get dressed, we leave in half an hour.”

“Mhmm,” Louis walks over to his bags grabbing jeans and a shirt.

”Lou, we have closet space for your clothes. “

“I’m sure you do,” Louis replied then Harry just squints at him and Louis replies, “I can feel you glaring.”

”You won’t put your clothes up?” Harry asks, pulling some jeans on.

Louis shrugs, “Don’t take offense to it.” Harry just nods, rolling his shoulders and Louis plops back down onto the bed.

Taking their bags to the front of the house, Harry prepares them for departure. ”You ready to go?”

“Just go to put on my shoes,” Louis replied getting back up to search for them.

”They’re over by the door.” Harry says, slipping into his shoes too. He gets his keys and phone and slips on a jacket.

“Ok, thanks,” Louis moves towards the door sitting on the floor before putting on his shoes. Once they are on Louis stands back up, “Ready.

Once they get into the back of the cab, Harry grips Louis’ hand tight. Louis squints, but says nothing.They could hear their cab driver grumbling in the front. Some words Like ”Dirty humans. Unnatural.” Harry could see the man eyeing Louis in the rearview mirror.

”You got a fucking problem?” Harry snapped, feeling his agitation building thickly.

Louis head lifts up and his other hand pressed to Harry’s chest, “Calm down,” Louis whispered, confused by Harry’s outburst.

The man up front scoffs, watching the display of Louis’ affection, ”You mated with a human. You’re scum. ” The cab driver shook his head, ”It’s unnatural.”

”How about you shut the fuck up and do your damn job.” Harry spits, leaning forward into Louis’ hand.

Louis pushes Harry back some before turning himself slightly forward, “Well, sir. If you knew anything about mating, which I’m assuming you think you do . You would know that it’s their more animal side that chooses their mate much like a predator knows what’s prey is. Which is in fact natural, so no what we,” Louis motioned between Harry and himself, “have is not unnatural.”

Harry feels pride with Louis and he smirks. They’re nearly there and Harry feels himself calm some before the driver laughs. His laugh is long and high pitched with a throaty sound that makes the alphas skin crawl, ”You need to get control over your ’mate’,” The man motions back to Louis and he notices something. ” Is your human mate blind?”

A snarl rips itself from Harry’s throat, his hand sharply hitting the glass separating the driver and the customer, ”I’ll kill you.” He hisses.

Louis pulls Harry back, “Down boy,” Louis rubs his arm and looks up smiling easily,

“No, I can see just a clearly as you.”

The man snorted, ” How many fingers am I holding- ” the man cruelly taunted.

”If you stick a finger up, you won’t have it anymore.” Harry calmly says. He shoves the door open and drags Louis out along with their several bags.

Louis responded to the man, “Two. Two fingers,” he stands by Harry trying to grab a bag away from him.

Harry hands one to him, his free hand coming to curl around Louis’ elbow. ”It was one.”

“Makes sense; he’s only got one brain cell,” Louis replied.

Harry laughs quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. He starts to feel the affects of his rut coming and sighs.

“And I know it’s kind of your thing, but you don’t need to threaten people.”

“He was being stupid. I felt like he was challenging me. ” Harry murmurs, sitting them down to await their train.

“I know, but I deal with stupid people all the time. So, he was just another unimportant voice in my ears. It doesn’t bother me, so try to not let it bother you.”

Harry sighs and taps his fingers along his thighs. Louis gives him a small smile. Lightly taking his hand, Harry rubs his thumb over the boys’ knuckle and Louis rest his head on his shoulder. Harry hears the rumble of the train in the distance.

“How long is the train ride going to be?”

”Three hours at the most.” The older picked himself up and grabbed some bags, ”I’m glad I got us some private seating.” He thought out loud.

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him, but stands up grabbing a bag. Walking into the train brings up painful memories, but also fond ones. Harry gets them to their seats without any trouble and puts their bags in the storage above them. Louis sits down rubbing his hand down on the material of the seat, “You got that alright?”

”Yea, you want anything before we sit?”

“Just my ipod, please.”

Harry grabs it for him, along with head phones,”Here,” and he sits done too when Louis’ takes them.

“Thanks,” Louis said as he slipped in his headphones.

Letting his head fall back onto the cushion behind him, Harry’s eyes slip shut as his arousal builds. Shortly after the train pulled away from the station Louis fell asleep clutching ipod in one hand.

Three hours later, they pulled into the station. Harry dozed off for a couple minutes and Louis was still in the same position he’d been in since they’d left. Harry could already see Gemma and Taylor from where they were and he smiled seeing their joined hands.

Louis stirred as the train slowed down, and he could faintly hear his music playing in his ears.Harry places a hand on the boys’ knee, shaking it lightly before he stood up to get their bags. “That was not three hours,” Louis grumbled. He sat up taking out his earbuds and puts his ipod away. Standing up he stretches.

Harry watches the boys’ languid muscles moving, and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, “What?”

“That was not three hours,” Louis repeated.

Harry nods pulling a pack of portrays from one of the suitcases, ”Ah.” He opens the pack with his teeth and bites into the pastry.

Louis nods his head, “Ready to get off this thing?”

“Yep,” He wraps his arm around Louis’ waist, he leads them out towards his sister.

“Hey Gem.” Harry softly says as their approaching.

Louis gives a small smile leaning into Harry slightly.

Gemma launches herself at her brother, smiling brightly and Harry has to tighten on Louis some to keep them from being separated. Taylor smiles warmly at the siblings.

”Hi Louis.” Taylor says coming up to Louis and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Hey, Taylor,” Louis smiles a little wider, “And hello wrecking ball.”

Gemma wrinkles her nose and leans back away from her brother and looks over to Louis, ”Was that for me?”

“Yes it was.”

Gemma glances in between Harry and Louis, not understanding. ”Why?”

Louis raises his eyebrows, “Because you’ve got a bit of power in your hugs,” he laughs lightly.

Harry squeezes Lou’s hip, ”We better get going.”

Gemma stares at Louis for a little longer but nods, her gaze eventually comes back to Harry. ”Ok. How’s dad? “

Louis squints at Harry. He moves away from his grasp, but not his side.

Harry shrugs, ”The exact same as when he left you and mom.”

The short brunette huffs and snatches a couple bags from Harry’s hands. Harry’s lips pressed into a line as they started walking. Taylor starts to talk to Louis as they approach the car, ”So is my brother treating you well?”

“Fine, besides the fact neither of you mentioned you being married to his sister,” Louis pointed out, “Although he has shitty taste in poptarts and doesn’t know what personal space is, but he cooks and cleans, so I deal with his flaws.”

”That’s an interesting way to look at it. But alright.” Taylor murmurs, tucking a piece of hair behind her hair. ”Me and my wife are neither of your business and I asked him not to tell you.”

“Ok, I get that,” Louis nods, “I haven’t told my mom about me and him.”

Taylor looks over at him, giving him a look but looks sharply away when Gemma starts screaming at Harry, ”Why does it matter? I’m alright now!”

Harry sighs and rubs his eyes and motions towards the car, ”Lets just get in the car—” Gemma snarls, slapping Harry across the face, her other palm flat on the door to keep it closed, ”Don’t.”

Louis chews on his lips knowing better than to speak up. He just moved his head following the voices.

Taylor rushes to her wife, wrapping her up into her arms and speaks low into her ear. Gemma’s gaze finally breaks away from Harry’s when Taylor gently urges the other girl into the car. Putting their bags into the trunk, Harry quietly asks for the bag Louis’ holding.

Louis extends his arm silently. After the bag was taken from him he quietly asks, “You alright?”

Harry looks at Louis briefly, ”Considering. Yep.” He leads them to the backseat and they sit quietly while Taylor starts to drive. Louis holds onto Harry’s hand rubbing his thumb across the back of Harry’s hand throughout the ride.

In the front passenger seat, Gemma turns around sharply with about on her lips, ”I’m sorry, H. That wasn’t nice and you were trying to help.” The crease between her eyebrows and her eyes start to wet.

Harry sighs, squeezing Louis’ hand, ”Its fine.” Louis knocks on of knees against Harry’s and rest his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Gemma watches on with interest, the sorrow gone from her voice, ”You guys remind me of our parents.”

Harry tenses beside Louis and he narrows his eyes. Louis smirked, “Told you we were an old married couple,” he laughs.

Harry laughs nervously and Gemma cocks her head to the side, ”Our mother was human too. Rob left Anne after she couldn’t give him any other kids after Harry.” The woman speaks loudly in the car and Taylor puts a hand on Gemma’s knee to turn her back around.

Louis quirks up an eyebrow, “Well, I suppose we won’t be having that sort of problem now will we, Harry?” Harry doesn’t answer but squeezes his shoulder. Louis rolls his eyes and directs his words to Gemma, “I’ve had my dad and my stepdad walk out on my mom. Though, baby making wasn’t a problem considering I four little sisters. I was apparently the problem.”

Harry feels like he shouldn’t say anything so he stays silent.

”I know how that feels. Rob could hardly handle both of us being half human. I’ve also had countless therapists give up on me too.” Gemma smiled but shrugged.

“My mom tried getting me to do therapy.”

”Because you’re blind?”

Harry chokes on his tongue and Taylor swats the offense girl.

“Yes and no. I bit my therapist,” Louis smiles, “that’s one of the main reasons I’m on the mood stabilizers.”

”Medications the worst.” Gemma snorts, putting her feet on the dashboard.

“Yeah, they aren’t exactly the highlight of my day.”

Gemma stays silent, tapping her foot in sync with her breaths. ”Can we stop at a McDonald’s?” She asks abruptly, turning to Taylor.

Louis sighs, “How long does it take to get back to you twos place?”

”Fifteen at the most.” Harry whispers.

”Are you ok?” Taylor asks, looking at Gemma and the woman just shrugs.

“Ah,” Louis whispered back. He leaned forward, “When did you stop?”

”I never started them. Take me to a McDonald’s.” Gemma kept her eyes on front, speaking slowly so that she’s heard.

“Really? Huh,” Louis leaned back onto the seat.

They finally pull into the restaurant, ”You want anything?” Harry asks.

“Fries and chocolate milkshake, please?”

Harry nods and pulls out some bills, handing them to Taylor.

Gemma looked back and hummed, ”Can I get that too?” She asks looking at Taylor. The Blonde woman stays quiet and speaks into the drive-thru microphone. ”Can I get one fry, milkshake and a twenty piece nugget?”

Louis scrunches his face slightly confused, but remains silent.

Gemma pouts in the front seat, but smiles wide when she gets her chicken. Taylor gives Louis his food, catching Louis’ expression, ”She can only have sweets at certain times. And she never eats their fries anyway.” Taylor sighs and heads home.

Louis makes another face before eating, “Want any?” Louis moved his hands towards Harry.

”No thanks.” Harry murmurs, feeling exhausted.

Louis shrugs demolishing his fries before touching his shake.

”I’ll have some of that though.” He murmurs before sucking on the end of the straw.

Louis gives him a glare, but his smile takes away from it, “I knew you would do that you asshole,” Louis mumbles fondly.

Harry smiles, but it catches when Gemma gives them a look. ”We’re here.” She says.

Louis snatches his drink back, “Finally.”

”That’s rude. ” Gemma snaps before Taylor drags her out of the car. Harry sighs, following with Louis close behind.

Louis laughs, “I’m not being rude. I’m being myself,” Louis took a long sip of his shake.

Gemma hums and nods after a moment, “I respect that. “

Louis smiles, “That’s good.”

Gemma shrugs, and places a hand on Taylor’s arm as she’s pushing open the door to the spacious apartment. Louis walks after them. Tugging Harry along with him.

”Why’d you guys move?” Harry asks and Louis looks down still holding his hand.

”Yea, we’ve still got three rooms though.” Taylor replies and Gemma shrugs.

”Why aren’t you guys staying in the same room?” Gemma wonders.

Louis turns toward their voices, “We just aren’t,” he shrugged.

”Are you guys mated? ”

”Gemma, stop.” Taylor warns.

Gemma rolls her eyes and takes a bite from her nugget, ” I’m an adult Taylor, he is also. Leave us be. Let us connect.” She exaggerates, taking Louis’ hand and leads them away from Harry and Taylor’s questioning stares.

“You know I never will understand the whole drag the blind guy around like a rag doll thing,” Louis remarks to no one in general.

The brunette laughs loudly, ”That’s true, isn’t it? Well, I’ll warn you next time.” She sits them down on her bed when they get to her and Taylor’s room. ”Do you take any drugs beside yours meds?”

“No, I do not.”

”That’s a shame ” she stands and goes to her drawer, the uneaten box of nuggets sitting in her spot. And she pulls a piece of chocolate out. ”Don’t tell them about this ok?” She unwraps it and breaks off a piece.

“It’s a shame? Can’t tell anyone if I can’t see it,” Louis smiled, “Plus I think it’s a shit rule,” Louis whispers.

Gemma’s eyes twinkle and she bites into the rich chocolate, ”She compares me to a dog but I just cuss her out and quote Harry Potter loudly for the next hour if she pisses me off.” The girl confesses, smiling. ”Do you want some?”

“That’s brilliant,” Louis laughs, “No, I’m good thank you.”

”I know.” she giggles. ”Are you not ready to have sex with Harry? ” Gemma stands to lock the door and takes a huge bite from her chocolate bar.

“That topic is not up for discussion.”

Stuffing nugget and a chocolate piece in her mouth, Gemma chews, ”Have you been blind your whole life, then?”

“I was born going blind, but pretty much since the months I could see, not very well either, I was sleeping for about the average eighteen hours a day.”

”I kinda wish I was blind, if I’m being honest.” Gemma whispers like it’s a secret.

“All you have to do is close your eyes.”

”Did you know you’re really pretty for a man-boy?” She asks, intrigued.

“Thank you. I’ve been told I have a great ass, but that’s about it. Since most compliments come from drunk guys.”

”Stand up!” Gemma shouts.

Louis jolts in surprise, “Um, ok?” Louis hops off the bed, “You’re red and blue… you know that?”

She snorts and pokes his bum, ”It is nice. Good job. I can be. I’m everywhere…. everything, people say.”

Louis swats at her hand, “No touch. I seriously starting to think I should of tattood a ‘don’t touch me’ sign on me.”

”That’s dumb. Get it tattooed right on your left ass cheek.” She mumbles, shoving the rest of the chocolate in her mouth.

Louis rolls his eyes, “I’m not tattooing my ass.”

”Don’t roll your eyes!” She laughs and stops, ”When did you know?”

“Why not? Only good thing I can use them for. And know what?”

”When did you know you were unstable ?”

Louis sits back down tilting his head back sighing, “Well, when I was fourteen.”

”Not that bad.” Gemma mumbles, putting her hair up.

“Should of been earlier considering I pushed my pregnant mom down a flight of stairs when I was younger,” Louis gave a small laugh.

Gemma cocks her head to the side, her face falling, ”Are you proud of it?”

“No, but my mom and the baby were fine. So, now in days I laugh.”

”I knew when I stabbed Robert in the leg.” Gemma confesses, a frown on her lips now.

“Are you proud of that?”

”Of course.”

Louis nods, “Why didn’t you ever take medication?”

Gemma stares messing about with her nails, “I’ve read the side effects. And I can handle myself.”

Louis nods, “Alright.”

”You’re off. I like you.” Gemma stands and pulls Louis to his feet. ”Would you like to go out tonight or stay in?”

Louis shrugs, “Doesn’t matter to me.”

”We’ll be going to a club. Drinks and sex.” Gemma murmurs, a smile curling her lips. ”We’re going into… wherever the other two are.”

“Are we now? I can handle the drinking bit,” Louis laughs.

Gemma grumbles under her breath and she unlocks the door, she rushes out, ”I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it but dude are you afraid of sex Are you saving it for someone special? You saving it for love?” She asks, exasperated.

Louis yells after her, “Like I said not up for discussion.”

Harry and Taylor look at them bewildered when they come into view, ”Wanker!!” She yells at him.

“I’m not a wanker! I’m not fucking stupid either!”

”I didn’t say you were stupid but now that you bring it up!!!” Gemma sings and tackles Harry.  
”I like your boyfriend.” She whispers, ”but he’s an idiot!”

Louis flips her off, “I’m cautious. Not an idiot.”

Gemma ignores Louis, ”So you want to come out with us, tonight?”

”I shouldn’t. I’m about to rut.” Harry pries his sister’s arms off him.

”Just find a guy to fuck for the night.” she shrugs, as if it was that easy. Louis looks amused by her words. He walks until he finds a seat.

Harry rolls his eyes, ” Taylor, get her.”

“She’s not a dog you know,” Louis piped up. Harry whispers hypocrite into the air while Taylor just shakes her head and walks back to their room.

Gem is the only one who grins, plops down next to Louis and whispers affectionately, ”I can take care of myself, blind boy.”

“Clearly not, they treat you like a child,” Louis replied and then looked up, “I only mock you about being a dog out of love, Harry. I don’t treat you like one. Otherwise you’d be sleeping outside and eating out of a bowl.”

”Harry!” Taylor calls from the back. Harry grumbles something under his breath and goes to her.

Gemma thinks it over, ”I’m hardly an adult. I’m crazy.” She laughs, ”They don’t trust me with myself. “

“I’m not trusted to medicate myself, so I understand you. One of the main reasons I hate going home; I’m babied far too much. I hate that, don’t you? We aren’t children, we know what we’re doing, and we know we don’t need someone to baby us, but someone one to be there for us,” Louis scowled.

Gemma feels a surge of something in her chest, ”We should rebel!”

Louis laughs, “How far would we get if we left right now?” he whispers.

”As far as the car will take us.” Gemma smiles wide, baring her teeth.

“Take lead.”

”Are you hungry? Let’s go see a movie…fuck them!” She whisper shouts. She pulls him up and leads them out the door quietly, keys in hand.

Louis scuttles along, “Movie theater food is the best,” He replies as the leave the apartment.

”Yes!” They get into the car and she drives to the nearest theater. She laughs giddily, ”I think they found the chocolate bar wrapper.”

“Chocolate is going to be the least of their concern. What movie you thinking about seeing?”

”A comedy.” She thinks pulling into the parking lot, ”I like laughing. You?”

“Comedy or loud ‘manly’ shit. Stuff that usually has lots of noise.”

”Comedy it is! We’ll do the ‘manly’ shit, after.” They both get out and head inside the movie theater.

“Well, I hope you know what ‘manly’ shit is, because I only know the vagueness of it; beer, boobs, guns, and drugs,” Louis replied as they walked.

The woman smiles, ”Surprise me with a comedy, sir.” She shouts to the man behind the counter.

Louis laughs at her words, “Is that how you usually order movie tickets?”

”Always.” She answers shortly after they get the tickets. ”I think I stole twenty for snacks, whatcha want?”

“Skittles and just a soda or those flavored ice things.”

”The ice cones in a cup?” Gemma wonders.

“I think so,” Louis nodded.

”What flavors do you want ?” Gemma asks, holding a large cup up to the dispenser.

“Cherry!…Please.”

Gemma laughs, ”I don’t care much for manners.” after filling it to the brim, she hands it to him along with his skittles.

Louis shrugged taking the drink and candy, “Well, sort of habit.”

Gamma leans against the counter they’re at, ”Can I get some mentos, a coke and two packs of m&m’ s ?”

Louis smiled, “Getting enough candy are you?”

Gemma hushed him, ”Thanks.” she pays for her candy, and tugs Louis away.

”Its not for me.” She giggles.

“Are you trying to fatten someone up then?” Louis shook his head still smiling.

Gemma shakes her head and hands the man in the doorway of the theater, the tickets. When they finally sit, it’s in the way back, ” After the movie, I’m mixing the mentos and coke. “

Louis laughs at her, “Whatever floats your boat I suppose.”

”This will be hilarious.” she cackles. ”I think we’re watching men in black.”

Louis glanced over at her, “I know that color very well.”

”I had a goth phase too, Louis. Nothing to be ashamed about.” She pops a candy in her mouth.

“That’s not what..nevermind.”

”Of course I knew what you meant. I try not to dwell on slightly morbid things.” She whispers as the movie starts.

A man behind her shushes them and she snarls back at him, ”Hey fuck tart mind shutting up? I’m watching a movie with my new brother-in-law.”

Louis places a hand on her arm, “Fuck him. Let’s enjoy the movie that hasn’t even officially started yet,” Louis whispered loudly enough for the man to hear.

Gemma smiles wide, ”Eat your skittles and I’ll go get you more.” she says fondly.

“I don’t need more. You sit and enjoy the movie with me.”

About halfway through the movie, Gemma starts fidgeting. Louis gulps down the rest of his drink, “You want to leave?” Louis whispers.

”Yea I can’t stay still for long.” She mutters back, biting her lip.

“It’s alright,” Louis replied, “Where to next?” he smiles.

“Let’s go to the park.” She sets off her mini bomb right under the seat and drags Louis away from the scene of the crime.

Louis hears people yelling with surprise as they leave, “You’re something else you are,” Louis laughs as they exist the building.

“I’m everywhere…. everything.” Gemma quotes herself, feeling smart for a bit. They start walking to the nearest park, the car forgotten.

Louis shakes his head at her, “I think it’s because no one understands you or can’t predict what you’re going to do. I like that about you.”

”Its nice out. ” she comments, scuffing her shoes on the pavement, ”Tons of people can’t deal with it. I’m kind of lucky I have Taylor.”

Louis hums, “That’s what everyone says, there is always someone you’re lucky to have, because we don’t ever think we’re good enough.”

”I’m good enough, but she buys me nuggets.” She walks in front of him, only to turn around. ”You and Harry’s relationship is unconventional,” Gemma mumbles.

Louis laughs, “Do you know how me and him met?”

“Why don’t you tell me.” She replies.

Louis sighs, “At a party little over three years ago.”

”What a terribly romantic way to meet, I bet he was drunk off his ass,” She smirks.

“Not really sure. He was handsy,” Louis frowned slightly, “I didn’t like that. I didn’t like him.”

Gemma shrugs, ”I don’t like him or Taylor really.“

“I still don’t like Harry. I love him, but I don’t really like him.”

She just shrugs in response to that, ”He kidnapped you.”

“No, he left me,” Louis corrected.

”Why are you with him, then?” She wondered.

Louis scowled, “Because my ex-boyfriend left me after he talked to Harry. And I’m a sorry excuse of a human being.”

”That’s bullshit. ” Gemma smiles.

“Which part?”

”The men who were fighting over you. Don’t be a pessimistic ass and blame it on yourself. They’re just both stupid boys who think they’re doing right.” It seems like all Gemma’s been doing was shrugging.

“No one’s fighting over me.”

”Do you want a snow cone?” Gemma eyes a vendor from where they’re walking.

”No, I’m good.”

”They should have been. I hate getting all sappy but they were lucky. They should have been selfish.” she makes a noise closely resembling a cow and burps.

Louis laughs, “No,” Louis shakes his head, “No one should fight for me. Love isn’t war. And my heart is not a battlefield,” Louis sighs.

Gemma has a strong urge to sing, ’love is a battlefield.’, but says, ”Sometimes I fart and I feel so manly. Like I could be smoking a cigar and feel so classy.”

Louis makes a face, “Well, if it’s just you being you, then I say let it be.”

”When’s your spring break?”

“Soon, I guess.”

”Would you like to come back here?” She asks quietly.

“I would,” Louis nodded.

”Then you will.”

“Do I still get two more wishes?” Louis teased.

”I should be asking you that.” She rolls eyes, ” but of course.”

Louis smiled, “I shall use them wisely, then. How much trouble do you think were in?”

”Who cares? We’re having fun. ” She beams.

Louis throws his head back in laughter, “That we are.”

Gemma giggles and a car skids in the distance, car doors slam closed and voices are heard, ”Louis!” ”Gem!”

Louis grabs her arm, “Could we run for it?”

Gemma hurriedly pulls Louis into a run with her, ”We can make it.” She whispers.

Louis runs along behind her tripping every now and then. They get back to the theater in record time, the keys are already in her hand and she hears the thump of feet behind her, and her brothers voice sounds, ”Gemma don’t!!”

Louis mumbles, “Killjoy.”

”That’s Harry for you.” Gemma unlocks the door and shoves them inside.

Louis falls in, “So, are we still running?”

”Where to, blind boy?” The girl starts the car and ignores the pounding on the doors by turning the music up.

“Hell,” Louis suggests.

”Aren’t we already there?” Gemma laughs and begins to drive.

“Probably,” Louis agrees, “Uh, how about just a store? Or a mall?”

”Can I buy you stuff?” Gemma asks.

“I have money you know. You don’t have to buy me anything,” Louis replied.

Gemma laughs, ”I don’t have to. But I want to. “

“Why?”

She just shrugs, ”How old are you?”

“Twenty one. You?”

” Twenty seven. “

“Ok. So, where are going to shop at?”

”I’m thinking Victoria Secret. ” She mumbles.

“So, we are shopping for you then?”

”Oh, no panties for your idiot?” She teases.

“I can’t see them. What would be the point?”

”Not for him.” She sighs.

“For me? You want me to buy and wear panties?”

”Yes.” she snaps.

Louis frowns at that keeping quiet.

”Why the long face.” She parks the car amongst many others and leans her head back, looking at the windshield.

Louis sighs and leans his head against the door window, “Nothing.”

“Let’s go inside, I might as well buy something so T won’t be mad for long.” she mutters.

“Ok, lets go then,” Louis opened up the door and stepped out.

”What should I get?” She asks, holding up a mesh bikini with lace trimming.

”What does she like?”

”The see through kind, but I don’t like them.” She frowns and grabs another pair.

“Get the kind with lace at the top and around the thighs or whatever you think she’ll like.”

She nods, putting a couple in the bag. ”Do you like baths?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, I do. Why, want to take one with me?”

Gemma laughs loud, and cants her head to the side, ”That’d be a phenomenal moment for us both.”

“That it would be. I promise not to touch yours if you don’t touch mine.”

”No promises.” She smirks.

Louis smiles at her, “You’re definitely my favorite being to ever walk on this earth.”

Gemma makes a surprised noise, ”I like you too.” she smiles wide and drags him near the bath stuff.

Louis hums, “How long have you and Taylor been together?”

”About to be ten years I think.” Gemma opens a raondom bottle she picks up and smells the insides. She makes a gagging sound and puts it up to Louis’ nose, ”Like this ?”

“It’s ok, not the best smell. What is it?”

”Apple something.” She mutters putting it up. She grabs another but hums when she smells it, ”What about this?”

“It’s sweet smelling.”

”Not bad.” She puts it in the bag, ”Want anything?”

“We are at a women’s clothing store. What could I possibly want?”

”Bath salts.” She points out. ”It’ll make your skin soft and supple.” She reads off the back of a label.

Louis shakes his head, “No, I’m good.”

”Would it be rude of me to draw correlations between you and royalty ? ” Gemma wonders.

“Why would you say that?” Louis as bewildered.

”Why do I say a lot of things.” She states. ”I need a new book.” She walks them over to a bookstore.

“Because you often just say what’s in your mind rather than thinking it through,” Louis replied as they made their way to the bookstore.

”I am going to assume you enjoy that quality, Louis.” She grins.

“For the most part.”

A laughs surprisingly rises in her throat, ”I’m just being me.” She shrugs and picks up an interesting looking book. ”What kind of books do you like? Wait! I’m going to guess.”

Louis looks at her amused, “Ok, guess.”

”Spiritual novels ?”

”No.”

”Books about farming?”

”Nope.”

”You analyse a lot of things.” She murmurs, ” Also I give up. “

“I like human behavioral books like mind, body and spirit stuff and books on animals,” Louis shrugs.

Gemma hums, ”That’s interesting stuff.”

“That it is. What time is it?”

”Around 6.” She says.

“Ah, alright. That’s not too bad.”

”Got a curfew?” She teases.

“No, just an internal clock,” Louis lightly pushes her.

Gemma sees them before she can reply to Louis. She squawks, whispering, ”They’ve found us.“

“Well, maybe we’ll be buried next to each other,” Louis whispers back.

”We can haunt them together too.” She laughs but it turns into a cough when Taylor’s gaze falls to her.

”Gemma Ann.” She bites out.

Harry comes right behind her, his gaze wild and his breathing labored, ” You found th— Lou.” He breathes, tugging the small boy in his arms and runs his hands over Louis’ back and arms.

Louis wasn’t sure why Harry reacted this way, but he wasn’t complaining after hearing Taylor’s tone directed a Gemma.

Gemma looks at them with a small pit of jealously and bites her lip, ”I need to buy this before we go.”

Replying in an emotionless tone, Taylor spits, ”Now you choose to tell me about your plans?” The brunette flinches, but sprints to the cashier and pays.

Louis frowns, “She hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Taylor doesn’t say anything to him, but directs something to Harry, ”We’re leaving the other car here. I’ll come by and get it later.”

Harry takes the keys, and leads Louis to the car parked in front. ”Did you want a book or something?” he quietly asks.

“No, I’m good,” Louis mumbled getting into the car. After a few minutes of waiting and Harry not saying anything, they come into the car. The two women slide wordlessly into the back seat and Harry starts the car.

Once they start driving, there’s muttering and quiet chastising coming from the back and then there’s a loud slam. ”I’m not an animal, you freaking bitch.”

Then there’s another and Taylor cusses, trying to keep Gemma from breaking the car window with her bare hand. ”Don’t touch me!” Gemma screams and Harry’s foot presses down on the gas.

Louis holds his hands in his lap biting his lip. He tried tuning them out he really did, “Why are you mad that we went out and had fun without you giving permission first?”

Harry’s the first to answer, speaking softly, ”Gemma isn’t stable. She could have hurt you.“

“Well, I’m not fine china and as you can see I’m perfectly fine. You know I went to thirteen years of school with people like us. I know how to treat them like people. You know they way everyone wants to be treated. Like they aren’t some time bomb.”

Harry nods, finally pulling into the complex, ”I’ve lived with her for most of my life. Taylor’s been with her for the past ten of theirs. Maybe you’re right though.” He opened the door, noticing silence from the backseat save for some pitiful sniffling and love filled murmurs.

Louis stayed quiet. As they all piled out and went back into the apartment.

”Louis?” Gemma sniffles, coming to stand beside him. Taylor looks on with a hurt expression and Harry leaves them be, not wanting to upset his mate.

“Hmm?”

”Can I talk to you?” She rubs the back of her eyes and twirls a piece of hair around her finger.

“Yes, you can.”

”Gem.” Taylor says softly, ” You’ve spent all day together. We should —”

“The day isn’t over yet,” Louis interrupted, “And I don’t mind. I like talking to Gemma,” Louis already began walking down the short hallway.

Gemma follows her bag hitting her leg with every step but she stays silent until they get to the room, ”Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Louis squints at her, “If you did I can assure you, you’d be the first to know.”

”Ok.” She hiccups, crumbling onto the bed.

Louis sighs, climbing onto the bed after her, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t take me against my will. You didn’t hurt me,” Louis assured her.

She curls into herself, ”Taylor says I could have. I don’t care for much of what she says but I like you so I don’t want that.“

Louis shakes his head, “Well, you don’t have to be unstable to do those things. Just ask Harry,” Louis remarked before getting off the bed and leaving the room, Gemma just softly agreeing and slipping her eyes closed.

Harry and Taylor are standing in the hall, hushed whispers coming from their mouths, ”The first day and this happens. ”

”I thought she’d be better by the time you’d get here, H.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair and laughs nervously, ”I think the stress has stunted my rut.”

Louis sits down silently. He keeps his face emotionless.

”Is she sleeping? ” Taylor asks.

“She’s on the bed, but I don’t know if she fell asleep.”

”What’d you guys do today?”

“Movies, park and shop. Nothing illegal.”

Narrowing her eyes, Taylor says, ”Why would I ever think that?”

“I didn’t say you did think that. I was being funny,” Louis replied feeling his jaw clench slightly.

”It wasn’t.” she snaps, feeling her frustration pour out of her.

Harry steps between them, ”We’ve all had a long day—”

“Well, excuse the fuck out of me,” Louis shot back.

”Lou-” Harry starts.

”You take my wife out of this house without telling me and you think you have the audacity to make fucking jokes and tell me how to look after her?“

Harry barked ”Taylor. She’s my sister firstly. Calm down.” His voice becomes softer as he continues. ”We treat her like a wounded animal and Lou is right, she’s a person.”

Louis glared, but didn’t raise his voice, “If you keep someone like her on a short leash, then eventually they’ll hang themselves with it. So, yes I did encourage her to live a little. To have fun. To forget that she doesn’t need to be cautious of herself, because she is still a person. Not a damaged thing that needs to be watched and told what to do at all times.”

After rolling her eyes, Taylor sighs, rubs her forehead and walks back to keep Gemma company then Harry grabs a poptart out of their bag, ”Did you at least have fun?”

“You’re a pisspoor listener. Yes, I had fun,” Louis snapped at him.

”Don’t get bitchy with me. I’m on your side.” He grumbles.

Louis glares, but kept his mouth shut.

”Please don’t do this. ” Harry murmurs, poptart hanging from his fingers, ”I don’t want us to fight. We’re on vacation for fucks sake.”

Louis sighs, “Ok, no fighting. Got it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“That’s a loaded question.”

”Then shoot.” Harry says, taking another bite.

“Pew pew,” Louis replied dryly.

Harry scowls and Louis continues to tap his foot, “She called me her brother in law like we’re already married.”

”I’ll talk to her about it if you want...” Harry’s eyebrows raise in amusement.

Louis shrugged, “I just hadn’t expected it.”

Harry nods, a smirk sitting on his lips, ”She’s like that.”

“So, I’ve noticed.”

”She’s great to be around if you don’t piss her off.” Harry continues, ”You guys are somewhat alike.”

Louis gives a little laugh, “Yeah, I suppose.”

”I’m glad you like her.”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s your sister.”

”She’s an acquired taste. ” Harry shrugs.

“I got used to you,” Louis pointed out.

Harry scoffs but says, ”Taylor’s my sister and I’m kind of sure you don’t like her.”

“Not by blood,” Louis shot back.

Harry laughs, ”So you don’t like her…”

“I didn’t like you when I first met you. You eventually grew on me.”

Harry smiles, ” Like a fungus.”

“You’re calling yourself fungus?”

”Uh.” Harry replied stupidly.

“You’re brilliant you are, love.” Harry ducks his head blushing and Louis smiles, “So, how was your day?”

”It was fine, a little fun even.” He smiles.

“Glad you had fun then.”

”Chasing you is always fun.” He replies dryly.

Louis lips twitch in amusement, “Ah, I see.”

”So did you buy anything ?” Harry asks.

“No, but Gemma did try to tell me I should get lady panties.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, ”And you didn’t take her advice.”

Louis grimaced, “Are you into that kind of thing?”

Harry looks down at his lap, ”I don’t know.”

Louis shook his head at him, “What do you know?”

”I know that if I saw you in panties, there wouldn’t be a complaint. “

Louis rolled his eyes, “You’re impossible.”

”What? I’m being honest. It’s not a thing but it would be really sexy..” Harry feels worse as he goes on.

“Shut up. You need to shut up,” Louis laughed rubbing a hand over his face so Harry complies, his face flushing hot.

Louis yawns snuggling into his seat. ”Lets go to bed, Lou.” Harry murmurs and throws his trash away. He comes back, cradling him to his chest and carries him to the guest room.

“It’s like seven,” Louis mumbled against his chest.

Harry doesn’t reply, instead he just tucks him into bed. Louis grumbles slightly as he shifts around in an unfamiliar bed. Harry pulls off Louis’ shoes, closes the curtains, ”Do you want the fan on?”

“If you do,” Louis mumbled.

Harry leans over him, kissing him softly. ”I’ve got to sleep in another room. “

“Night then,” Louis replied.

”Don’t miss me.” Harry whispers before walking out and going to his own room so Louis grunts in reply.


	22. Chapter 22

The house is quiet with sleep, the sun is up and it’s seven in the morning when someone starts to rouse. Louis rolls around in the bed trying to fall back asleep, but soon decides to get out of bed and leave the room.

Gemmas sitting on the kitchen floor when she hears someone come down the hallway, ”I hope that’s you blind boy.”

Louis smiles, “What do you mean blind. I thought my eyes were just set to night vision,” Louis walks over to where he assumes she is.

Gemma smiles back when she sees him clearly, ”Do you like pie?”

“Not in the morning.”

”It can be ready by noon.” She replies, a frown on her lips.

“You’re frowning.”

” Lets make pie.” Gemma says, a yawn catches her request and she stretches.

“Ok. Are you still tired or just haven’t fully awakened?”

”I woke up hours ago. I’m a little tired. How did you sleep?” She asks politely.

“I did ok. I don’t sleep well in someone elses home or alone,” Louis shrugged, “Need me to get anything for the pie?”

“It’s in a box in the freezer.” 

Louis finds the freezer and opens it feeling for a flat box, “This it?” He extends the box forward.

”Bring it here.” She beams, her tummy grumbling.

Louis closes the freezer door and hands her the box. She puts it in and sits on the floor in front of the oven.

Louis sits down next to her, “Keeping watch are we?”

“We don’t want the house to burn down again.” She laughs.

“Ah, I see,” Louis replied.

”Did Harry yell at you?” 

“No, not yet anyways.”

”I feel like a caged animal.” She whispers.

Louis nodded his head deciding not to say anything.

”It’s blueberry.”

“I hear they look purple.”

And Gemma doesn’t reply, her eyes on the oven.

Louis laid on the floor, “Do you ever feel like you’re running, but getting no where?”

”I never try to run.” Gemma looks down at Louis, her nose wrinkling.

Louis laughed quietly, “What do you call yesterday’s adventures then? I’m always running, always.”

”Does it get tiresome?” She murmurs, eyes trained on the oven.

Louis closed his eye exhaling a breath, ”Yeah, it does. I’m just not ready to stop running. I’m not sure what will happen if I stop.”

”Maybe you’ll feel safe. Secure.” She mutters, getting bored. Gemma starts fiddling with her night gown, sighing.

Louis shook his head, “Is it wrong for me to say that’s exactly why I run. I feel that and I panic. I run.”

”Then keep running until you want to stop.”

Louis snorted, “Well, no shit.”

”What I mean, is when you’ve found a person that you’ll stop running for then you will. There won’t be any thought behind it but it’d be for them. “

“I have…I just can’t shut it off…”

”You’ll figure it out.” She murmurs. She looks at him sharply, ”When is your birthday?”

Louis sits up, “Same day as it was last year.”

Gemma tackles him, tickling his sides quickly but jumps off just as fast. Louis glares her way, “Hey, now I answered your question.”

”Sarcasm is what you gave me, blind boy.” She fondly snapped.

“No, I just gave a vague answer,” Louis responded.

”When is it ?”

“Christmas Eve.” and Gemma’s eyes light up with glee when her mind registers the date.

“It’s a shit birthday date. When’s yours?”

”Yesterday.” She smiles, baring her teeth.

”Mhmm.”

”Have you ever been to the hospital?”

”Yes, I have.”

” I love that place. ” she says sarcastically as she’s picking her nails.

Louis scrunches his face, “Hospitals smell funny. They’re noisy too.”

”The nurses are assholes and the doctors are always grimacing.” she smiles, remembering.

”Do you work?”

”I get a disability check.” She mutters, and hisses as the skin of her nail bed comes up.

Louis moves over grabbing both of her wrist, “Picking is a bad habit you know.”

She snatches her wrist back and crosses her arms over her chest. Louis quirks an eyebrow up and he bites back his smile. Gemma eyes him and turns back to the oven.

“When does the foil go over it?” Louis broke the silence, 

So she looks at the box at her feet and shrugs. “Are you usually an early riser?”

”Yep. I’m assuming you’re not.” 

“No, no I am not.” 

Half an hour later, Gemma licks her lips at the sweet smell coming from the cooking pie.

Louis taps his feet, “It’s a small world…”

”Niall is coming by later.” She quietly says.

“Niall!? My sunset Niall?” Louis beams.

Gemma narrows her eyes at him by nods while Louis smiles excitedly practically jumping with joy and she smiles at him a little.

“I haven’t seen him in so long!”

”He lives a couple seconds away.”

“So you see him all the time?”

”Something like that.” She mumbles. 

Louis hums, “Is that why you’re making a pie?”

”No.”

Louis nods, “Is Niall seeing anyone?”

Gemma’s teeth bite into her lower lip hard, feeling kind of a possessiveness come over her. ” Do you like blueberry pie?”

“I like pie in general,” Louis replied, “So, is that a no on Niall being single?”

”Pie is great.” She mutters. She starts picking at her nails in agitation again.

“Stop picking.”

”Stop asking about Niall. He’ll be here for you to ask them.” She shoots back.

Amused Louis gets up, “I’m going to get something to eat.” And Gemma just shrugs. Louis rummages through the bag they brought. He brings back the boxes, “Which one of these is wildberry?”

Her mouth twists with mischief, ” That one.” She taps a colorful box.

Louis pushes it away, “No, it’s not.”

“Ok.”

“Poptarts are shitty breakfast pastries. Don’t you think?”

”Yes.” She agrees. 

“Got any eggs, milk, salt, and pepper?” Louis asks grabs up all the boxes putting them back.

”We have French toast.” She says.

“Gross.”

Gemma’s face wrinkles in displeasure, at Louis’ tone.

Louis hums, “Think we should wake up the others?”

A knock at the door sounds throughout the house and Gemma jumps up and runs to open it. Louis leans against the counter.

”Louis, come here.” Gemma screams. She’s wrapped around Niall, her hair flying as she’s twirled around and she laughs.

“You people seem to forget I can’t see and this place is like a maze. I bump into things!” Louis replied back as carefully away made is way to the main door.

”Look who Harry brought, Ni.” Gemma whispers happily, watching Niall closely.

“Now I feel like a dog,” Louis muttered, “Hey, Niall!” Louis wrapped his arms around Niall. Pulling back he rest his hands on Niall’s smiling face.

”It’s been a long time, Louis.” Niall rumbles and pulls him back in for a tight hug. 

Gemma stands back, watching them with a smile, ”Do you like pie? We made pie, Niall.”

“Since when doesn’t Niall like food?” Louis pulls away from his warm embrace.

”Louis’ right, Gem.” Niall’s eyes crinkle with amusement and catches Gemma glaring down at her feet. 

”Go out some pants on, Gem and I’ll slice up some pie. ” He tells her while ruffling her hair.

“I’m always right,” Louis reminds Niall, “Gemma, are you going to wake up the other two or we just going to let their lazy asses sleep all day?”

Gemma doesn’t answer them, just doing as Niall asks. 

”You and Harry back together then?”

Louis grabs Niall’s hand, “Yes, we are. Are you with anyone?”

Niall glances at Gemma retreating figure but grins, ”No.”

“What!? How is that possible Niall you’re practically perfect!”

Nialls grins only gets wider and he laughs, “Lets go get pie, ya charmer.”

Louis smiles as they walk back to the kitchen, “That’s mister charming to you sunset.”

Niall feels his face flush and Gemma walks back in with her hair up and a smile on her face, ”Look who decides to join us again!” Niall throws his hands up.

“Shut up, you stupid boy.” Gemma hushes him playfully.

Harry and Taylor walk in after her, Harry with a wide smile and Taylor with a prominent scowl. Harry goes to Louis, dropping a quick kiss to his sleep messed hair and Taylor wraps an arm possessively over Gemma’s shoulder and asks the shorter woman, ”Why are you making pie?” 

Niall cuts in before, Gemma can respond, ”Wait. Doesn’t everyone eat pie at nine in the morning?”

Harry lazily nuzzles into Louis’ neck and presses his medicine into his palm, ”I know I do.”

Louis scowls, “You’re like a year round grinch, you know that?” Louis asked Taylor as he took his medicine. He doesn’t wait for her to reply, “Niall you’d eat anything no matter the time.”

Gemma extracts herself from under Taylor, ”I need to talk to you, Niall.” 

So Niall follows without a word to the others. 

Harry raises his eyebrows but closes his eyes, and breathes Louis in. ”How’d you sleep?”

“Off and on. And you or did you not sleep?”

”Hardly slept a wink.” Harry whispers. 

A couple moments later, Taylor takes the pie out and slams it on the counter and Harry tenses beside Louis. Louis rolls his eyes at her and pats Harry’s arm, “Well, maybe tonight it’ll be better.”

Harry hums, ” Maybe I’ll come sleep with you.” 

Eventually, Niall and Gemma come back a beautiful smiles on both their faces and Taylor looks on with agitation and worry.

“Maybe I’ll allow it,” Louis teases and Harry knocks his shoulder with Louis and watches Gemma. “Niall, where have you been these past three year?”

”I’ve been working!” He shouts and Gemma smiles a so wide on her pretty face because his loudness. ”When did you get back?” Niall wonders.

“I went back to school when the spring semester started,” Louis squinted at him, “I figured you’d have known that.”

”I was out by then.” He says, reminiscing fondly. ”What have you been up to?” Niall asks loving the conversation.

“School, smartass.”

Running a hand through his hair, Niall laughs, ”Why are you and our dear Harold here?“

Louis looks to Harry, “Excellent question Niall. One that I can not answer.”

”Here for Gemma.” Harry replies. 

The said woman bites back a comment to come stand by Niall’s side, leaving her wife still by the pie in the counter.

“What’s on the schedule for today?” Louis asks.

”Let’s go out.” Harry suggests and Niall quickly agrees.

Louis nods his head, “That sounds like fun.”

Harry looks at Louis in shock, ”Is this heaven? Did Louis just agree with me?” 

Niall laughs and starts backing out of the kitchen, ”I’ll see you lot in an hour.”

Louis punches Harry and yells a goodbye to Niall.

”Let’s go shower.” Harry says, laughter in his voice.

Louis scrunches his face, “Ugh morning showers,” but proceeds to go back towards the hallway.

Shaking his head, Harry leads them to the bathroom and turns on the water. Louis quickly gets undress and carefully steps into the shower.

”I’ll wash your hair.” Harry murmurs, following and picking a bottle up.

“Oh, how romantic,” Louis in a girly tone.

Sqirting some of the nice smelling stuff in his palm, ”Lean your head back.”

Louis leaned his head back, “So, you didn’t tell Niall about us getting back together?”

”No.” Harry runs the soapy mess through Louis’ wet hair and massages gently.

Louis stays quiet as Harry washes his hair. Once the hair is clean enough, Harry presses his thumb to Louis’ jaw to tilt his head again, rinsing out the sudsy mess. Louis waits a few seconds after his head goes back under the water, “All done now?”

”Yep.” Harry murmurs. Harry draws his head back out of water and kisses him deeply. Louis rises up on his toes and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. Pressing himself closer to Harry. Combing his fingers through Louis’ hair, his other hand skins down his body to wrap around his hip. Louis pulls away from the kiss and nuzzles his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry wraps both arms around them, letting them get drenched in the warm water.

“This isn’t much a shower.” Harry rubs his side’s for a couple more seconds before lathering up a towel and starts washing them. Louis hums, “So, where are we going today?”

”Out for breakfast first.” Harry washes Louis’ neck and back.

“You mean you don’t want your shitty poptarts.”

”Don’t make me spank you.” Harry playfully warns but Louis narrows his eyes and presses his mouth in a thin line. ”Joking. Jesus.” Harry laughs and steps back to wash himself.

Louis’ face shows no amusement, “Afraid you aren’t funny.”

Harry’s forehead creases and he lightly pressed him back into the water, ” Rinse.”

”And repeat.”

”All clean now.” Harry turns off the water, and holds out his hand for Louis to grab onto. Harry grabs him around the waist when their hands touch.

Louis looks up, “Can I help you?”

Tightening the arm around him, Harry lifts him over the rim of the tub and pecks him on the nose, ”Nope.” 

“Good, because I’m quite useless.”

Sitting him down, Harry backs him against the sink and hungrily fits his mouth over Louis’. After a few minutes of soft moans and breathless murmurs Harry pulls back, and steps away, ”You’re not.” Louis tilts his head to the side, but doesn’t reply.

Hgarry walks them out, towels wrapped around their waists and Harry notices his sister, Taylor and Niall bickering. Louis glances towards the voice shaking his head. Getting them to the room, Harry shares something with Louis, ”Gemma and Taylor are getting divorced.”

Louis nods to his words rummaging through his things for clothes then Harry cracks a smile. ” Not so surprising then?”

Louis shrugs, “No and yes, I mean couples fight.”

Harry nods,” But…”

“But shit happens. People leave, they break up or they fix things.” Harry starts silent and Louis puts on his clothes and exits the room.

”Is that lazy ass comin or not?” Niall barks, good heartedly. Smiling up at him, Gemma breaks away from Taylor’s grasp and agrees.

Louis tilts his head walking down the hall, “Which ass?”

”Your ass. Or that of your fiancees’.” Gemma quips.

“Not my fiancee,” Louis retorted, “And as for you Niall I swear an hour has not gone by.”

”I’m hungry.” He pouts while Gemma’s eyes twinkle and she snorts.

“You’re always hungry,” Louis stated, “Harry, Niall’s hungry and natural selection would say the blind one would be the first to go!”

Harry was out a few minutes later, and Gemma whistles.

Louis snorts, “Done getting ready?”

”You won’t be getting eaten today, Lou.” Harry says, putting on a jacket and Niall punches him in the arm, then pouts.

“Awww Ni,” Louis grabs his face planting a kiss to his cheek, “there there you big ol’baby,” Louis cooed rubbing his back.

Niall grumbles, ”Yea yea.”

Louis smiles, “Ok food time!”

”Will we have to take the cars?” Harry asks, and links his fingers with Louis’. 

”Its only a couple blocks away.” Niall replies, ”We’re going to a buffet.” 

Gemma jumps up and down and Taylor even smiles at her reaction slightly.

“A breakfast buffet?” Louis warily asks.

”Yea.” Niall shouts happily.

Louis makes a face, “Ok. Who all has been there before?”

”You’ll like it. ” Gemma answers.

Louis still has nose crinkled, “Breakfast buffets are usually disgusting.”

Harry looks down at him, ”It’s not bad. “

Louis snorts, “Whatever you say dear.”

Harry smiles but Gemma is the one to speak, ”Stop.”

Louis shrugs at her and Gemma walks ahead, linking arms with Niall. Louis allows Harry to pull him along humming to himself. Harry squeezes his fingers warmly, smiling. Louis looks up feeling electrocuted, but in a good way, “We should get go out and get drunk tonight.”

”Are you just inviting Harry or all of us, Louis?” Taylor asks, smirking. 

“Whoever wants to get go out for a drink. Why, do you want to get shitfaced drunk off of drinks you don’t have to buy yourself with me?” Louis smiled widely.

Gemma yells, exuberant, ”THE BEST BROTHER IN LAW BY FAR.“

“You mean I’m not the only one!?” Louis laughs, “And I know Niall can’t pass up a drink, so that’s three…” 

”I’m going. ” Harry breaks in and Taylor agrees.

“Excellent!” Louis cheers.

Harry laughs, ” I’m glad you can count though, Lou.” 

Louis flips him off, “Yeah, I learned all my smarts from Josh.”

“He’s a good teacher, I suppose.” Harry smiles.

Louis laughs, “I’ll let him know that.”

Harry smile broadens but Louis asks, “Are we almost there?”

Everyone stays quiet, until they get there. They all breathe a sigh of relief with the warm conditioned air if the restaurant surrounds them.Louis sniffs the air slightly scrunching his nose, “Well, we are no doubt in a buffet.”

”Stop complaining. ” Gemma whispers happily.

“Never. Only thing I’m good for.”

Gemma shrugs, ”Yea.”

Louis gestures to her, “See she agrees.”

Niall goes to Louis while Harry is paying, and claps Louis on the back, ”Stop. You know that isn’t true. ” 

Louis scowls, “I believe it when I can prove it,” he replies back only loud enough for Niall’s ears.

“Fair enough,” Niall frowns.

“You’re frowning,” Louis states, “Stop that.”

Niall is quick to put a small smile back on his lips. 

”We’ve got our table.” Harry shouts to the small group.

Louis shuffles along following the sound of multiple feet. Falling to the back , Harry bumps shoulders with Louis. Louis bumps back, “Go get me something not nasty.”

”Come with me. I’m not your pet.“

Louis lifts an eyebrow at him, “Not comment.”

”Well that’s really bad on your part.” Harry walks away to get them food. Louis shrugs, sitting down and drumming his hands on the table.

Some time later, Harry comes back to the empty table-all for Louis-, and sets their good out in front of him. ”Fruits, biscuits, waffles and pancakes, bacon and ham.” Harry mutters, lifting a price of pineapple to his lips.

“Does fruits include strawberries?”

”Yep.” He bites into the juicy fruit with a contented moan.

“Mmmm,” Louis moved his hands slightly, “Where is it? I don’t want to man handle your food.”

Nudging Louis’ fingers with the plate Harry says, ”You won’t. “

Louis walks his fingers around the plate till he finds a strawberry happily munching on it. They eat in silence before the group comes back and Gemma wonders over next to Louis and plops down. Louis picks up another strawberry biting into it slowly.

Harry looks over at the worst or best time depending at how you look at it, and Harry doesn’t stop staring, a pineapple halfway to his mouth. Louis finishes off the strawberry picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth.

”Stop staring.” Gemma turns to look at her brother, a smile on her face.

Louis stops mid bite into a piece of melon looking over at her and swallowing his food, “Isn’t he just rude? Always staring at me he is.”

Gemma shrugs, putting a spoon in her oatmeal. Harry huffs and bites into a biscuit roughly. Louis elbows Harry lightly, “You’re just mad you go got caught.” Harry rolls his eyes, blushing a little and swallows his food.

“So, Niall where do you work?”

”I’m a technician.” Niall mumbles, a piece of bacon hanging from his smiling mouth.

Louis nods, “And how is that?”

”It pays well.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Pays well enough to feed the bottomless pit of yours?” Louis teased.

Niall scoffed, ”Enough with the food jokes!” He laughed merrily.

Louis tilted his head smiling, “Give me a reason to stop.”

”I’m a hard working, grown man, Lewis.” Niall joked.

“Look, Neil I’m still in school and I’ll get a job eventually.”

”Wow ok, Louis. No need to get harsh.” Niall holds his hands up in surrender.

Louis squints at him, “I have dearly missed you, you bastard.”

”Good cos I’ve missed you too, wanker.” Niall laughs, ”And if you’re ever mad at this asshole again, keep in touch, yea?”

“I’m always mad at him,” Louis smiled, “Oh, sunshine and dusk have nothing on you sunset.”

Harry makes a noise between wounded and laughter.

“That’s an attractive sound.”

Niall snorts and continues eating, and Louis smiles falters some as he goes back to eating. ”Don’t be a bitch Harry. Louis called you out.” Niall shakes his head, looking at his best friends.

Louis bit back the urge to make a dog comment Harry looks over at Louis, knowing he wants to make a comment, and imitates him as best as he can with a soft but high tilted voice, ” Its a little too late for Harry, my little sunset. “

Louis snorts and swats at him, “Only I’m allowed to call Niall sunset. He’s my sunset,” Louis poked at him.

Harry laughs, ”He was mine first. ” 

Louis looks at him with a straight set glare and points towards Niall, “Sunset, I see sunset with him, therefore he is my sunset.”

Nialls eyebrows rise, but a genuine smiles covers his face. Louis sits back crossing his arms. ”Wow, Louis.” Niall looks down blushing, 

”Do you like grapes?” Gemma interrupts. 

Louis shrugs at Niall and turns to Gemma, “I like the ones that are more sweet.”

”With the seeds…”

”I don’t know.”

”What is the point of having a favorite if you don’t know everything about it.” Gemma wondered.

Louis gave her a bored look, “Never said it was my favorite.”

”You’re dense.” She murmurs. when Taylor hits her arm, Gemma only smiles.

“And you’re unpredictable,” Louis replied back.

”What is your favorite?”

“Favorite what?”

”Favorite of all your favorites.” Gemma sighs.

Louis sighs slumping back into his chair rubbing his hand down his face, “Favorite of all favorites? Colors, I suppose. Not really sure where you want me to go with this.”

“Being an asshole won’t make it better.” Gemma tells him, ”Do you have a favorite color ?”

“Neither is being a bitch,” Louis shot back, “and not really.”

Gemma’s brow furrows but she smiles, ”Which emotion is your favorite?”

“Calm. I like when everything is at peace and there’s nothing to hide.”

Harry’s ears picked that up and he bit at his mouth.

Louis leans towards Gemma, “Name five things you enjoy.”

”I can’t give you five. Only one and that would be chicken nuggets.” She mumbles, biting into toast covered in jam.

Louis leans back rolling his eyes at her, laughing softly.

She smirks and Harry mumbles, ” Of course.”

Louis drums his fingers on the table, “Do any of you dance when you out to a club?”

There’s a series of ‘yes's’ and nods around the table but Taylor asks Louis the same.

“I most certainly do. I’ll with just about anyone too.”

Harry squeezes his knee under he table and Niall raises an eyebrow.

” What ?” 

Niall doesn’t say anything, only shrugging.

“Big help you are Niall. Always shrugging.”

”Fuck off.” Niall smirks, sitting back away from his food with a contented sigh.

“Never.”

Rubbing his belly, Niall asks, ”So what’s the deal with you two?” 

Louis shrugs, “Well, we’re together.”

Niall looks at Harry who’s looking down at his plate, picking at his food. 

Louis squints at Niall, “Why, do you ask?”

”Curiosity,” Niall murmurs, eyes still on Harry, ”Harry, man come with me. We should talk.” Niall says.

Louis shakes his and listens to two chairs scuffing against the floor and feet walking away. 

”Do you have any nicknames ?” Gemma whispers, turning towards Louis.

“Blu- uh, like you said blind boy. Harry calls me Lou, but other than that no. What about you?”

Gemma nods, narrowing her eyes, ”Ah.”

”What?”

”You’ve loved before.” Gemma says, a knowing look on her face. 

Louis nodded slowly, “Yeah, I have.”

”We should get going, when the other two come back.” Taylor interrupts as Gemma begins to say something else. 

Louis looks over at her, “Lead the way boss.”

Taylor laughs a bit , ”I wonder what they’re talking about…” 

Louis stood up, “The world may never know,” Louis replied wiggling his eyebrows.

Gemma stands too, linking her arm with Louis’ while Taylor stays silent.

Louis pokes out his other arm, “Do you care to join or be lone wolf?”

Gemma smiles, “Great choice of words.” 

Taylor comes to Louis’ other side as Niall and Harry come back. 

”What’s this?” Niall raises his eyebrows, his mouth tilting up.

“Why, thank you Gemma,” Louis smiled before turning his attention to Niall, ”Taylor decided not to be a lone wolf or just couldn’t resist my sexy body. Either way I’ve got two pretty ladies on my arms and you do not.”

”Wow ok but I’ve got Niall.” Harry shoots back.

Gemma shakes her head , ”You’re a dork.” 

Louis burst into laughter at both of their words. He leans into Gemma, “It’s whale penis. He’s a whale penis.”

”You’re a whale penis.” Gemma ruffles his head.

Louis hums smiling, “Why I never!”

Harry smiles, watching their interaction and says ” We should go home.” 

“Where do you think we’re going? Narnia?”

Harry pinches Louis’ side, grumbling.

Louis squirms away, “Keep your dirty paws off me. As you’ve pointed out you have Niall.”

Niall comes to stand beside Louis, linking their arms, ” No he doesn’t. “

Louis smiles, “How did I ever get so lucky to land a handsome one like you?”

”Not telling. ” Niall whispers.

Louis sighs leaning into him, “How much will it cost for you to tell me? A kiss?” Louis puckers his lips.

Niall looks over at Harry, smirking, ”Nah. “

Louis sighs, “One day Niall I will get a kiss!”

Niall chuckles and squeezes Louis’ side as they’re walking.

Louis laughs, “Are we almost home?”

” Almost.” Gemma murmurs into his ear.

”Good.”

When they get home, Harry goes to their shared room to go to sleep, leaving Louis with the others.

“Alright, so where are we going tonight? The place you wanted to go last night, Gemma?”

”Yes!” Gemma yells and Taylor tells her to lower her voice. Niall laughs and says, ”Let him hear us!”

“Now, now guys. I have yet to agree with Taylor, but Harry didn’t really sleep, maybe we shouldn’t be but so loud. Ok?”

Niall looks at Louis fondly and agrees But Gemma laughs and whispers into his ear, ”Whipped.”

Louis whispers back, “Says you.”

”Says Niall and Taylor too. ” Gemma smiles warmly.

“Oh, really now?”

”Yes.” She smiles.

Louis softly laughs, “So, on a scale of one to ten how pissed would Harry be if I dance with random people at the club?”

”An eleven.” She smirks, ”Do it anyway. Great sex after. “

Louis pushes her, “Why do you keep pushing the sex?”

”Blind boy can’t joke around.” She sighs, loudly.

Louis squints at her, “Ok, fine from what any of you know about our past history would you have sex after only being back together for about a month when three years ago you knew for about a month as well?” 

Gemma shrugs, ” Everyone’s different. But you kinda just brush him off.” 

And Niall rolls his eyes, ” Get off his back, Gem. They’ll get to it eventually.”

“Thank you Niall. And as for me brushing him off I’m a creature of habit,” shrugging, “Taylor what do you say?”

Taylor mumbles. ”You should get out of that habit. There’s no balance within your relationship.”

Louis gives a small smile and softly asks, “Do you really have room to talk about balance in a relationship?”

Taylor’s eyes shift to him, ”There’s no need for that, Louis. You’ve asked for my opinion now take it graciously.”

Louis holds his hands up in surrender, “You’re right. I did, but you said the one thing that you too know is an error in your own relationship. Balance is a complicated thing isn’t it?”

”It won’t be a problem in mine for long, though Louis. Fix yours before it ends up like mine. ” She says and goes to her room.

Louis listens to her stalk off and slumps back into the couch.

”Don’t listen to her, her panties are just in a wad.” Niall grumbles.

Louis nods, “My last relationship was so much more ‘balanced’.” He gives a pained smile and huffs out a laugh.

”Would you rather be with Ashton?” Niall asks, staring at him hard.

A smile cracks over his face, “I don’t recall ever mentioning Ashton’s name to you, but no. I know what I had with Ashton wasn’t…complete. Things were just somehow easier. We got to know each other first, before diving into a relationship.”

”Your wolf and I talk, Louis. What you and Harry have is unconventional and different. Harry’s even said you would probably be better off with Ashton.” Niall says seriously.

Louis rubs his face feeling frustrated, “So, what? Should I pack my shit and leave then? Go back to Ashton? You know why I even liked Ashton? Because he reminded me of you and I needed someone like that in my life. I need someone that lifted my spirits, because I lost everyone. Everyone disappeared out of my life and only one of you had a good excuse, because he’s fucking dead!” Louis glares breathing heavily through his nose and balling his fists.

Niall shrugs and stands, ”Have you forgiven Harry for that? Have you decided what’s best for you?“

Louis laughs bitterly, “I’ve come to peace with it.”

Niall doesn’t reply, only saying, ”I’ll see you lot tonight.” 

Louis gave a small wave goodbye thinking of the promise of drinks in his near future.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasnt beta'd so im sorry for any spelling mistakes! i hope you like the chapter !!

The music is loud, the drinks are flowing, one in every hand. Niall and Harry are talking to Louis, while Gemma and Taylor shamelessly dance.

Louis straightens himself up tossing back the rest of his drink, “I’m going to dance,” he announces before walking off.

Harry’s about to follow but Niall holds him back by his arm, ”Just watch.”

Louis goes into the swarm of people until he finds enough space for himself. Soon enough hands are placed around his waist and hot breath on his neck. Louis grinds back into the stranger not really caring, “Just as a warning I have a boyfriend.” 

“Hasn’t stopped me before,” the stranger replies. Louis laughs and continues dancing.

Harry watches and soon sees what Niall means. ”He’s enticing isn’t he? He draws people to him.” The blond murmurs, sipping his drink a bit, ”Don’t let him go.” Niall says before walking off to find someone for himself.

Louis gets bored of the random stranger and walks until a delicate hand pulls him over. Multiple giggles fall onto his ears. He smiles wide when a drink is pressed into his hand. They all talk over and to him. Cooing words to him like he’s a baby, but he doesn’t mind much when he’s getting free drinks and having fun.

Harry watches him for a more moments and finally steps into the sweet smelling group of people. Harry takes the glass from Louis’ lips as he’s sipping it, ”Lets go dance.” He murmurs low.

Louis gives him a sour look, “Give me back the drink. You always take my drinks.”

”You don’t want this one.” He says, putting the drugged drink on a lone, empty table as he leads them away from the frowning crowd.

Louis scowls as he trudges along with Harry, and the older man just gets another drink for him, hoping it’ll make him smile. Louis takes the drink sipping on it slowly.

”Did you drink anything they gave you?”

Louis breaks away from his drink, “Yeah, three drinks…I think.”

”How are you feeling?” Harry wonders, concerned. 

Louis sighs taking another sip of his drink before replying, “Happily drunk.”

The song that comes on next is one of his favorites, ”I want to be that guy.” Harry sings, not having a clue on what it means but he presses again Louis’ front softly before pulling back. ”Lets dance “

Louis finishes his drink placing down on a nearby table before grabbing Harry’s hand, “Alright let’s go dance.”

Harry links their fingers over his hip, pulling them into the crowd .

“Have you danced any tonight?”

Putting his lips to Louis’ ear he says, ”No.”

Louis gives his an odd look, before spinning around pressing the back of his body to the front of Harry’s.

Harry rotates his hips along with the beat, feeling oddly sensual.

Louis keeps up with Harry’s pace wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

He keeps his hands on Louis’ shapely hips, fingertips digging into the exposed flesh. Harry touches the tender skin of his neck, brushing his along his flushed skin. 

Louis turns himself around to press his chest to Harry’s. He goes up on his toes pressing his lips to the side of Harry’s mouth. Harry keeps his mate plastered there, tightening his arms even. He whispers the words to the song into Louis’ mouth.

Eventually Louis pulls away and walks off without thinking about Harry. Harry opens his eyes slowly, a drunken feeling over him and he watches Louis walk away. He’s too stunned to move, let alone grab him. A girl quickly comes and fills Louis’ place though, and Harry growls. She doesn’t seem to mind, even smiling up at him before sucking a mark onto his skin.

Louis walks around until he finds a spot to dance freely. Soon enough the same group of girls find him again, drunker this time around. They pass him a drink. Without a second thought Louis drinks it. After a few mintues of dancing Louis feels tired, sluggish and off balanced. Louis knew this feeling.

When Niall finally breaks away for air, his eyes catch on a slew of giggling, high girl petting all over Louis. They touch his hair and face, and continue to pass him drinks after drinks. They start to lead him out of the club, But Niall bolts for the door before they can take him, ”Get the hell away.” He angrily slurs at them. They scamper off, giggling like mad men and Louis is left standing alone.

Louis blinks slowly, swaying where he stood. He mumble out, “Feels like falling,” before his knees give out from under him. 

Niall carries him out of the club, sitting them down on the sidewalk. ”What happened to Harry?” 

Louis shrugs slumping his body weight onto Niall, “I don’t know? I got bored so I ventured off. Why?”

Niall nods and texts Harry telling them what happened.

Louis picks his head from Niall’s shoulder. He takes his head inbetween his hands and slurs out, “Thanks Niall.”

”Didn’t Harry warn you or something?” Niall wonders, scratching his head.

Louis squints trying think, “I don’t…I guess. Does it really matter?” Louis grabs a fistful of his hair in frustration.

Niall looks at him glaring. ”I guess it doesn’t.”

Louis shuts his heavy eyelids, “I’m going to sleep now,” Louis curls up and leans to fall into a resting position on the warm hard concrete.

Harry walks outside, seeing Louis and Niall leaning on each other and his head is too full to think of much right now, so he picks Louis’ up and gets them a cab. Later, when they get back to the apartment, Harry lays down with Louis on their unmade bed.

 

Waking up to his head pounding and his legs numb was not how Louis wanted to wake up. Groaning he pushes the heal of palms into his eyes.

Harry’s in the living room, drinking tea when people start stumbling into the house. Gemma and Taylor walk in, draped over each other, giggling tiredly. They don’t even say anything to him, just stumbling back into their rooms. Nialls the next one to come in, he falls onto Harry, mumbling a hello. 

Louis eventually gets himself out of bed and pads softly down the hall and enters the living room. When he stops he leans heavily onto the wall. Enjoying the cool wall on his temple.

Niall sees him and gets up to give him water and aspirin. Harry stays on the sofa, feet propped up and drinking his tea.

“Thanks,” Louis whispers in a hoarse tone. He takes the medicine downing it with water. He rests the cool glass to his forehead and slowly sides down the wall sitting on the carpeted floor.

”What happened last night Lou? ” Harry asks softly, already knowing.

Louis closes his eyes and sighs, “I had fun.”

” I feel the pleasure coming off of you.” He tell him. Harry walks to the kitchen to pour out his tea, slamming his cup into the dishwasher.

Louis glares at the sound, “Go fuck yourself. Seriously, you act like you don’t get drunk and loosen up.”

Harry comes into the living room, his mouth set into a line,”You’re acting like I didn’t tell you about those fucking druggies. Don’t put this on me, Louis. I told you but you left me and did it again.”

Niall walks away grumbling tiredly and walks into an empty room. 

“What do you want me to say Harry? Do you wanted to apologize or tell you that I’m not going to go out and party again? That I won’t be stupid? That I’ll listen to you or always stay by your side?” Louis asked feeling exhausted.

Harry shakes his head laughing bitterly, ”You know what? Fuck you Louis.” He walks to his room. 

Gemma yells ,”Shut the fuck up and make up or make out.” Out of her room.

Louis smiles cruelly from where he sits and sings, “You wish.”

Niall comes back into the room, ” you lot finished with your bitch fight yet ? “

Louis raises an eyebrow and stands talking to no one in particular, “I’m going back to bed,” he shuffles back to bedroom. Curling up under the cover on the bed just laying there Louis tries to fall asleep.

A couple hours later Harry wakes and walks into the living room. 

Louis goes in and out of sleep. He wakes up to a wet pillow every time and he get upset and angry all over again. He wasn’t even mad or upset with what happened earlier he was mad and upset with what Niall had said to him earlier yesterday.

Eventually, everyone notices Louis still in his room. Niall sighs, and goes to Louis’ room laying with him. Louis sniffs and wiggles more into himself. Louis breathes out slowly, “He doesn’t want me when he has me. And he wants me when he doesn’t have me.”

Niall nods, ”He wants you. He doesn’t know if you’d be best with him. He’s keeping you though, he knows he needs you.” Niall whispers, leaving some words unspoken.

Louis sighs and shakes his head, “I’m not sure about that, Ni.”

”Its true.” Niall smiles, ”He loves you. He’s shit at communication.“

Louis snorts and turns to koala hug Niall, “I don’t know, Ni. This isn’t…it’s different from what I had. From what I expected.”

”What did you expect?” Niall whispers.

Louis buries his head into Niall’s neck, “I really don’t know. Just not this.”

”You’re not happy.” Niall tightens his arms around the boy.

Louis laughs, “I’m…I can’t tell you that last time I was happy.” Niall nods in understanding. Louis head pops up when he hears his phone go off, “I would bet ten bucks Josh is calling me,” He mumbled.

”Josh?” 

“You know about Ashton, but not Josh? That’s practically unheard of! Josh is my other friend. He also is my moms ‘spy’. I told him I was going out and he knows how I get so he’s probably calling to make sure I’m alive.”

”No I know who he is, but is he single ?” Niall asks, blushing. 

“He is and straight…or so he says.”

Niall rubs his eyes, ”Oh.”

Louis shrugs, “Maybe one day you’ll meet him. Kind of an asshole, though.”

”I wouldn’t mind.” Niall laughs.

“No shit. You’re friends with me.”

Niall start prying Louis’ arms , ”Yea, yeah.”

“No,” Louis groaned gripping tighter and Niall just laughs.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Louis pouted.

”But you’re cute.” Niall whines. 

Louis sticks out his tongue, “I know that.”

In reply Niall starts prying his arms part again.

“Stop, cuddle with me you baboon.”

”Stop being an ass then. Lewis.” Niall wrapped his arms around Louis, nodding to himself.

Louis squints but says nothing and he falls back aleep in Niall’s arms.

Harry comes in moments later and smiles, ”What the hell?”

Louis squirms closer to Niall ignoring the voice waking him.

Niall shifts to look at him, ”Shut ya mouth.” 

Louis nods and mumbles, “What he said.”

Harry snorts, ”Get out niall.”

Louis groans clinging onto Niall, “You get out. We were just fine before you came in.”

There’s silence and then Niall says, ” He left. “

“Mk,” Louis murmured.

Niall stayed silent, listening to the other breathe, Louis began to wiggle, “What time is it?”

”Around dinner time.”

Louis blinks, “I slept all day?”

”Yep.” Niall nods and shifts.

“Life goal right there. I have accomplished it,” Louis rolled off of Niall, “Ni?” So Niall hums. “Was that rude of me?”

Niall shrugs, ”Isn’t that your thing?”

“That depends. You mean being rude or pushing him away?”

”Both.” Niall closes his eyes, feeling exhausted.

“It’s a habit,” Louis shrugs.

” I know.”

Louis sighs, “Are you hungry? I’m hungry.”

”I’m sleepy.” And he yawns, stretching his arms around Louis.

Louis laughs wiggling back into Niall’s arms, “Ok, sleep it is.”

Niall falls asleep shortly after. Louis wakes up some time later with his stomach grumbling at him. Slowly and carefully moving off the bed not waking up Niall. Louis exits the room and ventures out for something to eat.

Gemma and Harry are talking in hushed voices while in the living room and Louis rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he walks into the kitchen.

” Fix thi-” Gemma shouts quietly but Harry interrupts her quickly. ” I actually do fucking try with this. With everything. No matter what everyone thinks. ” Harery yells. Harry doesn’t even try to quiet down his voice in the early morning.

Louis stills in the kitchen wondering if he could make a safe run back to the bedroom.

”Louis. Come here.” Gemma snaps, smelling the tang of cinnamon.

Louis scowls at the order, but walks over towards her voice.

”I am getting tired of you both with you bickering and shitty attitudes. You don’t act like you two even like each other. One of you is always pushing each other away. Sit down both of you and talk.” She says in a calm tone, holding no room for argument. Louis remained standing and silent still scowling.

Gemma let’s out a sharp laugh and slaps Harry across the face and tells him, ”Get out.” Louis narrows his gaze at the sound. He moves to stand by Harry.

”Good to know you actually give a fuck, Louis. Congratulations.” She smirks and walks to her room. Louis doesn’t reply to her. Instead he falls down onto the couch.

Harry stays in the kitchen, his face drawn and Louis debates on whether or not he should just get up and go back to bed. “You alright?” Louis asks quietly, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry sighs, and shakes his head. Louis waits a few more minutes before standing up, “Right then, I’m just going to go back to bed.”

”Louis, wait…” Harry shakes his hair out of his face and bites his lip

Louis looks over to him with an amused look on his face, “Last time you said those words to me I ended up being pushed into a wall.”

Harry looks at him darkly, ”She’s right.”

Louis plops backs down onto the couch, “So, what? What do you want Harry? What do you want to do about it?”

”For starters I’d want you to want to spend time with me more than you do with my ex.” He replies angrily. 

“I live with you. I’m around you everyday. What does it matter if spend a day with Niall?”

Harry sighs and rubs his eyes, ”You don’t get it, do you.” Harry shakes his head and sits heavily on the couch. 

Louis shrugs, “No, I don’t.”

”Do you even try…. with me, Lou?” Harry looks at him closely.

“Do you think I’m trying?”

” No.” He replies honestly. 

Louis opens his mouth then closes it. Keeping his mouth in a tight line. He gets up walking away.

”Why are you always running away?” Harry shouts, ”You never just talk to me. You treat me like I’m an annoyance that you have to deal with.“

Louis turns back around keeping his face blank and he sits back down, “What more is needed to be said?” He responded feeling drained.

”How about what you actually feel? If that’s what I am in your life… why are we together?”

“I never said you were an annoyance. You frustrate me, but you’re not an annoyance. What I feel is complex. Why am I still with you? You know the answer to that.”

Harry just shakes his head, wanting to pull his hair out in frustration.

“I know I’m shit at this whole talking it out thing, but you aren’t exactly helping either.”

” What do you want me to say?! I don’t know the answer. I want to be with you so badly and I don’t want this to be like last time but aren’t things supposed to be smooth ?” Harry rushes out.

Louis closes his eyes breathing out a ragged breath, “Three years. You left me for three years. You left me alone in my dead best friends and mine dorm room. You left me after you said you loved me. You weren’t there when I…you just weren’t there, ” Louis calmly as he could began, “I tried moving on. I thought I had. Until you came back into my life. Everything I pushed down and away in the dark depths of my brain resurfaced. All the good and bad of you and I. I didn’t even have time to process anything before you and I suddenly became an us or we…again.,” Louis whispered.

Harry can see the hurt on his face, the pain and the toll of what happened has taken on him. Harry wants to hold him but he doesn’t move, knowing he’d be pushed away. 

Louis brings his legs up hugging them to his chest. His head falls to rest on his knees.

”We’ve never even tried to be friends.” 

“We never got to know each other.”

”Maybe we should do that.” Harry says. ”Maybe we should get to know each other.“

Louis raises an eyebrow at him, “You’re a genius you are.”

Harry smiles, for the first time in days. ” Thank you. I’ve got an extra room. No more sleeping in my arms, Lou. Sorry.” Harry jokes lightly and shrugs.

“That’s ok I’ll just take Niall back home with us.”

”He’d probably come too. ” Harry laughs. ”He can clean the house.”

“If you mean by cleaning as eating all our food, then I agree.”

Harry shakes his head and laughs softly, ”I’m going to the gym, soon. Want me to pick up anything when I’m gone?”

Louis shakes his head, “Nope.”

”Alright. I’ll see you when I get back, Lou.” Harry murmurs, standing up. He start walking towards his room, ”I think we’re….doing the right thing.”

Louis gives him a small smile, “Let’s stay that way.”

Harry nods and agrees, ”Bye Lou. “

” Bye.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unbeta'd. sorry guys

Louis walks into their home, “Well, we’re home,” he walks back into their bedroom putting down the bags he was carrying.

Following him, Harry does the same. His heart tugs when he thinks about questions he should ask. ”Hungry?”

“That I am,” Louis replied.

”Want me to make chicken marsala for dinner again?” Harry asks. 

“Is that what you want tonight?” Louis asked.

”Yea, I’m craving chicken.” He murmurs, heading back into the front room.

“Ok, chicken it is then,” Louis grabbed his phone before following Harry’s footsteps.

Harry grab a a beer and a book, sitting down. Louis walked to the front pausing before opening it, “I’m going to call my mom so she knows I’m alive and well.”

Harry sips his drink and teases, ”Ok. Be careful.”

“That’s what I’ve got to be when it comes to my mother,” Louis replied slipping out of the house. He walks for a while before he calls her wondering when he should pop in the ‘I’ve got a boyfriend that’s not Ashton’ to her. 

Harry starts reading, enjoying his book. Louis walks on phone inches away from his ear as he listens to his mother rant on about anything and everything. Eventually she had to get off the phone and Louis was thankful for it. Turning around Louis walks hoping he hadn’t gotten himself lost. After ten minutes of walking Louis finally reaches home and walks in, “I’m taking a nap,” he inform before walking down the hall. 

Harry nods, watching him closely. Louis collaspes on the bed gathering pillows in his arms and planting his face into them.

The older man starts cooking shortly after, the mushrooms frying in the pan beautifully by the time Louis comes in a few hours later. 

Louis hops up on his counter, “Did you have this stuff here or did you have to go a shop for this?”

”Still here from our last meals.” Harry hears the shrill beep of the timer, so he takes the baking chicken out.

Louis nods, ”Well good.”

”Yea.” Harry murmurs, getting the plates down, ”come here.” So Louis get down walking over to him.

Harry hands him his and piles food into the plate, and does his own. Louis sets his plate down on the table and sits, then Harry puts their drinks in front of their places, and comes back with his own plate to sit down, ”Want me to shave you before school tomorrow.”

Louis rubs a hand over his face, “I’m not that hairy.”

Harry chuckles, ”Alright.”

Louis sticks out his tongue before he began to eat. Harry smiles and cuts into the chicken and moans when the smell hits him, then Louis smiles and coughs out a laugh. He takes a few more bites before speaking, “So spring break is coming up…”

” Only about a week left, right?”

“Yep yep and I have plans for the first four days.”

Harry raise his eyebrows, ” What kind of plans ?”

“The kind that involve me going home. It’s just Friday thru Monday,” Louis replied.

” Oh.” Harry nods his understanding and eat a mushroom.

“Mhmm,” Louis finishes up his food, “Do you want to tag along?”

Harry’s surprised for a moment., ” Yea, sure.”

“Good, now my mom can put a face to the name.”

Harry freezes with his mouth open, with the fork halfway to his mouth. Louis gets up and puts away his dirty dishes before hopping back up on his counter with an amused expression on his face.

”Yea. I mean yea ok.” Harry smiles wide.

“You said that already,” Louis tilts his head smiling.

”I’m a little shocked.” Harry stands and puts the dirty dishes into the sink. Louis laughs kicking out his legs lightly. ”Don’t laugh at me.” Harry chuckles.

”Ha ha ha “

Harry rolls his eyes and starts washing the dishes.

“Now you have to pass the sister test and you’ve got four of them to impress.”

”I’m pretty confident.” Harry smiles a bit.

“That’s because they are all young and easily love anyone or hate you forever which ever happens first.”

Harry can feel himself start to sweat, and Louis says “They are tazmanian devils I tell you.”

”I like kids.” He breathes out, reassuring himself.

“I know that. Why else would you want kids if you didn’t like them?”

”Your sisters sound a bit frightening.” Harry responds.

“They aren’t that bad, but I don’t live with them anymore so it’s just a lot to handle when I see them. Living with them though was still an adventure itself,” Louis laughs fondly.

” Awh.” Harry coos.

Louis gives him a small glare, “Yeah, yeah. I know I’m just adorable talking about my four evil little sisters.”

” Yea, you are.”

Louis just smiles bumping his feet against the counter below him.

Harry stands right in front of him and taps Louis’ knee when he’s done, ” Is there anything that i should know ? Or be careful about saying ?”

Louis thinks, “Uh, let’s see…you being a werewolf is kind of going to be a touchy subject, but other than that I don’t think so.”

Harry just nods and Louis says, “I mean we’ll tell my mom, just not the girls.”

Harry says ok.

“Thanks for dinner,” Louis whispers softly.

Smiling softly, Harry hums.

“So, are we going back to Gemma’s some time during spring break?”

”Aren’t we supposed to be going back to our cabin?”

“We have two in a half weeks. Only one of them is being spent at my mom since Friday and the weekend doesn’t count. We can spend a week at the cabin, but we can’t be hermits,” Louis bopped his nose.

”And I was planning to try my hardest to be one during your spring break.”

Louis hummed, “You can be one, but I shall not join you. I’ll just go out and party until I see the sun.”

”The irony.” Harry teases lightly.

Louis laughs lightly pushing at him, “Would should get Niall to come down and meet Ashton and Josh. So, he can put faces to names.”

”Yea, Niall was telling me that he remembers Josh and hopes that you would hook them two guys up.”

“He’s met Josh before? Huh, anyways that would be very difficult to manage since Josh is straight.”

Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“You don’t believe me do you?”

”It’s not… that.” Harry assures.

“You don’t think he’s straight? Is that it?”

” No. It’s just that Niall will work harder to get with him now.” 

Louis laughs clutching his stomach, “If..if he gets Josh to flip teams I’ll…Oh, god I don’t even know.”

Harry smiles at his reaction, ”Niall is persistent.”

“And Josh is a stubborn asshole.”

”See? It’ll work out perfectly.” Harry reasons.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Oh, I’m sure.” 

Harry laughs, and shrugs his shoulder suggestively.

“I can’t imagine them together, but I can.”

Harry thinks about it and says ” I guess, but right now I think I’ll take a shower.” Harry changes the subject.

“Good you smell,” Louis teases.

”You’re no better, Tomlinson.” Harry laughs and heads towards their room.

“I smell amazing!” Louis shouted aftwer him.

”Don’t lie to yourself, Lou.” Harry yells back.

Louis laughs to himself hopping off the counter. He walks into the living room grabbing a book and sitting down to read it. Harry gets in the shower and starts singing loudly and obscenely about knee socks. Louis shakes his head smiling fondly as he continues to read his book.

Getting out of the shower minutes later, Harry hums to himself.

Harry comes in after he’s done dressing and sits himself next to Louis, and picks up the book he was reading.

Louis leans into him smelling him, “Now you smell good,” he informs him.

”Its this new wash I got on our vacation.”

”Oh, I see.”

”You’re being punny. ” Harry says lowly.

Louis sighs, “No, one day you’ll complete the sentence.”

”One day.” Harry nods.

Louis stretches out across him, “I want icecream. Doesn’t icecream sound nice?”

Running a hand through Louis’ hair, Harry agrees. ” Lets go get some.”

“Ok!” Louis hops up and gets his shoes.

Harry smiles fondly while he’s slipping his shoes on. He puts his keys into his pockets along with his phone when Louis comes running back.

Louis hums as they leave the leave the house. He merrily skips along swinging his arm around. Harry walks with his hands in his pockets and a small fond smile on his face, ”Let’s get different kinds.”

“Of course. It’s even better when you get multiple flavors!”

”You’re like a cute little hedgehog, Lou.” Harry abruptly says. 

Louis smiles, “Well, thank you.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Louis smiles, “What kind of icecream are you thinking of getting?”

After thinking about it for a while he says, ” Strawberry.”

“Ah, that’s an alright flavor. Is it your favorite?”

”Yea. Breyers makes it perfectly. You ” Harry asks.

“I like the cookies and cream for breyers or if we go to this one place they have this caramel toffee I like that too.”

”Where is it?” Harry wonders, wanting to go.

“On the corner of the strip mall just about twenty minutes from school. It’s right across from Starbucks. You’ve never been?”

Harry shakes his head, ”Nope. Let’s go now.”

“Ok, I’ve been going to this place for ages. Usually came up here for my birthday. I got to eat all the icecream I wanted and then take a gallon home with me.”

Harry nods,intrigued, ” Yes let’s go!”

Louis had an amused expression on his face, “Well, we’re going now. I think there are pictures of me on the walls. The owners are nice. They’re old and I think their kids are taking over the business soon.”

”That’s sweet.” Harry whispers. He starts thinking about being old and having kids one day too and he looks down at his hands.

Louis turns around walking backward, “Yeah, it is.”

When they come to the parlor, Harry is bouncing with excitement. Louis laughs at him, “Excited much?”

Lightly hitting him, Harry pouts, ”No.”

“You are so,” Louis sang.

”Shut up.”

”Make me.”

The older man shakes his head, smiling and they went up to the counter. Louis follows placing his hands on the counter. Harry looks over the selection and says hello to the old man behind the glass.

The old man glances up with a warm smile on his face he looks from Harry to Louis, “Ah, long time no see! What can I do you for?”

Louis laughs, “My usual.”

Harry glances at Louis and chuckles, ”I’ll have a strawberry milkshake please?”

“Coming right up that’ll be five bucks,” he said as he walked off to get the icecream. Taking out the money Harry looks almost surprised. The old man comes back moments later, “One, two scoops of caramel toffee cone and I added hot fudge and a strawberry milkshake,” he extends the cone to Louis hands. 

“Thanks Chip!” Louis happily taking his icecream.

”Thank you.” Harry says, training for his milkshake. 

Sipping some of the sweet milk from his drink Harry suggests, ” Let’s walk back home”

Louis stops midlick tuning his head to Harry, “Mk,” Louis waves a goodbye and walks out of the store.

”How is it?” Harry asks, slurping his dessert.

“Fantastic like always. How’s your shake?”

”Pretty good. It’s surprisingly really cheap there.” Harry says

“Is it? I haven’t been anywhere but there. I refuse to go anywhere but Chip’s place.”

Harry nods his head, taking another drink of milkshake. Louis finally gets down to cone munching away at it, “Waffle cones taste funny don’t you think?”

”Not like waffles at all.” He murmurs in reply.

”Exactly. It’s a crime really.” 

”Is it?”Harry questions.

“It is!” Louis declared finishing off his icecream and licks his sticky fingers.

”But waffle fries are the best.” Harry chuckles.

Louis nods, “They are good, but no waffle”

Harry laughs, and pulls him by his hand as they get closer to the house. He rests his hand on the back of Louis’ neck and places his mouth over the others, kissing him sweetly, the taste of ice cream still on his tongue.

“Taste like strawberries,’ Louis whispered after the kiss.

Tightening his hand on the back of Louis’ neck, Harry kisses him a bit harder. He runs his tongue over Louis’ lips, moaning as he tastes the caramel.

Louis pushes up on his toes before ending the kiss, “I need a shower.”

”Yea. Ok.” Harry breathes, and Louis slips inside going to the bathroom.

Louis comes out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He rummages through his bag throwing briefs and a shirt on the bed.

Harry lets it fall on him, but as he’s sitting up they fall to his lap. When Louis comes near, Harry pulls him in by his wrist with a coy smile on his face.

Louis pecks a kiss to his chin, “All clean and stuff.”

Harry sniffs him, and skims his lips over the mark on his shoulder, ”Seems like it.”

Louis lays down on him wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry rubs his hands over his back and along his arms, and kissing him softly. The younger nuzzles his head into Harry’s neck kissing it. Harry grazes his canines over the raised mark and sighs, contented.

“I should get dressed,” Louis murmured.

”We can sleep like this. ” He argues softly. 

“With me in a damp towel?”

”Take the towel off.” Harry chuckles.

“I could,” Louis replied back thoughtfully.

Harry fiddles with the edges of the towel, humming.

Louis nudges him with his nose, “You’re very comfortable.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just relaxes more into their bed. His arms are loose around Louis, and he closes his eyes. Louis shifts carefully pulling the towel away from him and moves to get under the covers. Harry rests his head on Louis’ chest, when the other is comfortable. Louis threads a hands through his hair and quickly falls asleep. Harry wakes up with fingers drawn tight in his hair, and he moans quietly, trying to get off of Louis. Louis mumbles incomplete words, but doesn’t wake. Looking at the clock, he sees that it’s a little past six in the morning. He goes back to sleep thankfully.

“So, sorry this is last minute but Josh and Ashton are coming by to let me know what I missed. So, you don’t have to walk me to school today,” Louis says as he walks back into the house after getting off the phone.

Harry clocks his head to the side,but says, ” Alright. “

“They’ll be here around two, ok?”

”I’m still picking you up though right?” Harry asks.

“As far as I know,” Louis replied.

”Ok good. I have a surprise for you that I forgot about yesterday.” Harry chuckles and smiles shyly.

Louis raises his eyebrow, “Will I like this surprise?”

”Yea…. hopefully.”

“What is it then?”

”It’s a surprise!” Harry shouts playfully.

Louis scowls and huffs, “Fiiinnneee.”

”You’ll find out once we get back home.” Harry smiles up at him from the couch.

Louis rolls his eyes, “That’s just not fair.”

Harry just shrugs, ”Not sorry.” 

Louis flips him off, “What time is it?”

Harry laughs at his reaction, “Twelve”

“Ugh,” Louis groans sliding down the wall.

Harry pouts, ”Aw is someone ready to go already?”

“I’m just a little bored,” Louis replied.

”Well, come here.” Harry offers cheekily.

Louis stands up and walks until he’s at the back of the couch, “What’s was you favorite childhood show?”

Harry rubs his nose along Louis’ jaw, but pulls away when he answers,” Rugrats.”

Louis barks out a laugh, “From what I’ve heard that’s a great show.”

”It is! was there any show you liked listening too.”

“No, I use to avoid tv at all cost. I’d get angry because I didn’t know what was going on.”

” Ah.” Harry says.

“Yea, you like paint?”

”Love it.” Harry looks back at the book in his lap.

”Ever played in it?”

Harry thinks for a moment, ”Nope. You?”

”I might have….”

”Might?” Harry looks back at him with questions on his tongue. 

”Yes, might.”

” What does that mean?” Harry asks, leaning closer to Louis.

“It means two people can keep a secret if one of them is dead and my mother can not prove I did a thing,” Louis replied.

Harry raises his eyebrows but stay silent.

Louis sighs, “Want to do a blind activity?”

”Sure.” He stands, leaving his book on the couch and opens his arms so they’re out to the side, ”I’m all yours.”

“Stand up and go to the beginning of the hall,” Louis replied as he walked to the end of the hall.

Harry does as he’s told, ”Here.”

“Alright, close your eyes and walk in a straight line.” 

Harry closes his eyes and walks, but soon enough he smacks a wall. He groans, rubbing his nose in frustration. ”I bumped into a wall, Louis.” Harry narrows his , looking at him.

“Exactly. You don’t know balance,” Louis replied, “Now walking outside is more hazardous. I was just showing you the first lesson of walking. I walked into many walls and I still do.” and Harry grimaced in reply. Louis walks down the hall grabbing Harry’s hands moving him to center up with the wall, “Ok, now close your eyes again.”

Harry closes his eyes, breathing deeply. 

Louis gives his hands a light squeeze and backs up giving them some space, “Now walk.”

Harry walks again. When he feels his shoulders brush again the wall he tries to not bump into it again but it happens too much and he bites his lip in frustration. Louis moves him every now and then putting Harry back in the center.

Eventually he gets the hang of it, only bumping into a wall once.

Louis smiles, “You’re a fast learner.”

Harry smirks, ” sure.”

“No, seriously! Just ask Josh and Ashton do it,” Louis giggles.

”I’ll ask when I see them tonight.” Harry suggests.

“Ok, you do that,” Louis smiles leading them back down the hall.

Harry yawns a little, rubbing his burning eyes. 

“Are you tired or just bored with me?”

”Both.” He jokes.

Louis sticks his tongue out at him, “So, rude.” and Harry just chuckled in response.

Louis dances around the living room humming to himself.

”What do you want for dinner?”

“Whatever you want.”

Harry nods his head while looking in the near empty fridge. ”We should go to the store later too.” Harry says over the hum over the fridge.

Louis nods still dancing to himself, “I feel bouncy today.”

“We should wear you out before they pick you up. ” Harry closes the fridge door and leans his hip on the counter. 

Louis laughs, “No, I like this feeling.”

Harry drums his fingers against his other arm, ”Ok.”

Louis smiles bouncing in his step, “Lunch time yes?”

”Let’s go get a sandwich from this nearby deli. ” Harry says, waving his hand to beckon Louis.

“Oh, taking me out twice within twenty four hours. What are you at you sneaky wolf?” Louis teases.

Smiling Harry whispers, ”You’ll know tonight.” 

Louis slips on his shoes, “Will I now?”

”Yep.” Harry pops the ‘p’ and he wait for Louis beside the door.

Louis rolls his eyes at him as he walks over to him curling his fingers around Harry’s forearm. Harry leads them to the old, run down deli, humming under his breath along the way. Louis could smell the deli as the got closer to it. It had a weird meat smell that wasn’t off outting, but not exactly mouthwatering either. They fortunately get a booth, and Harry waves over the familiar looking waitress with a smile. Louis lightly kicks his legs avoiding hitting Harry.

An overwhelming fresh and clean smell come over their table when the waitress comes over,”Harry, love. Who is this?” Caroline asks.

Louis tilts his head to the side smiling up at the voice, “Hi, I’m Louis.”

”Hi sweetie.” She says, looking down at him with a smile, ”What would like today?”

“Do you have steak and cheese?”

”Of course, darling.” She writes it down and walks away without asking Harry, already knowing his order.

”I supposed you come here often?”

”Not really. I used too when we dated.” Harry glances at his watch.

Louis nods and pouts, “You make me seem lame. You have multiple relationships and I’ve got a whopping two relationships in my twenty one years.”

Harry laughs, ”They never lasted long and meant nothing. I’d rather have two meaningful ones than multiple fuck ups. ” 

Minutes later Caroline came back, with a Philly cheese steak and a club sandwich on two plates.

“Thank you,” Louis said as the trays hit the table. He shrugged at Harry.

”You lot be good now. I’ll be back in a bit, I’ve got to give you something Harry.” She kisses him on the cheek and runs off towards the back. 

Louis wiggles his eyebrows at him, “Oh, she has something to give you,” Louis laughs as he takes a bite from his piping hot sub.

Harry kicks him lightly, ”Shut up.”

Louis giggles, “Never. You like the sound of my voice too much.”

”You’ve got a big head.” Harry shushes him while taking a big bite of his food.

Louis sticks his chewed food covered tongue at him, “You got a thing for big heads then?”

”Nope only big butts.” Harry shots back, smiling.

”Well, I’ve got that too.”

”Of course. I’ve noticed. And you’re gross.” Harry teases. Caroline comes by moments later with a couple books in her hands.

“I am not gross! I am perfect,” Louis responded.

”Harry, thanks for these.” She kisses on the cheek now and fixes his hair, before walking away. Louis goes back to his steak and cheese.

”We are definitely going to have to get some of their famous cookies after we’re finished.”

Louis face lit up, “Cookies?!”

”Yea. They’re some of the best, really.”

Louis hums going back to his sub finishing it off. After Harry finishes too and beckons Caroline over she asks, ”Anything else for you guys?” 

”Some of those molasses cookies.” Harry smiles wide at her. 

She shakes her head giggling, ”You’ll never stop will you, Styles?”

Louis smiles, “I’ve never had those kind of cookies.”

”You’re in for a treat then, lovely.” She whispers to him.

Louis smiles bouncing lightly in his seat. She comes back and leaves a plate of cookies. Harry picks a warm cookie off of the plate and nudges Louis’ fingers with it. ”There’s also a cup of milk next to you.” Harry says.

“I don’t like milk. It tastes funny,” Louis took the cookie raising to his nose smelling it before he took a bite.

Harry nods, ”Noted.”

Louis munched on the cookie, “I like it.”

”You better. I’m going to have them stored everywhere in the house.” Harry teases and eats his own.

“You’re going to make me fat.”

Harry rolls his eyes and takes a long gulp of his milk.

”What time is it.” 

” Time for us to be gettin back.” Harry mumbles around a cookie. When Caroline come over, she puts them into a take out container and they leave.

“I feel fat,” Louis whines poking at his full stomach.

”Shut up, Louis.” He exaggerates his name with a light shove. 

”I am though!”

”You’re still beautiful.” Harry says seriously but Louis frowns still poking at his stomach. Harry shakes his head. As they’re walking up to their house. He see Ashton and Josh and tells the younger, and Louis smiles at that. Harry unlocks the door as they all chat and catch up. 

“So, how was the trip?” Josh asked looking between Harry and and Louis.

Harry puts up the stuff while Louis answers.

“Mmm, interesting,” Louis replied.

Josh and Ashton exchanged looks before saying something, “So in other words you got yourself into trouble?” 

“No,” Louis flips him off. Harry smirks and nods a yes to them both.

Ashton shakes his head while Josh laughs out an, “I knew it.” 

“Alright, let’s get your stuff Louis and I’ll go over what you missed.” Ashton orders and Louis walks down the hall going to retrieve his belongs. Harry waves a bye to them while they leave and a hard knot weighs in his stomach.

They enter the library and settle down at a table and Louis and Josh banter about while Ashton tries to catch Louis up on what he missed. Harry shops to keep himself busy.


	25. Chapter 25

Hours later Harry goes to pick Louis up, with caramel toffee ice cream on a cone in his hand. Josh stands alone in the usual spot leaning on the wall waiting for Harry to show up. He see him moments later with icecream in one hand.

Harry eyes Josh, for the last few steps, ” Hey.”

Josh gives Harry a once over, thinking about how to approach the subject, “Hey.”

” So.” Harry looks around, not seeing either Louis nor Ashton.

“They’re back at Ashton and mine,” Josh explained, “Louis had an episode. When was the last time he took his medicine? Did you forget a day or two?”

Harry nods, ”We woke up late today and yesterday we just got back.” Harry frowns and rubs his eyes.

Josh nods, “Yeah, well I’m not sure what exactly happened. All I know is Ashton texted me saying he and Louis weren’t going to be in math. So, I just thought you’d like to know. Anyways I’m going back to the apartment are you coming?”

Harry nods, he throws the melting cone away and follows Josh. Harry texts Niall that he’ll be gone for a few hours. Niall doesn’t text back and he suspects the Irish man is sleeping.

Josh looks back at Harry, “Just as a warning you might want to walk on eggshells around Ashton. He’s a bit…protective and serious about these kind of things…”

Harry narrows his eyes but nods. ”Alright.”

When they get to the apartment Ashton has Louis scratched up arms crossed and was holding Louis wrist down and his legs tightly wrapped around Louis trying to stablize him. Louis wiggled about angrily trying to free himself. He looked like a madman. 

Ashton looked up glaring as they entered the apartment, “Josh would you get the gloves?” He watches Josh nods and disappear towards the bedrooms.

Harry’s mouth drops and he takes a step forward. All of his instincts shout to go and help his Louis. His wolf can tell he’s hurting, but Harry keeps himself back thinking that him being there won’t help anything at all.

Ashton ignores Harry completely. He focused all his attention on Louis whispering calming words. Josh comes back carefully slipping on the soft gloves on Louis hands. After a while Louis falls asleep and Ashton and Josh move him into Ashton’s bedroom. Closing the door both of them go back into the living room settling back down on couch. Ashton looks over to Harry, “You can go home.”

Harry stands there a moment later, staring at Ashton but he goes.

Niall is waiting back at house for him and a huge smiles is plastered on his face but it falls when he notes the wolf’s expression and there’s not a Louis behind him. 

Harry just mumbles something along the way to his bedroom, but he doesn’t even make it the whole way before tears are releasing themselves from him and choked sobs came put with them. Niall quietly holds him, running a hand through his hair but Harry tries to shake him off. ”I do this every time. I fuck up so bad.” 

Niall just holds him tighter and Harry nearly shifts in agitation. Niall just shakes his head and tries again, ”Harry no, don’t do this again.” 

Harry growls and pushes him. He wipes his eyes angrily and his father’s voice rings in his ears, You’re a fuck up. You’re not a real alpha. you’ll disappoint your mate. They’ll hate you. The words run through his mind menacingly. 

He just stands and stumbles out of the house , Niall watches him go with a frown over his normally happy features. 

Shortly after Harry leaves both boys head to bed. Ashton sleeps in the guest bedroom. Like he predicted early in the night Louis wakes up punching the wall. Ashton walks in holding him the same way he did earlier murmuring comforting words in his ear. 

An hour later Louis falls asleep and Ashton puts him back in bed before leaving the room going back to bed himself. In the morning Louis wakes up startled to be alone and in the wrong bed. He can feel the hot material on his hands and groans quietly to himself. He takes them off and pads down the hall entering the guest bedroom. 

He crawls onto the bed snuggling up to Ashton, “I’m sorry,” He whispers. 

Ashton stares at him for a moment before wrapping his arms around him, “Hey, it’s ok. It happens.”

Louis pulls at his shirt, “I didn’t remind him. I thought I didn’t need them so I didn’t remind him,” Louis whispered. 

Ashton sighs resting his head on Louis shoulder, “Well, you’re ok now. That’s all I care about. I’ll go make breakfast ok?” He didn’t wait for a reply as he got off the bed and dragged his feet to the kitchen and made breakfast for three.

No one said much. Josh told Louis he’d take him home after he gets dressed to which Louis nodded. Ashton places two pills in his hand, “I always keep extra,” Ashton says before going back to his own room deciding to sleep the day away. Not long after Josh gets Louis into his car and takes him home.

Niall is sleeping on the couch when there’s a knock on the door. Niall expects it to be Harry but when he opens the door it’s Louis and Josh. 

”Hey.” Niall blushes lightly while speaking to both of them. He rubs the back of his neck, and uncomfortably shifts in his sleep pants wishing he’d worn a shirt and wasn’t hard in his pants. 

Louis lets go of Josh’s arm and spring forward into Niall, “Niall! I didn’t know you’d be here. Where’s Harry?” 

Louis pulls off Niall, “Oh, Josh you know Niall, right?” 

Josh looks over at Niall, “Sort of, hi,” Josh walks in closing the door.

“Harry’s gone to the store” Niall lies. ”He’ll be back eventually. ” Niall looks Josh up and down and bites his lip. ” So.”

Louis frowns at him, but shrugs. Josh flickers his gaze from Louis to Niall, “What?”

Niall smiles and runs a hand over his torso, ”Can I have your number?”

Josh gives him an odd look, “What for?” Louis amused sits down on the couch.

Nialls smile falls into a smirk and he laughs lightly, ”So I can text you.”

Josh snorts and shifts backwards to the door, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you at school Louis. Bye,” Josh leaves abruptly. 

Louis waits until the door has closed, “You’ve got no chance,” Louis laughs.

Niall smiles, ”Alright.” 

The irish lad lays back on the couch, his head falling to Louis’ lap.

Louis scratches his head, “So, where’s Harry really at?”

Niall pulls away and leans onto the couch behind them, ”What happened yesterday?”

Louis shrugged, “Everything was fine then I had an episode during school. I don’t remember what happened after that.”

Niall presses his mouth into a line and is about to say something before there’s a loud bang on the door. Harry comes in seconds later with his arms full of bags and shouts, ”Thanks so much for coming on short notice.” 

Harry closes the door with his foot, a dazed look on his face, his eyes are red rimmed and crazy. He looks like he hadn’t slept at all, his hair is in disarray, his curls look dirty and limp, there’s mud streaked over his clothes and cheek. Harry smiles when he sees them and crushes Louis to him, minding his arms and hugs him tight, ”I’m glad you’re ok, Lou.” Niall shakes his head while looking between a shaking Harry and at the heavy bags weighing him down.

Louis hugs him back his nose wrinkles at the smell, but doesn’t comment on it, “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Harry backs away and he rubs his cheek, smearing some of the mud. ”No don’t be. It’s my fault. Should have remembered, silly me.” 

Louis frowns at him, “No, it’s not.” Louis fiddles with his shirt, “I didn’t remind you either.”

Harry goes and puts the bags on the counter, pulling out note pads, sticky notes and corner protectors, soft gloves, a medication calendar along with other things. 

”You’re fine, Lou, really. ” Harry laughs lightly, raking a hand through his hair. He starts setting up the house. He puts everything in their needed place, flitting around the house hurriedly and mechanically. He writes notes to himself and setting his new watch with an alarm and puts Louis’ pills into everyday of the week. He’s come back to the kitchen and Niall comes in right after Harry with a pitiful look on his face. The blond man can feel tears prick at his eyes while he watches Harry.

”Thanks for staying last night, Ni.” Harry smiles at him, but Niall doesn’t answer.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked squinting.

”I won’t forget again.” Harry says softly. 

Louis feels frustrated, “Harry? What exactly are you doing? Is something wrong?” Louis waves his arms around.

He goes outside before he can reply and looks at the man setting up their new house alarm, ”Is it coming along nicely?” 

The man nods and with one last twist of his wrist, he’s done. For several minutes they talk about how to work it and Harry thanks him and the man leaves.

Harry comes back and holds Louis’ hands, ”Everything is fine.” He smiles. He lets go after pecking Louis’ nose with a kiss and moves to put the rest of the stuff up. By the time he’s finished, Harry can’t feel his fingers and cold washes over him. His heart is racing and he walks to the bathroom, moving to take a needed shower. 

Louis frowns sitting down, “Niall, what the hell just happened?”

Niall just shakes his head, not wanting to say anything, ”Just talk to him? He’s never been like this with me but… whatever happened yesterday must have affected him.” Niall pulls on a shirt and gets his wallet, ”Tell Harry I’ll be back later.” 

Louis sighs, “Alright,” Louis walks back into their bedroom sitting on the edge of their bed waiting for Harry to be done with his shower.

Harry comes out of the bathroom, a little less crazed and and rubs the towel over himself. He carries some antibiotic cream with him, and when he sees Louis he smiles. 

”Hey let me look at your arms.” He asks softly. 

Louis gives him an odd look, “My arms? Oh, and Niall stepped out for a bit he said he’d be back later.” Lightly pulling one of his arms back, Harry says ok. He lightly applies some cream to the scratched up skin. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, when you’re fine.” Harry answers honestly. He finishes and finds some clothes to put on. 

“I am fine, though,” Louis replied, “Where were you?”

Harry shakes his head and grumbles. ”Just making some calls and went to the store. I have some of that ice cream in the freezer, that you love.” 

Louis gives him a little smile, “No, I mean why weren’t you at Ash and Josh’s place?”

The wolf frowns and he scratches at his stomach, “Ashton told me to leave.”

“He did?” Louis blinked at him, “Well, at least he let me come.” Harry’s frown deepens and he leaves the room.

Louis sighs falling back onto the bed, “Was Niall my surprise?”

”Yep.” He shouts.

“Well, thank you,” Louis replied loud enough for him to be heard, “He tried getting Josh’s number.”

Harry starts cleaning the house, but doesn’t answer.

Louis gets off the bed walking to the living room, “Need any help?”

”Nope. Watch out.” Harry starts moving the room around. 

Louis moves over, “Ok, well…you’re acting funny.”

Harry shakes his head, ”I haven’t been looking after you properly. I’ve been careless.” 

Harry moves the furniture so that everything is against a wall and Louis rolls his eyes, “You’ve been doing fine Harry. People forget, it’s fine. I’m fine. You don’t need to treat me like I’m a fragile thing.” but Harry just sighs.

Louis shuffles over to him, “Stop stressing about me or trying to be ‘better’ you’re more than good enough for me and you take of care me just fine.”

Harry falls to the floor at his feet and he feels like a piece of him has broken ” The way that Ashton,” Harry growls the name, but continues, ” looked at me….. I don’t want that to happen again.”

Louis sat down next to him, “There are always going to be hiccups Harry. This was just a hiccup. As for Ashton he just…he’s been around this for three years and it just bothers him, because he can’t control the situation. It’ll blow over I promise.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just feeling a storm rage inside him. Louis rest his head on Harry’s shoulder sighing.

Harry wringes his hands, ” Lets go eat ice cream.”

Louis turns his head pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “Ok,” He stand up and extends his hand down to grab Harry’s.

Harry uses it for leverage and hoists himself up. He hands Louis the spoon and puts the carton between them.

“Want to go watch something and eat the icecream while snuggling up to one another?”

Harry cracks a smile, “Sure.” 

Louis beams, “Ok, got any good comedies?”

”Of course.” Harry leads them back to their room and picks a movie, putting it on.

Louis gets under the blankets and adjust their pillows to cushion the wall still holding the spoon in his hand.

After putting on the movie Harry gets under the covers, holding onto the ice cream and his own spoon.

“What movie are we watching?” Louis asked moving closer to Harry.

” El dorado.” Harry quietly says as the credits start rolling.

“The girls love this movie,” Louis responded and searches for the icecream.

Harry hums and puts it on their laps. Louis digs in taking out a large chunk.

” Like that? I got it from your place.” Harry says, smiling at Louis.

“Mhmm, I can tell. Fantastic idea buying a carton of it,” Louis smiled up at him before getting another chunk of ice cream. Harry smiles wider and focuses on the movie.

Halfway through the movie Louis sets down his spoon and gets into a sleeping position. Harry puts up the dessert when Louis stops eats and settles back against him with a sigh.

Louis turns to face him pressing his cold lips to Harry’s chin. Harry combs his fingers through Louis’ hair and shudders, then Louis wiggles closer to him trailing his lips down Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands travel down to the back of the others neck and stays there’s as his breathes shallowly.

Louis bring his lips to the divet of Harry’s throat sucking lightly. Louis moves his hands the thread through Harry’s hair. He lightly pulls on his hair as he moves his lips up the adams apple.

Harry breathes out a moan, His fingers tightening on Louis’ neck a bit.

Louis ghost his lips up til there just above Harry’s. He removes a hand from Harry’s hair and removes one of Harry’s hands from his neck. He laces their fingers together as he kisses him.

Harry feels Louis’ all in that kiss. His heart skips a beat and he feels warm. Full of love, full of Louis. And there’s no better than this. Harry squeezes Louis’ fingers and whispers ” I love you.” into their kiss. 

Louis smiles deepening the kiss after he replies, “And I you.”

Harry rubs Louis’ sides and pulls back leaning his forehead onto Louis’.

Louis nudges his cheek with his nose. Louis brings his free hand to cups Harry’s face rubbing his thumb across the warm cheek.

Harry purrs, a sound that reverberated through his chest and he blushes, embarrassed. Louis laughs lightly feeling his cheek get hotter. He wiggles closer erasing any space between them. Harry falls asleep like that, pressed against Louis and finally, happy. Louis stays awake for a while listening to Harry breathe before he too was pulled under to the dreamworld. 

*******  
Although Louis had calmed his fretting heart yesterday, there was still this anxiety that has settled in his stomach. Harry woke at eight, with the help of his new watch and detangles himself from Louis’ arms. He walks through the house, making sure everything is in its place, noticing Niall asleep on the couch, clothes and all. He starts some biscuits and bacon and by eight forty-five he’s waking Louis up with soft words and even softer nudges, along with two small pills in his hands. 

“Morning should be illegal,” Louis grumbled as he shifted into a sitting position. He sniffed the air as Harry handed him his pills, “Are you cooking?”

”Yea.” Harry rubbed his bare stomach and went back into the kitchen yelling behind him, ”biscuits and bacon!” 

Niall sleepily yells, ”Shut the hell up, I’m sleeping. Not everyone had make up sex last night.”

Louis laughs as he makes his way down the hall and sits on Niall, “Well, you do know there is a guest bedroom, right?”

Niall hits him with a pillow, ”It’s where I crashed last night.” 

Harry smiles at them, laughing quietly as he takes down plates.

Louis lays out on him, “That’s not my problem. You don’t want to be awakened then don’t sleep in the living room,” Louis replied poking at him.

Before Niall shoots something back, Harry calls for them and murmurs, ”You’re both like children.” 

Louis smiles and tugs Niall along with him, “We should get Niall to do the blind activity later!”

Harry sits down and fills his own and Louis’ plates, ”He wouldn’t even make it one step.” 

Niall looks between the two with a fond look but flips Harry off when he hears that, ” Fuck off.”

Louis laughs, “No, I have faith that Niall could at least do better than Josh. Seriously, you need to see him do it. He gets so worked up and determined! He cusses like no other,” Louis smiles at the thought, “Oh, and Niall where did you go off to yesterday?”

Niall blushes and stuffs some bacon in his mouth even though it hasn’t cooled much. ”Meeting with friends saw Josh on the way and we talked. “

“Oh?” Louis asked food falling out of his mouth, “And???”

Niall laughed loudly, ” He’s coming around later.” 

“Just him?”

Niall raises an eyebrow, ” Just him, Louis.” 

Harry raises both eyebrows looking between them.

Louis shrugs going back to his food.

Niall laughs and raises his hand for Harry to high five him. Harry smiles softly and begrudgingly high fives him.

Louis listens to them for the rest of breakfast munching on his food slowly. Harry pulls Louis back to their room after they finished, telling Niall to clean up before he does.

”Does it bother you that Niall…. And Josh may….” Harry says he leads them into the bathroom.

Louis shook his head, “No, that’s not it.”

”What is it, then.” He lifts Louis and puts him on the counter. He takes out the razor, shaving cream and a towel. He damps the towel and waits for Louis’ answer.

Louis shrugs, “Nothing worth saying.”

Harry nods, knowing Louis will tell him when he’s comfortable. Harry smears some of the musk scented cream onto Louis’ cheeks and quietly speaks. ”This smells the best on you.”

Louis hums, “Does it now?”

He starts shaving him, and soon he finishes. He wipes the damp towel across Louis’ jaw and cheeks, to get the rest of the cream off. Harry steps between his thighs again and presses his nose to his smooth cheek and purrs quietly in response. 

He steps back a little to run a hand through Louis’ fringe. 

“That needs to be cut too,” Louis replied.

Harry nods and takes some shears out, ” You better be glad I had a job at my barber when I was fifteen. Stay still.”

Louis jerks back, “Uh.”

”I could take you to this near by place now.” Harry smirks and puts down the scissors.

Louis shrugs, “No, I’ll get it cut when we’re down at my moms.”

Harry puts the tool away and starts singing softly but breaks off, ” Maybe you should take a shower.”

Louis hops off the counter, “Yeah, alright.”

Harry leaves the bathroom and sits with Niall. Louis jumps into the shower. He quickly washes. He goes into the bedroom and dresses himself before walking into the living room.

”Louis!” three voices shout from the couch.

Louis gives a small smile, “Hey.”

Harry pulls Louis to sit closest to him and Niall smiles over at Josh.

Josh keeps his gaze on Louis for moment before he notices Niall’s gaze. Clearing his throat, “So, Louis are you coming to school tomorrow or ditching school again?” 

Louis flips him off, “I didn’t mean to not go to school yesterday, but I fell asleep.”

Harry looks between Josh and Niall with a smirk and Niall speaks up. ”Want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m good.” 

Louis leans back on Harry, “So on a scale of one to ten, how pissed is he?” 

“Seven.” Louis nods, “Doesn’t beat your ten.” Josh ignores his comment.

Niall sits up straighter in his chair and looks at Harry with a confused glance. Harry doesn’t respond only listening to their conversation more. The blond stands and exits, his bag in hand.

Louis pats Harry’s leg, “See you’re not as bad as you thought.”

Harry doesn’t respond and raises his eyebrows at Josh, ”So you and Ni?” 

Josh looks up confused, “What about me and him?”

”Does he actually have a chance?” Harry asks protectively. He sits up a little straighter, tensing.

Josh gives him an odd look, “Why does everybody think I’m gay?”

”Give me a direct answer. I don’t want him to get hurt. ” He said slowly as he hears the shower turn on. 

Josh shifts in his seat eyeing the ground like there is something of interest on it. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair, “I don’t know, maybe, maybe not,” he grumbles.

Niall comes back in shortly after in the room filled with tension, he smiles brightly and plops down next to Louis and suggests, ”Maybe we should go to a club tonight.” 

Harry blinks over at him, a strained smile on his pink lips, ”Great idea Ni.” 

Louis eagerly nods, “Yes! Josh call Ashton and tell him I request his presence tonight, no excuses,” Louis ordered.

“Are you sure that’s a smart idea Louis?” 

Louis pouts at him, “I am postive. He needs a good night out.” Harry leans his head onto Louis’ and nods agreeing with him. “Maybe I’ll dance this extra weight off,” Louis said while poking at his stomach.

Harry pouts and threads his fingers with Louis’ over his stomach. He speaks up to Niall, ” Have you met Ashton, Niall?”

Louis glances up interested in the question.

Niall shakes his head no, ”Who is he?” 

Harry smiles, ”He goes to school with Lou and Josh. He’s a great lad, I’ve met him. ” 

Niall presses his lips together in amusement and asks Louis, ”Was that who’s house you were over Monday?” 

Harry nods and murmurs , ”Did you know they were together? He’s really a great friend to Louis.” 

Louis nods his head, “He’s literally sunshine, Niall and a fantastic friend.”

Niall raises his eyebrows at Harry and says, ”Hmm.” 

Josh stands, “Well, I see you all soon enough,”

He gives Harry a look before looking at Niall, 

“Don’t listen to Harry he’s just mad that he got burned by sunshine,” he exits the house without another word. Louis bites the inside of his cheeks to keeping from laughing.

Harry blushes and buries his head in Louis’ shaggy hair, and Niall laughs right out. 

”I think he’s made for me.” Niall clutches his stomach, still laughing. 

Louis laughs, “How can you like such a grumpus, Niall?” Harry just shakes his head shrugging, his face still buried in Louis hair. Louis pets Harry’s head, “Ahh, Harry there there,” he coos.

Niall laughs and snorts, ” Right.”


	26. Chapter 26

Harry watches his mate and Ashton, with a frown on his face and a growl on his tongue. Niall comes up behind him, laying a hand on his waist and a forehead on Harry’s shoulders and Harry visibly relaxes.

Louis and Ashton easily fall into place with one another. Until Louis gets bored and sets off for a drink. Sighing, Ashton ghosts after him knowing Louis’ pattern. As he orders Ashton takes out his money paying for him. Louis scowls at him as makes his way back to the group.

”So this is the infamous Ashton?” Niall comments from his place still on Harry’s shoulder. He watches them with ease, waiting for something to happen and he nudges Louis with the toe of his shoe playfully.

Louis smiles widely and pulls Ashton to him, “It is! Ashton this is Niall.”

Ashton gives Niall warm smile, “Hi.”

Niall breaks away from Harry and holds out his hand, ” Hello sunshine.”

Ashton’s cheeks burn and glances at Louis while taking Niall’s hand, “Does that mean I get to call you sunset?”

Niall smiles widely, ”Of course.”

Ashton nods looking around avoiding looking at Harry. 

Louis finishes his drink, “I’m going back to the dancefloor he announces. Ashton watches him go waiting to see if needs to follow.

Placing his cheek back on Harry’s shoulder, Niall prevents him from going after Louis. NIall orders them another round of drinks, and presses one into Harry’s hand with a shower of, ”Loosen up. You’re tense.”

Josh looks over at Ashton, “I’ll go shadow him,” Josh makes his way into the crowd keeping his distance from Louis. Ashton looks over to Harry with a small glare and his lips in a tight line.

Harry downs his drink in one go, wincing as it burns, but he feels the results instantly.

”Good good.” Niall murmurs, rubbing his back soothingly.

Later Josh drags Louis back to group, “You’re no fun,” Louis whines. 

“And you’re being cut off,” Josh replies to which Louis glares. 

“Now I remember why I don’t go out drinking with you or Ashton,” Louis grumbles making his way over to Harry. Leaning on the wall by him. Harry nudges their shoulders together and Niall goes to find someone to dance with. Josh drags Ashton away leaving Harry and Louis alone.

“They cut me off,” Louis pouts.

Harry plays along, pouting in Louis’ direction, ”How dare they?”

Louis heaves a sigh, “They’re like moms away from my mom.”

Harry thinks about it but doesn’t say anything. Louis kicks off the wall. Finger wrapping around Harry’s wrist pulling him to the dancefloor. Harry follows him, not resisting much even though his mind is everywhere. Louis finds a spot turning to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck as he sways his hips.

Harry’s movements are choppy and awkward. He can’t seem to fall into it with Louis naturally. It makes him uncomfortable how hard this is. He’s ashamed and he… he’s tensed and he doesn’t know why.

Louis looks up at him, “You alright?”

Harry nods, ” Y-Yea.” His curls fall into his face and he places his hands onto Louis’ hips more firmly.

Louis pulls him in a little closer, “Are you sure? We can just sit if you want.”

Harry grimaces, ” No I’m- I’m good. Just need some water.” He breathes deeply and breaks away, feeling suffocated. He leads Louis back to there table where the group wait. He mumbles something in Niall’s ear and tells the rest he’ll be back. 

Louis sits down by Niall. Ashton leans forward, “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yes mom I’m fine.” Louis replied and Josh kicks him from under the table. Ashton leans back nodding his head along to the music.

Niall throws his arm around Louis and chuckles in his ear. Louis pokes at him playfully, “How long are you staying around, Ni?”

”Only for a couple more days.” Niall pouts sadly.

Louis matches his pout, “We’ll have to make your last days fun filled then!”

“So, who did you know first?” Ashton piped up.

Niall’s eyes slide to Ashton’s and he gives a flirty smirk to him, ”Harry.” 

Ashton gives an awkward smile back, “Ah, what do you do for a living?”

Niall retracts his arm, putting it back in his lap, his take a long drink from his vodka, ”A technician. How about you or are you waiting til you finish school?”

“I work down at a daycare. I’m hoping to get my internship at the local hospital for nursing.” 

“In other words he want to be around gross sick people,” Louis said. 

“Rather than getting disability checks,” Josh pointed out. 

“Rude,” Louis said while flipping him off.

Niall cants his head to the side at Josh’s comment, and drinks more of his vodka.

Ashton looks between Josh and Louis, “That wasn’t fair nor nice Josh.” 

Josh waves his arms in Louis direction, “Well, neither is he. And it’s not like what I said wasn’t true.” 

Ashton sighs shaking his head, “It’s still rude to point out Josh.” 

Josh gives him a disgruntled look before getting and heading to the bar for another beer asking if anyone wants anything. Both Ashton and Louis stay silent.

Niall looks up and his eyes turn into little crescents as he smiles at him, ” No thanks, love.”

Josh shrugs going off to the bar. Louis waits a beat, “Ten bucks says he won’t be back for a while.” Ashton nods in agreement.

Niall speaks up, directing it to Louis, ”You and Josh seem to shrug a lot. ” 

“Eh, Josh’s is man of few words,” to which Ashton snorted at, “And most of the time things are just-“

“Shrugworthy,” Ashton beat him to it.

“Well, don’t you just know me.”

“I think after three years of being around you I should know you,” Ashton replies, “I’m hungry you guys want anything?”

”Yea, maybe some curly fries. ” Niall asks. 

“Got it,” Ashton slides out the booth going to the bar for food.

Louis turns to Niall, “Where did Harry go?”

”He needs to run.” Niall shrugs and drinks the rest of his drink. ”He’s fine.”

Louis nods, “Ok.”

”Yep. I’m going to dance. ” Niall nudges Louis and ruffles his hair.

“Thought you wanted curly fries!” Louis shouted after him.

”Keep em warm for me!!” Niall goes into the dancefloor. Dancing and moving his hips, he closes his eyes feeling his heart slow with the music. Louis groans hitting his head on the table.

Eventually Ashton comes back with ice tea, chip with cheese and salsa dip and curly fries, “I have brought back food,” Ashton announced as he sat down across from Louis. Louis shakes his head at him picking up a chip and finding a bowl to dip it in. 

Ashton looks him over, “Your arms don’t look that bad.”

Louis squints at him, “Ashton, don’t.” Silence falls between them besides the crunch of the tortilla chips. Ashton watches between Niall dancing and Josh who sat the bar chatting up a brunette with red streaks in her hair. A small tired smile is on his face as he looks back to Louis with such fondness on his face. 

He feels Louis lightly brushing his foot up and down his leg, “Yes, Louis?” 

“You can leave me. I’ll be alright.” 

Ashton shakes his head, “No, I’m fine right here. I’ve got quite the view.” 

Louis laughs at that nodding his head with a sweet smile on his face.

Niall comes back panting and sweaty, and looks down at the cute pair, ” Hey, want to dance?”

Louis points to the fries, “Shouldn’t you eat these? Since you asked for them.”

“I’d love to,” Ashton replied.

The Irish pulls on Louis’ ear, ”I can always eat them later! Commee on!” 

Giving a small laugh Louis stands up, “Alright, alright.”

Niall smiles wide and salutes Ashton and the boy gives a small smile in return and watches them disappear into the crowd.

The blond man jumps and shouts laughing loudly into Louis’ ear, ”We rule the world!!!”

Louis wraps his arms around Niall’s neck, “That we do Ni, that we do.” Niall twirls them around, drunk and happy as he gets agitated slurs thrown at his back. Louis leans into Niall, “We left poor Ashton all alone.”

”He should’ve come!” Niall squeezes Louis waist.

Louis shrugs, “Yeah, well he probably doesn’t want to intrude.”

”Intrude...” Niall lifts Louis’ arms from around his neck and twirls him around a few times.

Louis nods as he twirls, “Ashton’s…funny. He doesn’t like stepping over the ‘line’ and he doesn’t know you, so he’s staying 100 feet away from the ‘line’.”

”So if I just made out with him…. he’d be off put by it?” Niall wondered aloud.

“Probably not,” Louis replied amused, “You’d just have to be the one to start it.”

Niall cracks a smile and he sees the strobe lights come over a familiar face, ”I see Harry.”

“Nice of you rub it in to the blind man,” Louis joked.

Harry comes up behind Louis, smelling like earth and he leans his head on Louis’ shoulder.

”Hey.” He rumbles into his ear.

Niall goes silently making his way over to Ashton with a tilt to his lips.

Louis leans into him, “Hi, yourself. Feel better?”

Harry pecks Louis’ neck in response and molds them together. He runs his hands over Louis’ chest, fingers catching over Louis’ clinging shirt.

Louis giggles putting his hands over Harry’s, “If you want this off you’ve got to take me home, love.”

Harry smirks and whispers ”Lets go to tell the others. ” 

When they get to the table Harry smiles at the couple. Niall sitting in Ashton’s lap and the Irish man’s lips on the youngers throat.

Josh walks up slightly drunk and eyes both pairs, “Well, good news Ashton the place is all yours!” He cheekily says startling Ashton. 

Louis lifts his head up, “What am I missing?”

Harry whispers, ” Josh is getting laid.” Into Louis’ ear. Niall sucks on a little patch of skin behind Ashton’s ear, biting it softly.

Ashton grabs at Niall’s thigh rubbing his hand up and down, “Thank god. He’s not exactly subtle in the shower.” 

Louis laughs, “Well, Harry and I are going to go to…”

Niall waves them away and mumbling about the same.

Once they left they left the club Louis swings out their laced hands, “What else did I miss?”

”Niall and Ashton were sucking faces. ” Harry laughs, unsurprised.

Louis makes an impressed face, “And I thought Niall was just joking.”

”He never jokes.” Harry laughs gleefully. 

“Well go Niall, then.”

 

When they finally get inside Harry pushes Louis up against a wall and picks him up.

Grabbing the front of his shirt Louis smashes their lips together and wraps his legs around his waist. Harry presses more firmly into him, hands coming to wrap around Louis’ firm thighs and the man licks into his mouth. Louis squeezes his legs around him tighter, “To the bedroom” Louis mumbled into his mouth.

Harry complies, he tightens his grip and moves them easily. When they get to the room Harry lays on top of the other and traces his hipbone with his fingertips.

Louis moans, “Thought you just wanted my shirt off.”

Harry slips the shirt off, rubbing his hands up Louis’ chest and places his lips on the skin above his heart and sucks.

Louis runs his hand over Harry’s back. Harry pulls away only licking over the bruised mark once and takes off his shirt. Louis smiles up at him pulling him by the waist with his legs.  
Biting his lip, Harry lines them up and rolls his hips down onto Louis’ hardness, releasing a sigh.

Cupping Harry’s face, Louis pulls him down kissing him eagerly. As the kiss deepens he runs his hands down Harry’s chest. Harry kisses him back, whispering the others name and his fingers lightly trail over his mark. Shivering at the touch, Louis brings his hands up so his thumbs can swipe against Harry’s nipples.

The older of the two rakes a hand through Louis’ hair, breathing shallowly into his mouth. Rotating his hips against Harry’s Louis moans. Harry moves his hands to pin down Louis’ hips, and again rolls his hips but with more force behind it.

Louis moves his hands to unbutton Harry’s pants, “Off. These need to be off,” he pants between kisses. Harry strips, leaving him with his cock hard, red and leaking. Harry does the same to Louis, taking them off easily. Louis sighs in relief as the cool air hits him.

The wolf climbs up over Louis, lining their cocks. As Harry moves them, pre cum helps their cocks slide together. Louis moans out Harry’s name threading his hands through Harry’s hair tugging on it every now and then. 

Wrapping a hand around them both, Harry comes down to his elbow and kisses Louis’ cheeks and eyes and mouth. Louis mumbles against his lips.

Harry thrusts against his palm and Louis, nipping at his lip gently. Moving his hips with Harry’s, Louis felt the heat pool in his stomach and his breath got heavier.

”Come on.” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. He hitches Louis up more, so that his cockhead is rubbing against the underside of Louis’ cock more firmly.Louis manages a eye rolls before he cums after a few more pumps.

Harry smiles fondly at the gesture and slides off the bed to kneel over Louis’ spent cock. He gently takes him in his mouth. Louis’ eye widen at the unexpected feeling. 

Harry softly sucks until he’s hard again and then he pulls off to stroke himself.

“I hate you,” Louis mumbled with a pillow over his face.

Harry breathlessly chuckles, his thumb swiping over his head and he moans.

Louis sits up finding Harry’s face runs his fingers over it slowly then descends it down his neck, chest and hips allowing his nails to scrap at the bony flesh. Harry flinches and his body shudders.

Wrapping a hand around the back of Harry’s neck Louis whispers encouraging words as his other hand rubs one of Harry’s thighs.

Harry comes, the knot that didn’t pop leaves a dull ache at his spine and he groans as the heat pulls at his belly.

Louis tugs at his free hand, “Shower?”

Harry stands on shaky legs, letting Louis lead him.

Louis gives his hand a squeeze before letting it go to start up the shower. He retakes his hand getting the both of them in the shower.

Harry leans against the wall, letting the calming thump of the water hit his back. Louis soaps up the hand towel and begin to wash Harry as he hums. Harry peers at him from tired eyes and contentedly smiles, knowing he just won’t let him go.

Louis’ face relaxes as he continues to wash Harry giving special attention to his lower back. Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulder, his skin wet and warm on his forehead.

Louis places the washcloth on the rack. He picks up a bottle, “Is this shampoo?”

Harry breathes ”Yes.” and picks his head up to lower his head in front of Louis.

Louis squirts what he thinks is a reasonable amount and rubs it into Harry’s hair. Harry yawns, the muscles in his legs and back finally feeling the effects from his earlier run and what they just did. “Rinse,” Louis says while he washes himself so Harry does as told and stares at Louis’ bum as he washes.

Louis hums to himself as he washes up the proceeds to do his hair. Harry’s curiosity gets the best of him and Harry reaches out to poke the plumpness.

Louis scowls slightly, but continues to wash his hair. 

Harry’s dimples show as he smiles in triumph.

Louis moves to get under the water and rid himself of the soap suds and shampood hair.

Harry steps out to get a towel he comes back wrapping it around Louis who was turning the water off. Louis takes the towel quickly drying himself then Harry whines, ” Sharing is caring, Lewis.”

Louis throws the damp towel at him, “There Harold.”

Harry rolls his eyes and whips him with the rolled up towel, Louis yelps and flips him off, “Rude.”

Harry walks back into their room, ”You love it.”

Louis snorts at him putting on a pair of briefs, “That’s what you think and you know what I say about you thinking,” Louis sang.

Harry grumbles, lightly hitting him with a pillow as he gets settled into bed. Louis laughs crawling on top of Harry and poking his chest, “Night.”

Harry kisses his forehead and closes his eyes. Louis smiles listening to Harry breathing and rising up and down on his chest before he slowly falling asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

They’re sitting around, Harry and Louis leaning next to each other on the couch, talking when there’s a loud bang on the door. Harry jumps up already smelling sex, citrus, and Niall.

Louis lifts his head up at the sound, “Has our prodigal son returned home?” Louis teased.

Harry yells, ”YES!” And swings open the door and is met with a smiling Niall and Ashton tagging along.

“Oh, thank the heavens!” Louis cries, “I thought we’d have to search the streets for him.”

”No worries, my love. But he is accompanied by a boy who smells like citrus! ” Harry bellows and let’s the pair in. Niall climbs onto Louis and kisses his cheeks.

“Hi, Ni,” Louis laughs bringing him in for a hug. Ashton stands from a distance eyeing them with a little smile.

Harry smiles at Ashton, ”So how was you guys night?”

Ashton felt his entire face flush, “Uh,” he smartly replies.

Harry chuckles and sits down next to Louis again. Ashton shift where he stands and Louis look up over at the sound, “Sit down. Stop being awkward,” Louis commanded. Stifling a sigh Ashton sits down next to Niall. Niall leans into him slightly and smiles shyly at him. Ashton blushes, eyes flickering from Niall’s to the ground.

Louis waits a few second before speaking up, “So, how was last night?”

Harry shakes his head but stares pointedly at the pair, ”Go on don’t be shy.”

Ashton looks at Niall for any clue before answering, “Uh,” again.

”We had sex.” Niall smiles widely, squeezing Ashton’s knee.

Harry laughs and rolls his eyes, ” Right.”

“You had what now?” Louis eyes practically popped out of his head and Niall smirks. Louis gives them both a smile and laughs before going serious, “So what does that make you two, then?”

Niall looks at Ashton and shrugs

Louis squinted, “Ok, do you two want to be in a relationship? Or you just going to have Josh do your dirty work for you again, Ashton?”

“He offered!,” Ashton said defensively.

Niall laughs not know what to say. Ashton bites his bottom lip looking down at the ground. Louis squints, “Niall this is no laughing matter you loon,” Louis means to sound serious, but comes out more like fondness.

”Lou, they’re not our children. We can’t meddle…. yet.” Harry jumps in for Niall.

“Yes, we can! As ex’s we have rights!” Louis declares.

Harry shakes his head, “They want to do this themselves. Let em have it.”

Niall whispers to Ashton, ”Lets go get breakfast.”

Louis scowls.

Ashton nods his head, “Yeah, ok. There’s this place that makes fantastic pancakes. They do this ‘endless’ pancake thing like Oliver Garden does with pasta and instead of bread you get bacon or sausage.”

”I think I love you.” Niall whispers excitedly.

Ashton blushes for feels like the millionth time. He gets up heading towards the door saying goodbye. “Bye Niall, bye Ashton! Be safe, look both ways before crossing, use your manners and make sure to use protection!” Louis laughed out.

Harry murmurs, ”You’re crazy.”

Louis tilts his head, “Hence the medication, but you like crazy.”

”Its a kink.” Harry looks at him and smiles, ” Right now it’s three o’clock.”

“I have school in an hour.”

”Think Ashton will be there?” Harry pulls him up and takes them into the kitchen.

“Maybe,” Louis tilts his head, “Do you think they’ll become a thing?”

”Of course.” Harry lets go of his hand and rummaged through the fridge and hands Louis a cookie and milk.

Louis smiles at that, “You remember when you asked me if I’d be bothered if Ni and Josh hooked?” as he took the milk and cookie. He smells the milk making a face and sets it down on the table.

Harry shakes his head and drinks some of the milk. He gives him water instead, ”Yea.”

Louis chews on his cookie, “Well, I mean I was fine if it happened, but I just felt bad for Ashton. I didn’t want him to be alone. You know? He deserves someone.”

“As does Niall.”

Louis nods, “Yeah, as does Niall.”

”Drink some of your water.” Harry suggests, drinking some of the milk.

Instead of drinking his water Louis takes another bite of his cookie.

“Will Josh come over to pick you up?” Harry asks.

”No.”

Harry started eating his own cookie.

“He’s probably to hung over to come to school.”

”You might be in class by yourself today.” Harry says around the cookie.

“Well, if you go wolf mode I can use you as a seeing dog,” Louis thoughtfully said smiling widely.

Harry rolls his eyes, ”Wow.”

“Is that a no?”

”I’ll think about it.”

“I was joking, but ok.”

Harry’s eyes wrinkles when he smiles at Louis.

“I’m going to get my stuff,” Louis walked back to their bedroom so Harry waits for him by the door, phone in hand and plays candy crush. Louis comes back, “To school.”

”Onward.” Harry mumbles and shrugs into his jacket. ”after school were going to the shop so that I can catch up on some things.”

”Mk and we need to pack.”

Harry hums a song as they walk, randomly giving Louis facts at times.

”Look at that, you do read.”

Harry pushes him, ”Wanker.”

”Love you too.”

Harry smiles and he sighs his head as they get closer to the school building.

Louis smiles, “Well you stay out of trouble while I go get educated.”

”You be good too.” And Harry kisses him on his mouth.

“No way I’m a rebel.”

Harry rolls his eyes and steps back, ” Bye.”

“Byyyye,” Louis drawls out his goodbye.

Harry goes to his shop and Niall is waiting inside, he smells Ashton roaming the store. ” Uh. Hey guys.”

Ashton wanders around the store as he hears the door open. In the front Niall props his chin on his hands, his eyes twinkling.

Ashton rounds back to the front and Niall gives him a look, ”Find anything good?”

“Maybe. I’ll look it up later see if it’s got any good reviews.”

Niall nods and they all just stand there and look at each other.

“Well, I’m officially on spring break now.”

Harry looks at Ashton while he straightens up, ” How’s that?”

“Well, I’ve skipped today and it starts Monday, but I don’t have school tomorrow, so spring break.”

Niall speaks up from his place on the stool, ” So what are you doing for spring break?”

“Sleep, eat and relax. I don’t have to work for the first week and a half. I took the time off.”

Niall nods, ” Nice.”

Ashton shrugs, “Yeah, I suppose it will be.”

Niall looks at Harry, ” What are you and Louis doing for spring break?” Ashton looks over at Harry interested himself.

Harry looks over at Niall,” Were going to his mom’s house.”

Ashton makes a thoughtful face, “You’re in trouble, then,” he laughs.

“Why?” Harry widens his eyes comically and goes back to straightening up.

Ashton shakes his head, “His sisters! They’re a handful and young. They like new people so they’ll be on you like crazy. And very nosy.”

” That’s not so bad. Louis had me scared .” Harry says.

Ashton folds over in laughter, “No, no. They aren’t as bad as he makes them out to be. They’re just four of them and they all demand attention.”

Harry nods. Niall butts in randomly, ” I see why you and Louis got on so well.”

”Hmm?” Ashton looks at him. Niall just shrugs, embarrassed and he blushes.

Ashton stares at him, “You can’t just leave off like that!” he laughs.

Niall beams at him, ”What? You just have a very optimistic personality. It’s refreshing.”

Ashton smiles shyly, “Well, thank you. I didn’t deem the name sunshine for no reason.”

Niall smiles widely at him and Ashton turns back to Harry, “By the way I’m sorry for the other night. I shouldn’t have been angry with you.”

Harry waves dismissively and head towards the back. Rolling his eyes Ashton looks down at his phone reading ‘I’m alive’ from Josh’s latest text.

Niall notices the eye roll and bites his lip.

”How old are you.”

”Twenty-four. What about you?” NIall looks up, through his fringe.

”Twenty-two.”

”You seem older.”

“So, I’ve been told,” Ashton smiles, “I’m wiser beyond me years.”

Niall cocks his head to the side, ”You know Harry’s not that bad of a guy.”

Ashton opened his mouth to reply but closed mulling over to find the right words. He runs his hands together, “Well…I suppose.”

”What?” The blond asks curiously.

Looking to the ground, “Well, you known him longer than I. You’ve experienced different things than I. Our opinions are different.”

”Just give him a chance. Yea?” Niall asks softly.

Ashton laughs, “I am trying. I just…it’s difficult.”

”Whys it hard? Because You miss Louis?”

Ashton shrugs keeping his eyes trained on the ground, “It’s hard to let go of almost three years. I still have Louis just not in that sense.”

”Gemma was right. You boys are stupid.” Niall shakes his head and places it on the table in front of him.

“Who’s Gemma?” Ashton face scrunches trying to recall a face to the unknown name.

“Harry’s sister. They went to visit her and the wife.” Niall chuckles at his expression.

” You both just let him go. You both are stupid and selfless instead of being selfish and to keep him for yourself. ” Niall pulls him into the back, ”Lets get coffee.”

“Ever heard of the saying if you love something you let it go?” Ashton replies allowing Niall to lead him to the back.

”No that’s ridiculous.” Niall shakes his head and smirks back at Ashton.

Ashton shakes his head, “It is not.”

”But where’s that line you draw? When you say no! I’m going to keep that person I love. No, that’s true love.” Niall gushes. He lets go of his hand to get two cups of coffee.

Ashton takes a cup, “Love is a tricky thing. One minute you think you have it and the next it’s gone. Even if you love someone you can’t hold them back if they aren’t holding onto you. Then you realize you can’t hold onto love. So, you let it be and hope that one day love finds you.”

Niall is pouring the coffee but he stops midway and puts it down. He looks at Ashton more closely, having an urge to kiss him. He stands a bit on his toes and kisses him softly on the mouth. Ashton eyes widen at first before closing them, kissing Niall back.

Niall pulls away and leans into him before resuming his coffee pouring. Once his cup is full Ashton sips it slowly.

Niall leans his hip on the counter, hearing Harry rummage through the storage room. Ashton looks at the time stifling a yawn.

”Maybe you should get some sleep. I did keep you up all night.” Niall smirks.

Ashton can feel his face burning, “I, uh. Yeah…”

Niall kisses him on the cheek, ” I’ll see you later, yeah?”

A smile takes over his face and his eyes twinkle, “Yeah, I look forward to it,” Ashton replied before leaving.

“So what are you and Ashton doing then? ” Harry comes into the back room, holding some boxes full if Braille books and raises his eyebrows at Niall.

Niall just shrugs and chews his bottom lip, ”I don’t think Ash likes you very much.”

Harry shrugs and put the box on one of the couches, ”After Friday, I don’t care.”

Niall nods, ”Just… Don’t think of yourself as equals yea?” Niall comes close to him, running a hand through his own hair and finishes, ”How he treats you shouldn’t matter. He’s Louis’ ex. He’s nice but don’t get too attached.”

Harry just looks at him and laughs lowly and bumps their shoulders together. ”You get so cute when you’re trying to protect me.”

Niall scowls and pushes him, ”I did it for most of my life. I can’t just change now!!” Niall flips him off and walks out.

 

For the last hour and a half Harry carries some books back to the flat, that he thinks Louis might like and tells his one employee the that he won’t be around for another two weeks. His employee, Calum, just smiles and hugs him, ”Have fun, boss man.”

Louis walks out of his classroom fifteen minutes early. Twice today have his teachers dissmissed his classes early. The blessing of breaks: teacher want and need too.

Harry’s walking back the last of the books when he gets a text from Niall, ’go get Louis.’

Louis walks down to the library taking out his book and settling down in a chair in the reading lounge.

Harry comes by about ten minutes late and finds Louis in the old school library. He sits down, folding his arms in front of him.

Louis lifts his head slighty up, “You smell like coffee.”

Harry shrugs, ”I was with Ashton and Niall at the shop.”

“How was that?” Louis asked putting away his book before standing up to stretch.

”Interesting.” Harry watches as a strip of skin is revealed and he shifts closer.

”In a good way.”

”Eh.” Harry says, standing also and leans his hip on the table.

“You’re a man of many wise words, love.”

”Not in a bad way.” Harry ignores Louis’ jab and stands next to him.

Louis smiles at that, “Well, good. Now homeward!”

Harry links their fingers as they walk to the shop. Calum isn’t in the front when they get there but he hears something in the back.

”Who’s here?”

Harry pulls Louis over to some large bookcases, ”Calum. My employee.”

“Ah, didn’t know you had one.”

”Want any coffee?”

“No, thanks.”

” I’ll be right back.”

“Ok,” Louis replied taking out his book.

Harry does some paperwork he knows Calum won’t do while he’s gone and when he gets back, Louis’ leaning against a bookshelf that pressed against a wall. The boys eyes look hazed and dreamy, his fingers running over the book pages and Louis smiles slightly. Harry runs a hand through his hair and steps close to him, kissing his neck.

Louis laughs lightly, “Shouldn’t you be working?” He teased.

Harry’s hand to Louis’ hips and pulls him closer gently, ”I’m finished.”

“Are you now?” Louis smiles and an eyebrow quirks up.

Harry listens closely to the store, so that they won’t be interrupted. Harry easily drops to his knees and unbuttons Louis jeans and pulls him out quickly. Louis bites his lips and drops his book at the sudden movement. Harry licks wryly over the cockhead, and pops him in his mouth swiftly before pulling him back out. Harry’s lips brush against the flushed cock as he speaks, ”You alright with this?”

Louis lets out a small laugh, “You ask me after you’ve started?”

Harry hides his smirk as he sucks him back in like a starved man. Harry sucks his cock head harshly and tongues the vein gently. Louis blinks rapidly and brings a hand to grip Harry’s hair. The man on his knees, pulls off again and licks the side, going all the way to the base to lick thoroughly too. Harry wraps a hand around the middle of Louis’ cock, squeezing gently and watches as the head turns angry looking.

Louis tugs at Harry hair, “Get on with it will you!” he whisper hisses.

Harry moves his hand to the base and swallows him down. Harry chuckles around his cock, gently running his teeth under the swell. Louis twitches and his legs feel heavy he bites his lips to hold back a moan. The wolf rubs his thumb over his shaft and pulls back to thumb at the slit too.

Louis nudges his with his foot and manages to get out, “Stop. Teasing.”

Harry lightly ran his fingertips over Louis’ balls and again sucks harshly. Louis knocks his head back on the wall moaning softly as the heat coils in his stomach. Harry stands and presses himself into Louis. He rolls his hips into Louis’.

Louis grinds against him pulling him closer. Harry’s breath gets heavier and he ruts into him faster, seeking their release.

Louic comes first lazily moving his hips with the other’s.

Harry pulls back and looks down at his ruined jeans with a sense of pride and disgust. They run out of the store before Calum can find them, book Harry’s hand. Louis stumbles along fixing his pants as they go.

”That was a new experience.” Harry giggles as he wipes his mouth.

Louis giggled with him, “I am honored to share it with you.”

Harry smiles, his face flushing. They get home and he puts a big pizza in the oven and Louis heads back to their bedroom. He packs his book into one of his suitcases.

Harry started straightening up the house when Niall walks through, ”So what are we doing for my last day here?”

“We could always have a threesome or a foursome,” Louis suggested sounding nonchalant.

Harry chokes on nothing, and Niall cackles. ”Just tell me when and the clothes come off.”

Louis comes back into the living room flopping onto the couch giggling, “Me body is ready.”

Niall plops during next to him, ”I know I smell the sex on ya.” Niall chuckles.

Louis lightly kicks at him, “Speaking of sex…”

Niall looks at Harry pointedly, diverting the attention.

Louis kneeds into Niall’s leg with his feet, “Don’t ignore me Horan.”

”Whatttt?” Niall groans.

Louis squints at him, “Don’t give me that.”

”Yes I have sex mother.” Niall whines, sliding down the couch some.

“Well, no shit. You dated Harry. I don’t expect you to be a virgin Mary! I’m just surprised you got one to sleep with you.”

Niall raises his eyes brows, ” I didn’t know Ash was a virgin…” He takes out his phone to text the said boy about the new information. Eyes wide and mouth hung Louis sits up. Niall smirks down at the reply and murmurs. ” He sure didn’t move like one.” Harry’s eyes screw shut and he goes to their room.

“Watching porn does wonders I tell you.”

”Harry had that problem.” Niall shook his head thoughtfully.

”Is it really that good?”

”Harry?” Niall asks with an amused face.

Louis hums, waiting.

”Why?” Niall wonders, smirking.

“I mean the sounds never did anything for me, so is watching it all that?”

”Ah, I thought you were asking something else for a moment.” Niall smiles at a text. ” Its pretty hot if that’s your thing.”

“What would I be talking about? So, you like it then?” Louis asked poking him with his feet.

”Yea.” Niall shrugs away from the naked feet.

”Hmmm.”

Niall moves to straddle Louis, and tickles his side’s, ”Hmm?!”

Louis smacks at his hands, “No! No, bad Niall.” Chuckling, the blond moves off.

“I hate being tickled.”

”I know.” Niall nudges his hands.

“So, seriously you and Ashton? Where’s that going or is it not?”

”Yea.” Niall leaves it at that.” I’m going to see him right now.”

“So, you’re leaving?”

” I’ll of course be back for our orgy.” Niall smiles and pecks Louis on the cheeks.

Louis smiles at him, “Of course. Have fun, be safe.”

”Thanks. Uhm, and I really hope me and Ash can be like that though.” He says before he runs out the door.

“Be like what?” Louis shouts after him, and Niall pretends not to hear.

”Why all the yelling.” Harry comes in to check on the pizza.

“Why not? That’s the real question.”

Harry takes a step back and sayings his eyes at Louis,” What the fuck.”

”What?”

”You and Niall will have to stop hanging out if you come back to me weird.”

“How am I being weird?”

Harry imitates him, “Why not? That’s the real question.”

“What’s weird about that?”

”That response is a little weird.”

Louis shrugs at him and Harry goes to take the pizza out. Louis stands going to the kitchen.

Harry started slicing it, and Louis says. ”Pizza.”

“Everyone loves pizza.”

“So true.”

”What do you want to drink?” Harry asks putting the pizza onto plates.

”Water is fine.”

Harry outs the plates in the table and places water next to Louis’ plates. Harry gets himself coke and looks at Louis’ still standing form. Louis moves to sit down and picks up his pizza eating it.

“Think Niall will be back before midnight?”

“Don’t know,” Louis mumbled with food in his mouth and Harry hums, taking a few bites of food, ”Do you care?”

”Why wouldn’t I?” Harry asks, standing and putting his pizza filled plate into the fridge.

Louis shakes his head continuing on with his pizza.

Harry shouts as he’s leaving the kitchen, ” I’m packing.”

“Ok, have fun with that.”

Harry rummages around, sorting through stuff and clothes. He falls into the bed to sit for a minute but he falls asleep. Louis walks back into the bedroom smiling softly at the sound of Harry’s breathing. He climbs onto the bed. Harry felt the bed dip and felt pressure sink into him. He curled around the warmth humming.

Louis grumbled trying to free himself from Harry and get under the covers. Harry grumbles and rolls away, a small frown on his face. Louis wrestles the covers down until he’s able to pull them over the both of them before snuggling up to him and falling asleep.

*******  
Harry taps his fingers along his thighs as the train speeds along to Louis’ house.

”I love the subtrain. Don’t you?”

“I’m a bit indifferent, if I’m honest.” Harry shrugs, and taps his foot onto Louis’, who’s sitting across from him.

Louis taps him back with his stick.” Fair enough.” Harry stays quiet, leaning back til his head is testing on the cushion. Louis hums along to a sung tapping his stick around lightly.

A man wearing mostly leather and cut off clothes, comes around the bend and he smiles predatory smile at Louis, ” Hey.”

Louis halts his stick defensively bringing it closer to himself and squints, “Can I help you?” he replies annoyed. Harry peels his eyes open, but they narrow instantly as they listen to their conversation.

The man’s smile broadens and he bends close to the blind one, ”How’d they let your pretty little ass onto the train?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Go away.”

The tall, scruffy man pours and his French accent thick with admiration, ”I didn’t want to say this but-”

Harry’s mouth tilts in annoyance, ” Then don’t.”

Louis nods, “Yeah, what my boyfriend said. Don’t.”

The man whines something in French, and cups Louis’ elbow. Harry stands and backs the man up until he’s far enough from Louis. Louis sits with an amused look on his face.

The French man catches Louis’ look and smiles wide, baring most of his teeth, ” Oi! Look at ‘im. He is amused by this.”

“Amused by stupidity.”

Harry takes a step back and smirks, still glaring.

The man just shakes his head, not paying attention to the brooding alpha in the slightest, ” I still made you laugh!” The Frenchman says adoringly. ” Je t’adore, mon petit homme anglais”

Harry kind of wants to punch him.

Louis cocks his head the side squinting again before he replies, the announcement tells the next stop, “Hey, Harry our stop is next.”

The alpha nods and keeps their eye contact while he gets the bags. Harry lays his hand on the curve of Louis’ spine and waits for the train to stop before looking away and leading them out.

Louis leans into him, “You ok?”

Squeezing his hips Harry murmurs a yes. ”What about you?”

“I’m indifferent.”. Harry raises his eyebrows at that answer.


	28. Chapter 28

The train stops and Louis pulls Harry along with him walking down what was a worn down path in his mind. The older follows him without question.

"Did you want to get a cab? We can if you want."

Harry hikes the bag up his shoulders, " No I'm fine. Lead the way."

"Mk," Louis replied steadily walking forward.

After five minutes Harry took a deep breath, " So."

"Hmm?"

" Will we be staying in the same room?" Harry huffs.

"Yeah, my room."

Harry ducks his head, looking at his walking feet and the moving earth. Louis hums to himself only pausing to inform Harry they were getting close

They get closer, a stone, two story house. The door is white and there's a mail box at the front with a blue handle. The grass in the front is a little long and the garden look unattended but somehow Harry finds all of it endearing.

Louis walks in the yard rather than the walkway. He doesn't even have to knock for the door to open the second he gets in front of it. A shrill of Louis' and four pairs of hands attack him.

Louis laughs and messes up all of their hair, "Well, hello to you all too."

The oldest Lottie breaks away first eyes flickering to Harry with a questioning glare. The other three follow in suit. One of the twins, Phoebe blurts out, "You're not Ashton or Josh." to which Daisy nodded her head vigorously agreeing with her twin.

Harry smiles, his pointed canines on display. " Sadly no but my name's Harry."

All four of them eye him from their spots behind Louis. The twins look to one another before they walk over to him, "You're tall." "Do curl your hair?"

"You have funny shoes" "Why are you here?" "Do you like princess movies?" "Do you want to play tea time?" they throw out question and statements expecting him to answer them all.

"Girls, are you going to let them in?" Lottie and Felicite give one last glance before running back inside while the twins clung to Harry's legs demanding to be walked inside.

Louis coughed to cover his laugh, "Hey mom."

Arms wrap around him, "Hi, sweetie," his mother replies.

She nods towards Harry, "Hello, Harry," she gives him a warm smile before she leads Louis back into the house.

Harry walked the twins inside, laughing as he goes. " I put little curlers in my hair at night." He jokes, " Your brother invited me to come. I do love princess movies, my favourite's The little mermaid. I would love to play tea time. " Harry cheeks hurt by the time he finishes and he could feel his face flush with joy.

The twins eyes dazzle with glee and they both take his hand already dragging him to the stairs, "Girls, why don't you let them settle down before you drag Harry off to tea time?"

Both girl sighed and agreed. They turn back before heading up the stairs, "Fine but after lunch is play time, we demand it!"

Daisy stated whil her twin nodded in agreement before they both scampered up the stairs. Louis was on the couch laughing, "Having fun yet, love?"

Harry laughs, " Of course." He looks towards Louis' mom, " Thank you for letting me stay in your home for these next few days."

She gives him a warm smile, "Well, if I made you sleep outside it would just prove that all boyfriends moms are evil, can't have that now can we?" she joked as she went to into the kitchen to start up lunch.

Louis shakes his head fondly at his mothers words, "Alright let's go put our stuff away it's just down the hall past the stair second to last door on the left," Louis said while standing taking his bags with him.

Harry followed Louis into the room that they'd be occupying for the weekend. Louis walks into his old room setting his stuff down to an old computer desk, "Good to know the twins have taken to you," Louis smiled.

Harry nods, " I like them. They're so lively. "

Harry smirks at him and takes another bite and watches if the little girl in his lap is eating. "That's one word for them," Louis muttered.

Harry cocks his eyebrow, and keeps his mouth closed.

Louis turns to leave the room, "I'm going to the kitchen lunch will be up soon."

Harry nodded and sat on the queen sized bed. " Alright. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, don't fall asleep!" Louis replied walking out of the room.

" I won't I won't." Harry yells playfully.

Smiling Louis enters the kitchen smelling the delious food, "What's for lunch?"

"Just green burgers." Louis nods waiting for more to be said, "He's cute," he mother finally says.

Louis gives a small smile, "I sure can pick them, huh?" She laughs at him throwing an oven pad at him, shaking her head at her son.

Harry comes in later with the twins trailing after him. Louis sits down as Phoebe climbs on his lap. Felicite and Lottie sit on the opposite side across Louis. Harry smiles at them all as he sits down, also.

Daisy follows after him settling on his lap. Jay hands out all the plates two burgers on Louis and Harry noticing the twins on their laps.

Harry says, " Thank you Mrs. Tomlinson. " He picks up a burger takes a bite. His eyes widen, " Can I have this recipe? This is amazing."

"It's Jay. I didn't keep the Tomlinson name after the divorce," She replied and sat down, "It's just a bunch of spices on a burger."

Harry smiled but prodded, " What kind of spices? I've never had these."

She glances up at him, "Cumin, thyme, garlic salt, crazy mixed up salt, regular salt, pepper, and others I can't think of right now." Louis smiles feeding Phoebe and himself.

Harry nods and gushes to Louis. " Its going to be the first thing I'm cooking when we get back."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Ok, you do that."

Harry smirks at him and takes another bite and watches if the little girl in his lap is eating.

Louis allows Phoebe to steal most of the burger, "Alright, I think we're done here, right Phoebe?" He could feel her hair move on his chin. He sets her down and puts away the dirty dish. Then proceeds to hop up on the counter.

Harry notices the little girl on his lap, and he bounces his knee a few times.

Jay watches Harry smiling with fondness. Lottie and Felicite glance over at each other not needing to say anything to communicate with one another. They Jay eyes it, but doesn't say anything.

Daisy and Phoebe grab Harry's hands, "Time to play!" they both shrill, "You too Louis!" Louis huffs out a laugh and makes his way up the stairs while the girl tug at Harry's hands directing him to the stairs.

Harry's laughs, joyous and excited, " Yay."

Louis snorts from the top of the stairs. The twins let go of Harry's hands as they race up the stairs, giggling all the way up and into their room.

Harry puts a hand on Louis' waist and they follow the girls into their room.

Louis sits in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and the girl prepare the tea table and get out their princess wear.

Harry sits in one of the smaller chairs, ones that are made for small-such small- children.

Daisy gives Harry a tiara and a stretchable waist purple tutu to wear. While Phoebe picks out a green sparkly tutu and tiara for Louis.

" it's been my dream to always be a princess." Harry whispers to Louis.

Louis cracks a smile, "Really now? Well, you can stay here and be a princess everyday."

" Or I can just get some stuff for the house."

"Absolutely not."

Harry pouts up at Louis, nudging his nose to his knee. Louis rolls his eyes and has a plastic cup pressed to his hand, "Your tea, good sir!" Daisy announces and does the same to Harry.

" Thank you, malady!" Harry bellows and takes a healthy swig from the cup.

The girls squeal enthusiastically as the tea party goes on. At the end of the tea party Daisy and Phoebe tell Harry that they very much like him to which Louis smiled widely, "Two down," Louis teased him as the girl put up their toys.

Harry just smiles at him, " This was so nice, girls. Can we do it again later?" Harry wonders while he fiddles with his purple tutu.

"Maybe," Phoebe tells him. Lottie walks in the room takes Louis' hand and they walk out without a word.

Harry looks in confusion but shakes his head fondly and Phoebe, " Alright."

"She does s'lot," Phoebe informed him.

" Takes Lou away?" Harry asked. He fixed the tiara on his head and yawned.

" Yep."

A few hours pass and Louis comes back into the twins' bedroom. Harry looks up from coloring and into Louis' blue eyes.

The younger man says, " Let's go take a nap." 

The twins barely even notice their brother and Harry leaving to go downstairs to take a quick nap


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.nimh.nih.gov/health/topics/borderline-personality-disorder/index.shtml : this is what gemma has if you were curious. 
> 
> and i hope you like the chapter!!!

Around six the twins silently make their way into Louis’ room and onto his bed. They wiggle on top of Harry and Louis covering themselves with their own blankets they brought with them.

Harry startles awake, but settles down as he feels the small girls get comfortable.

Not long after Felicite finds herself sleeply making her way into Louis’ bed snuggling up to Louis.

Harry feels the bed dip again, but keeps his eyes closed. After about an hour, he gets up and heads into the kitchen. He pulls milk, eggs and flour out of the fridge and cabinets, to start making pancakes. He moves quietly in the kitchen, hoping he doesn’t make that much noise.

Jay walks in with a look between amused and disgruntled, “I don’t think you quite get the point of being a guest or the rule if not yours don’t touch.”

Harry looks at her with an apologetic look, ”This kind of stuff releases stress.” Harry backs away from the mix but leaves on the stove with the pan atop it. ”I’ll go back to bed.”

Jay gives him a small glare, but pats his shoulder as he passes, “Good, sleep is what you need.”

Harry gives her a weak smile. He goes back to the room and watches as the young Tomlinson’s sleep. He waits a few moments before putting on some running shorts, and quietly slipping out of the house. The wolf runs, doesn’t really care where and for how long. His body feels tired but he doesn’t stop and he’s turning before he realises it.

Harry’s gets lost in the woods. His muscles are worn and the smell of Louis, strong on his fur. He hears something in the distance and growls, the downy hair on the back of his neck standing up in defense. A male wolf springs out of the brush, standing strong and tall, and the older wolf calls to him.

The other wolf comes closer to him, sniffing but Harry jumps out of the way. The older male yelps playfully but Harry’s confused. He walks backwards, the other with light fur and dark eyes jumps at him again. Harry’s wolf is confused and they rumble and tumble for a few moments before Harry’s on his belly. The Older wolf nips playfully on the back of his neck, breathing heavily and noses the hairs. 

There’s a pause and the lighter wolf licks Harry’s fur, cleaning him. 

Harry wolf laughs but wiggles out from under the man. He shifts and picks himself from the ground. Out of politeness the man does the same. He has light hair, it sprinkles his body lightly and his eyes almost black but they’re laughing. ”Hey there.” 

Harry nods his reply at him, and starts walking away. He feels a trickle of something at a nob in his spine and he touches it lightly with his fingers, it’s comes back with a little blood. 

”A gift from me to you.” The man shouts after him. Harry looks back at him, but the man says, ”You can always give it back.” 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head, ”Nah. I’m mated.” 

The man quirks an eyebrow and walks forward and reaches a hand out to Harry which he moves away from, ”You don’t smell like it.” 

*********

Louis wakes up to three little bodies around him. He gets up carefully making sure not to wake them as he slips out of bed and out of his room. 

Jay hears him enter and takes two pills out of her bottle and sets them down, “Pills are on table, Louis.” He doesn’t reply as finds the pills and takes them.

Louis goes back to bed careful not to disturb any of the girls. While the smell of bacon begins to waft in the air.

Eventually Lottie comes down and wakes them all, “Breakfast is ready,” she squints at Louis, “You went and got your hair cut.” 

Louis gives her a sleepy smile, “Yeah, I did.” They all get off the bed and go into the kitchen.

“Where’d Harry go?” Daisy asked. Louis shrugs, “Your guess is as good as mine.” Nobody else speaks up. After breakfast Louis gets himself ready for the day stepping outside sitting on the back porch waiting. Louis taps his stick to his own tune. Lottie comes out sitting beside him saying nothing.

“He’s not human,” Lottie states. 

Louis’ mouth twist some, “Lottie, sometimes it’s best to leave things alone.” 

“He’s not just some random guy you met either.” 

“Lottie,” Louis warns. 

“I’m not stupid Louis. I can connect dots,” she shoot back. Louis sighs and rubs his face. They allow the silence to take over again. Lottie leaves Louis after she says, “You can’t be mad at mom for her secret when yours is much worse.” Louis digs his nails into his head breathing steadily. He didn’t feel the need to reply to her or lie to her.

Harry shifts again, later when he gets out of the woods and puts back on his shorts. The distinct smell of Louis comes to his nose when he gets close enough to the house. He walks to the backyard. Louis hums to himself slightly annoyed, but that wasn’t an uncommon feeling associated with him being home.

”Hey.”

Louis smiles at the sound of Harry’s voice, “Hey.”

Harry’s eyes his smile, ” Waiting for me, were you ?”

“Yes and no.”

”Why the no?” Harry cracks a smile.

“Because part of me just wanted out of the house.”

”Ah.” Harry runs a hand through his sweaty hair. ”Can you direct me to the nearest bath room, so that I can shower.” 

“The door right before my room,” Louis replies, “I’m going to assume you went on a run. Stress reliever, right?” 

”Yep.” Harry mutters before walking into the house.

Louis listens to him enter house. Ten minutes later he gets up and goes back to the bedroom. Harry’s drying his hair with a towel when Louis comes in. He’s wearing just his underwear, so he’s thankful it’s not one of the girls. 

Louis sits on the bed, “All clean now?”

Harry hums in reply but hisses as he accidentally rubs the towel over the small wound. ”Do you have any antibiotic cream?”

“Yeah, I’ll go get it,” Louis squeezes his arm lightly as he passes. He returns only two minutes later with the cream, “Alright, where’s your boo-boo, love?”

”The top of my spine.” Harry says uncomfortably. Harry turns so Louis can have more access. 

Louis squeezes a fair amount on his fingers and applies it to the spot. After that he undoes a bandaid and sticks it on, “All better now,” Louis pecks a kiss to the back of Harry’s shoulder.

Harry feels the spot Louis kissed, burn as he shrugs on a shirt. The other man walks out of the room heading up stairs. Harry lays in bed the moment Louis leaves, eventually he gets up to go into the kitchen for some water. Harry gulps down to some water, his mind in other places. The man fills his glass again as he hears footsteps approach the kitchen.

Entering the room the girls all huddled on one bed, “We’re going to watch a movie,” Felicite informed him.

Louis listens to the girl argue on about what movie they are going to watch. He laughs to himself as he settles on the empty bed.

Jay eyes him carefully, ” Penny for your thoughts?” 

Harry gives a pained look, ”Just family stuff.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry smiles briefly, touched by the sincerity and concern in her voice, ”My sister is in the hospital again. “

She studies him, “It must not be something dire seeing as your still here. Is it a regular occurrence?”

Harry shuffles his feet, ”She’s had borderline personality disorder since she was in her early teens. When I don’t take care of her, her wife does.” Harry shrugs, going through the motions, ”I’m used to it and I want to go but I’d like to be here for Louis. “

Jay nods thoughtfully, “I see.”

Harry bites his lip, turning back around to put the cup in the sink.

Jay pats him on the shoulder, “Why, don’t you go and rest? You look like you need it.”

Harry nods, and again gives her a weak smile. He lays down in Louis’ bed, quickly falling asleep.

Louis smiles listening to his sister whisper on about their favorite parts of the movie and slowly tickle over to him all claiming a spot by him.

When the movie ends Louis has three of his sisters sleeping on him. Lottie puts in another movie, “Mom’s gone to work. I’m going to start lunch.” 

Louis nods, “Alright. If you need just call for me.” He hears her snort and mutter something about burning the house down.

Waking up sometime later, Harry hears movements within the kitchen. He walks in and gets a glass to fill but when he turns around he sees Lottie staring at him. She keeps her lips tight and turns back to the stove.

”What are you making?” He croaks, putting the glass back down on the counter.

“Cheesy potato soup.”

”Yum.” Harry replies, he walks back into their room to riffle through his stuff.

Louis moves carefully placing the girl down on the bed and leaves the room. Comes down stairs and scrunches his nose, “You’re making this out of spite you evil little thing you,” Louis muttered to Lottie before walking back to his bedroom.

Harry comes up with some chocolate and unwraps it, Louis walks into the room, “Eating dessert before the meal?”

Harry takes a huge bite and says, ”Of course.”

Louis laughs plopping down on the bed, “What am I to do with you?”

Harry shrugs and smiles around the mouthful, making himself more comfortable on the floor. He finishes in two more bites and pulls out another, ”Want some?”

“Absolutely,” Louis smiles.

Harry breaks off a hearty piece of the huge bar and hands it to Louis.

Louis takes the chocolate, “Thank you.” Louis shoves the chocolate in his mouth.

Harry digs out two more bars and throws one to Louis’ lap, ”Have at it.”

“How many did you bring?” Louis laughs.

”A lot.” Harry mutters, chuckling.

Louis shakes his head smiling just the same, “You’re a keeper you are, love.” Harry laughs outright, and runs a hand through his hair. “So, you’re all better now?”

Harry just stuffs more chocolate into his mouth, ” Did you know the dopamine and serotonin levels in the wolf’s brain are hardly there while in rut or heat. So if there’s a missed cycle, the dopamine and serotonin levels lower to a shocking amount, that in severe cases can result in depression but normally it just means that we’re like females on a period.” 

“No, but I do now. I’m not the wolf expert like you,” Louis teased. “Did you sleep well last night?”

”No but I just woke up from a nap, I’m fine.” Harry takes another bite.

Louis nods. ” You sure?”

Harry finishes off his third bar and smiles, ” Of course. Having fun with your sisters?”

“Three of them, yes.”

”Why not Lottie?” Harry licks his fingers.

Louis sighs and rubs his face, “She’s just…doesn’t like you. She’s let that be known. She being passive agressive. Stubborn thing she is.”

Harry shrugs, and doesn’t think about it as he says giddily, ”I don’t care, really.”

Louis scowls, “Don’t say that. She’s still my sister.”

“Lunch is ready!” Lottie shouts. The sound of feet thud down the stairs along with tiny squeals.

Harry cants his head at him, feeling unnerved, ”Its not that I don’t want her to, or that I won’t stop trying exactly. But I don’t need anyone to like me and I won’t beg a teenage girl to. ” Harry stands a kisses Louis’ forehead, ”She’ll like me when she’s ready, yea?” 

Louis shakes his head, “I hope so…she knows or she thinks she knows.”

Harry takes his hand and pulls him up. He leads them out of the room, ”You don’t like cheesy potato soup?”

”Not really.” 

Harry whispers into his ear, ”Eat the chocolate instead then.” and kisses him there after.

“No, that’s not healthy.”

Harry chuckles as they come to the table, ”Who cares ? Indulge.”

Louis laughs. All the other girls are in their seats with bowls of soup already in front of them and two bowls in front of two empty chairs.

They sit down and Harry looks at the soup in front of him and picks up the spoon that next to the bowl.

Felicite smiles, “My favorite,” she whispers before happily burning her mouth with hot cheesy soup. 

Daisy and Phoebe play with the string cheese more than they eat it and Lottie fusses at them while her own soup is cooling, “Stop playing with your food. Louis,” she grudgingly begs. 

“Girls, eat don’t play,” Louis scolds.

Harry watches on with an amused expression. The twins sigh and roll their eyes, but do begin to eat. 

“It’s rude to roll your eyes,” Louis said knowingly. 

“We didn’t!” They shouted at the accusation. 

“Then we act so defensive about it?” Louis teased. Both of them huffed and continued to eat. Lottie watches amused. Harry sponned some in his mouth and nodded, and began to eat more. Louis takes small bites avoiding the potato bits. To which Lottie rolls her eyes at but Harry watches the other male with a fond look. Lottie shakes her head at him. Dasiy and Phoebe eat half of their bowls before slipping out of their seats and running up the stairs, 

“Wasteful things,” Lottie mutters.

Harry looks between Louis and Lottie, and really sees the resemblance in their actions and words. Louis laughs at her words, “Oh, hush you know they don’t eat much it’s your fault you filled their bowls up.” 

“No, they usually eat the amount I give them,” Lottie shoot back. 

“Yeah, I’m sure they do,” Louis replied amused.

Harry shakes his head,” Girls girls you’re both beautiful.” 

“What does eating have to do with beauty?” Lottie squinted at him and glared at Felicite who was laughing. Harry shakes his head smiling and eats some more of the cheesy soup.

Felicite finishes up her soup and places her bowl in the sink before fleeing up the stairs. Lottie waits until she can no longer hear the footsteps on the stairs, “You’re a werewolf.”

Harry snorts, ” Yep. And you’re a human child.”

“A werewolf killed Stan.”

“Lottie,” Louis warned.

Lottie ignored Louis, “Did you kill Stan?”

Harry raises his eyebrows and sits back in his seat. He looks at the oldest of Louis’ sisters and as he answers he feels an ashamed blush come to his cheeks, “Yes.”

Lottie’s mouth is still as is her body, but her eyes are bright. She stands leaving the room as she leaves a smile begins to creep on her face. Louis pushes his bowl away keeping silent. He placed a hand on Harry’s thigh rubbing with his thumb.

Harry pulls away and puts his bowl away, ”I’m good.” He rubs his nose and leans on the counter. 

Louis sighs, “I’m not sure I am. How did she react?”

”She smiled as she left.”

Louis’ face scrunched in confusion, “She…smiled?”

Harry hums, ” I know.” 

“I think I need a drink or ten.”

Harry grimaced, ”We can get drunk in a few days. “

“That’s too far away.”

”Maybe when your mom gets back?”

Louis laughs, “No, it’ll just cause problems if I start drinking.”

Harry smiles, “Oh, yea I forgot about that.”

Louis flip of him off, and Harry laughs loudly.

Louis scowls, “I’m going upstairs now.” Louis stands up and takes the remaining bowls placing them in the sink before heading to the stairs.

Harry puts more ointment on the wound and follows the others.

Louis has Felicite in his lap as she talks about school while the twins are coloring. The twins look up and smile, “Wanna color Harry?”

”Of course. ” He says. Harry sits crosslegged with them and pulls out the page he was doing before.

Phoebe looks over at him, “You color tons better than Louis.”

Harry laughs quietly, staring down at the page, ”There are reasons for that.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at Phoebe, “Rude.”

After a while Felicite leaves the room and Daisy follows. Phoebe looks up as Daisy leaves the room. Scrambling to her feet Phoebe runs after her twin and Harry concentrates on his work, grabs a blue and hums under his breath.

“Having fun?”

”Coloring is my favorite past time.” Harry mutters, a little distracted. 

“That’s cute,” Louis laughed, “Maybe we should get you some so you aren’t bored on the train rides?”

”We should. And kind of yea. We can go later. ” Harry looks up at the boy sitting up on the bed with fondness.

“We can. Get the girls out of my moms hair while she cooks.”

”Sounds good to me.” Harry smiles wide and picks himself up to cuddle into Louis. He still has his crayon and page in hand so he continues coloring.

“Only rule about going to the store is make sure you do not let go of their hands. Or for you don’t let them out of your sight.”

Harry laughs down at his paper and notices an eyelash fall on his thigh. He picks it up and holds it to Louis’ lips, ”Make a wish and blow.”

Louis gives him a funny face, “You’re so weird.”

”There’s an eyelash waiting. ” Harry says. 

Louis sighs closing his eyes before blowing out a puff of air, “Ok, happy now?”

Harry grins, and starts coloring away again. ” Yes.”

“You’re such a dork. I love you,” Louis shakes his head grinning ear to ear.

Harry’s smile widens, ”Yea yea.”

Louis turns to koala hug Harry burying his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. The older is shocked, a blush comes to his cheeks as he holds Louis to. Louis presses a small kiss to his neck, and Harry presses him closer.

“I think we should go back down stairs. To our own bed.”

Harry’s blush deepens and he pulls back some, ”You tired?” He says stupidly.

Louis pulls away laughing, “No, but we are on one of my little sisters bed, love.”

Harry’s eyes widen at Louis’ words. Harry fiddles with Louis’ shirt, playing with the hem, but looks at him fully, while whispering. ”Maybe we shouldn’t do that.”

Louis tilts his head, “Well, you can stay up here if you want. I’m going back down stairs to my room,” Louis replied getting off the bed.

Harry nods, his cheeks finally cooling as he finishes his coloring page. Louis leaves the room and not long after Lottie appears leaning at the threshold of the twins room.

Harry looks up catching her eye, ”Come back to finish interrogating me?”

She keeps her face blank but her eyes are bright, “Maybe.”

Harry shakes his head and smirks, ”Shoot.”

Walking into the room Lottie shuts the door and leans on it, “You took Louis,” she stated.

”You’ve been right so far.” Harry mutters, feeling his body flush.

“Three years is a lot of time to think.” but Harry gives her a puzzled look, to her comment.

Lottie sighs, “Stan was killed by a werewolf. Louis was taken by said werewolf. Louis returns broken,” the last word was coated in bitterness, “Louis clearly was heart broken in more than one way. He went back to school found someone safe to date and was happy with him. Now out of the blue you show up. You fit the missing pieces.”

Harry keeps his gaze steady with her, but doesn’t say anything.

“Why did you kill Stan?”

”My wolf thought he was hurting Louis.” Harry says, going back to coloring. 

Lottie nods slightly disappointed with the answer, “How does that work?”

Harry looks up at the ceiling, stretching his neck, ”Its like your more primal and ‘natural’ side takes over. “

Lottie nods, “Why did you take Louis?”

Harry chuckles dryly, ”I don’t know about that. Stupidity?” He adds a shrug.

“Is the same reason why you left him?”

Harry bites his lip, releasing a soft, ”Yea.”

“Two times,” Lottie muttered.

Harry narrows his eyes at her, ”What am I supposed to say? People make mistakes.” 

She shook her head at him, “That wasn’t what I was directing my words to. Unless there was another time you’ve left him?” She looked at him.

”So what were you implying?” Harry replies shortly.

“The number of times Louis tried killing himself.”

Harry’s brow creases and he gets off the bed, and walks to the closed door and opens it. Lottie watches him leave sighing before she goes back to her own room.

Harry quietly steps down the stairs and into Louis’ room. Louis sits on the bed with his ipod playing and a hand running over the braille book. Harry’s angry. At whom, he doesn’t know but when he opens the door he quickly clicks it shut again and roughly rakes a hand through Louis’ hair, tilting his head and kisses him on the mouth. Louis inhales sharply surprised by the action. He tosses his book away, “Well, hello to you, too.”

Harry presses him into the bed as he comes over him and he runs his fingertip over his mark, and traces it. He pulls back, still keeping his touch on the spot and sighs, ”You tried to kill yourself, Lou. Because of me.” A sob chokes itself out of him at the last word.

Louis rubs his face sighing, “Yes,” Louis replied slowly. Harry shakes his head and buries it into Louis’ neck and kisses over a tendon. Louis sighs again, “So, Lottie told you?” Harry nods his head, settling more comfortably onto the other man. Louis threads his hand through the others hair scratching lightly at his head.

” I’m so sorry.” Harry whispers after some seconds go by.

He just keeps scratching Harry’s head staying silent.

Harry skims his hand under Louis’ shirt, ”When is your mom getting back.”

“Little after four.”

”Its almost four.” Harry murmurs, laying his hand flat on Louis’ back.

“How time flies,” Louis replied.

Harry strokes his hands up Louis’ back. Louis lift his hips up just enough to make his meet the other’s. Harry presses his long fingers into the bow of Louis’ spine as he goes down again, putting more pressure along the muscle. Louis’ hands make their way to the hem of Harry’s shirt playfully swiping his finger at the exposed skin under it. Harry moves into the touch. He lifts Louis’ shirt some while moving down and kisses his hip bone.

“Don’t you dare leave a mark.”

Harry presses his thumb against the bone and smirks.

“Ass,” Louis muttered fondly.

Harry pulls back, ”Ass?”

“You’re an ass.”

Harry smiles and runs his nose over the skin of the bone, “Only for you.”

“I’m so lucky.” 

Harry runs his fingers under his pants, going a little lower, closer to his pelvic bone. He kisses there too once he pulls the clasp free and the trousers down some.

Louis moaned lowly, “My sisters are upstairs and my mom will be home soon.”

”I’m not going to do anything.” Harry whispers against his skin, ”I want to kiss you.”

Louis smiles, “Ok.”

Harry gives an open mouth kiss to the skin right beside his groin, and nips lightly enough so that there won’t be a mark later.

Just as Louis moans, his mom enters the house and announces she was home, “Well, hell,” Louis whispered.

Harry smiled softly and buttons Louis back up, and pulls his shirt down, ” We should take the girls out in a little bit.”

“Yes we should.”

Louis sits up, “It needs to be Monday already.”

Harry chuckles and pulls his sweats off, ”Yea, maybe.” 

“Nothing maybe about it. I love them, but I like living in my own home.”

Harry pulls on his pants, ” Right.”

“That I am.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I’ll go get the hellions and you can tell my mother we’re going shopping,” Louis said as he left the room.

Harry clasps his pants and follows Louis out. He comes in the the living room, seeing Jay take off her sweater, ”We’re taking the girls to the store.”

“Just don’t lose the twins. My little escapies they are,” Jay replied.

Harry smiles, ”Noted.”

Jay smiles, “Just be back before six fifteen.”

”Alright. ” Harry goes back to the room, and shirt a light jacket into his shoulders. He walks to the front door, hearing Louis and the girls talking. 

“Watcha gonna get us?” Daisy and Phoebe as in union while the older two rolled their eyes and Louis laughed.

”Its a surprise.” Harry chuckles as he comes up to the five siblings.

Their eyes gleam in excitement. Louis grabs Dasiy’s hand as the leave the house.

Harry holds onto Phoebe’s hand, and starts swinging their hands.

Lottie and Felicite lead the way to the store talking to one another.

Harry looks down at the small one next to him, ”What do you like?”

“Princesses.” 

”So not candy or ice cream or even bouncy houses?” Harry wonders. 

Phoebe looks at him like he’s the eighth wonder, “I like those too.”

Harry’s smiles, ”Me too, what kind of ice cream do you like?”

“Chocolate with cookie dough. What do you like?”

”Strawberry.” Harry happily hums.

Phoebe tilts her head smiling, “That’s Felicite’s favorite too.”

Harry beams, ”Yum.”

“Yep!”Phoebe replies swinging their links hands widely. Louis smiles over at Harry.

Harry crosses his eyes towards Louis, and catches Daisy looking at him and he sticks his tongue at her.

Daisy pulls Louis down to whisper in his ear. He laughs and straightens up, “He is quiet rude,” He tells Daisy.

Harry looks down at Phoebe, ” Am I rude, Phoebe?”

“Sticking out your tongue is rude,” Phoebe replied.

" Nope!" Louis grins at he with a wide smile.

“Yes it is.” The twins say. 

Louis nods his head with a shit eating grin on his face, “Very rude indeed.”

Harry frowns, eyeing Louis’ grin with playful eyes.

Felicite looks back at them, “Only the rude know what is rude.” 

“Last time I looked up the word ‘rude’ Louis’ picture was there,” Lottie joined in. 

“That’s because you put it there!” Louis shouted at her, “You’re worse then me you devil child.”

Harry laughs into his palm, enjoying the show.

“Don’t laugh! She literally put a picture of me in the dictionary.” 

Lottie shrugs, “Well, not like you can see it.” 

“You’re awful. How are we related?” 

“Same mother that’s about it.” 

Louis squinted at her, but didn’t say anything back. Harry’s mouth dropped open, but after a moment he clicked it shut and looked forward.

The twins piped in, “That was rude, Lottie.” Harry nods his head, quickly agreeing. 

Lottie snorts, “So, is pushing people down a flight of stairs.” 

Louis’ hand gripped Daisy’s tightly narrowing his eyes and his lips fall into a straight line. Felicite glanced back confused as well as the twins. Harry’s presses his mouth closed, refusing to get in between the two.

“And you wonder why mother still treats you like a child.” 

“Same goes to you she only told you because it was unpreventable.”

Louis glares at her, “Do me a favor? When we get to the store get lost.” 

“Gladly.” 

Phoebe looked up at Harry, “They talk like this all the time.”

Phoebe shrugs and Daisy speaks up, “Why, do always mention stairs when you guys fight, Lottie?” 

“Because she hasn’t got anything else to go to,” Louisr eplied. Sighing, “Alright now. How much candy are we playing to buy?” 

“Tons!” Phoebe said bouncing and Daisy happily agreed.

”Yes tons!!” Harry shouts happily.

“You have tons,” Louis muttered, “Just remember we hide the majority of the candy so mom won’t be mad.”

" WE can all hide it in my travel bag." Harry suggests with a wicked grin.

“Gluttony. You’re a sinner love!” Louis teased.

Harry scoffs, ”Ok.”

“It’s ok. I still love you.”

”Good. ” Harry replies dryly. 

“Stop being a sour- stop being sour.”

”Me?!” Harry asks, offended.

“Yes, you.”

“I’m going to the school supplies section,” Lottie announced before walking into the store.

Harry nods while they go in a different direction, ”I’m not being sour.”

“Ok, whatever you say Harry.”

”Favorite candy?” Harry asks the girls around him.

“Jolly ranchers.” 

“Reeses cups.”

“Kitkats.”

Harry leans in close to whispers into Louis’ ear, ”I know what we’re getting them for Easter.”

Louis leans back and presses a small kiss to Harry’s jaw. Smiling Louis allows Daisy to pull him down the candy aisle.

Harry smiles softly and looks down at Phoebe, ” Candy aisle or toy aisle first ? “

Daisy look back for only a second before Phoebe turns to Harry, “Toy aisle, please!”

Harry tells Louis where they’re going and then they’re off to look at and pick out some toys.

Louis shakes his head smiling down at Daisy, “You get the candy and she gets the toys?” 

“Yep!” 

“Louis mom gave me a little list of things to pick up. I’ll be right back,” Felicite said. 

“Find Lottie first and shop with her. I don’t want you solo.” 

“Ok Louis,” she replied as she walked off. Daisy pulled Louis forward to get to the candy.

Phoebe looks around the aisle, and Harry asks ”What are you gonna pick?”

Phoebe doesn’t look at him when she replies, “Whatever calls my name. Are you going to get something?”

”Maybe.” Harry says, looking at the coloring books.

Phoebe tugs Harry over to the arts and craft center looking delighted, Harry chuckles. 

“Do you to do arts and crafts?”

”Yes! I love painting.” Harry beams down at her, ”You?”

“I like drawing. Paint is more messy. Mom doesn’t like messy.”

”If you ever come to our house, then you can paint there if you like.” Harry tells her.

Phoebe smiles at him, “Promise?”

”Promise.” 

Phoebe smiles and grabs a few things, “Let’s go back to Louis and Daisy.”

Harry agrees, ”And your candy.”

”Yep.”

They walk to where Louis and Daisy are still looking at candy. Daisy looks up, “Phoebe!” and Harry’s heart swells at that.

Phoebe pulls Harry along, “Daisy! I got us more arts and crafts!” Phoebe exclaims excitedly. Louis smiles fondly at them. Harry puts his arms around Louis’ waist and leans into him. 

”You two are adorable, what are your little ones names?” A female voice asks from behind them.

Phoebe and Daisy giggled, “I’m Daisy,” Daisy points to her self, “This is Phoebe,” Daisy points to her twin, “And that’s my brother Louis and his boyfriend Harry,” Phoebe pointed to them.

Harry blushes a little as he turns to face the woman, but he watches the twins. 

The woman smiles sweetly at the little girl but looks at Harry’s blushing face, ” You want children don’t you young man?” 

Harry looks at her surprised, ”I can tell.” She whispers.

Phoebe sees Harry’s redden face, “It’s ok. People used to ask Louis and Ashton the same question.” Harry wrinkles his nose but smiles at the older woman anyway. Louis bumps Harry’s shoulder with his own smiling at him.

Harry touches Louis’ nose with his finger and the woman leaves, smiling to herself. He turns back around, deciding on a candy, ” What kind of candy do you like, Lou?”

“Skittles,” Louis replies. Lottie and Felicite return with a basket holding a few items.

“Are you planning on buy the whole candy section?” Felicite teased.

”Maybe.” Harry says seriously to her and picks up multiple bags of skittles and some small cakes and chocolate.

The twins gasp, “Really!?” 

Lottie rolls her eyes, “No not really. I doubt he can afford it.”

“But if he can then marry him Louis because he got money, ” Felicite interjected lightening Lottie’s comment.

Harry laughs a little, ” Everyone ready?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

They walk to the front, putting their items down, so that they can pay. After a few moments on waiting for the cashier, Harry pays and they leave. Lottie and Felicite took the twins. Louis moved to intertwine his and Harry hand.

Harry rubs his thumb over Louis’ knuckle, ”I’ve got a something for you when we get home.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows but doesn’t reply.

Harry squeezes his hand, “Its just skittles calm down. Don’t get too excited.”

“Didn’t say I was excited.”

”Didn’t say I was being serious.” Harry shoots back.

”Mhmm.” and Harry smiles at his response.

Three of the girls look back at them. Lottie notices their smiles and turns to look back at Harry and Louis when the other three were preoccupied with one another. Her face softened a bit as she looked at them, at the happy couple. Not that she’d admit, but she was happy for Louis. Finally they get home and pleasant aroma fills the house and Harry breathes more deeply through his nose.

“Alright, guys hide your goodies,” Louis whispered. 

Just as the girl made it up the stairs Jay comes to stand at the threshold of the kitchen, “Dinners almost ready if you want to come a sit down.”

Harry smiles and pulls Louis to their room, ”Hide your goodies, Louis.” He whispers and let’s go so he can do the same.

Louis laughs, “I won’t get into trouble. I’m an adult.”

Harry chuckles, and puts the coloring books and candy into his bag.

”Dinner awaits us.”

Harry puts his hand on Louis’ waist as the walk into the kitchen. Lottie is helping setting the plates with food down on the table as they walk in. Harry goes to wash his hands, leaving Louis in the kitchen.

Louis sits himself down. Jay turns, “I’ll be going out tonight. Darla’s 41th birthday party.” 

Louis nods at her words. Lottie places a plate in front of Louis, “Come on Louis’ it’s your favorite, smile.” 

Louis sticks his tongue out at her, “You first my grumpy sister of mine.”

Harry sits down and a plate full of pork chops, yeast rolls, green beans, and macaroni and cheese with gravy in front of him. His mouth water and he looks at Jay, like she’s the Lord Jesus Christ.

Jay catches the look on his face and laughs, “Is this too much?”

Harry shakes his head quickly, and stabs his Mac and cheese and shovels it into his mouth. Next he cuts into the juicy chop next, sighing happily. 

With a pleased smile Jay watches him for a few seconds longer before eating too. Lottie eyes him, but decides not to ask. Phoebe however looks up giggling, “Was your mom not a good cook?”

Harry looks over at her and chews more slowly and swallows, ”My mom didn’t live very long after I was born.”

“Oh, well you can share our mom then,” Phoebe declares. Louis gives Harry’s hand a quick squeeze.

Harry awh’s and takes a bite of his green beans, ”I’m honored.”

Phoebe beams before going back to eating and the rest eat in silence. One by one everyone files out.

******

Louis faceplants his bed mumbling words into the mattress.

Harry follows him, taking a book out and looks through it with interest, ”What?”

“Nothing, just pillow talk.”

”Ha ha .” Harry mutters and finally picks out a page.

Louis gets off the bed, “I’m going to take a shower. Don’t miss me.”

”Don’t worry.”

” I won’t.”

Harry laughs, ”Oh how you complete my sentences.”

Louis laughs as he leaves the room. Few minutes after Phoebe walks into Louis’ room staying silent rocking back and forth on her feet.

”Hey, Phoebe.” Harry says, smiling.

“Hiya Harry. I got a question for you or two.”

”You Tomlinson children love questions.” Harry comments before beckoning her on.

Phoebe tilted her head, but walked into the room hopping onto the bed, “Do you want to make cookies with us? We’re going to make cookies when mom leaves.”

”Sure.” Harry gushes, his eyes bright.

“Good and second question what’s your last name?”

”Styles.” Harry looks down at the book in his hands.

Phoebe hops off the bed, “I like that last name. When mom leaves we’ll be in the kitchen. Louis’ already in there we’re delaying his shower,” Phoebe giggles.

”Thank you and that’s smart, he gets a little tired after showers.” Harry looks back up at her as she laughs. 

As she leaves the room she shakes her head, “Yeah, that’s when he most cuddly too.”

Harry laughs quietly and rips out a page to color later. A few minutes go by and he goes into the kitchen too. Lottie and Felicite have the bowls, stone pans, spoons, spatula and cooling rack out. While Daisy and Phoebe gather the ingredients. Louis followed the twins taking the heavier things.

Harry walks in and rubs his hands together, ” What do I need to do, boss?”

“We are making two types of cookies. You can man the chocolate chip making,” Lottie replied pointing to the table where the twin were placing the ingredients, “Louis open the flour for me?” 

Louis opens the flour carefully, but his still rewarded with a puff of flour. Lottie snickered and Louis took a handful of flour throwing it at Lottie. The room falls silent besides Louis laughing before Lottie retaliated by throwing flour at Louis. With that the flour war began as Daisy and Phoebe arm themselves with flour throwing it at each other, Felicite and even at Harry.

Harry stands shocked for a moment but quickly joins in the fight.

When the two bags of flour are used up everyone is sitting on the white covered floor. Daisy and Phoebe by Harry’s side. Felicite and Lottie rest their heads on either side of Louis. Phoebe looks up at Harry, “This is why we wait til mom leaves.”

Harry laughs, flour coming from his nose, ” I see.”

“Did we use all the flour?” Louis asks. “No we bought like five things of flour.” 

Louis laughs singing, “I wish you could see your face right now ‘cause you’re grinning like a fool and we’re sitting on your kitchen floor.”

Harry laughs at all of their faces, ”You guys…” 

“Yes, love?”

”Are crazy ” he finishes.

Phoebe giggles, “So are you.”

“Yeah, you joined the madness,” Lottie laughed.

Harry laughs and lays back into the dry flour, ”Thank God there’s more flour.”

Lottie stands brushing away the flour from her body, “Ok make cookies first clean up later.”

The whole process takes a long time but they get it finished by the time the cookies are out and cooling.

The twins run off to shower and Felicite gets the vacum. Harry pulls Louis into the room with him.

“Leaving the girls to clean are we?”

”Yea they’re busy, and we have some time.” Harry leans ok the door behind him.

Louis laughs, “I really do need a shower now.”

“After the twins.”

“They are up stairs. We have the downstairs bathroom.”

Harry walks to grabs his stuff, muttering a soft, ”Oh.” 

“Yep to the showers I go.”

Harry grins, ” Along with me.”

“Who said I wanted to shower with you?”

Harry thinks about it, and frowns.

Louis grabs his hand, “Come on let’s go deflour ourselves,” he says cheekily.

Harry’s cheeks heat, ”Let’s go do that.”

Louis turns on the shower before shedding off his clothes. Harry does the same, and follows him in.

“After this chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies are calling my name.”

Harry lathers up a wash towel and starts washing the flour off of Louis’ body and Louis starts humming. Next he washes his hair, soaping it up and Harry asks, ” When’s the last time you washed your hair?”

“I don’t know.”

Harry hums, ”Do you want kids one day?”

“You’ve asked that before.”

”When we first started dating though.” Harry tips Louis head back, ” Feelings change.” 

Sighing, “Yes, I want kids.”

Harry steps back and tends to himself. Louis steps out taking a towel with him going back to the bedroom.

Harry stay in the shower for about a couple more minutes, letting the water seep into his bones. He walks out and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He walks back to their room. Louis already dressed and laying on the bed reading.

Harry comes in and drops his towel, climbing on top of Louis.

“I’m reading.”

” I don’t care.” Harry smiles softly and kisses his finger that’s over the cover of the book.

“Clearly,” Louis replied back slightly amused.

Harry scoffs, wiggled a bit on him and nips his knuckle lightly.

Louis laughs, “You’re being feisty.”

Harry chuckles,”You’re rubbin off on me.”

“Ah, I see.”

Harry hums, running a hand through Louis’ fringe.

Louis pecks a quick kiss to him before sliding from under him and off the bed, “Cookie time!”

Harry chuckles and lays on his back, ” I’m coming!”

“You do that!” Louis shouted back.

Harry quickly got dressed and made his way to where the cookies were. All the Tomlinson’s were sitting at the table eating cookies. Harry sits at an empty seat beside Lottie and eats a cookie. 

Phoebe stood on her chair and tapped her glass of milk with her cookie to get everyone's attention, “Tomorrow no one can bother me while I’m working on my project.” 

Daisy nodded, “Which mean no boys allowed in our room.”

Louis laughs, “Good to know.”

Harry pouts and nibbles on his cookie, ”What shall we do now Louis?” 

“Each other,” Louis shrugged and nonchantly ate his cookie. 

“What does that mean?” The twins asked. Lottie falls out of her chair laughing while Felicite makes a face between amused and disturbed.

Harry cracks a smile, brushing and nods, ” Oh of course.” He mutters.

The sound of the door opening send the girls flying all in union, “Mom.”

Jay smiles, “You all made cookies,” she walks in the kitchen glancing around and Harry flushes guiltily. 

“Glad to know you’ve practically got down the art of cleaning up flour,” Jay smiles at them.

Harry almost chokes on his cookie but Lottie looks at her mother innocently, “Why, whatever do you mean mother?” 

Jay shakes her head picking up a cookie, “You know what I mean.” and leaves it at that, “So I see you haven’t been scared off,” Jay directs her words at Harry.

”Not at all.” Harry smiles at her and at this point his smile feels mechanic.

”Good, wouldn’t want you to miss tomorrow’s dinner.”

Harry’s eyes brows raise, ” Is it a surprise?”

“No, just a Sunday special.”

Without delay, “Grans coming over?” Louis blurted out.

“She is,” Jay smiles feeling like she won a small victory.

Harry smiles genuinely at Louis’ excitement and gazes at him.

Louis nudges Harry, “Guess we’ll have to rescedule on our plans tomorrow.”

Harry laughs lightly, “Ok.”

“And now you will know you were wrong.”

Harry smiles, ” Oh?”

“You will now know you were wrong for thinking any other pizza is better than my grans.”

Harry wrinkles his nose and stands, ”Eh.”

Louis smacks at him, “Don’t ‘eh’ me. Anyways I’m calling it a night. Night!”

Harry stays in the kitchen a bit longer getting some milk and then goes into their room along with Louis. He feels invigorated for tomorrow and he tells Louis as much.

Louis yawns stretching some before getting under the covers, “Come now and cuddle. Tomorrow shall be grand.” Harry obeys, slipping his half naked body next to Louis’ and wraps his arms around his waist.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis wakes up to the smell of cinnamon. He props up on his elbows, “Cinnamon rolls. Mmmm.”

Harry snuggles into him, whispering into his hair , ”Shush.” and Louis smiles nuzzles his face in Harry’s neck.

The sleeping man sniffs though, ” But they smell so good.”

“They are good. Soft, gooey, and fattening.”

”That’s our thing.” Harry whispers and strokes the exposed skin of Louis’ belly.

“Are you calling me fat?”

Harry shakes his head and chuckles nervously, ” Nope but I said our.”

“Then you rubbed my belly,” Louis pointed out.

”I could rub somewhere else.” Harry scoffed.

Louis pinched him, “How very dare you even suggest such a thing,” Louis teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and shimmied onto the floor to grab some clothes, ”I’m a rascal, darling. Didn’t you know?”

“Mhmm, lucky for you I love rascals,” Louis replied. Moving off the bed he follows his nose.

Harry follows him, after putting on some clothes. There’s a tall plates of monasteries in the middle of the table when he gets in and The whole household is surrounding it. The older man sits in an available seat, and says good morning.

“Morning Harry!” the twins sing. Lottie waves her fork mouthful of cinnamon rolls. Felicite smiles at him. 

“Good morning Harry, sleep well?” Jay asks.

”I did. Thanks. How about yourself?” Harry nods to her and grips a sticky bun.

“Well, enough,” Jay replies.

Phoebe gets up, “Ok, I’m going up stairs to work on my project. Don’t disturb!”

Harry laughs while watching her bound up the stairs to her room. He bites into the soft yet sweet bread and shakes his head in gratification.

“These are homemade,” Felicite informs. 

“Everything baking wise is homemade,” Louis pointed out. 

“Well, yeah. But Harry wouldn’t know that,” Felicite shot back. Daisy hops up without a word racing up the stairs.

Harry smiles at the Felicite, ”These are delicious. Did you help make them ?”

“No, Lottie helps mom.” 

“That’s because you don’t know the difference between salt and sugar or baking soda and baking powder,” Lottie said before going back to eating.

” I mixed those up a couple of times in my day.” Harry chuckled and wrinkled his nose, ”But once you taste the difference, you won’t make it again.” He tells the young girl.

Felicite shrugs, “No, I don’t like cooking all the much anyways.”

Harry eats more of the breakfast, mumbling a quick ok.

Louis hums, “So when’s Gran getting here?” 

“Around ten,” Jay replied. Louis nods and continues eating.

Harry’s excitement from last night comes back in full force but he masks it by eating another roll.

Daisy stands at the top of the stair, “Lottie! Lottie we need you!” Lottie sighs, but stands and leaves the room. Louis nudges Harry with his foot and the older of the two boys, Harry looks at Louis and hums.

“Any guesses to what they’re doing up there?”

” Project stuff.” Harry answers.

Louis scowls, ”You’re no fun. Felicite?”

“I can’t guess if I know,” Felicite responded and Harry snorts.

“Alright will I’m done eating. I’m going to go get properly dressed,” Louis gets up and head to the bedroom. Harry grabs one last sweet bun off the plate. Louis grabs a shirt and pants wrestling them on before walking back out and returning to the kitchen. He plops back down. Placing a hand on Harry’s thigh rubbing it. Harry tries to chew his food thoroughly but he’s a little distracted. When he finishes he brushes his teeth and goes to get dressed. Louis smirks a little and goes into the the living room.

Harry eventually ends up in the living room too and he scoots in next to Louis.

Louis leans on him, “Are you enjoying the food?”

”Hell yes.” He whispers into the others ear, grinning.

Louis laughs, ” Good.”

Harry smiles and and kisses Louis’ neck, ” You’re family is great.” He says genuinely.

“I suppose.” Harry scratches Louis’ scalp. Louis sighs content as he bring his hand back to rub Harry’s thigh. Harry kisses his hair and massages more soothingly. Louis tilts his head to press a kiss to Harry’s jaw. The wolf purrs and noses along his hairline and Louis smiles nuzzling closer. Felicite walks in takes one look at them and turns to leave.

Harry looks over at her with a small secretive smile, " Hey, Fizzy."

Felicite stares at him for a second, “Um, hi.”

”How’s it going?” Harry asks nervously.

“It’s going,” Felicite backs up, “I’m going upstairs,” she bolts up the stairs.

Louis laughs, “She’s never too good on her own.” Harry’s mouth twists up in a smile and he plants a kiss on Louis’ mouth.

Louis pulls back when he hears the door open and a happy voice calls out, “Hello!” 

Louis hops up and a stampede of girls come running down the stairs. Louis grabs Harry’s hand pulling him along. “Gran!” The five Tomlinson children all cheerfully shout.

Harry stands and walks with the rest of the children and smiles brightly, ”Hi.”

She turns to him smiling warmly, “Well, hello and who might you be?”

”Harry Styles, Louis’ boyfriend.” Harry gushes at the warmth in her voice.

She hums and nods approvingly, “Well, then Harry it’s nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you.”

”Same to you ma’am.” Harry’s grins gets even bigger.

Louis gave her a quick hug and kiss before the girls took her away to the kitchen.

”She’s lovely. ” Harry says, still looking towards the direction the older woman left in.

“That she is,” Louis beamed.

Harry smiles at Louis and squeezes his chin, ” Lets go in there.”

“Wait for the girls to be done. You won’t get much in right now.”

”Ok.” Harry nods. Harry sits down and puts Louis’ feet on top of lap.

Felicite is the first to leave the kitchen, then Lottie manages to drag the twins away, “All yours,” she calls over her back. Harry pulls Louis into the kitchen.

Louis laughs at him, ” Excited much?” Harry squeezes his hand and Louis smiles, “Hey gran.” Harry beams and sits down in a chair, not knowing what to say.

“Louis,” she says while walking over to him embracing him. She steps back, “I’m just about to start the dough.” She turns to get all the things she needs, “So, when did you two happen?”

”About a month ago.” Harry answers honestly, he feels like he’s bouncing in his feet. She turns to look at him then at Louis. As if Louis could read minds he left the room, “You two are awfully close for a month of dating. Did you know him before hand?”

”I knew him about a couple years in total.” Harry shrugs, looking down.

She watches him before she turns back and starts up her dough, “How old are you?”

”Twenty five, ma’am.”

She nods, “How have the girls been treating you?”

”They’ve all welcomed me with open arms. ” 

She turned around with an amused look on her, “Oh, really now?”

Harry shrugs and grins at her. He says jokingly,” There’s nothing I can’t handle.”

She smiles, “Clearly you’re dating Louis.”

Harry laughs lowly and nods, ” Yeah.”

”Do you cook, Harry?”

”I love to cook.” He beams.

She nods, “Louis must like you very much if he brought you here after only a month of dating.”

”I took him to meet my sister and her wife not too long ago also.”

She smiles warmly at him, “And do they approve of him as Jay does of you?”

”Gemma invited him over again.” Harry chuckles.

Louis walks in sitting up on the counter. Gran shakes her head at him, “Food goes there not butts.” 

“Butts can be food, Gran,” Louis responded. She sighs, “You are impossible, Louis. Just like your damn grandfather.” 

“Ah, but you still loved and married him!” Louis laughed.

Harry watches their interaction with fondness.

“How’s school going, Louis?”

“I’m almost done with it,” Louis smiles.

“Harry what do you do?”

”I own a bookstore.” Harry nods.

“That’s nice. Steady business?”

”Its doing pretty well.” He says.

“That’s good,” She replied. She goes back to her dough adding in spices as she goes. She makes her dough into one big ball and places it in a bowl then wrapping it up before setting it aside.

Louis taps his shoulder, “Let’s go on a walk?”

”Alright.” 

Louis smiles and walks to the front door. Harry grabs a light sweater and does the same. They get outside and start walking. Louis leading the way, “Having fun still?”

”There’s no complaints.” Harry says threading his fingers with Louis’.

”Hmm, good.”

”Hmm.” Harry mimics.

Louis sticks out his tongue at him, “What do you think of Gran?”

”I love your grandmother, she’s full of such warmth.”

“She is. She also is clever. I think as you age you get special powers or when you have kids, grandkids, etcetera.”

”That makes getting older seem worth it.” Harry comments.

“Yeah, it does,” Louis agreed.

Harry lets go of Louis’ hand and stops him by putting his hands on his shoulders and hugs a him tightly. Louis laughs wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist resting his head on Harry’s chest. Harry purrs softly and hugs him tighter before unwrapping his arms and going back to what they were doing.

Louis hums swinging their clasped hands, “I’m glad you came down here with me.”

”I am too.” 

Louis smiles pecking a kiss to his hand and Harry smiles one of his Louis’ smiles. About forty five minutes later Louis turns them around heading back home.

”Tomorrow's our last day. I feel like we have to make it memorable somehow.” Harry says.

“It won’t be the last of lasts and I’m sure you’ve got a few memories from these few days already,” Louis responded, Harry widens his eyes and nods.

Louis takes in his silence, “Did you think I wouldn’t bring you back?”

" I don't know." Harry says honestly.

“No, the majority of the household likes you. It would be an outrage if I didn’t bring you back.”

”Majority.” Harry hums with a tilt of the head.

“I think Lottie is more indifferent about you than anything. The twins love you. Felicite likes you, but is wary. My mom thinks you're swell. So, yes majority.”

”That’s all I ask for is swell.” Harry smirks and looks at their feet.

Louis laughs shaking his head, “Yeah, yeah she only likes you because you worship her cooking.” And Harry snorts at that . The shorter one shrugs “It’s the truth! You act like you don’t make good food.”

”Not as good as your mom’s Lou.” Harry shakes his head and rubs his thumb over Louis’ knuckles.

Louis shrugs, “You’ve got plenty of time to learn how to out cook her.”

”Maybe in about a couple years.”

“Maybe you’ll even get some family recipes.”

”Hopefully.” Harry thinks for a moment, ”Maybe even that pizza you love so much. so I can make it at home.” 

“You never know. Maybe they’ll let make your own cookbook. It’s kind of a family thing, but I can’t cook so you can do mine.” Harry’s eyes light up at that.

 

They finally make it back and the smell of pork is wafting through the air. Louis tugs him to into the kitchen. 

Lottie stands by the stove stirring when they walk in, “Mom and Gran went out to the store. I’m making pork chops and rice.” 

“On the grill or stove?” 

Lottie makes a sour face and it reflects in her voice, ” The stove.” 

Harry goes into their room to take his jacket off and place it into his bag.

Louis sits down, “Phoebe still working on her project?”

“Yeah, almost done with it I think.” 

Louis nodded, “Mom still doesn’t trust you to be alone with the grill?” 

“Yep.” 

“Well, even though you are an evil and spiteful child even I would trust you with the grill.” 

Lottie smiles a rare smile, “Thanks Louis.” Harry comes back into the kitchen and sits at the table.

“Girls two minutes!” Lottie shouts. She takes out the plates and silverware placing them in the middle of the table before going back to the rice. There’s foot steps thumping on the stairs shortly after and three girls come in and fill in the empty seats.

Lottie serves them all watching as the twins practically inhale their food, “If either of you start choking on your food I’m just going to let you die, ” Lottie warned. They glanced at her but ate slower. 

Harry chokes on his own food trying not to laugh. Lottie looks over at him slightly amused. Louis pats him on the back, “Don’t choke I don’t know the Heimlich.” 

“Lottie does. She just learned in health class,” Daisy said sticking her tongue out at Lottie. 

Lottie nodded, “Yeah, but I’d still let you two choke. I’d save Harry, though he’s not trying to clog his windpipe.”

Harry shakes his head coughs a little, ” I’m good.” The twins finish off their food before making their way back up the stairs. 

“Alright, so spill what did Gran say after we left?” 

“She approves,” Lottie said before taking a bit of her rice. 

“She also said it’s unfair that you’re blind because Harry’s a looker,” Felicite mumbled. 

Louis claps his hand and laughs, “I don’t need to see to know that.” Harry blushes a deep red but smiles.

Louis finishes his plate and take up the twins as well as his placing them in the sink, “Think they’d let me in if I knocked?” 

“No. They don’t want the surprise to be ruined,” Felicite replied. Louis huffed and sat back down, but Harry continues to eat.

Lottie looks at Harry, but directs her word at Louis, “I think your boyfriend just might come live with us.” 

“Oh, and why is that?” 

“Because we feed him.” 

“Yeah, will none of you have penis’ so he’d eventually come back home.” Felicite coughs and shifts in her seat before she gets up and leaves. Harry opens his mouth in shock and leaves too.

Lottie shrugs, “We could just make penis shaped food.” After she said they both laughed until they were gasping for breath. 

Louis sighs, “Oh, there’s no denying you’re my sister.” Louis gets up and goes back to his room. 

Harry’s eating another chocolate bar when Louis walks in. Louis sits down on his bed, “Were we not entertaining you?”

”I was embarrassed because it’s true.” He said over a mouthful of chocolate.

Louis laughs, ” Which part?” 

” Most of it.” Harry mumbles.

Louis hums, “Well, alright.” Harry burps as he swallows the chocolate. “I think you’re growing on Lottie.” Harry makes a sweet face and coos happily. Louis smiles, “I think a nap is order.” Harry tackles Louis, straddling him and kisses his cheekbone. “Is this your way of saying you have something better to do than sleep?”

Harry rubs his chocolatey fingers over Louis’ lips, ”Nah.”

Louis pecks a kiss to his lips, “Good because I’m going to sleep.”

Harry hums and pushes a finger past Louis’ lips, ”Lick it first. It’s chocolate.”

Louis pushes his hand away, “You’re so odd. I don’t want to lick your finger.”

Harry laughs rolls onto his back and licks them himself, ”But they taste like chocolate.”

Louis shakes his head, “So odd.”

Harry squawks and pushes him. Louis laughs and kicks him back. Harry nips him lightly on the arm and rolls over and out of reach of Louis. Louis huffs, “Codfish.”

“Whale penis.”

”That you are.”

Harry smiles and curls against Louis, “Hush now and sleep.”

“You started it,” Louis replied.

”You’re just mad I called you a whale penis.”

“You wouldn’t know what that meant without me. It’s my word you codfish.”

”Hush.” Harry snuggles closer.

Louis hums and falls slowly to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

They wake up sometime later in the darkened room, by a pounding on the door

Groaning Louis sits up, “Come you two get up it’s five o’clock! Get up!” Lottie shouts through the door. Louis rubs the sleep from his eyes.

Harry grumbles and rolls over but Louis shakes Harry lightly, “Come let’s get up. Gran probably wants to know what you like on your pizza.” Nodding, Harry reluctantly wakes up and pads to the kitchen.

“Ah, there are my sleepy heads,” Gran smiled, “What do you like on your pizza Harry?”

”Mushrooms and ham.” Harry rumbles.

She nods and puts the ham and mushrooms on the last few pizzas. She puts them in the oven humming to herself. Daisy comes down the stairs, “Everyone needs to go the living room!” Daisy grabs Harry’s hand leading him to the center of the couch. Harry grins sleepily and let’s her lead him. He feels warm as he sits down.

Louis shakes his head sitting down next to Harry. Phoebe stands at the top of the stairs waiting for everyone to be seated. She bounces down the stairs with a piece of paper behind her. She extends the paper to Harry. It read, ‘Harry Styles-Tomlinson’ in bold cursive writing followed by, ‘honorary member of the family.’ Phoebe bounced on her toes grinning ear to ear, “Now you can say our mom is your mom.”

Harry’s mouth drops open and he takes the paper with his hands trembling. He looks at the paper for a moment before setting it down and hugging the girls tightly, ”Thank you so much.” He whispers.

“You’re welcome,” Phoebe giggles and Harry hugs her a bit longer before setting her free. Louis squeezes Harry thigh, smiling at him.

Harry pulls him close and kisses his head, Seems like both our sisters want us together.”

Louis laughs burying his face in Harry’s forearm and kisses the skin there, “That’s a good thing to know.” Harry smiles widely and looks at the rest of the family.

Jay and Gran are smiling at them and talking. Lottie has a small smile on her face but quickly drops it when she notices Harry while the other three girls talk amongst another.

Harry looks back at Louis and murmurs, ”I love you.

”And I you.”

Harry kisses his shoulder, and Louis hums intertwining their fingers. After a few more minutes the timer goes off and all the girls race to the kitchen. Hand in hand Louis and Harry come to the kitchen too.

Lottie is replacing the cooked pizzas Gran is taking out, with the uncooked ones. She cuts the small pizzas into eight pieces before handing everyone their own pizza, “Next round will be out soon,” Gran promised as she sat down.

Harry thanks her, and waits for the pizza to cool.

“Don’t be a ninny Harry eat it,” Louis nudges him.

”I’m not burning my tongue. You do it then.” Harry pokes him back.

“Surely you know how to blow?” Louis replied back cheekily, “To cool it off I mean,” he bites into another piece of pizza while Lottie silently shakes with laughter bitting down on her arm. Jay and Gran look over at him rolling there eyes. The twins look confused and Felicite shifts oddly in her seat fighting the urge to grimace at Louis words.

Harry shakes his head, ”Stop Lou. You’re scaring Fizzy.”

Louis snorts, “Oh, please she’ll be fine.” but Harry disagrees and rolls his eyes.

Gran gets up just in time to beat the timer pulling out the other pizzas, “Who’s ready for seconds?”

The twins shared a pizza, Jay, Louis and Lottie had there own and Felicite excused herself leaving the room.

Harry finally bites into the still warm food and moans in shock. Lottie glances up at him, “Enjoying yourself over there?” she laughs and leans away from her mothers swatting hand. 

Louis smiles to himself, “Does this mean I’m right?” 

”Maybe ” Harry mumbles and stuffs his mouth full of ham and mushrooms.

Louis squeezes Harry’s thigh, “I’ll take that as yes. Since I’m always right.”

Harry rolls his eyes again, mumbling a quick, ”Shut it.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at him a smirk on his face and Harry ignores him, continuing to eat.

Louis finishes off his food sinking a bit in his chair out of laziness, “I love pizza Sundays.”

Harry chews his on food and sighs, ”Me too.”

Louis smiles at him, “You just like that you don’t have to cook,” Louis teases him.

Chuckling, Harry mumbles, ”Maybe.”

Louis laughs lightly. The twins get up and thank Gran for the pizza before running up the stairs. Jay finishes hers too leaving the room with her phone pressed to her ear.

”This was delicious.” He tells the older woman.

“Thank you, love. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” her eyes crinkle when she smiles. Harry finishes his food and licks his fingers. 

Louis stands up stretching, “I’m going up stairs,” He walks to his sisters room.

”Can you tell your secrets please, Gran?” Harry smiles and leans forward.

She smiles at him, “We'll, see.” Lottie munches slowly on her pizza watching them.

”I really love this. You’re gifted.” Harry features towards the food and his grin turns wider.

Gran laughs fanning her face with her hand, “I’m old. I have had plenty of years to master the art of pizza making.” 

Lottie glances at her, “You can make more than just pizza Gran.” 

She smiled at her before turning back to Harry, “How about next time we meet I show how I make it? You can start up your own cookbook since Phoebe has declared you family already.” Harry’s lips gets caught between his teeth and he nods excitedly.Gran smiles warmly. Lottie stands, collecting the dirty pie pans.

“You both go. I’ll handle the dishes,” Gran shoos a protesting Lottie out of the kitchen, “This isn’t the olden days you don’t need to coop yourself up in the kitchen child.” With a twitching mouth Lottie goes up the stairs, “You too. Go get harassed by the young ones.”

”Yes ma’am.” Harry smiles and bounds up the stairs.

Louis has Daisy on his lap while she colors and Phoebe sits across from them. Lottie is picking out a movie her lips still twitching. Picking up coloring book, Harry sits by Louis’ feet.

Louis scratches Harry’s head, “Hey there.”

Harry pecks Louis’ knee, ” Hey, lover boy.”

Louis hums. Lottie turns with two movies in her hand, “Mulan or Brave.” 

Daisy scrunches her face, “Why those two?” 

“Because I feel like watching a movie with a kickass female main character. That’s why.” 

Phoebe looks at her, “You’ve got to put money in the swear jar.” and Lottie rolls her eyes.

”Mulan.” Harry votes.

Lottie shrugs looking at the twins, “Girls?”

“Mulan’s fine,” Phoebe said and Daisy nodded. Lottie turns back around putting the movie in.

Harry whispers, “Heck yea.”

“Really heck?” both Lottie and Louis say.

”Yep.” and Harry starts coloring.

Louis covers Dasiy’s ear and leans towards Harry, “Pussy.”

When Louis uncovers the little girls ears, Harry leans up lowly whispering, “Cocksucker.” Into Louis’ ear.

Louis laughs, “So are you, love.”

Harry sits back down, ”Yea yea.” 

Louis smirks to himself. As the movie starts, Harry’s focus shifts. Lottie walks over sitting down next Harry to making sure to keep her distance.

Leaning back onto Louis’, Harry colors slowly.

Halfway through the movie Daisy and Phoebe take Louis’ hands, “We’re going outside,” Daisy informs. Lottie waves a short goodbye her main focus still on the movie and Harry barely notices.

Louis pushes them on the swingset, he holds their waist as they move along the monkey bars, he catches them when the come down the slide and even races them to reach the top of their little jungle gym.

Lottie turns looking at the empty room. Shrugging she crawls back over to the pile of movies rifling through them.

”Brave this time.” Harry mumbles, his mouth dry. Without a word she takes Mulan out and puts in Brave before sliding back to her spot and pressing play.

”Hell yea.” Harry murmurs.

“Now you say hell,” Lottie mutters under her breath.

”Yea because there’s no small ones around.” 

Lottie rolls her eyes, “Trust me they’ve heard their fair share of ‘naughty’ word from mom herself.” But Harry ignores her and watches the movie. She looks at him for a moment, “Did I ruin your thought of my mom being a saint?”

”No but I love Merida so shush.” Harry mumbles. Again Lottie rolls her eyes, but does fall silent and a knock sounds at the door.

Lottie turns seeing Felicite poke her head in, “Gran’s leaving,” she whispered before leaving. Lottie pauses the movie and stands. Harry follows the young Tomlinsons down the stairs.

The twins and Louis had already said there goodbye standing the front porch as Gran waited for the others before leaving, “They you all are,” Gran opening her arms. Felicite and Lottie hug her. Gran looks over at Harry with a warm smile and arms still open.

Harry gives her a huge hug, ”Stay safe.”

When she pulls back she has an amused look on her face, “I’m old everything I do it dangerous,” She goes to her car giving out her goodbyes as she goes. When her car is down the road Lottie is the first to go back inside followed by Felicite. The twin take Louis’ hands and lead him to the back yard again.

Harry stretches his limbs, going to get some water. Felicite scrurries back to her room and Lottie goes back to the twins room picking up a coloring book. Harry walks out the back door and sits in one of the chairs, enjoying the view.

Eventually night was upon them and they all went inside. Harry washes up and walks into their room for the last night. Louis sighs as he enters the room. Harry’s pulling on some underwear and he hums, contented when he smells cinnamon.

Louis grabs his things, “I’m going to take a quick shower.”

”Ok”

Louis jumps in the shower taking on five minutes before he returns.

”Oh, that was quick!” Harry shout-whispers when Louis comes back through the door

Louis gives him a lazy smile, “Isn’t that what I said?”

”But I didn’t believe you.” Harry answers.

Louis crawls into bed staying silent, and Harry watches him. Louis grabs his pillow and settles into a comfortable position, “Night.”

After a half hour goes by, ”Are you still awake?”

“Somehow yes,” Louis responded back a yawn following his words.Harry hums, thinking. Louis turns to face Harry slinging a leg over Harry’s waist and pulling himself closer. Harry settles his hands on Louis’ waist, and pulls the younger boy onto him. Louis sighs content and runs his hands up the sides of Harry’s stomach, and Harry shivers mouths at the boys scruffy jaw. Louis pecks a kiss to his jaw, “We should be asleep,” he whispers.

”What time are we leaving tomorrow?”Harry brings his hands to grip Louis’ thighs.

”After lunch.” Harry squeezes his thighs once and settles down, yawning.

“Sleep tight, love,” Louis murmurs against his chest. 

Their bags are near the door by the time lunch creeps up on them. “Are staying for lunch?” Jay asks.

Harry nods his head as he’s lacing up his shoes, and turns to search for Louis.

“He’s up stairs. I think,” Jay said as she walked into the kitchen.

” Thank you. ” Harry stayed in the living, coloring.

Daisy bounces down the stairs and walks over to Harry, “Whatcha doing?”

”Coloring in Jasmine.”

Daisy nodded, “Are you leaving soon?”

Harry looks up at her and pouts, ”I’m afraid so.”

Daisy mimics his pout, “Well, you have to come back soon then.”

”Of course I will.” Harry murmurs. He pulls her close and hugs her. 

“You hugs lots more than Louis.”

Once they let go Harry whispers, ” I love hugs.”

“Louis doesn’t like em very much.”

Harry pats the seat next to him, ” Color with me?”

Daisy sits down beside him grabbing a handful of crayons. Harry rips out his page and hands the book to her. She flips through the book until she finds who she’s looking for.

”Whatcha pick?” He asks looking over.

” Esmeralda.”

Harry realised his eyebrows, ” Good choice.”

“I like her cause she dances.” Harry nods and grabs a red.

“Lunch in five minutes,” Jay calls.

”I wonder what we’re having.” Harry whispers to the little girl next to him.

“Roast beef and mashed potatoes with gravy maybe rolls too. The roast beef cooked over night so it’s tender.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he nods, ”Oh.”

“Mhmm. Crockpot food is the best.”

Harry wrinkles his nose and shrugs. Daisy giggles at him. Harry stands and holds out his hand, ”Let’s go.”

Daisy grabs it, “You should eat really slow and lots so you stay longer.”

Harry sits next to an empty seat, waiting for Louis. Lottie and Louis make their way in. Louis sits down next to Harry. Harry grips Louis’ thigh and rubs his hand to his knee. Louis smiles at him. Jay and Lottie plate the food and hand them out before sitting themselves.

”Thank you.”

”You’re welcome.”

Harry cuts into the tender meat and starts eating it.

“You boys all packed up?”

Harry’s mouth is full of food so he nods.

Jay nods, “What are doing for the rest of spring break?”

Harry glances at Louis, ”Going to visit my sister and then we’re going to our cabin.”

“You own a cabin?” Phoebe asks.

”Yes. Do you want to come visit sometime?” Harry asks, his eyes twinkling.

“Yes! Does it have a lake?” Phoebe eyes twinkle just the same.

”Yes and even a field of flowers.” Harry grins.

”Awesome.”

They finish eating. The twins drag Louis and Felicite outside and Jay leaves to make a call and Lottie goes to her room.

Harry follows Lottie, ”So what’s you smile after I told you about Stan?”

Lottie turns looking at him, “Tell me what was your opinion on Stan?”

”He was kind of an asshole.” Harry leans on the doorway.

Lottie nods, “You know three years ago I would have disagreed, but I’ve had three years to think.”

”Think about ?”

“About Stan and Louis’ relationship. Stan knew Louis liked him and he used that against Louis without Louis ever knowing. That when Louis went off to college Stan knew all the cards were in his hand. Stan was an asshole,” Lottie shrugged and gave a sly smile, “I suppose those who escape an early death still end up dying young.”

Harry’s eyebrows raise, ”I guess.”

Lottie shrugs, “Guess that makes me seem awful.”

Harry looks down at this feet and walks out a little before saying, ”Nah, you’re just observant.”

“So, I’ve been told,” Lottie replies smirking.

Harry tips his hat at her and finds Louis, ”We should go.”

“Yeah, alright. Let’s go say bye to the girls.”

After they’ve said bye to everyone and they’re on their way. They get to the station on time and get seated on the train.

Louis taps his stick on the trian floor, “This is about as alone as we’re going to get isn’t it?”

Harry sighs and pats Louis’ knee, ” We have the cabin.”

“And how far away is that?”

" Days." Harry shrugs.

“Ok.”

Just as last time, Gemma is waiting for them but without Taylor by her side. She tackles Louis into a hug first. 

Louis stumbles back arms wrapping around her, “Geez wreckingball I’m happy to see you too.”

" I've missed you!!!" Gemma screams in his ear.

“Yes, yes I’ve missed you too.”

”Good.” Gamma lets go and steps back. She grabs both of their hands and leads them out into the road. Louis laughs allowing himself to be pulled. ”Oh, sorry I didn’t warn you first.” They finally get into the cab and she shifts away from Louis.

“No one ever does,” Louis responded back.

Gemma chews on her lips, ”Niall has a girlfriend.”

Louis tilts his head, “Well, that’s not very nice… Caling Ashton a girl.”

Gemma’s eyes prick with tears, ”That’s not a boy.”

“Yes, he is…”

”We’re here!” The woman shouts even they get to the apartment.

Louis smiles, “Is anyone else home?”

”Taylor. Nope. ” Gemma sings, ” Divorce papers.”

Louis looks at her with an amused expression, “I see.”

Harry pulls their bags inside and goes straight into the laundry room.

Louis plops down on the couch, “How’ve you been?”

”Better. I hurt myself but things happen, yea?” Gemma says while getting Louis some water.

Sighing Louis nods, “Yeah, trust me I get that.” She brings him back a glass of water. Louis takes it holding it firmly in his hands.

”You’re welcome.”

”Thanks.”

Harry finished the clothes and let them wash and he came back in the living room, being himself a coke. Louis taps his stick on the floor.

”Stop that.” Gemma whispers. Then there’s a loud banging on the door.

Louis sticks his tongue out at her, but does stop his tapping. Harry answers the door and in come Ashton and Niall, hand in hand. ” See he does look like a girl.” Gemma mumbles.

“No, actually I can’t see,” Louis replied back, “but I can assure you he’s a boy.”

Ashton smiles at Niall pecking a kiss to his head. He look over at Louis and Gemma, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Louis smiles and nudges Gemma.

Gemma pouts and leans onto Louis, ”All of this gay.”

Laughing Louis shakes his head at her, “So, does this mean you’re looking for a man this time around?”

”Possibly.” Gemma smiles.

Smiling Louis nods. Harry shakes his head at both of them before saying hi to Ashton and Niall. Ashton nods and lightly pulls Niall along with him to sit in chair.

”Hey.” Niall smiles at him and falls into Ashtons side as they sit down.

Louis leans forward, “How long have you been here?”

“Since Saturday,” Ashton shrugs blushing slightly. Louis nods keeping his face blank. Niall shifts in his seat, grinning at his boyfriends blushing cheeks.

Louis gets up, “Where’s my bag? Lottie said she put a bunch of the leftover cookies in my bag.” 

“You two got along for once?” Ashton laughed as Louis flips him off.

Harry shakes his head and Gemma stands. ”You have sisters ? Can I meet them?” She asks.

“I have four little hellions,” Louis replied, “And I don’t see why not. I’m sure they’d love to meet you. The twins most definitely.”

Gemma laughs and claps, her dyed hair bouncing also.

Ashton looks over to Harry, “Speaking of them how’d it go?”

”Pretty well I thought.”

Ashton nods, “That’s good.”

Louis smiles wide, “Yeah, did my personal best in the game.” Ashton sighs at him.

”Would you like some chocolate milk, Ashton?” Gemma wonders to the kitchen.

”No thank you.”

Gemma smiles at him, baring her teeth and growls. Harry looks at her and shakes his head.

Ashton blankly stares at her. Louis takes the cookies out of his bag, “Mmm, cookies.”

Gemma scuttles to him, ignoring Ashton, and sits next to Louis, ”Cookies.” 

“Chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies. Have at it,” Louis says wiggling the box at her.

Gemma snatches the box, patting Louis’ fingers after and digs in the container to pluck one from many. She snaps it in half and eats the part, ”These aren’t half bad. “

Louis leans back with laughter, “Why, Lottie would consider that an insult.” Gemma just wrinkles her nose.

Ashton looks over them with a small smile. Louis pats Gemma’s thigh and whispers, “Well, if you don’t like them we’ll rifle through Harry’s bag and eat his chocolate.” 

Harry squawks and holds his bag to his chest. He whispers, ” Don’t you dare.”

Louis waves his hand in the air, “I’ll do what I want.”

Harry frowns but Gemmas loud laugh makes him smile. Niall shakes his head and laces his fingers with Ashtons then Ashton squeezes Niall’s fingers with his own. Louis smiles, “So what are our plans for the next few days?”

" To have so much fucking fun." Gemma yells gleefully.

Louis looked on at her amusement, “Does that mean only Niall can join us, then?”

”Yes, Harry and Ashton can go play mini golf.”

“Works for me.”

Harry looks at Niall and Ashton offended.

Ashton shrugs, “I suppose you’re just as much fun as I am.”

”You guys need to bond anyway.” Niall responds. Ashton makes a face, but says nothing, but Harry just rolls his eyes.

“Oh, calm down guys you’re excitement is just too much,” Louis dryly stated. Harry sits down next to Louis and squeezes Louis’ knee. Gemma stands up and pulls Niall into a hug.

Louis leans into him, “Hmm?”

Niall pats her back, and pulls her into the seat with him and Ashton. Harry shakes his head and shifts a little so that his arm is behind Louis’ head.

“So, what kind of fun are we planning Gems?”

Gemma shrugs and leans into Niall, ”I don’t care.”

Ashton eyes her warily. Louis smiles, “Awesome.”

Gemma stands abruptly, ” Come on Niall.”

Ashton watches them go down the hall he looks over where Harry and Louis sat with a confused look on his face.

”Weed.” Harry answers, ” It helps calm Gemma down.”

“Ah,” Ashton nods slowly.

Louis perks up, “Maybe we should inform Josh so he stop getting high with the deadbeats.”

Ashton shrugs, “He doesn’t get high that often.”

Harry looks down at Louis, his eyes are closed and thick eyelashes fan out on his cheeks and he nudges him and asks softly, ”Lets go to the store.”

“Mk, let’s go. I’m in the mood for pineapple!”

“Weapon of choice?” Ashton asks.

Louis squints, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Harry stands and grabs his keys, he holds his hand out for Louis to take., ” Ready when you are.”

Louis hops up taking his hand, “I’m ready, love.”

As they’re walking into the store, ”Is your favorite fruit pineapple ?”

“No, it’s just my favorite fruit to hit people with. My favorite is strawberries, yours?”

”Grapes. We should buy food for the cabin.” Harry says.

“If you want. We should get smore fixing!”

Harry threads his fingers with Louis’, ”Hmm I love marshmallows.”

“I like them melted or roasted. Not plain though.”

“I can eat them how ever.” Harry mumbles. They come to the fresh section of the grocery store and Harry scans for a little while.

Louis makes a face and sighs, “Shopping is boring.”

”Would you rather play mini golf then?” Harry looks over at him, while picking up a variety of fruits.

“No way. That’s you and Ashton’s date, love.”

”You’re not serious.” Harry pouts and moves them towards the alcohol aisle.

“I am so! Like Niall said you two need to bond,” Louis replied.

”I don’t think he was serious. ” Harry mumbles and places a few bottles, ” Am I being punished? And wine, liquor or beer?” 

“Yes, yes he was,” Louis replied, “And whatever you want. As for being punished maybe…like I said you should ask Ashton for pointers,” Louis snickered and slid away from Harry. Harry snorts and turns back to the alcohol. Louis smirks at him, “What? Not like you haven’t before.”

Harry shoves him lightly, ” You prick.”

Louis laughs, “You’re not denying it.”

Harry grumbles walks down to the next aisle. Walking behind him Louis hums to himself, “Are bothered by the fact that Ni is with Ash?”

After a moment Harry shakes his head, ”Nah. They’re kinda cute. You?”

“No, I have no right to be.”

Harry scoffs, ”I don’t either.” Louis nods slowly thinking. Harry looks back at him, ”Penny for your thoughts ?”

”Nope.” 

Harry’s lips thin, and he looks down at his feet, ” Is it about your mom?” 

“That’s one thought.”

”What made you so angry ?” Harry asks.

“She’s engaged…” Louis replied bitterly.

”Why are you mad about that?” Harry wonders. 

Louis glared at floor, “Because I didn’t even know she was seeing anyone.”

Harry nods, ”Ah.” Louis just shrugs no longer interested in the topic. ”Finger sandwiches are my favorite.” Harry says.

Louis nods, “Yeah, they’re nice.” Harry rolls his eyes, and tugs Louis to the checkout. Louis trudges along, “What did we get for the cabin?”

” Fruit, booze, chocolate, graham crackers and giant marshmallows.”

“Aren’t we healthy?” Nodding, Harry pays for the stuff. 

They enter the apartment and Louis scrunches his nose at the twinge in the air. Niall laughs wildly, straddling Ashton on the love seat and smacks his lips against his cheeks and lips. Gemma is eating a whole pie in the kitchen moaning Ashtons and Nialls names loudly, ” Don’t you dare have sex in my living room.” 

”We should never leave them alone again.” Harry whispers to Louis.

Ashton blushes as he pulls his lips away from Niall’s, “Making out doesn’t always lead to sex,” Ashton squints at Gemma. 

Louis elbows Harry lightly, “Which ones are not supposed to be left alone again?”

”Niall and Gemma with Ashton.” Harry answers. Niall agrees with Ashton by pulling him back in for a kiss and runs his tongue over the seal of Ashtons lips. Ashton rolls his eyes, but opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Louis shrugs, “I don’t know Harry. I don’t smell a fire burning. Maybe the leftover smell of weed and hormones raging, but it could be worse. Plus it’s your fault you wanted to go to the store and didn’t invite one of the three.”

Harry walks around the weed smelling flat, ”Yea yea.”

After a roll of his hips, Niall climbs off of Ashton and walks to Gemma, ”Want any pie, Ashton?” 

“Uh, no thanks I’m not much on pie,” Ashton replies a little breathless.

Niall smirks, and gets one for himself and climbs into Ashtons lap. Ashton gives Niall a fond look and dryly says, “I’m so glad you see me as a seat.”

Niall laughs softly and wiggles, ”You’re quite comfortable.” 

Harry makes a gagging noise as he comes back to Louis, “I hope we’re not like that.”

Ashton gives him a look, “Good to know.”

Louis walks over and sits down on the couch, “You don’t want a cute, cuddly and sexual relationship?”

Harry rolls his eyes, ”No to the cute and cuddly.”  
L  
ouis sighs and pouts, “I like cuddles. Niall and Ashton you’ll still cuddle with me, right?” Ashton doesn’t say anything instead he wraps his arms around Niall’s waist.

Niall smiles slightly and doesn’t say anything, and rubs his nose over Ashtons shoulder, ” Lets go out.” He whispers.

Harry looks at them fondly and comes to sits beside Louis, ”I’ll do it with you.” 

Ashton pecks a kiss to his forehead, “Yeah, ok.”

Louis scrunches nose, “Oh, no you said you didn’t want a cuddly relationship.”

Niall leaves his plate on the counter, ”Where do you want to go for dinner?”

”I’d do it for you though.” Harry pecks Louis’ ear.

Louis snorts, "Yeah, yeah."

Ashton shrugs, "You tell me, I don't live here."

Niall smiles at him, giving him a dopey grin, "Burgers?"

Ashton cracks a smile, "Perfect stoner food," he squeezes Niall's shoulders directing him to the door.

Niall mock frowns at him, pinching his finger, "Don't be mean to me."

Harry calls a bye to them as they leave.

Ashton waves a goodbye, "I'm not being mean! Being mean would me be telling you that you can't fill that belly of yours with fattening food until you're sober." And Niall just laughs.

Gemma licks her fingers loudly, and goes to her room. Louis leans into Harry, "Now what?"

Harry goes to the grocery bags they left on the floor, " Let's get drunk."

"That's a fantastic idea!"

Harry chuckles and opens a bottle. He takes a pull from it and hands it to Louis, "Fuck glasses." Louis shakes his head at him as he takes a swig from the bottle, and Harry grins at him.

Louis swings the bottle between his fingers, "Where'd Gems go?"

"Her room." Harry watches the bottle swing back and forth. Louis nods taking another swig then extends it forward.

Harry balances the bottle on his knee, " Maybe we shouldn't stay for long..."

"Why? Scared Gems and I are going to run off into the sunset together next to never return?"

Harry takes a hearty drink and passes it back, "Nah."

Louis takes it, "Why then?" he asks before drinking.

"Feel like we haven't had any time to just be alone." Harry sighs.

Louis rolls his eyes, "It's only been four days, love."

"Four days too long, Lou. " Harry mumbles feeling silly.

Louis rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

Harry snatched the bottle back, "Don't tell me what to do."

Louis laughs, "So if I said fuck me would you ignore that one?"

"Ok. Shut up." Harry laughs, feeling a little hot.

Louis gives him a toothy grin and crawls over to him, "So? Was that a yes or no? Hmm?"

Harry puts the bottle down, his breathing getting a little heavier as Louis makes his way into his lap. Louis smirks wrapping his arms Harry's neck and his knees embracing Harry's hips, "So? Yes or no?"

Harry's lips find Louis' neck, " O-"

"Why the fuck does everyone think it's ok the fuck in my house?!" Gemma screams as she comes out to get the rest of her pie.

Louis looks up amused, "I thought you wanted me to get laid?"

"Not in my house." Gemma mumbles and walks back to her room, pie in hand. "I'm leaving I'm leaving, as you were soldiers."

Louis laughs nuzzling his head in the crook of Harry's neck, "I love your sister. I really do." Harry smiles, even though it's a tad bit annoyed. Louis pokes his face, "Oh, come on, now we can have fun times later. When we're alone."

Harry laughs, " Fun times..."

"Mhmm," Louis nodded smiling widely at him. Harry grins too, and quickly kisses him on the lips. Louis rests his head on Harry's chest. The older man rubs his hands up and down Louis', hands drifting closer and closer to the in seam of his trousers.

Louis shifts, "What are you doing?" Harry rolls his hips up to meet Louis' and eventually he unzips him, and massages him softly through his boxers. Louis presses his lips to Harry's collarbone aiming to bruise it. His hands run up and down Harry's sides.

Harry sucks in a breath, Louis cold lips shocking but his warm breath going straight to his own cock. Harry shakily starts jerking Louis faster. Louis brings his hands down to add pressure on Harry's front rubbing it slowly as he thrusts into Harry's hands.

Harry groans, bucking his hips. He thumbs at Louis' tip, spreading the slight bead of come there and adds more pressure to the others cock. Louis pants heavily. His hand slips down Harry's pants grabbing his dick and pumping him at the same pace Harry was him. The older man thrusts shallowly into Louis' palm and he whimpers a bit. He squeezes him hard and thumbs under Louis' sensitive cockhead softly.

Louis hisses at the feeling and his hand clenches tightly around Harry.

Harry gasps, " Fucking..." His hand slows, coming to a maddening pace over Louis' cock.

Louis makes an unpleased sound as he goes back to pumping Harry. The wolf smirks, and nips a tendon on Louis' neck and goes back to rubbing the youngers' cock faster. Louis swipes his thumb over the head of Harry's dick. He leans forward kissing a moan to Harry's lips. Harry runs his tongue over Louis' lips, biting at his mouth.

Louis brings his free hand up grabbing the back of Harry's neck pulling Harry forward as he leaned back. Harry's heart is beating hard and fast, he can barely breathe as he's pulled near the boy.

They're laying horizontal when Louis pulls him, Harry above Louis and the alpha feels himself flush. He takes Louis' hands off of him, and scoots down Louis' body until his mouth is right over Louis' dick. He takes the boy in his mouth, and sucks harshly. Louis bucks up at the feeling wrapping his arm over his mouth as he moans.

Harry's fingers dance over Louis' sharp hip bones as he pulls him in deeper. He moans around Louis and licks around the cock in his mouth then thrusts into the couch beneath them. Louis comes with a shout, his arm droops down as he gathers himself.

Pulling off, Harry licks his lips and sits back to lower his trousers further down his thighs.

Louis fixes his pants as he sits up. He catches Harry's lips for a second before he pushes him back down into a lying position. Louis lowers his head down to press a kiss to Harry's thigh and in response, the older man shivers.

Louis takes his time leaving a trail of wet bruises on both sides of Harry's inner thighs.

The alphas cock twitches and spurts unexpectedly, come catching on Louis' chin and his thick eyelashes. Harry pulls him up and kisses him softly. Louis smirks, "I didn't even have to touch you."

Harry shakes his head, "We should take a shower."

"No, really? I thought I'd just go to bed cum and all."

"You do look pretty with my cum on your face." Harry chuckles.

Louis pushes him lightly, "I'm sure I do, love."

Harry tucks himself back in his pants and leads Louis to the bathroom, " You turn on the water and I'll get our stuff."

"Mk," Louis replied as he heard Harry walk out. Louis turns the knobs and adjusts them until he's happy with the temperature.

He comes back with the shaving stuff and shampoo and body wash, and Louis' already taking off his clothes. Harry whistles and Louis flips him off and climbs into the shower. Harry follows and puts his head under the water, "We didn't get drunk."

Louis tilts his head, "I'm sure you'll be fine sober."

Harry laughs and flicks Louis in the face with droplets of water, Not that I'm worried about."

Louis sticks his tongue out at him, "Why? Are you drunk off our love?"

Harry feels a spark of fond go through him, "Ya." Louis hums smiling to himself.

They wash quickly and get out of the shower. Going through the motions, Louis' shaved not long after. When Louis hops off the counter, Harry whips him with a rolled up towel and laughs loudly.

Louis throws his towel at him and goes back into their bedroom pulling on briefs before slipping into bed.

Harry comes in behind him after a few moments, wrapping his arms around the human "Night, Lou."

"Night Harry."


	32. Chapter 32

Around midnight Gemma climbs into bed with Harry and Louis. Louis breathes in deeply sitting up slightly, "Whahmm?"

"Go back to sleep, blind boy." She settles between them, kissing her brothers sleeping cheeks and Louis' cheeks also.

"Nmph," Louis replied as he settled back down.

Harry wakes up at eight, an arm that isn't his is across his face and he's spitting mouth fulls of hair out of his mouth, "Lou?" He croaks.

Louis scrunches his nose, "Shh."

Harry nods and sits up. He rolls onto the floor, rifling through his bags for Louis' pills. He gets a couple and shakes Louis awake gently.

"Nmph," Louis buries his head into his pillow and turns away from him.

Harry sighs and climbs on top of him and wiggled around on the smaller man and Louis grumbles into his pillow.

"Take your pills, Louis." Harry mumbles and he gets comfortable on top of the boy.

Louis sighs, "Inaminute."

Harry sighs, " Now."

Gemma hits the pillow next to her head, " Shuddup."

Louis nods, "What she said."

Harry shifts his hips and lays there staying silent, on top of Louis.

"You're heavy. Get off."

"Take your pills first." Harry mumbles.

Louis grumbles, "Why? I'm sleeping." Harry doesn't say anything. Louis moves closer to Gemma trying to rid himself of Harry's weight.

Harry whines, " Take the damn medicine."

"You take the damn medicine," Louis mutters.

Harry scoffs, laughing a little bit, "I can't!!!"

"Sure you can just swallow em."

Harry shifts and swallows, "I thought they'd taste different."

"They're pills how do you expect them to taste?"

"Bitter." Harry moves off of him and sits on the floor, leaning his head back on the mattress, pills still in hand. Louis doesn't reply as he aims for sleep.

Harry pulls Gemma from the bed, even through her loud protests. Thirty minutes later Harry's bringing Louis a large stack of pancakes, with Gemma hot on his trail.

Louis perks up at the smell, "Mmm."

"Pancakes." Harry says.

"No shit, love. I've got a well working nose."

Gemma shakes her head, "Don't be rude, Louis. He made you panca-"

"Gemma can you go get a glass of Orange juice?" Harry cuts her off and she leaves a frown on her face.

"I'm not complaining about the pancakes. I'm just saying I knew what he made."

"No pancakes for you, until you take your pills."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Fine fine. Give me the damn pills."

Harry triumphantly smiles, and hands him the pills. Louis takes his pills and scowls at him. Handing him the pancakes, Harry gets some for himself and sits in the bed.

"Eating in bed are we?"

Harry nibbles on the fried bread, "Yea." Louis smiles and begins to eat.

" What do you want to do today ? " Harry asks.

Louis shrugs, "I don't know."

Gemma plops on the bed and stretches out, touching Louis' toe, "Were going out. Just me and you."

Louis smiles, "Works for me."

Gemma smiles, "Mini golf for Harry."

"And driving off into the sunset for us!"

Harry wrinkles his nose, "Hmm."

Louis pats his thigh, "Sorry, love. You have no say."

Harry frowns then, " Ugh."

"Oh, stop that! You'll have a nice boys day."

Harry snorts, "You think Ashton will be up for it?"

"He'll be up for it if I tell him to. So, yes."

Harry rolls his eyes, " Right."

Louis snorts, "Well, it's true."

"You're full of shit, Lou." Harry scoffs, and climbs off of the bed.

"I am not!" Louis calls after him and Harry laughs.

Gemma whispers to Louis, "He's a little fuck."

"Isn't he?" Louis whispered back fondly.

Gemma eyes Louis' smile, "You've changed."

"Have I now?"

"I can see the love." Gemma whispers, reaching up to run a finger over his cheek.

Louis laughs, "Oh, hush."

Gemma starts humming, " Look who isn't denying it."

Harry comes back in and says fondly, "Is Gemma starting trouble again?"

"Why, would you accuse your lovely and sweet sister of causing trouble?"

Harry chuckles and takes Louis' empty plate, "I've known my sister for twenty four years, Lou."

Louis shrugs, "Just because she's your hellion does not mean she mine."

Harry comes back and shakes his head, "What do you say Gemma?" Gemma smiles and wraps her arms around Louis.

Louis leans into her, "She said you smell."

"What a bitch." Harry sighs.

Gemma laughs loudly, nodding into Louis' neck.

"Now that's rude," Louis scolds and wraps his arms around Gemma and coos, "My poor baby. Is the smelly man hurting your feelings?" Harry rolls his eyes but smiles.

Gemma nods, "Lets take a nap before we leave."

"We just woke up," Louis laughed.

Gemma stands and walks to the bathroom and Harry lays down next to Louis. Louis rolls to lay on his stomach inching closer to Harry.

Harry watches him, "You're so cute."

Louis gives him a big smile and places his hand under his chin, "Aren't I?" And Harry just rolls his eyes. Louis rest his head against Harry's forearm still smiling and Harry kisses Louis' hair.

"Louis!!!" Germans yells from the bathroom.

Louis crawls off the bed and yells back, "Gemma!" He walks down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Come here, blind boy." Gemma screams.

"I'm coming! I'm coming," Louis responds as he enters the bathroom.

Gemma looks at him from behind the clear shower curtain, "Take off your clothes."

"Why...Gems I am not getting in the shower with you," Louis leans on the wall.

"I'll pull you in here, clothes and all, Tomlinson."

Louis grumbles, "Rude," as he takes off his clothes.

Gemma smirks and plugs up the bath. She sits them down and fills the bath high with bubbles, "Bubbles are magical."

Louis laughs, "I like how they feel. I'm pretty sure this is my second wish."

Gemma laughs, "Oh, right." She gets a brush and messes with his hair a little and starts styling it. Louis hums enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with.

Gemma giggles while watching the soapy water wash over the scratches and cuts on his arms, "What happened to your arms, lover boy?"

Louis gives a small smile, "I happened."

She smiles wide and nods. Gemma runs her fingers over the scars, "Yea."

Louis shrugs, "It's made Harry a stickler for making sure I take my meds."

"He worries too much. You'll be fine." Gemma says and leans back to brush her own hair.

Louis nods, "That he does."

Gemma runs a finger down Louis' smooth jaw, " When did you start shaving?"

"Um, at the age of twenty."

" I didn't know blind people could shave." She comments.

"You've got to be very careful which is why I don't shave myself. I tried, but I cut myself more than I shaved. Usually my mom, Josh or Ash shaved me, but now I've got Harry."

"You've always got Harry." She coos.

The man in discussion comes in " Already having some girl time?"

"Yeah," Louis replies to the both of them.

Harry chuckles, " Guess who's here?"

"Satan?"

"Close." Harry chuckles, and moves out of the way for Josh.

Josh flips Harry off, "Louis' closer to Satan than I am," He moves looking from Louis to the girl in the tub next to him, "This is one hell of a sight ," he turns to Harry, "Are you filming porn or...?"

Harry gives Josh a look, and Gemma steps out of the tub and puts a hand on her wet hip," I see Harry is letting strays in again. Who are you?"

Josh looks back her meeting her eyes, "I'm Josh," he replies, eyes flickering up and down before settling back on her eyes, "And you are?"

Gemma smiles briefly and cocks her head to the side. She steps closer to him, feeling a pull between them and catches her lips between her teeth, " Gemma."

Harry raises his eyebrows, eyes flicking between them.

Josh gives her a soft smile and steps back out of the doorway, "Well, it's nice to meet you," he looks over Harry before over Gemma to Louis, "Afraid to get out of the tub Louis?"

Louis raises his eyebrows, "Now Josh I know you're happy to see me, but I don't want you to be too happy."

Josh makes a face and laughs, "Right, ok Lou."

Harry steps into the steaming bathroom and gets Louis a towel. Gemma keeps her eyes on Josh, " Do you like pie?"

Louis takes the towel and wraps it around his waist.

Josh nods, "I do like pie."

"Josh why are you here?" Louis asks.

"Because Ashton told me to be." Louis nodded considering that a good enough answer as he leaves the room to get dressed.

Gemma taps Josh's hand, "I have pie in my room."

Quirking up an eyebrow Josh follows her, "Now that's an excellent place to have pie."

Gemma throws her hands in the air and laughs, "Exactly!"

Harry follows Louis, " Were you guys having fun braiding each others hair?"

Louis smiles, "I can't braid, but she did play with my hair, so yes. Yes we did," Louis rummages through his clothes, "I'm surprised you aren't going to supervise them," he giggles.

*****  
Gemma goes through through her drawers and finds a large shirt to pull over her drying body and takes out a little baggie full of weed.

"Close the door."

Josh closes the door, "I thought you had pie," Josh smiles eyeing the bag in her hand, "But that works too."

"I smell it on you." She comments, "The pie is on my nightstand dummy." She reaches in her closet to get her bong.

“Why, I never have done drugs.”

Gemma laughs loudly and loosely ties her wet hair up, " So you're one of those goody goody types then?" She grabs her lighter and lays on her bed, close to Josh. Moving her legs so that they're across his, she makes a funny face at him and lights up the bong. She breathes into the glass deeply and passes it to him.

"I absolutely am," He smiles at her taking the bong inhaling the toxic smoke.

She looks at him and shifts closer, "I just got out of a long term relationship." Gemma licks her dry lips, "But I'm horny."

Josh laughs gripping one of her thighs rubbing his hand up and down. He watches her face, "Mhmm." Gemma smiles and grabs the bong. She takes in a lungful and grabs the back of his neck, letting their open mouths meet.

He sucks in as she exhales. He holds his breath for a moment before exhaling feeling the exhilarating haze wash over him. He leans into her, hovering his lips right above hers. She wraps her legs around his waist and keeps him there, whining. Josh looks at her with a smirk still keeping a small distance between their lips as he trails his hands fingertips up her inner thighs to her hips squeezing them lightly.

Gemma wrinkles her nose and arches up, trying to close their distance between them. Josh kisses her pulling her hips forward as he deepens it. She nips his lip and growls slightly. She trails her lips down his collarbone and sucks the skin before moving to his neck. She pushes him back and rips his shirt off and feels her hair fall down around her shoulders.

Josh lets out a short laugh as he brings her lips back up to his lips kissing her hard. Gemma moans, pulling away and sits back on his erection. She tugs him up and grabs the piece off the nightstand and takes another hit, "I like you."

He takes the bong from her, "Really? I thought you were just horny."

Gemma giggles and grinds on his boner, " Shut up."

He places the piece back down and grabs her hips lightly moving his along with hers, "You going to make me?"

Gemma shakes her head and takes her shirt off, "I don't think so."

Josh slides his hands up till his thumbs are under her boobs keeping his eyes on hers. She stops moving all together, licking her lips and inches her fingers up his arms and grips them tightly.

Drumming his finger against her skin Josh watches her as she takes hold of his arms. Gemma smirks,"Waiting for something, drummer boy?"

"No, are you?"

Smiling she slowly lowers herself, until she's a breath away from his mouth. They're pressed against each other, from head to crotch and she breathes out a contented sigh, and starts rotating her hips again, "I'm glad I didn't put on any underwear."

Josh pecks a small kiss to her nose. Placing his hands on her back and tracing patterns with his fingertips on her skin.Gemma blushes, and tucks her head in the crook of his neck and keeps moving her hips against him.

****

Louis lays on the bed, "When's Ni and Ashton supposed to be over?"

"In a little bit." Harry answers, and he puts some jeans on.

"You think they're having sex? Josh and Gems I mean."

Harry looks at him weirdly, "I don't want to think about my sister having sex, Lou."

Louis shrugs, "I'll take that as a yes."

Harry shudders, "Please shut up."

Louis rolls around their bed with laughter, "Aww, Harry." Harry chuckles and grabs Louis' ankles, and the boy tries yanking his feet back. The older man pulls the small boy towards him and lays his forearms on each side of Louis' face. Louis wiggles, "Well, hi handsome." Harry smiles wide and feels the fondness radiate out of him as he kisses him on the lips.

Louis smiles nosing Harry's cheek, "So, are you really going to go mini golfing with Ash?"

"Yea. I will." Harry falls onto the bed next to him. "You're taking Josh ?"

"I don't know. Depends on if Gems wants to take him with us."

There's a knock on the front door and before Harry can get up to answer it, Niall and Ashton come in.

Louis leaves the bedroom and goes to the living room, "I'm glad you've learned how to knock Ni, but you still need to wait to be let in," Louis scolds.

"Told you we should've just waited," Ashton muttered and Niall rolls his eyes.

Gemma stops kissing Josh and pulls up, "There's a shit ton of people in my house."

Josh laughs, "Maybe you should go out there and be a good host?"

She sits up and looks at him before climbing off of his lap and pecks a kiss to his cheek, "You're staying with me tonight."

Josh props himself up on his elbows. He smirks and raises an eyebrow, "Am I now?"

She bends over to grab her shirt and walks to her dresser to get underwear and shorts. She looks back at him over her shoulder,"Yep."

He sits up and adjusts his pants. He looks at his ripped shirt, "I'm going to get another shirt from my bag," Josh walks out of her room seeing the others in the living room where he left his bag.

Niall raises his eyebrows at the sight and whistles as Gemma makes her way out after him, fully clothed with just her hair in disarray,"Now this is a little surprising."

Louis laughs and scrunches his nose, "What? That they smell like weed?"

Ashton shakes his head at the three of them, "Josh uh, I think you've got a hole there. Not that's it noticeable."

"Shut the fuck up Ashton," Josh laughs as he rummages through his bag for the right shirt, "And you," he points at Gemma and holds his new shirt in front of him, "Let's keep this shirt in tack, yeah?" Josh tosses his torn shirt and slips on his new one.

Gemma growls and winks at him, "Game on."

Harry snorts and moves into the kitchen and gets Louis and himself some water.

Josh shakes his head laughing, "I didn't bring that many shirts woman."

"But you probably brought plenty of hair products," Ashton murmured from his spot behind Niall.

Niall answers Louis, " Gemma and Josh fucked, that's what."

Gemma shrugs and looks disinterested, at Joshs words, "You won't need any clothes."

Josh shrugs, "This town is a nude town then?"

Gemma narrows her eyes at Josh, "I want to shut you up."

He gives her a lazy grin, "Earlier you said you weren't going to make me shut up now you want me to shut up?" Gemma looks away and taps her foot on the floor, she pulls Louis down next to her.

Louis blinks rapidly, "What the hell did I do?"

Ashton wraps his arms around Niall resting his head on Niall's shoulder.

Harry gives him the water, "Nothing, darling." Several minutes go by and Gemma stands abruptly and backs Josh against a wall.

"Well, hello beautiful," Josh teases, Gemma smirks and kisses him hard.

Ashton adverts his eyes towards Harry and Louis, "You know if we're not hanging out with them we can leave now."

Harry nods, "Let me pull some shoes on."

Ashton kisses Niall on the cheek and moves towards the door.

Louis sips his water grinning at the sound of Josh and Gemma's kissing, "I am thankful for being blind."

Gemma pulls them to the floor and reaches a hand under Josh's shirt.

Niall smiles and shakes his head, "We should go before something happens."

Ashton nods in agreement moving towards the door with Niall right behind him. Harry sprints in the room and waits by the open door. Louis' last to get trudging over to the door, "But you guys this is like live action porn."

"Which you can't see, Louis." Niall smiles, and he tugs Louis up next to him. Harry locks the door behind him.

Gemma breaks away from Josh as she hears the door shut and lays her forehead on his shoulder, "We ran them out and I put on clothes for nothing."

Josh laughs, "Nah, it's more fun taking them off then just showing up naked."

Louis pouts, "I could of listened you guys! Plus if I can't see I'm sure neither Josh or Gemma would of minded me staying!"

********   
They break up, Niall and Louis go to a club and as promised Harry and Ashton go mini golfing. Ashton trudges along the sidewalk, "I can not believe we're going mini golfing."

"Our ex's seem to think it'll help our growing relationship." Harry says.

Ashton scowls, "Is it working yet?"

Harry says, "Remember when I said we should be friends?"

"Remember when I said to make sure he took his pills daily?"

Harry bares his teeth, "Yep."

Ashton gives him a bored look, "Don't give me that look. That night was your fault."

They finally get to the place and set up their balls and clubs. "I'm not saying it was. I've never denied it. I'm making sure it won't happen again. So don't give me that shit." Harry lines his club up with the white golf ball and lightly taps it into the hole #1.

"I will give you that shit because you don't know anything when it comes to Louis! You can't deal with him when he gets mad, or unresponsive, or that he's the kind of person that need at least ten minutes to himself before you go an try to comfort him, or that he needs his medicine because things trigger him! And I know I over reacted, but I've dealt with it for three years. I...just don't like seeing him like that. It pisses me off therefore you pissed me off," Ashton huffs out before he stalks off to the first hole hitting his ball into the hole.

Harry eyebrows are drawn together, his mouth set in a thin line and says quietly, "I've been with Louis for four months in total. I haven't had time to get to know Louis and take care of him properly, like you have. But I get to now. I'm trying with you because Louis wants me to, so I'm doing this for him. Stop with this high and mighty shit you've got going on, there's no use for it."

Ashton glares at him, "I'm not acting high and mighty. I know you don't know Louis like I do. I know you eventually will, but you just...You think because you knew him first means anything to me? You think I don't know you're trying for him? I know that. I respect that, but this isn't exactly easy. I doubt it's easy for you too," Ashton walks over to the second hole passing Harry.

Harry laughs dryly and slowly walks after him, "Its not really that hard for me. You're just a little confusing, mate. What are you mad about? Me and Louis have talked about this and were working through it. Louis' your ex, I get that but why are you lighting a fire under my ass, for a mistake that I feel like shit about anyway?"

Ashton hits the ball into the hole and walks to the end to retrieve it, "Your turn," he replies.

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. He misses it the first time but makes it the second.

Ashton walks on to hole number 3, "Once Louis went a week without his pills."

Harry raises his eyes brows, and frowns, " And?"

Ashton hits the ball into the hole, "I was away at my parents that week so Josh was in charge of giving him his medicine. Clearly Josh didn't do that, so school was starting back up. Josh and Louis were moving stuff into the apartment and apparently there was a handful of punk ass kids, Louis' words not mine, there and they set him off. It took me a full three hours to calm him down and he'd wake up angry for the next three day," Ashton rubs his throat, "I found out the hard way that you should not sleep with him when he's still angry. I kicked Josh out for a week and I didn't even speak to him four more days after that," Ashton gives a small laugh.

Harry looks at his watch, "Maybe we should go get Niall and Lou."

Ashton nods, "Yeah, alright off to get smelly drunks."

Niall is hanging on a couple of people by the bar as Ashton and Harry walks into the club.

Ashton scowls, "I'm not dealing with that. I'll go find Louis. Might as well put the cherry on my fucking pissed off cake," Ashton tells Harry before disappearing into a crowd looking for a group of giggling girl or a group of too prettied up frat boys for them to even try to claim being straight. Eventually Ashton does find Louis drunker than what he thought was possible being held up by numerous hands. Ashton pushes his way through grabbing Louis without a word and leading him to the bar.

"Ashhshsh," Louis slurs happily.

Ashton can't help as his face softens, but he still has a scowl on his face, "Louis."

"Dun be mahd. I cahn tell your mahd."

Ashton sighs as they make their way to the bar, "You are forbidden to drink alcohol. Forever." Ashton hears Louis whine and mumble in protest. Harry's leaning on the bar next to a mumbling Niall.

Niall reaches for Ashton when he's close enough, " Baby." Niall pouts at him. Ashton glances over at him, lightly smacking his hands away.

Louis walks over to Harry whining, "Noooo, morah alchol forahva Ashshsh sahid so," Louis leans into Harry heavily.

Ashton leans onto the bar, "Oh, heavenly father give me strength," Ashton looks at Harry, "I'm going to call a cab or do you want a seperate one? I can get two."

"Separate ones. Watch out Niall gets a little bit handsy." Harry say and he takes Louis in his arms, "No, Lou. We have to get home."

Ashton looks back at Harry, "That he is... Don't let him wander off while I make the call...either of them," Ashton says as he sees Louis trying to wiggle out of Harry's arms and Niall slowly sipping on his pint.

Ashton leaves the club to make the call and comes back five minutes later. Niall watches him as he leaves with a hand on his pants and a smirk on his mouth. Harry kisses Louis' head and tightens his arms.

Louis wiggles around and smiles as Ashton approaches and shouts, "I wahnt ice creamah!"  
Ashton rolls his eyes, "Yeah, well you tell Harry that not me."

Louis pokes Harry's hands, "Ice creamah?!"

"Of course." Harry whispers to the drunk boy in his arms.

Niall pounced on Ashton and pulls him in by his neck, " Don't smack my hands away." He presses their mouths together and pulls them towards the outside near the waiting cabs.

Ashton pulls away from Niall, "You're drinking a full cup of water, taking painkillers, a shower and then going straight to bed," Ashton instructs as he leads him to the cab. He looks back at Harry and Louis, "Night guys." then puts Niall in the cab.

Niall shakes his head, climbs on top of Ashton and whispers, " No."

Ashton moves Niall off of his lap and buckles him in, "Yes, Niall."

Niall pouts and unzips his pants, " Ok, Ashton."

Ashton flushes with embarrassment as he zips Niall back up, "Wait until we get home Christ, Ni!" Ashton whisper shouts.

Niall smacks Ashtons hands away and rubs himself through his jeans with one hand and salutes the younger boy with his other hand " Yes, sir."

Ashton slumps against the seat but quickly grabs Niall's wrist when he sees him palm himself, "Niall." Ashton sternly says, "Wait until we get home." He keeps a hold on Niall's wrists.

Niall bites Ashton lightly on his wrist, and mouths over a vein and whimpers, " Ashton."

Sighing Ashton looks at Niall, "Yes, Niall?"

Niall looks at Ashton, lust full in his eyes. He keeps eye contact with him while he unbuckles his seat and leans to whisper in Ashtons' mouth, "I want to feel your body on top of mine." His fingertips dance over Ashtons clothed thigh, "and your cock hard in my hand."

Ashton pushes Niall's chest till he's back in a proper sitting position, "That's not on the list for tonight Ni," Ashton pinches the bridge of his nose and leans his head back.

Niall laughs as their pulling up to the complex. He waits for Ashton and they get inside safely. He has all of his clothes off before Ashton can even close the door.

Ashton turns around and closes his eyes counting to ten. He walks past him going into the kitchen getting a glass of water and two painkillers.

Niall is leaning against the wall when Ashton comes back. He eyes are closed, pink mouth open and his hand running over his hardening cock.

Ashton shakes his head and slaps Niall's hand away, "Drink you damn water and take these, then you can play with yourself in the shower. "

Niall smiles and cracks an eye open, "Will you come in with me?"

"No, Niall. You're a big boy you can take a shower and take care of yourself, alone,"

Ashton puts the water in one of Niall's hands and the pills in another.

Niall takes the meds without the water. He tips the water onto Ashton, smiling a mischievous smile.

Ashton yanks the glass from him, "Fucking childish," he mutters as he fills it back up. Ashton walks back to Niall, "You drink it, not pour it. Drink it."

Niall smirks, somehow getting even harder. When the taller but younger boy comes back with another glass. He tips the glass onto Ashton again, " Opps."

Rubbing his face with his hands he takes the glass and leaves it in the sink. He grabs Niall by the forearm dragging him to the bathroom and Niall chuckles, stumbling along. Ashton puts him in the shower and turns on the cold water only and leaves the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Niall pouts, jumps out of the cold shower and brushes his teeth while he's in there. Ten minutes later his hair is a little wet and he comes back out, "Ash?" Ashton is in the kitchen washing the dirty dishes. He hears Niall, but doesn't respond to him. Niall stumbles into the kitchen, " Ash... Come here."

Ashton puts the last dish on the clean side of the sink and turns. He pushes himself off the counter and walks towards Niall, "Let's get you to bed." Niall dances out of his way.

Sighing Ashton walks back into the bedroom grabbing a briefs and and then goes to the bathroom locking the door behind him taking a five minute shower. He steps out of the shower brushing his teeth then exits the bathroom in a fresh pair of briefs.

Niall is sitting outside when he hears the bathroom door open. He waits a few more moments until he knows Ashton has dozed off before climbing into bed with him. He pulls down the fresh briefs Ashton has on and kitten licks the youngers balls.

Ashton squirms in his sleep. He brings his knees up slightly.

Niall runs a dry finger over his entrance. He sloppily sucks on his fingers and brings them back to Ashton's hole and pushes a finger inside. The Irishman brings his mouth to Ashton hardening cock and sucks.

Ashton groans his hand pressing against Niall's forehead, "Damn it Niall. Go to fucking sleep."

Niall drunkenly thinks back to his childhood, when his mother told him never to talk with his mouth full. He keeps sucking and pumps his fingers roughly, aiming for the man's prostate.

Ashton moans into his pillow, "You're the fucking worst. A damn child." Ashton yanks on Niall's hair, "Niall, seriously go to fucking sleep."

He moans around Ashton’s cock and his teeth lightly graze over the head of his cock. Nialls pushes another finger into him and feels the bundle of nerves as Ashton gets even harder in his mouth.

“Fuck," Ashton breathes out. Ashton yanks harshly on Niall's hair as he comes, "Go to fucking bed," he pants.

Niall suckles on just the head of Ashton's cock, swirling his tongue over the slit and pumps his fingers through his orgasm. He comes out from under the blanket to give a chaste kiss to Ashton. Ashton pulls away from his lips and gets off the bed. He pulls up his briefs mumbling as he leaves the bedroom.

Niall lays on his back and pulls on his prick until he comes with Ashtons name on his lips. He falls asleep like that, hand on his spent cock and Ashtons come on his lips.

 

******  
Harry leads them outside and puts Louis in the car and they head off to McDonald's. Louis leans onto Harry, "Yes, you're the best," Louis laughs, "Ashton's pissy."

Harry laughs. They pull up to a drive thru, "What do you want?"

"Chocolate milkshake, please," Louis replies. Harry asks for a chocolate milkshake. After they pay for it, they head back home. Louis happily sucks on his milkshake, "Want any?" he mumbles.

Harry kisses him lightly, tongue running over his sealed lips, " Tastes perfect."

Louis giggles, "You just wanted a kiss."

"Yea maybe. " Harry whispers, a blush on his cheeks.

Louis pats Harry's cheek, "That's ok. I like your kisses. I don't mind your cheap shots."

Harry throws his head back, "Yea, I know. It's why I keep you around. You deal with my dorkiness."

Louis laughs, "You deal with my craziness so it's only fair." Harry and Louis finally get home. Harry unlocks the the apartment door and hears moans and gasps from somewhere inside the darkened home. Louis bites the insides of his cheeks he grabs Harry's hand as he walks back to their room.

"Oh, my God." Harry whispers as they lock themselves in their room.

Louis kisses Harry's cheek, "My poor Harry, traumatized."

Harry strips off his sweaty clothes, "I know. Oh dear."

"It'll be ok Harry. Let's just get to bed."

They get into bed, "Hopefully my subconscious can erase these memories."

Louis peppers Harry's face with kisses, "If not well just have to fill that head of yours with different moans." Harry chuckles and yawns. He pulls Louis closer and traces his fingertips over Louis' hip bones. Louis pecks a kiss to his lips, "Night Harry."

Niall starts awake not long after Ashtons left and he drunkenly stumbles his way over to Gemma's. He finds Louis and Harry and climbs in bed with them. " Lou...." He whines, close to tears.

Louis wakes up startled by a familiar voice, "Ni?"

"Yea?" Niall asks.

"Why are you here? I love you and all, but why are you here?"

"I think Ashton is mad." Niall whispers sadly, feeling sleepy. "No one has ever been mad at me."

"Oh, Ni," Louis sighs, "What did you do?" He sits up pulling Niall's head to his chest.

"He's upset and I blew him." Niall lays his head on Harry's sleeping shoulder and snuggles close to Louis' body.

Louis lays back down with him, "Let him sleep it off, Ni," Louis whispers, "He won't stay mad forever."

Niall nods, "Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us what you think of Gemma and Josh. We love them ahh 
> 
> I'm moving, and i wont really have internet for a while. ): SO! this story will be put on hiatus until then. I'm sorry guys but ill update when i can. i love you all and we promise that we won't discontinue this story at all. -bri


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd!!!!

Ashton knocks on the door shifting on his feet until Josh opens the door with only his briefs loosely on his hips, "Oh, good. Glad you finally joined the party. Niall's in bed with Louis and Harry." Josh mumbles as he walks away.

Ashton scowls and watched Josh walk away, " Great."

Gemma is laid out across the bed, sated and naked and asleep, with the sheets barely covering her when Josh walks back in. She opens her eyes as her bedroom door closes again. She watches Josh walks to the bed and shifts her legs open for him and sleepily says, "Who's here?"

"Niall's better half," Josh sinks back down on her bed.

Gemma smiles slightly and pulls him in by his waist with her legs and pouts,"No clothes."

"Well, I wasn't going to answer the door naked," Josh laughs slipping off his briefs.

She doesn't answer, and just lays on his chest when he settles back down, "We should go get ice cream later."

"Fine with me."

Louis stirs awake, "I'm going to take a shower," he tells no one in general.

Niall nods, waking up and feeling droopy. He walks out into the living room with his arms high above his head. Ashton's fiddling on his phone when he hears someone walking down the hall. Niall scratches his stomach and rubs his eyes as he walks to the kitchen. He bends over as he looks in the fridge.

Louis get's into the shower singing to himself. Ashton plays on his phone listening to the distant singing and the sound of whoever in the kitchen. Harry stumbles into the living room first, "He's in the kitchen."

Ashton flicks his gaze up at Harry, "Good for him," he mutters watching Harry go back down the hall. Harry rolls his eyes and goes into the bathroom to pee.

Niall hears Harry and and Ashton talk, so he leans on the doorway of the living, " Hey."

Ashton glances up, "Are you wearing any article of clothing?"

Niall smiles bashfully, "No "

Sighing, Ashton pinches the bridge of his nose, "Did you bring any clothes with you?"

Niall inches forward, "I'm not a child." Ashton looks at him blankly. Niall flushes and smiles angrily, "We'll talk when you feel like I'm an adult again." He walks out of the house and back to his apartment.

Louis gets dressed quickly after his shower walking into the living room and sitting down next to Ashton, "You can't be mad at Niall. No ones ever mad at Niall."

Ashton gives him a scowl, "Don't tell me who I can and can't be mad at Louis."

Louis pouts and rubs Ashtons thigh, "You're cranky."

Harry walks into the living room not long after Louis and gives Ashton a look and asks," Who's mad at Niall? What'd he do?" He hands Louis his pills and starts up breakfast.

Gemma gets off a sleeping Josh and comes into the living room after pulling on a baggy shirt, "Who's mad at Niall? I didn't know that was possible."

Ashton watches Louis take his pills, "Oh, for christ sake," he leans on Louis, "It's nothing."

Louis pats Ashton's head softly, "Calm down Ashton."

"Any suggestions for breakfast anyone? " Harry asks.

Gemma comes over to Ashton and pats his knee, "Its ok Ashton."

Ashton sighs, "Fried eggs."

Harry starts cooking and Gemma pats his head hard and says , "Don't be sad. Have sex."

Ashton gives her a slightly amused look, "Are you offering?" Louis laughs at his words falling over onto his lap, "And sex does not solve everything."

Gemma wrinkles her nose, and stops her patting. She goes back to Josh, mumbling and boys being stupid.

Louis rubs Ashton's thigh, "I don't think you're stupid. "

"Thanks Louis."

Niall walks, clothes on, " No, he kinda is." And he goes to the kitchen and helps Harry with the food.

Ashton mutters under his breath. Louis frowns at Niall, "Niall, you really can't say that since Ashton is generally pretty level headed."

Ashton sighs, "Just drop it Louis. It's not a family discussion."

Niall rolls his eyes at Louis' words and Harry pats his shoulder, "Just breathe. things will work out. Crack these eggs for me? "

Niall nods and cracks and whisks the eggs.

Louis hums and moves to lounge on Ashton's lap. Ashton gives him a small glare, but scratches at his head anyways, "You do know I'm not furniture, right?"

"Shh, except it already." Niall smiles at Ashtons and Louis' conversation and fights an urge to say something.

"I miss him." He whispers to Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes , "You just blew him-"

Niall punches him in the arm and glares, "Shut up."

Louis pokes at him, "Are you mad you had to hang out with Harry or have you recently talked to those awful creatures you call your parents?"

Ashton yanks his hair a bit, "Louis, that's rude and yes I did talk to them shortly before we came back over."

"Is that why you've got a stick up your ass?"

Ashton sighs, "Shut up, Louis."

Louis whisper to himself, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Breakfast is ready." Niall says, looking at Ashton as he comes out of the kitchen. Harry comes out of the kitchen too and sets the hot food on the table.

Ashton pushes Louis up onto a siting position, "Huh," he says looking at the food on the table.

Louis nudges him, "What not used to nonburned food aside from your own and my moms?"

"Honestly, yes."

Niall nibbles on his lips and looks down. He feels small and he doesn't say much while everyone's eating the meal he helped cooked. Harry keep a on glancing at Niall, feeling like shit and he glares at Ashton.

Louis looks up, "Niall, you're being unuasally quiet." The Irishman just shrugs. Louis rolls his eyes and huffs out a sigh, "Fine, whatever die out refusing to apologize."

Ashton glances at Louis shaking his head at him, "Louis, your tongue bite it." Louis sticks his tongue out at and bites it. Ashton blankly stares at him, "Like a damn child," he mutters.

Niall looks at Ashton blandly and stands up from the table " I'm not hungry."

"There's a first," both Ashton and Louis say.

"Shut. Up. " Niall calls as he slams out of the flat.

Harry shakes his head at them, smirking, " You guys are such assholes."

"It's the truth!" Louis replies.

Ashton sighs, "I do not feel up to bouncing from apartment to apartment all day."

Harry shakes his head, "But your boyfriend is upset. Why not try to fix it even if it's not your fault?"

Ashton stabs his food, "I'll talk to him when I'm no longer pissy."

Louis rolls his eyes at him, "So? Your parents called?"

"No, talking about it."

"Alright, fine we'll talk about mine. Did you know my mom was dating and now is engaged?"

Ashton slowly moved away from Louis, "I'm going to leave now. .."

Louis gapes, "Ashton! You fucking knew you bastard!" Louis turns to Harry, "That's just wrong on so many levels," he whines.

**********

Niall hears his front door open and Ashton lays down on the couch.

The blond haired man gets in the shower and screams, "Fuck fuck!"

Ashton rolls off the couch and drags himself to bed. Ignoring Niall's cursing Ashton kicks off his shoes and falls to sleep after he settles in.

Niall sits in the bathtub and rubs his eyes. The skin around his eyes become red and irritated. It feels like hours before he gets out. He dries himself and puts on some loose sleep pants and settles down on Ashtons sleeping form. He lays his hand on the sleeping boys' beating heart. "I'm sorry."

A couple hours later Ashton wakes up to hair tickling his chin and a warm mass on the majority of his left side.

Niall shifts and yawns. His big blue eyes blink awake and and he grins, "Hey."

Laughing Ashton waves his breath away, "Hi." Niall hits him lightly on the stomach and Ashton snatches up his hand biting his fingertips softly. Niall giggles and kisses the soft material of Ashton's shirt that covers his chest. Ashton intertwines their fingers and pecks a kiss to his head.

*********

Gemma drums her fingers on Josh's arm and Josh looks at her with his half lidded eyes.

"I'm going to go spend time with my little blind man." She tells him and gets up, pecking a kiss to his chin and puts on some random clothes.

Once she has her bedroom door shut behind her, she's walking towards laughing voices, "Get dressed blind boy, we're leaving." Louis grumbles about her being bossy, but goes to his room to get dressed nevertheless.

The older woman grabs the keys off the table and waits and Harry makes sure everything is safe before nodding. Louis comes back in a few minutes, "I'm ready to go."

Gemma links their hands while Harry calls a bye to them, "Good."

"Lead the way."

"Always." They get into the car and head to the store for some snacks.

"Are you saying I can't lead?"

"Yes. Now grab some snacks." Gemma says and grabs most of the candy in her line of sight.

Louis shrugs grabbing random boxes.

"Good pick, Louis" she teases . After they pay for it all, Gemma stuffs it all in a backpack and they go to a nearby park. "It's not as fun, when you're not on the run."

"We're on the run?" Louis laughs.

"We were when we first spent time together." She says.

"That we were."

"You and Harry are more bearable to be around now." Gemma starts eating some bagged cotton candy.

"Well, thank you. So are you, you since you've spent most of your time in your room with Josh."

"I like Josh." She smiles, "I don't know but I like him. Not like how I like you or Niall but... it's weird." She shakes her head, feeling confused.

"Well, you're clearly physically attracted to him."

Gemma growls, "Shush."

Louis laughs, "Down girl."

"Is this how it feels with Harry?" Gemma asks.

"I'm not a werewolf, how should I know?"

" Like just a feeling. You'd still know." Gemma sighs.

Louis nods, "Then do you have a special feeling with Josh? One different than you had with Taylor?"

"Don't change the subject you little fucker." She laughs.

"I'm not!" Louis shouts, "I'm just focusing on you and your happiness."

"Your answer would make me happy." She says quietly.

"Like," Louis pauses thinking, "you know when your just comfortable being in the same room whether you're touching or talking or not. You always have them in your thoughts, but it's that little happy thought of that they're yours and you're theirs. That you start seeing things differently. You're just happy."

Gemma shrugs, "I guess."

Louis shakes his head, "Give it time. If it's there it's there. If not you'll find someone."

Gemma looks at her feet, "But I know."

"Are you scared it would scare Josh off if you told him?" Louis asked softly.

"Yea. He's not like me. He won't understand." Gemma angrily says.

"I'm not like you either, but I understood. We learn about werewovles and mating during health class, Gems." She shrugs and sighs, long and loud. Louis pats her shoulder, "You'll figure it out, Gems."

She shrugs off his hand, "Of course I will."

Louis laughs at her, "Where are we off to?"

"Anywhere." She sighs. She grabs his hand again, holding it.

"You know this place, not me."

"A little hard doing anything when you can't see." She pouts.

Louis shakes his head, "No, I can do lots of things. Being blind doesn't stop me."

"You're an independent man who doesn't need a... man." She stutters and then laughs.

"Sure, let's go with that," Louis laughs.

"We're going to swing." She tells him before pulling him gently to a swing set. She sits him down and whispers, "Hold on." Before shoving him up to the air.

Louis kicks his legs back and forth enjoying himself, "So, I'm assuming you don't like the single life?"

"I'm fine by myself. It's just Josh." Gemma pinches him as he comes back down.

Louis hum, "It's just Josh what?"

"I wouldn't have jumped on the first person who was attractive, Louis. I felt this pull. I couldn't just ignore it, blind boy." She stops and stands there, watching as he swings a couple more times.

Louis thought her words over, "Gems, you don't have to tell me what your reason was for having sex with Josh. That's your business. You're both adults."

"I'm not talking about sex, you shit." She leans on one of the bars holding the set up.

Louis sticks his tongue out at her, "Ok, so what have you learned about Josh then?"

"He likes to smoke with me and he also likes to tease. He's pretty funny. He also likes pie.

"That's so vague!"

"No." Gemma replies.

"It is so."

"No." She says again. Louis shakes his head, but remains silent.

"Its only been a day."

Louis continues to swing, "Alright."

Gemma sits on the grass, keeping an eye on Louis, "Tell me a story."

Louis thinks for a moment, "A made up one or a classic?"

"Use your imagination." She whispers, sitting her head down on her knees.

"Living in world of black and white never suited the younger boy. Stepping out into the world the boy goes in search for color. He stumbles into a lake finding a calm, sad color he called blue. Next he walks into a blaze of heat a happy, and warm touch color he called yellow. As he moves closer to the heat it becomes slightly confusing color he calls orange. He continues his journey finding many other colors and the traits the have."

Gemma looks up at him and plays with the ends of her hair, "Louis."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You've found those things." She says.

Louis nods, "The best story to tell is your own." Gemma rolls her eyes and giggles. Louis smiles, "You have a story to tell?"

Gemma shakes her head, "The only exciting thing I've ever done is stab my dad."

Louis squints, "What you can't put a twist on it? Stories don't have to be whole truths they're allowed to be spotted with imagination."

"I don't know how." She frowns.

"That's ok."

"I want to bite Josh." She shouts.

Louis makes a face, "Uh, I think you should hold off on that."

"No shit."

Louis eyes widen and his eyebrows go up as he breathes in, "Well, I didn't know if you were planning on randomly do it."

"Maybe before he leaves." She scratches Louis' nose.

"Don't you think that's too fast?"

" I don't know." She cries.

"I'm pretty sure that's way too soon."

Gemma just scoffs.

Louis sighs, "First of all he needs to know what you are. Second of all he needs to be ok with that, then when you're both ready you can bite him."

"I've never had a mom." She teases.

"Yeah, well if you win the twins over I'm sure they'll make you an honorary member of the family."

She wrinkles her nose in distaste, "No thank you."

"You say that now," Louis knocks their shoulders together and Gemma just snorts. "Do you like Ashton?"

"I guess." She gives him a funny look.

Louis shrugs, "How well does weed work?"

She raises her eyebrows, "Pretty well.... Are we getting Ashton high?"

Louis grabs his stomach doubling over with laughter, "No, oh good god no," Louis takes a minute to gather himself, "Ashton doesn't like going near those types of things. Can hardly even get him drunk."

"That's my new goal." Gemma says. "I'm going to get Ashton drunk."

"Good luck with that one. Hell, I'll even help!"

Gemma claps her hands, "Everyone but Harry and Niall can know."

"I'm pretty sure Niall wouldn't care or Harry."

"No telling. Shush." Gemma stands.

"Fine fine."

" We should get back. I want to start now." She shouts and jumps up and down.

Louis stands up, "Ok let's go then."

"Lets pick up liquor on the way home though. I want him to get drunk at home first."

Louis shakes his head, "I'm all for it, but Gems he's really not a drinker, so I doubt you'll get him drunk from the get go."

"I don't need that negative shit, Louis." Gemma shouts happily.

"Alright, get fruity shit he likes those the most."

"Get in the car." She yells when she buckles herself in. Louis gets into the car mumbling about her being bossy.

They get the liquor, the fruity kind just for Ashton and get to the apartment. "We need a game plan." Gemma says, tapping her fingers on the dashboard.

Louis thinks, "I usually guilted Ashton into drinking or if there's something to celebrate he'll drink."

Gemma unbuckles and she gets out of the car, "Birthday!!"

Louis laughs, "Who's exactly?"

"Mine now." Gemma drags him up to her flat.

"Right," Louis replies unsure.

Harry shoots up from the couch and stops talking to Josh when they come in. "Its my birthday today and I want everyone drunk." Gemma smiles before she heads to the kitchen. Louis follows her into the kitchen nodding along to her words.

"Harry go get the other two, Louis go get the radio out of my room and Josh come here." She instructs, clapping her hands loudly.

"Why is the blind man instructed to go and get something?" Louis ponders to himself as he makes his way to her room. Harry rolls his eyes at her and follows Louis, chuckling at his words and helps him get the  
machine.

"You didn't have to help, love," Louis said as they walked back down the hall with the radio.

“What's all this about?" Harry asks before they get to the living room.

Josh slowly gets up off the couch and makes his way over to her. Gemma bites at her mouth and sets the alcohol in front of her and stares at it. Josh leans on the counter by her, "You called?"

"We're getting Ashton drunk." She whispers to him and uncaps a bottle to take a swig from.

"Good luck with that."

"Gems where do you want this?" Louis asks holding the radio while Harry leaves to retrieve the other pair.

Gemma winks at him and start a handing him bottles, "You're good at mixing drinks?"

Harry walks to the other apartment to get the couple and no one asks questions but Harry tells them it's for Gemma's birthday.

"I might be," Josh replies smirking he leans in pressing his lips to her neck. Louis sets the radio down with a huff.

Gemma looks at his lip and smirks,"Couldn't get enough morning ?"

Niall opens the door with a grin, leaving it open until Harry closes it. Josh just shakes his head and grabs a few bottle looking at them. Ashton eyes the bottle warily and looks over at Niall and Louis already mentally preparing for the worst. Niall pokes Ashton, " I won't let anything happen to you."

Ashton gives him a small glare trying not to smile, "How's that? Going to drink it all for me?"

Niall stands on his toes to kiss Ashton’s twitching mouth and then walks off, deeper into the kitchen. Shaking his head Ashton leans on the wall closest to the door and where he has a decent view of the kitchen. Niall laughs at something Gemma says and catches Ashton’s eyes.

Harry goes to stand near Louis who's by the table, " I know what's going on."

Louis tilts his head, "And that is?"

Niall winks at Ashton while Harry whispers, "Trying to get Ashton drunk."

Ashton rolls his eyes but does crack a smile.

Louis shrugs, "If that's what you chose to think we're doing then so be it, love."

"I can't believe Gemma got to you." Harry shakes his head and mock-weeps.

Niall blushes and goes back to the yelling Gemma.

"She did no such thing! She a saint."

Harry shakes his head, and rakes a hand through his hair.

Gemma pecks a kiss to Joshs cheeks as he's finishing the drinks, "You're amazing."

"Why, thank you," Josh replies.

Louis sits down on the couch, "Get me a drink?" he asks Harry. The alpha nods and gets him one. He passes it to him with another pressed in his other hand. Gemma comes to the living room one in her hand too. Niall passes one to Ashton and gets one for himself and he leads them to a vacant chair and sits on Ashtons lap.

"Thank you," Louis kisses him on the cheek and Harry sips his own, listening to the conversation around them. Ashton pats Niall's thigh with his free hand and holding his untouched drink in the other. Josh walks in with a drink of his own going over to Gemma's side.

Gemma leans into Josh's side and says to everyone, "Its my birthday. Come on, everyone celebrate."

Louis smiles happily sipping on his drink. Josh chugs his back. Ashton looks at his in disinterest.

Gemma looks at Josh happily and pecks a wet kiss to his neck, but pouts at Ashton, "Its my birthday!!!!!"

Ashton flickers his gaze from his drink to her then back at his drink, "Ok?"

"Its my birthday wish to get fucked into the mattress tonight and for everyone in my party to have at least a couple of drinks." Gemma says, frowning.

"You know if you tell someone your wish it's not going to come true." Ashton says.

Gemma narrows her eyes and tips back her drink then licks her lips when the alcohol is all gone in her cup, "I know one of things better happen..."

"I vote on the drinking one! Either that or I'm going back with Niall and Ashton after the party ends," Louis spoke up.

Gemma smiles at Louis, "I want both to happen."

"Of course you do," Louis laughs.

Josh rubs and squeezes her thigh and leans in kissing her behind her ear. Gemma bites her lip, grabs Josh's hand and moves his hand up her thigh even more.

Harry gets more comfortable next to Louis and Niall wriggles around on Ashton. Louis smiles taking another sip of his drink. Ashton set down his drink and grabs Niall's hips stilling them. Niall grins over his shoulder and wiggles out of his grasp but still on Ashtons lap and downs his drink in one go. Ashton wraps his arms lightly around Niall and presses his forehead to Niall's back and the blond rubs his hand on Ashtons thigh.

Louis abruptly gets up going to the kitchen grabbing another drink, "Anyone need one while I'm up?"

" Yes." Niall and Gemma shout.

Louis bring back two drinks waiting for Gemma and Niall to take them before going back to get his own and handing Josh one too though he said nothing. Niall sips on his drink and turns his head a little bit, to press a wet kiss to Ashtons throat and Ashton opens his eyes and gives him a tired smile.

"Lets get you to bed, darling." Niall whispers and stands. He puts his drink down and tugs Ashton up.

Louis frowns as he hears Ashton mumble out an ok and heavy footsteps. Louis leans back on Harry ignoring the urge to get up.

"Niall and Ash left." Harry mumbles into his ear.

Louis looks up at his voice, "I know," he softly says.

Harry looks at his boyfriend sadly and kisses his forehead, " Sorry."

"I'm going to take a shower," Louis hops up, "Want to join me?"

"Yea." Harry mumbles and downs his drink. Louis takes Harry's hand and leads them to the bathroom.

Back in the living room, Gemma tugs Josh on top of her as she's laying down and he presses his hips down on Gemma's, his arms resting around her head. Gemma breathes out heavily and let's her drink fall from her hand.

Josh nips at her neck. He wraps his arms around her waist, "Want me to carry you to bed?" Gemma smiles and nods, her neck tingling. So Josh easily picks Gemma off the couch and moves her legs so he can bridle carry her back to her room.

As they're going down the darkened hallways, she rakes her fingers through Josh's hair. Josh smiles and enters her bedroom. He drops her on the bed and closes the door before climbing on top of her.

Gemma grabs him by the neck and kisses him hard. She groans and claws at his shirt. Sitting up Josh quickly gets rid of his shirt. He mouths at her neck lightly nipping and sucking around the base. Gemma squirms and sighs happily and her legs inch open.

Josh's hands trail down to hem of her shirt slipping one of them up while he hooks his other arm around her waist lifting her up just so he can unsnap her bra from the back. Pushing up the shirt and removing the bra Josh kisses her nipples lightly nicking them with his teeth. Gemma arches her back, and she becomes moist with arousal. Josh slowly kiss his way down and dots her hip left to right with large purples bruises.

Her knees draw up, silently begging for what she wants most. Josh kisses her left thigh down and back up huffing hot air as he moves his head over to right thigh. He looks up as he kisses down her thigh watching her face.

Gemma’s eyes are blown wide and her cheeks are pink. Her mouth is red and bitten as she roughly says, "Don't tease me, you fucker."

Josh moves till his lips ghost over her, "I'm sorry. What is it exactly you want me to do? Hmm?"

Gemma shifts her restless hips and puts a hand in her underwear. She keeps her eyes locked with his as she strokes herself and waits.

Josh allows his eyes to trail down for a moment before he looks back up, "Going to finish yourself off?"

"If you're not going to take what's yours then I might." She whispers and her eyelashes flutter when her fingertips graze over her swollen clit. Her thumb catches on her panties, revealing her wet entrance.

"No, I'm good," Josh smirks rolling off of her and onto his own side of the bed, "You enjoy your fingers."

Gemma growls and strips the rest of her clothes and Josh watches her with amusement.

Gemma climbs on the bed and looks at him from under her lashes. She's like a lion as she goes to him, a woman on the prowl. She nuzzles his neck and collarbone, biting softly.

His eyes follow her movement, but makes no movement himself.

Her lips ghost over his nipple and she bites her way down his navel. She shifts her body and straddles him, but holds herself up not letting him feel her. She looks at him and moans as she pushes two fingers inside herself.

Josh folds his arms behind his back watching her with a smirk on his face, "Enjoying yourself up there?"

With a slick sound, her fingers come out of herself and she traces Josh's lips with the wet finger and she has smile on her face. She finally sits down on his torso and moves her hips, feeling her slickness move along his bare belly.

"Are you fingers not doing it for you? Do you need something else?" Josh hold her gaze as she moves around his torso.

She moves down him again and unbuckles his jeans, " I need you."

"You need me to what?" She bares her teeth and doesn't answer but pulls his jeans off instead.

Josh sits up wrapping on arm around her waist and his other hand caressing her face. He presses his forehead to hers, "What do you need? Hmm? To be fucked slowly, and steadily?" He flips them over so he's on top of her again pressing his clothed crotch to her bare one. He leans pressing his lips to her ear whispering hotly, "Or maybe fast and hard?"

Gemma shudders in his arms and bites his shoulder softly, "You set the pace." He kisses her long and hard as he slips off his boxers. He grips her hips pinning them to the bed as he slowly thrusts in. She whimpers and let's her legs fall limp as her skin grows sticky with sweat and sensations wash over her. Josh watches her as he continues to slowly move his hips in and out.

She locks her eyes with his and she clenches unexpectedly , her back arches off the bed with a loud scream of Josh's name as he hits her spot.

Josh picks up her hips and thrusts into her going faster with each thrust. Soon after he pins her hips to the bed aiming to leave a dent in the mattress and she comes with a cry. Gemma closes her eyes tightly, fisting the sheets below her tightly. Her inscissors lengthen and her nails sharpened and the sheets soon become shreds. Josh notices right before he comes mumbling Gemma's name as he captures her lips with his own still thrusting into her, but with less power.

Gemma tastes blood on her tongue and she let's her lengthened nails trail down the man's back. Josh moans at the feeling and deepens their kiss. Gemma breaks away, breathing heavily. Josh rolls over to lay beside her.

"That was fun." She whispers.

"Mhmm," Josh nods pulling her closer to spoon her.

Gemma kisses his forearm that's under her chin and whispers, "I'm a werewolf."

Josh looks at the bed, "Those poor sheets I hope you have extras." Gemma smiles wide as she turns in his arms and kisses him on his pink mouth. "Hmm, so did enjoy your wish?"

"I did. Thank you. Are you tired?" She pulls back to look at his face.

He gives her a small smile, "Why? Did you want a round two?"

She stands, stretching and puts on some shorts and a shirt, "Chicken nuggets and ice cream, yea?"

Josh laughs sitting up and grabbing his discarded clothes pulling them on, "Whatever makes you happy."

Gemma ties her hair up, giving the biggest smile she's ever given anyone and then grabs his hand. When they get out of the house she gives him the keys, "There's a McDonald's a couple blocks from here. Just keep going straight."

He takes the keys and unlocks the car getting in and starting up the car. Gemma puts her feet on the dashboard and grabs her beanie from the back seat and puts in on her head. Josh drives down the road. He reaches the McDonald's in no time, "Drive thru or order in?"

"Drive thru." She claps and unbuckles her seat belt as she leans over him to see the window.

He drives to the lit up menu of the practically empty parking lot. He puts the window down as he stops. A voice crackles through the speaker box.

Gemma’s eyes light up. She kisses his chest and whispers, "Go ahead and order." Her small hand creeps inside his jeans and she slowly strokes him.

"Two twenty count, a strawberry milkshake and," Josh looks over at her, "What kind of icecream do you want?"

Gemma feels him grow hard in her hand. She wrists her wrist upward as she rubs her thumb over his tip and she pouts while she's thinking, "Chocolate."

"And Chocolate milkshake." Josh grunts out. The voice cackles out a price. Josh drives to the window. Gemma pulls his leaking cock out and ducks down to lick the tip.

Josh pays and takes the food and drives off placing his hand on her neck massaging it gently, "You're terrible. You know that?" he laughs.

Gemma wraps her lips around him and hums. She sucks a little before pulling off and asks for her food. Josh hands her the bag and adjusts himself as he drives back to her place.

"Can I ride you while I eat my nuggets?"

"In the car or your bed?" Josh parks the car.

Gemma shimmies out of her shorts, puts their shakes in the cup holders and climbs on top him and he unbuckles himself and watches her adjust on his lap.

Gemma sits back and picks up a nugget, "Waiting for something?"

"You're the one who wanted a ride."

Gemma bites into the nugget, getting comfortable, "Hmm." He leans in biting the piece of the nugget that stuck out between her lips. Gemma goes crossed eyed, still staring at him. She blushes and grabs him and guides his cock into her. He grips her hips while he eases into her.

Gemma grips the seat behind him and slams her hips down. She swallows the chicken and bites her lips, as she fucks herself down on him and murmurs, "You like this?"

Josh grabs a nugget moving his hips with her. He takes a bite, chewing slowly, "Maybe."

Gemma stops her movements and takes a sip over her milkshake, "Maybe..."

"Mhmm, that's what I said."

"You're a prick." She smiles and starts riding him again. "God, you feel so good inside me."

"Ah, but my prick is what you like most about me," Josh smirks.

Gemma eats a chicken nugget thoughtfully as she stares at him, "No."

Josh sips on his shake looking at her with amusement, "Alright."

Rolling her hips, she asks, " Do you like dirty talk?"

"Depends, I've got to be in the mood. You?"

"I can go for it." She shrugs and sighs happily when she feels him twitch inside her. Josh grips her hips picking her up and slamming her back down as he thrusts up from his seat. Gemma jolts in surprise and shudders as she comes, " Fuck." Josh kisses her as he cums and his hands bruising her even more and she whimpers into his mouth.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?"

Gemma nods and tiredly looks at the clock, noticing it's pretty early in the morning. "Yea yea."

Josh opens the car door, lifting her up and onto the seat beside him. He fixes his pants and grabs his food exiting the car.

Gemma leans back on her seat, staring up at the roof of her car. She gets out, drink in hand and they get to the flat. They go inside and she throws her keys somewhere and heads to her room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not Beta'd!!!

Ashton wakes up around three in the morning with his head pounding his body aching. Rubbing his too warm of a forehead he gets out of bed and stumbles around looking in cabinets for some kind of medicine.

Niall feels the bed dip, then there's no weight on his side any more. He groggily gets up and, trudges down the dark hallway and towards slamming cabinet doors, " Ash..."

Ashton looks up, "Hey, you go back to bed. I'll be back there soon."

"What's wrong?" He whispers instead, worry blooming in his chest.

"Nothing, go back to bed, Ni."

Niall comes up behind him, rubbing Ashtons arms and bare back and kisses the dip between his shoulder blades. Ashton shrinks away from his touch, "Go on back to bed, Niall. I'll be back soon." Niall frowns, the crease between his eyebrows forming and he leaves the younger boy without another word.

Ashton finds what he's looking for. He gets a glass of water and swallows his pills. He gets up contemplates sleeping on the couch. Sighing, he trudges back to bed slipping into it quietly.

After he hears Ashton settle in beside him, he listens to his breathing for a while. His stomach rumbles and he knows he hasn't eaten anything much all day, so around four he starts cooking breakfast for himself and Ashton stirs in his sleep.

Niall is restless with his movements. He makes waffles and pancakes with biscuits and sausage even trying to make homemade jam. He's worried and Ashton won't talk to him. About an hour later, he's seated in the darkened living room, the food forgotten and Hey Arnold! playing on his Tv.

Around eight in the morning Ashton pulls himself out of bed and walks down the hall. He see Niall sleepy staring at the screen. He walks into the kitchen. He scans the area and closes his eyes counting to ten. He takes his medicine and walks back into the living room.

Niall let's his head hit the cushion as Ashton leaves again. Ashton crawls back into bed. Niall wakes to his stomach cramping and he groans.

Rubbing his stomach he walks into the kitchen. He doesn't have much of an appetite, so he puts some of the food into the fridge and cleans the kitchen. He walks into the bathroom and sets the water on a warm temperature, and climbs in. Ashton wakes up the water thundering into the tub. Groaning Ashton pulls a pillow over his head.

Niall washes slowly, even shampoos and conditions his hair. He climbs out of the tub, feeling like his limbs weight a ton and walks back to the bedroom. Niall falls into bed, curling in on himself.

Ashton moves closer to him wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his forehead to the back of Niall's neck. Niall breathes out, holding himself still and Ashton wiggles closer and kisses the back of his neck. Niall closes his eyes tight and his belly rumbles.

"Does it hurt or are you hungry?"

"Both." Niall softly says.

Ashton gets out of bed and grabs a water bottle, medicine and puts a pot of chicken stock on the stove. He turns on the stove before returning back to the bedroom. He walks over to Niall, "Here you take these. I'm making noodles."

Niall takes the medicine and nods.

Ashton comes back moments later with two bowls of noddles and chicken, "Sit up, Ni," Ashton says softly.

Niall wraps a discarded blanket around himself and sits up, leaning against the headboard and looks down at his lap. Ashton moves to sit next to him slowly eating his own food. Niall looks down at his own bowl, slowly picking at his food.

Ashton watches him, "Do you want me to feed you?"

" I'm not a child." Niall grumbles and his stomach instantly twists in a knot and he sighs.

Ashton tilts his head, "I know. I wasn't asking to belittle you." Niall stays silent and spoons the warm soup in his mouth. Ashton chews on his food, "Who got who sick?" he wonders out loud.

"You got me sick." Niall mumbles, smiling a little.

"I strongly disagree with that statement."

Niall rolls his eyes, "I never get sick though."

Ashton snorts, "Ok, Ni. I got you sick."

Niall pokes him with the end of his spoon, " Exactly." He eats with more vigor now and he finishes his food before Ashton. Ashton shakes his head smiling at him all the same.

"This tastes amazing."

Ashton laughs, "I just added chicken and extra spices to the chicken stock and noddles. Nothing hard."

Niall watches the dimple form in his cheek and he puts the bowl down and combs Ashtons hair with his fingers, " Thank you."

"Least I can do for getting you sick," Ashton blushes. Niall leans in and kisses him softly and Ashton cups Niall's cheek deepening the kiss. Niall let's the blanket shift off of him and he pushes himself into Ashton's lap.

Ashton grips Niall's thighs drumming his finger on them. Nialls thumb is against Ashtons pulse and he feels his heartbeat thumming faster. Niall rotates his hips in the boys lap. Ashton bring his hand to still Niall's hips smiling and blushing as he speaks, "No, sexy time while we're sick."

Niall nods and nuzzles his neck and sniffles, " Ok Ash." He whispers. Ashton turns his head and pecks a kiss to his nose. Niall puts their bowls on the floor and pulls Ashton down to lay on his chest.Ashton ighs happily pressing a kiss to his chest.

***********  
Harry wakes up wrapped around Louis, the following morning to a loud banging in the kitchen. Louis sleeps, unaware of the noise a few rooms away.

Gemma is slamming cabinet doors when Harry walks in. Josh is watching her from his spot leaning on the wall with just his pants on, "Morning," he greets Harry. Harry nods at him and watches Gemma.

She's raking a hand through her hair franticly and picks up a glass of jam, throwing it to the wall across from her. Josh watches the glass shatter and the jam slide down the wall he looks over Gemma, "What no toast to go along with it?"

Gemma snarls at him, tears in her eyes and she giggles, "You bastard."

"I thought I was a prick? Make up your mind."

Harry watches with a confused expression.

Gemma launches herself at Josh. The man side steps and moves to the other side of the room with alarmed eyes, but keeps his face straight.

Harry gets his arms around her and he holds on, and tries to calm her down. She cries in his shoulder. But then pushes him away and slaps him, " I hate you. " She sniffles for a moment, looking down at her feet, " Where's Louis?"

Josh watches them. Deciding to stay silent. Harry looks at her, his cheeks stringing momentarily, "You ok?"

Gemma bares her teeth, eyes still on the floor, " I'm not going to hurt your precious mate, brother."

He stays silent and after a moment says, "Sleeping."

Gemma softly pads to the guest rooms and climbs in with Louis. She pulls him to her chest and coos, "Blind boy."

Louis stirs, "Ymph?"

Gemma runs a stiff hand over Louis' cheek, "Can I sleep in here?"

"Yeah, course you can Gems," Louis yawns, "always."

Gemma rubs his cheek and falls asleep next to Louis.

Harry looks at Josh and starts towards the kitchen, " So when are you leaving?"

"Don't know yet. Spring break has just started," Josh replies.

Harry looks at him blankly and starts cleaning, "I'm serious, Josh."

"You're always serious, Harry," Josh says with a bored expression, "Maybe this will be more of the answer you're looking for: I'll stay for as long as I'm allowed or until I have to go back to school."

Harry sighs and gets a rag to start cleaning the jam, "I'm not just talking about for now. Gemma likes you and she's not going to want to let go. But she has these episodes....She's a lot like Louis."

"No, really? I thought she threw jam at the wall, because it was a morning ritual," Josh rolls his eyes at Harry, "You think I haven't noticed she's a little off? I did spend an entire day with her alone."

"Just don't surprised." Harry says as he finishes cleaning up. He turns off the light and gets a blanket and settles on the couch.

Josh follows him, "About what?"

"Anything she does. Treat her like a human, Louis says. Her ex, never did."

"I think you forget I've known Louis longer than you. I know not to belittle or even react certain things."

Harry nods sleepily, "Oh, yea." He's snoring not even five seconds after. Josh rolls his eyes. He gets up and leaves and Gemma shifts in the bed and opens her eyes.

Louis lays awake next to her tapping his finger on his chest.

"Can't go to sleep?" Gemma asks and doesn't wait for an answer. She stretches and goes through Harry's stuff. She takes out his pills, "One or two?"

"I was asleep, now I have awoken," Louis responds, "And two." Gemma shakes out two and hands them to him. Louis chucks them back, "So, what brought you to my bed?"

Gemma climbs back on the bed, "I had an episode."

"Why, couldn't have been because you can’y resist being away from me, but I suppose I should be flattered you came to me after having an episode."

"Josh is leaving." Gemma states flatly.

"Do you know that for sure? Or are you just assuming he is?"

"I attacked him." She laughs for a little and settles down.

"Glad we have another thing in common," Louis remarks.

Gemma smiles, "But he has to go back to school."

"Spring break has just started."

"Ok." She lays down and scoots until she's laying on Louis' shoulder.

Louis kisses her head, "And if he does chose to leave, then you can't make him stay."

Gemma sighs, " Alright."

"Where's Harry?"

"In the living room. With Josh." Gemma shrugs.

Louis nods, "Did you have a good night last night?"

"Josh is a good fuck." She whispers.

Louis throws his head back in laughter, "I'd hope so, you're a screamer, Gems."

Gemma taps him, "You're a quiet one then?"

"I'm no screamer. That's for sure."

"Right." She smiles and Louis plays with her hair.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning." The woman says, "And I'm scared."

"It's nine in the afternoon," Louis sings and she giggles. Louis smiles, "Better?"

"Yes." Gemma sits up, "Want to get up?"

"I don't know. I'm in bed with a lovely and witty girl. I'm living the mans dream."

"You like dick." She smiles down at the still man.

Louis shrugs, "So? I said the mans dream not the gays man dream."

Gemma laughs, "Lets get up."

"Fine fine. I'm only getting up because I adore you."

"Of course you do." Gemma stands and stretched and she opens the door.

Louis follows her, "More and more every time we talk."

"I'm your queen." Gemma takes his hand and leads them in the the hallway.

"Every king needs a good queen. I suppose you'll do," Louis teases.

Gemma smiles and losses his hand, "Of course."

They come to the living room and Gemma sees Harry on the couch. Louis goes to the couch finding Harry. He lifts Harry's legs and sits down and he sets Harry's legs back down on his lap, and Harry stirs.

Gemma looks around, worry over her features and Louis rubs Harry's calf with his thumb, keeping quiet.

"He did leave, Louis." Gemma whispers before going to her room.

Louis follows after her, "Is his bag still here?"

Gemma sighs, "Yes. But he's not."

"That doesn't mean he won't come back. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to stay. He's probably giving you some space. Hell, he might even think it's his fault for your episode and is punishing himself. Gems, don't just to jump to conclusions just yet."

Gemma shakes her head and closes the door, locking herself in her room. Louis rolls his eyes and goes back to sitting with Harry.

Harry shifts and smells the off smell of the medicine and he croaks, "Gemma gave you your meds."

"Yes, she did."

"Ok." He rolls over, head pressed against the cushion.

"Where'd prince charming go?"

"He left." Harry shrugs.

Louis rolls his eyes, "No shit."

Harry cracks an eye open to look at the younger man, " Don't be a shit. I don't know."

Louis flips him off, "See now that all you had to say." Harry grabs Louis' hand and squeezes it. He lets go and turns over. "Are you still tired?"

"No." Harry sighs and stretches out across Louis.

"Are you sure? You seem it."

"Just feeling restless." Harry stands, his back to the blind man.

"Do you need to run?"

" I'll do it before we go to the cabin." Harry tells him, a little touched by the question.

"Alright, but if you randomly disappear on me I won't be but so mad at you," Louis replies.

Harry smiles, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you decided to make." Harry nods and takes out a box of cereal and pours some of it into two bowls. He hands one to Louis. Louis takes the bowl and mindlessly munches on the cereal and Harry sits down again next to him.

Josh walks in face flush and sweaty, "Hey," he breathes out and picks up his bag, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Did you go out on a run?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, I know exercise is an odd concept for you wrap your mind around Louis."

Louis scowls, "You've had endless sex for two days and you manage to go and run."

"Well, Louis I'm just that awesome," Josh replies before entering the bathroom.

Harry listens to their conversation and shrugs when Josh leaves, "Exercise does wonders for your stamina."

“Shut up Harry," Louis lightly kicks at him

Gemma wakes to a faint scent of musk and wood, the arousing smell gets stronger and then a door is slammed and then the scent is cut off and faint again.

She brushes her long and unruly hair and walks outside her room and into the bathroom. Putting the brush down she, hops onto the counter, across from the tub, watching Josh's naked body move under the suds and water. Josh felt the air get colder indicating the door was opened. Shrugging he continues to wash the grime off his skin.

Not surprisingly, Gemma gets impatient. She gets off the counter, her clothes still on and steps into the shower.

He watches her, "Couldn't wait your turn?"

"I'm sorry for attacking you." She gives a smile that looks more like a grimace.

"I think you should apologize to the wall or jar of jam, maybe both." Gemma cracks a smile and looks down at her sodden white socks and she wiggles her toes.

Josh shakes his head at her and smiles, "Is this how you normally shower? With clothes on?"

"Not all the time." She takes the clothing off and flings them outside the shower, "Happy?"

"Are you?"

"No." She says and combs a hand through her head.

"Why?"

She glances at him, "Louis says I should wait to tell you."

Josh shrugs, "If you want to wait and tell me, then do so. If you want to tell me now, then do so. If you don't ever want to tell me, then that's fine too."

Gemma nods, "I think you're my mate."

Josh makes a thoughtful face, but stays silent as steps out of the shower and gets dressed and Gemma washes herself, feeling bored. Josh leaves the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind him and goes back out into the living room sitting in an empty seat.

Harry and Louis stop talking and Harry looks at him. "Staring is impolite," Josh said looking at Harry.

"So what happened in there?" Harry asks, already having a slight idea.

"I took a piss and a shower. Normal bathroom stuff."

Louis bites the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles, " Ok."

The alpha stands and walks to the back room and peeks into his sisters room and tells her, "You did it."

Gemma wrinkles her nose and throws a stuffed cow pillow at him, "Get out Harry!!!!"

Harry walks into her room, " What if he leaves?"

Gemma shrugs, " I don't care. I can't do anything about it. I won't go and kidnap him, if he runs." Harry shakes his head and bares his teeth at her. Gemma continues, "I don't care. So leave me alone and go back to your willing mate, he might not be so willing for long."

Harry stares at her, "Why are you being this way?"

Louis' head perks up and turns toward the sound of Gemma's voice. Josh sits calmly almost boringly in seat not even looking in the direction of Gemma's voice. Getting up Josh walks into the kitchen grabbing his left over nuggets and heating them up. Eating as he makes his way back to the living room he sits back in his original spot.

Louis sniffs the air, "Are you eating fast food? You?" 

"It was a late night snack, now it's my brunch."

Louis stands a stretches, "Think it's safe to intrude?"

"Probably not. You should know not to get in between siblings fighting."

"True," Louis huffs, sitting back down.

Josh gets up and taps Louis' arm, "Lets go for a walk." Chewing on his lip Louis nods and quickly leaves with Josh.

Harry hears a door click shut and he breathes, saying to his sister, " They left."

****  
Louis waits a full ten minutes, "So, you like her?"

Josh snorts, "She something that's for sure."

"But you like that about her?"

"Louis, when have I ever stayed a second day with a girl I didn't like."

Louis thinks about it, "Never."

"Exactly. If we date we date. If we just want to fuck, then we'll just fuck. I'm not-"

"Going to waste your time on overthinking things, I know." Louis interrupted him.

"Exactly, I've got like two weeks with her. If it doesn't work then I'll leave. If does work, then it works."

They walk around making conversation here and there, "What you think about Niall and Ashton?"

"I don't think Ashton will last."

Louis gapes, "What? Why?"

Josh shrugs, "Niall drinks excessively, is loud, childish, and very handsy. Ashton doesn't really drink and gets uncomfortable with people who are drunk. Ashton likes quiet and calm. He doesn't want to baby someone his whole life. And you two were cute handsy. Little kisses and touches every now and then, but not full on 'I'm going to fuck you when we get back home,'. I just don't see Ashton lasting with Niall."

Louis glares, "I think Niall's good for Ashton. And Ashton's good for Niall."

"You're just saying that so you don't feel guilty for leaving him for Harry."

"I hate you."

"I know."

******  
Back at the flat, Gemma sniffles, "Get out."

Harry jumps on her bed and tackles her, "Lets go run."

She laughs and wrestles with him, "Sure baby brother." They race to the woods, and Gemma shifts right at the edge of the forest. Harry shakes his head and takes his clothes off properly, hiding them behind a brush before shifting himself. A shudder runs through his bones as he gets down on all fours and he yelps at her.

The lean, female wolf comes up behind him and nips his ear and Harry growls at her. Gemma gives a laugh and runs the opposite way, only stopping when she sees a tree to scratch up. The alpha male ignores her to lap up water from a nearby stream.

Eventually they shift back and just lay there for an hour or so. It's getting dark when Harry says they should get back.

*********  
Louis and Josh walk around and grab up chinese for dinner, to bring it back to Gemma's place.

They set everything out on the counters, or at least Josh does as Louis makes his way back to the living room eating his beef and rice, with no vegetable. Josh throws a water bottle to him and settles down on the loveseat with his own food.

Gemma tries maintaining her wild hair as Harry pulls his clothes away from his body. He opens the door, "Every time we go out you always do this."

Gemma ignores him and walks in the house, closing the door with her naked hip, " Shush."

Josh glances up looking at them. He goes back to eating, "Food's on the counter."

Gemma glances at them while Harry kisses Louis on the forehead.

The only female speaks up, "Hey guys. Oh is this Chinese?"

Harry walks back to the bathroom and gets in the shower.

She licks her lips and grabs a random container once she's in the kitchen. She peeks her head out of the lit kitchen and asks Josh, “Is there anymore leftover nuggets?"

"Eat the damn chinese, woman," Josh replies with his mouth full.

She sticks her tongue out at him and comes back in the living room and sits beside him, " Yes sir."

"You smell, get away from me," Josh inches away to make a show of his teasing.

Gemma wrinkles her dirty nose, " Fuck off."

Harry comes back a few minutes later, clean and with fresh clothes on. He gets some rice and egg rolls and sits next to Louis.

"Isn't that what I just said, but with the profanity?"Josh says and Gemma looks at him and crosses her eyes with noodles sticking out of her mouth, resulting in a funny face. Josh watches her amused to say the least, "Well, at least no one can say I like you for your looks or class." Gemma chews her food and smiles at him.

"What an odd pair." Harry whispers to Louis.

Louis shakes his head, "No, this is normal. For Josh anyways," he whispers back and Harry hums thoughtfully.

Louis leans on Harry, "You enjoy your run?"

"It was just what I needed." He murmurs into Louis' hair.

Louis smirks to himself, "I knew it." Harry tips Louis' chin back, letting their lips meet. Louis pulls back after a moment passed, "You taste of eggs."

"Egg rolls." Harry says and takes another bite from the roll.

"No shit." Harry chews, swallows and then smacks an open mouth kiss onto Louis mouth. Louis pushes him away giggling, "You're the worst. I absolutely hate you."

Harry chuckles, "That's what you get for being a shit, Lou."

"That's just me being me!" Louis yells at him only scowling slightly.

"Well, you've got a shit personality then," Josh says.

"Shut up, Josh."

Gemma finishes her food and throws her container away and walks to the bathroom.

Josh and Louis finish eating and Josh takes up Louis half eaten container putting it in the fridge and tossing his own empty one. He comes back into the living room, "You dated Niall, right?" Josh directs his words at Harry.

Harry looks up at him, eggroll sticking out of his mouth. He chews his food, swallows and nods, "Why?"

Josh glances at Louis who's flipping him off as he 'scratches' his nose. He looks back over Harry, "Well, you know him loads more than Louis, Ashton and I combined. I was wondering you think him and Ashton will last?"

Harry takes his last bite and ponders. "I'm not answering that."

Josh looks more amused by his non answer than he would have been with a real one, "And that just says it all doesn't it?"

"Josh don't be an ass." Louis says.

"I'm not. You know that." Louis grumbles, because Josh wasn't wrong there.

Harry feels himself growing tired, " Why does it matter? Why do you care? Why do both of you care? Is it because Ashton's your friend or because Niall hit on you first and didn't pursue you further? " Harry gets up and walks to put his plate in the sink and walks back running a hand through his hair, " Or maybe because you want Ashton for yourself?

Niall will make his own choices and I'll be there to help him whenever he wants it. I'm not going to sit around and gossip." Harry leaves not waiting for either of them to reply.

Josh watches him leave and gets up following him, "Honestly? I'm trying to make sure Ashton doesn't get hurt. The fucking kid gets attached pretty easily and devotes himself to whoever. The fact that he slept with Niall and practically glueing himself to Niall is a bit concerning since he just not that long ago got out of a relationship. Niall's cool, yeah and charming and I don't want him to get shit on by Ashton either."

Harry turns and smiles at him, "Niall is the exact same way but he'll take care of Ashton."

Josh holds Harry's gaze for a moment then shrugs and turn towards Gemma's room, "Night, Harry." Harry chuckles and opens the bedroom door to go inside just as Gemma's coming out of the bathroom. Louis remains in the living room feeling too lazy to get up.

Harry comes out a little while later and picks Louis up, "Did you like your walk with Josh?"

Louis scowls, "I am able to walk you know that, right? It was the usual nothing new."

Harry gets them to the bedroom, "I do, but I also like having you in my arms."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Aren't you just a charmer?"

Harry sets in down and climbs on top of him, “Only for you."

"Lucky me."

"We leave tomorrow." Harry whispers.

Louis nods, "Alright."

Harry's mouths along Louis' neck and kisses his pulse and Louis smiles faintly, closing his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments pls and thank

After her shower, Gemma walks into her room, Josh already there. Josh takes off his shoes, socks, shorts and shirt keeping on his boxers. Gemma watches him before dropping her towel and putting on some panties and layering bra. Without a word Josh gets into bed settling in.

Gemma turns on the Tv and tosses the remote to him. She sits at her mirror, braiding her freshly washed hair. Lazily he flips through channels with a bored expression.

"Should we talk?" She asks, eyes on the tv.

"About?"

"What are you thinking?" She asks. She finishes her hair and climbs into bed.

"That general tv is shit and the movie channels play the same damn movies for a month straight which is shit as well."

She laughs unexpectedly, "You don't have to watch TV."

"Thank you for informing me." Gemma flicks get wet braid at him and Josh reaches out, grabbing it. "What are you going to do?" She asks a little breathless.

Josh looks at her, "Whatever do you mean?" She moves her head a little, but not far to show him what she means. He drops her hair and goes back to flipping through channels. 

Her pulse slows and she leans in close to bite his neck, " Don't be a tease."

"I'm not. I'm watching shit tv."

The woman shrugs, "How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

Gemma bites the inside of her cheek, " Oh, you're a baby."

"And you're an old woman."

"You're the one fucking this old pussy." She shoots back.

"Charity. I need the hours."

Gemma hums and she bites her nails. Josh watches her for a moment then back at the tv.

"Who am I to keep you from serving your community?" She says.

Josh looks at her and shrugs, "Who knows."

"You're such a goody goody." She says, drilling watching TV.

"Thank you."

"I want to ruin you or you me." She smiles and glances at him.

Josh laughs openly, "You're perfectly odd."

Smiling, Gemma shrugs and glances at his ears, "You have gauges."

"They're small." and her smile falls into a smirk. "What?"

Gemma doesn't reply and just heads to her kitchen and grabs the whip cream. She comes back, bottle in hand and sits down close to the other, " What would it take for you to fuck me hard and good? Like I've done something unforgivable and you want me to learn a lesson?" She squirts some of the sweet fluffiness into her mouth waiting for his answer.

He sits up moving to lean on the headboard. He sat there looking thoughtful, "Are you aiming to piss me off or you just want rough sex?"

"Both." She shrugs and dabs a finger in the foaming cream, that's bubbling in the top.

"What if I said I don't have sex when someone pisses me off?"

Gemma squirts some more in her mouth, "That sucks for me then."

"It surely would."

Gemma lays on her back and runs the pads of her fingers over her ribs, "You really don't fuck when you're mad?"

"Depends on the stituation."

"Like what?" Gemma wonders.

"Like when someone starts a fight for no reason. Or when someone other than said person I'm dating pisses me off."

"Oh."

"I like don't being annoyed or pestered into angry sex, but I don't do bullshit fights."

"You're full of class." She says.

"Aren't I ?"

"Truly admirable." She whispers and sprays whipped cream into his mouth.

He licks what left on his face, "That's me." She stays silent. He reaches up, his knuckles lightly running across her cheek and she sprays more cream onto his knuckles. He hold to them infront of her mouth and she looks at him with raised eyebrows. He smudges them on her lips with a smile on his face and she licks the white cream off of his knuckles, along with her lips.

"Are you ready for bed now?"

" I don't want to sleep." She whispers and pulls his finger into her mouth and swirls her tongue over the pad of his fingertip.

"What do you want to do then?"

Gemma sits up and pulls her bra and panties off and pulls his boxers off of him.

"You're quite good at that," Josh remarks.

"At what?" Gemma asks. She pushes the can of cream off the bed and lays out next to him.

"Taking off clothes." He answers and she runs her fingertips over his arm.

"So, what's on your agenda for tonight?"

Gemma doesn't answer, her hand falling to his thigh and gripping it and Josh folds his arms behind his head watching. The older woman pulls her hand back, " You're not going to sit back and make me do all the work."

"Why not? You were doing a lovely job."

Gemma shakes her head, "This isn't a game of cat and mouse."

"I'd hope not with you being a werewolf and all."

Gemma reaches over and flicks his member, "Funny." Josh grumbles and grabs both her wrists. Gemma wiggles around and pulls him on top of her, "Did I get the little man mad?"

Josh cracks a smile even a little laugh. He places his forehead on hers, "Very."

Gemma watches his smile and she pouts, "Ah."

Josh lets go of one of her wrists to tilt her head up, "Now I suppose it's only fair that I get even," He smirks.

Gemma shrugs and turns her head away from him, "Only if you want to."

Josh kisses her jaw moving his hand away from her chin to beside her head. His other hand moves to her center, softly padding his fingers at the entrance.

Gemma shifts her legs open on a little bit and she feels her cheeks blush, "If this is supposed to be revenge, you're doing a piss poor job at it." He moves his lips slowly down her neck and his fingers never entering her just moving along the edges and Gemma just squirms.

Josh moves his hand up running his fingers up and down her thigh as he bites at her soft stomach and she goes completely still, waiting.

Josh bring his lips back up to capture Gemma's and his hand cups, presses down and rubs at her vagina. She bucks up into his hand but doesn't make a noise while their kissing. Josh prods a finger in slowly only going knuckle deep.

Gemma brings her hands to his hair and pulls, "That all you got?"

He doesn't reply as he removes his hand. She lifts her legs up and loosely wraps them around his waist, wanting him inside her again. Josh pries her legs back down to the bed shaking his head at her and she watches him, sitting up. Josh grips her thighs pulling her back down to lie on the bed. His face is hard.

Her pulse quickens, her eyes widen but she decides to stay silent. Leaning down he brings back up the cream. He shakes the can with one hand while he uses one knee and his other hand to spread her legs. Once satisfied he squirts the cream over her vagina.

She flinches at the coolness but her voice stays steady when she smirks and says, "Eat."

Josh stares at her, "Magic word. What is it?"

"Please?" She hums.

Josh pecks a kiss to her lips before going down on her. He gets most of the cream off in one lick. Gripping her hips he buries his tongue deep inside her. He moves his tongue in and out slowly for a few minutes. She catches her lip between her teeth and whines lowly at the feeling of his tongue. He moves his tongue in and out slipping in a finger. Gemma arches off the bed, shivers racking her body as she comes.

Josh continues to tongue her watching her face and her skin rise with goosebumps. Her leg twitches as she rises up on her elbows, looking down at him.

Josh moves bringing his knees at her hips. His face right in front of Gemma's.

She lifts herself even more, watching as he goes backwards with her. Soon she's climbing on top of him and she kisses him deeply, tasting herself.

Gemma gets off of him though, turns the lights off and lays by his side, "Night."

Josh smiles at her, "Night." Gemma frowns at him and leans her body onto his. "I thought you wanted to sleep," Josh muses.

"You have a willing female right next to you and your cock is hard. Take charge, don't be a pussy." She whispers, barely teasing.

"Nah, you'd like that too much."

Gemma rolls her eyes. She moves, straddling him and pins his wrists down. His hardness slips inside her easily and she sighs " Exactly."

"Fine fuck yourself," Josh replies at her actions.

She murmurs and speeds up her movements, "Well if you want something done right, you do it yourself."

"Exactly why I prefer my hand," he shoots back.

She slams back down hard, "But then you'd have to exert some effort."

Josh grunts, "And what have I been doing for the past two days?"

Gemma smirks down at him, "Doesn't feel like much."

"Are you talking about the sex or my dick? Because you've seemed to enjoy both."

"I'm faking." She whispers leaning down and stops her hips.

"Thank god. I thought I was the only one."

"Well, maybe you should work on your foreplay." She says, leaning up on her elbows.

Josh moves his hands to grip her hips once again. He lifts them before slamming them back down. He does this repeatedly watching her tiny body bounce on him at his will. Gemmas mouth opens in shock and pleasure,as she falls to his chest.

Josh kisses the top of her head as he continues to move her up and down until he comes. He moves her off of him slowly and pants, "Now go to bed." She nods sleepily, keeping a leg intertwined with his.

*********  
Louis hums to himself sitting on the couch with his bag in his lap waiting for Harry to tell him it's time to leave.

Harry peeks his head inside Gemma’s room, and opens his mouth to tell her he's about to leave but his sister is intertwined with Josh, sleeping. So he leaves.

Louis hears Harry making his way down the hall and gets off the couch. The older man sees Louis standing and whispers, "I got us a car."

"Oh? And here I thought we were being explorers," Louis whispers back.

"Its so early." Harry mumbles. He gets them too the car, food and all in the trunk and starts their three hour drive.

Louis laughs at him, "Or you're just lazy."

"Go to sleep." He yawns.

"Don't you fall asleep behind the wheel. If you crash us I'll kill you," Louis warns lightly.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Ok Lou."

Louis smiles and rubs his hand on Harry's thigh patting it before he coils into himself in his seat already putting in his headphones. Harry stiffles another yawn and turns up the music. They stop at a fast food place, about a half hour away from the cabin.

"I detest fast food. It's cursingly amazing and monstrously bad for you," Louis grumbled as he eat.

Harry laughs, "I love their hash browns."

"Me too, but I prefer my moms. Fast food used to be rebellion food. I can't tell how many times I sneak out and get McDonald's or Taco Bell and come home eating it just to piss my mom off. Good times," Louis laughs to himself.

"You're just full of surprises." Harry muses.

Louis smiles at that, "Thanks, love."

Harry watches his face, "So my sister and Josh, eh?"

Louis scrunches his face in thought, "I think they'll be fine. Josh is a relationship kind of guy. He also knows how to deal with crazy."

"Cause he's known you for quite a bit."

"Cause he dates crazy woman, too. I have yet to know any girl that Josh has dated that wasn't on the crazy side. He probably thinks Gemma's fucking sane. I think he dreams of being killed by some psychopath ex girlfriend, because honestly I don't see how he's been able to leave any of his crazy exs unscathed."

Harry holds in a laugh and takes a drink of his orange juice, "The Styles family are keepers, Aren't we?"

Louis makes a face, "Sure, love. Whatever you say." Harry bites into his warm biscuit, chuckling. "What's your opinion on it? Since she is your sister?"

Harry looks down at the dirty table, " I don't think Gemma is serious about him."

Louis shrugs, "She just got out of ten year relationship."

Harry sits back, "And?"

"It means she just got out of a ten year relationship. She's looking to be loved."

"What about Josh? Will he give that to her?" Harry cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes, watching Louis.

"What do you mean?" Louis leans forward.

"Will he love her?" Harry answers.

Louis shrugs, "I suppose he will."

*********  
They leave soon after and come to the old wooden cabin, still standing tall just like it was three years ago.

"How long has it been since you were last here?"

"Ever since we were here." Harry mumbles.

"Well, that's a waste of a cabin."

"Its a nest. I made it when I was young for my mate and our pups, Lou." Harry scoffs.

Louis furrows his brow and frowns slightly in thought. Harry gets out of the car and goes to the open trunk to get their bags. "Coming?" He calls to the other boy from the door. Louis shakes his head and steps out of the car going to the back picking up a few bags himself.

Harry opens the rickety door with a grunt. Blankets are piled near one end of the large mattress. The bathroom and kitchen doors are open and the basement door is tightly shut. He sets the bags down and turns so Louis go past him, "I should make this place bigger."

Louis hums and scrunches his nose, "This place is stuffy and smelly. This is what happens when you neglect the cabin. For shame really," Louis sets the bags down and throws himself on the large bed, "Alone. Alone at fucking last," Louis begins to laugh and almost falls off the bed.

Harry laughs with him until Louis almost falls off the bed and then he's clutching his stomach in laughter. He shakes his head and straightened out, leaves the door open to let some air in and walks back outside to get the booze and food and Louis sits up straighter and flips him off.

The older man comes back and starts to put up the food and beverages in cabinets in the kitchen, a smile still on his face. Louis walks towards the noise and hops on the counter.

"You and counters." Harry laughs, and pats Louis' knee.

"I'm like a cat."

"My little feline." Harry mumbles fondly.

"Mhmm," Louis confirms with a nod.

Harry glances at him, his eyes raking over the smaller boy, "Maybe we can go swimming after everything is put up."

"My favorite place. Although last time that really was the only other place we went."

"Yea because someone threw a bitch fit." Harry chuckles.

"I had every right," Louis shoot back. Harry stays silent, putting up the last bottle up and he goes to the living area to pit the sheets on the bed. "You're silent because I'm right."

Harry shrugs and grunts trying to get the fitted sheet on, "Yea... And?"

"And nothing I was just pointing out I am right. Like always."

"Someone's overconfident." Harry murmurs. He finally gets the sheets on and he begins setting up the blankets and pillows arranging them just how Louis likes.

"Always."

Harry shakes his head and stands, putting fresh towels in the bathroom, along with soaps.

Louis sighs, "What are you doing?"

"Putting the soap in the bathroom. What are you doing? Oh yea nothing." Harry comes back to the kitchen with a teasing smile.

Louis flips him off, "I'm a king. You're a servant."

Harry bows and chuckles. He kisses Louis' hand, "What do you need, my grace?"

Louis rolls his eyes, "Just you."

"Just me?" Harry asks, stepping away to grab an empty bag. He puts some snacks in the bag and bottles of water into it also.

"Yeah, you're all I need."

Harry's eyes snap to Louis, he runs a hand through his hair and he stands there awkwardly, never hearing Louis like this. "Have any suggestions for snacks?"

"Crakers, meat and cheese."

Harry nods and puts crackers and small slices of meat that are packaged in the bag too, " Ready to go?"

"Sure thing," Louis hops down from his spot.

Harry takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed and they walk out of the cabin. They head towards the direction of the water, "Want to ride on my back?"

"I'm capable of walking."

Harry shrugs, "Not saying you aren't."

Louis waves his hand at him, "Shush."

Harry grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers, "So rude."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The water is clear with slight tints of green and blue when they arrive. The tree next to the small lake is high, standing tall and Harry lets out a breath it feels like he's been holding for the longest. Louis already begins to strip down hearing the promising sound of water.

Harry lays out a blanket and the bottles of water and takes off his clothes too but lays down on the soft material, letting the afternoon Sun warm his skin.

Louis walks until his feet are met with water. He sits down kicking his feet.

Harry watches the sunlight play on Louis' tan skin and he sighs, his heart fluttering with the sight. Louis inches forward in the water enjoying the cooling water. Watching him for a few moments more, Harry speaks up, "Enjoying the water ?"

"I am."

Harry lets his head fall back onto the blanket and he watches the clouds. Louis wades in the lake humming to himself feeling only slightly lonely. Harry sits up, feeling bored and he feels a shift within Louis' emotions. The alpha stands and wanders into the cool water, not far from where Louis stands.

Louis turns and flops back in the water sinking for a second before popping back up floating on the water, and the other treads the water, watching his movements with a look of wonder on his face.

"Staring is rude."

"But this sight is worth my rudeness." Harry murmurs.

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles, "I have missed the warm days and the cool water. I'm thankful for spring."

Harry swims around him , "Sadly it only comes once a year, but it's followed by stifling weather and water that numbs your toes."

"I don't mind the cold. It just gives another good reason to cuddle with someone."

Harry stops in front of him and catches his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Louis blinks slowly at him saying nothing. He watches as Louis' mouth opens slightly and he steps a little closer letting the warm, naked bodies touch. Louis wraps an arm around his waist while staning up.

Their groins press together and Harry chuckles, feeling a blush coat his cheeks, "Demanding are we?"

Louis tilts his head frowning slightly, Harry raises the boys chin, silently asking what's the matter. Louis shrugs and sighs.

Harry takes a step away from him, "Please don't keep things from me, Lou."

"It's nothing," Louis replies sternly.

The older ducks under water and swims until his head is clear and Louis plops back down on the water, floating.

Harry swims right under Louis, silently and trying not to move the water much Harry grab a Louis by his waist and pulls him down into the water. Louis sucks in a breath just as gets pulled under and scowls under the water holding his breath. Harry smiles, getting them both back to the surface but Louis continues to scowl.

Harry holds him around the waist, "That look for me?"

"Who else is around?"

Harry moves his hands over the swell of Louis' bum and grips his thighs and hoists him up. Reflexively Louis drapes his arms around Harry's shoulders. Louis' face softens, but a scowl is still there. Harry smiles, one of the soft ones that makes the knees go weak and he runs his hand up and down Louis' smooth back and neck.

"Now look who's being sweet," Louis grumbled.

Harry's hands stop and he presses his lips against the dip between Louis' collarbones. Louis' scowl disappears and his arm tighten around Harry's neck pulling himself a little closer. Harry whispers against his skin and sinks his teeth into the softness, not breaking it . Louis eye flutter. He cups Harry's face bring his lips to his own.

He goes willingly, their lips mold together and Harry lets Louis slide down his body with their mouths still connected. Louis pulls away resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry feels something predatory and territorial wash over him and he runs his tongue over the mark that adorns Louis' neck and shoulder. Louis shudders at the feeling physically he grips him tighter and mentally he feels need, or want. He wasn't sure. Harry kisses the mark twice before his canines lengthen and he's biting into the mark he made three years ago and Louis arches his back and moans.

Harry goes hard in seconds at the sound and he holds the smaller boy tighter then Louis rubs against him feverishly. Harry pants, letting Louis' shoulder free. He sets the blind one down and grabs the back of his neck to kiss him hard. Louis whines in Harry's mouth. Nails running on Harry's shoulders

Harry presses his hard cock against Louis' belly and moans, feeling the others dick pressing into his thigh. Louis impatiently rubs himself on Harry's thigh whining as he does so. Harry grabs his waist to keep him still and nips Louis' bottom lip. Louis groans trying to wiggle out of his stilling grip but Harry holds his hips tighter. Louis pouts and whines.

Pulling back at Harry smiles a bit and kisses his pouting mouth then Louis presses himself to Harry, kissing him hungrily. Harry's eyes widen and he moves his hands up and down Louis' body experimentally. All the other times they've touched and teased Louis would set boundaries and Harry wonders if there will be any this time.

Louis peppers kisses to Harry neck, lips lingering to make marks on his smooth skin. His hand comes to Louis' cock, stroking it and hopes to relieve some of the pressure. Louis makes a content sigh as his hand graze Harry's chest and continues to mark up his neck.

And Harry moans from the swipes of his tongue, he grips Louis' ass on impulse. Louis tense slightly out of habit before he relaxes and goes back to Harry's lips kissing him. Harry lifts him up by his bum, placing both his hands on Louis' waist and Louis rewraps his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry breathes heavily into the kiss and swipes a finger over the boy's hole. And in return Louis moves his hips down and rutting against Harry. He feels himself grow even harder and he groans, circling Louis' rim teasingly.

Louis grunts out, "Stop teasing."

Harry smirks and breaks away, kissing a path down his neck and pushes his finger into Louis, going knuckle deep. Louis makes a noise of pleasure and moves his hips once he gets used to the feeling. Harry thrusts his finger a few times and stills his fingers, waiting for Louis to ride them.

Louis slowly moves his hips up and down before gaining speed. Harry presses another finger inside of him, feeling the base of his cock swell slightly.

Louis pouts slightly, "Going to put your whole fist in?"

"Think you're ready?" Harry whispers in his ear, despite the cool water he feels too hot.

Louis nods, skimming his lips over Harry's whispering, "Yes."

Harry feels a flush wash over him and positions his hard cock at Louis' hole and he slowly slides into the tight heat. Louis moans Harry's name and digs his nails into Harry's broad shoulders.

Hissing from the slight pain Harry thrusts into him quick. Louis moans his head lulling on Harry's chest his hands still tightly gripping Harry's shoulders.

Harry kisses Louis' hair and pulls his hips back but snaps them quickly into him again. Soon Harry builds a rhythm, and snaps his hips into Louis' prostrate and he fists Louis' cock with hard and quick pulls.

Louis softly bites Harry's chest, moaning. He moves his hip with Harry's as well as he can. He feels his toes curl and the heat build in his stomach.

Harrys wolf reels from the bite but moans he feels his growing knot catch on Louis' rim, "Do you want this, Lou?" Harry whispers unsure and he stills his hips but keeps his hands over Louis' cock steady.

Louis picks his head up and leaned forward until his forehead was pressed to Harry's, "I want you," He says steadily and confidently. Harry watches his face and nods, letting himself get lost the feeling of Louis. He fucks into him a few more times hitting his bundle of nerves and his grip on Louis' cock tightens as his knot pops.

Louis cums from just that, spurting onto Harry's hand and both their chests. Leaning closer he moans a kiss into Harry's mouth. He breaks apart breathing heavily and smiling. Harry gasps, feeling his cock explode with cum and when Louis breaks away from the kiss, he watches Louis' face with bewilderment.

Louis blinks rapidly at the odd feeling. He's smile a little wider and scrunches his nose, "Feels funny," he whispers. Harry has a strong urge to kiss Louis' face and hold him and protect him but he nuzzles his boys' neck instead and mumbles "There's a lot.”

Louis tilts his head to the side resting his chin on Harry's hair, "Of funny feelings?"

"Why the funny feeling?" Harry whispers in his ear, shifting a tiny bit but he hisses when his knot tugs on Louis' rim.

Louis rolls his eyes, "Not used to sticky, and hot liquid up my ass, Harry."

"Yea well, get used to it, Lou. This only happens for you." Harry groans.

Louis laughs, "I'm sure I will, Harry. We'll just have to practice lots so I can get used to it," Louis sighs dramatically a teasing smile on his face.

Harry squeezes his hips and tries not to sound too happy when he murmurs, "Of course."

Louis laughs burrowing his head in Harry's hair, "Love you," he softly murmurs that it's barely audible. Harry's ears picks it up though and he kisses Louis' pulse, smiling blissfully.

*********  
Niall runs his hand over Ashtons leg as they sit at a apache booth by themselves in quiet bar. Ashton looks over at him with a soft smile. Niall sips on his beer with an easy grin, "I'm missing Louis already."

Ashton laughs lightly, "What am I chopped liver?" Niall turns towards the other boy and scoffs, shaking his head. "So I am chopped liver."

"Am I supposed to know that reference? " Niall asks, his grin falling into a smirk.

"Do you like chopped liver?"

"....yes?" Niall nervously chuckled.

"That's so gross," Ashton scrunches his nose.

Niall shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Not if it's cooked right, Ash."

"Right, I'm sure."

Niall gapes at him, "You're this wonderful cook and you don't know how to make liver right?!" He asks, slightly serious.

"I have never cooked liver," Ashton looks at him with a little squint and Niall's mouth opens in shock. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not as adventurous as you."

"Do you wanna be?" Niall leans forward slightly.

"Are we still talking about food?"

"No. But we can be." Niall is whispering now, excitement in his voice.

Ashton laughs, patting Niall's leg, "What am I to do with you?" Niall shrugs and watches him over the rim of his glass as he takes a drink. Ashton shakes his head and smiles fondly at him, "Maybe I'll just cook your cute little Irish ass."

Niall flushes and stops drinking his beer, "That's adventurous."

Ashton rolls his eyes and drinks his soda, "Yeah, yeah."

"You're not coming anywhere near my cute ass, Irwin." Niall grins and slides out of the booth and onto the dimly lit floor.

"Fine, you aren't allowed around mine, then!" Ashton calls after him.

Niall pouts and then shrugs, indifferent and walks slowly up to the booth, "I never said I wanted to be around that bum of yours."

"Alright, good then you won't have a problem staying away from it then. Dick and all."

Niall raises his eyebrows, amused, "Ah. I guess I won't then."

Ashton smirks, "No, you won't," he picks up his drink eyeing Niall.

"Is this a challenge?" Niall inches closer to him, eyes on the way Ashtons lips cover the rim of the glass.

Putting down the drink, Ashton bats his eyes innocently, "Whatever do you mean?"

Backing the boy into the corner of the booth, Niall growls lowly, "Don't play that."

"Don't play what?" Ashton asks with wide innocent eyes and voice.

Niall's eyes go heavy lidded and he comes close to Ashtons mouth, murmuring, "Innocent. Don't play innocent."

Ashton smiles, "I'm not playing innocent."

Niall gets frustrated and leans back. "I don't always have to touch you, you know."

"Yeah, when you're sober," Ashton replies.

Niall rolls his eyes and downs his drink to prove a point, "When I'm drunk too."

"Having a buzz is completely different from you barely even walking, seeing straight or talking without a slur, Niall."

"You think I'll get that bad, that I'll be jumping your bones every time I see you?" Niall feels something rebellious bloom inside him and he orders another drink, "I won't, you wanker."

Ashton rolls his eyes, "Do not order drinks upon drinks just to prove a point."

"I have a strong urge to call you Daddy, right now." Niall wrinkles his nose and licks his lips.

Ashton rolls his eyes at him, "Please don't."

"Then stop acting like my father." Niall grins.

"I'm not! You're lucky I don't put a limit on your drinking."

"It would be the prohibition era all over again." Niall counters.

Ashton glares at him, "You only say that because you drink excessively."

Niall shakes his head, a hurt expression on his face, "I don't. "

"Sometimes you do."

"Maybe twice a week." He defends, feeling something hard sit in his chest and Ashton shrugs going back to his soda. Biting his lip, Niall shakes his head trying to shake a feeling at has haunted him for about seven years. He pushes his drink away from him and shifts slightly away from Ashton. Ashton watches him sighing and rubbing his eyes.

Niall stands abruptly and smiles down at him, "You've got to loosen up."

Ashton makes a bland face, "You, like many others have told me I need to loosen up," Ashton shrugs, "but that's just not my thing."

Niall somehow smiles wider and leans down, close to him, "Ok." Ashton smiles a small smile at him. Niall grabs his tan wrist lightly, "Lets dance?"

"Alright," He agrees standing up allowing himself to be pulled.

Niall loosely wraps his arms around the others neck and watches the boys Adams apple bob in his throat, "Tell me what you're thinking."

Ashton lightly grips Niall's waist, "Just...things. Nothing important."

"Ok." Niall whispers and fingers the short hairs along the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

Ashton sways his hips with Niall's and the shorter man let's himself be held, closing his eyes tight. The music thumps on as Ashton sways along with Niall. Ashton pecks a kiss to Niall's temple and the boy hums, lifting his head to press his lips lightly to Ashtons.

Ashton happily kisses him back, "Ready to leave?" Niall nods his head and links their fingers. They leave not too long after.

When they get home, Ashton gets into the shower water steaming and beating down on him and Niall sits on the counter in the kitchen eating some grapes.

Scrubbing away and softly murmuring to himself. Ashton takes his time and eventually gets out pulling on briefs and walking into the kitchen seeing Niall on the counter, "Hey," he softly says.

Niall looks up and squeezes a grape that's between his fingers, "Hey."

"You want me to make something?"

"We should talk." Niall tells him and pulls his knees up to his chest.

"Ok?"

"I'm capable of looking after myself. " Niall looks away from Ashtons gaze, but continues, "I'm not Louis. You don't have to keep an eye on me... I've been ok by myself and I want you to be in my life but not if you're going to treat me like a child. You don't have to take care of me."

Ashton shuffles his feet and his mouth twitches. Staring at the ground, "Sorry," he mumbles.

Niall looks at him and smiles a little, "Ok." Ashton shift his feet from one to the other. His fingers fidget with another and he looks everywhere but at Niall. "What?" Niall asks as he feet fall from his chest.

"Nothing."

"Do you ever wish you and Louis were still together?" Niall slides down until his feet touch the ground and he stands there and waits. Ashton's head snaps up at the question and he blankly stares at Niall. But Niall shrugs and walks out of the kitchen.

Ashton grabs the butter and cheese out of the fridge deciding he wanted grilled cheese as he butters the bread and heats up a pan.

Niall walks to the bedroom pulling out Ashtons overnight bag and starts putting Ashtons clothes in it. And Ashton stands munching on his hot sandwich.

Niall walks into the living room and puts Ashtons stuff in front of him, where he stands. And waits. Ashton walks over to him, but keeps his space eyeing his bag then Niall.

Niall crosses his arms over his chest and stands up a little straighter, staring up at the taller man. Ashton just stares. He didn't know what to do. As much as Ashton babied others directing them to do what was needed, he himself was lost at all times.

Niall took a deep breath and took a small step back, "I'm not going keep you from someone you love." He keeps his gaze steady with Ashton's, "I let one of my best friends and ex go because I knew he would never love me like he does Louis, and...."

Ashton smiles a sad smile, his eyes watered, but he blinked back his tears, "That's exactly why I let Louis go. So he could be with who he loved," he knew voice was wavering as he spoke and his jaw clenched, throat felt tight for the need to cry and his eye stung from the tears threatening to spill over.

Niall watched him and his cheeks flushed, he wanted to touch Ashton but, "I don't think I can do that again. I won't be able to just let go if I'm in love with you."

Ashton looks at him, "Haven't you ever heard of if you love something you let it go and it loves you it'll come back? Makes love seem like a beautiful fear."

Niall shakes his head and gives him a grimace, "They're never coming back to us."

"I wasn't talking about them," Ashton responded, "I knew what I was doing for Louis...and it hurt like hell, but I don't love him like that not anymore."

Niall looks down at the filled bag and nods, sniffling. Ashton inches closer, "Do you want me to leave?" he asks quietly.

Niall looks up at him, his breath catches and he mumbles, " No."

Ashton inches over to him cautiously. Once he's within arm's reach he pulls Niall into a hug. Niall let's his head fall to Ashtons hard chest and he sighs out a breath of relief. Ashton rocks the side to side for a little while kissing Niall's head every now and then.


	36. Chapter 36

"What's your problem?" Gemma snaps at him from her place on the couch. She's wearing shorts and a layering top and socks while she looks at him come out of the kitchen.

Josh glances her way squinting slightly, "Well," Josh scratches his under his shirt and thinks about it, "Lots of things, but nothing important."

She glances at him, "Do you want to go running with me?"

"Are you going to shift on me?"

"Maybe but I like running naked." Gemma pats the cushion next to hers.

Josh remains standing, "I suppose you're thankful for you small perky boobs, yeah?"

Gemma raises an eyebrow and shrugs, "I suppose."

"I'll run with you," Josh replies sighing and plopping onto the couch laying his head on her lap. She combs her fingers through his hair and looks down at him with affection.

He puckers up his lips and wiggles his eyebrows and she covers his mouth whispering, "Shush." He licks her hand a smile breaking over his face and a slow grin etches over her face and she leans down, brushing their lips together. Josh nips at her lips.

"Lets go run. I want to do this with you." She whispers seriously. Josh grunts sitting up reaching over to grab his shoes and shoves them on. He stands stretching. Gemma smiles wide and touches the strip of skin that's showing.

Josh grabs her hand pulling her up, "Going to keep touching me or we going on a run?"

Gemma looks outside, at the sun that's setting and she sighs, "Lets go to the woods."

"Alright off we go!" Josh replies opening the door and walking out.

Gemma stands at the edge of the woods and breathes deeply, her toes wiggle in the bare earth and she smiles at Josh who's a few paces away from her. Josh smiles back at her walking over to her and Gemma cocks her head at him. And Josh kisses her before taking a running start.

Gemma shifts without even thinking about it. She doesn't go her full speed and let's him ahead of her do a few beats and then she sprints to his side. When Josh looks at her his eyes widen. He knew what she was, but it was still quite a sight and the lean, little wolf winks at him before skipping ahead.

Josh laughs and tries to keep up though he knew that if she wanted she could leave him in the dust. Gemma stops to let him catch up and rolls around in the dirt and watches the light sky form little stars.

Josh catches up to her and watches her leaning onto a tree, Gemma shifts back, not mind the damp soil on her back.

Josh sits down next to her looking up at the sky.

"Couldn't keep up?" She teases.

"Did you expect me to?"

"I was pleasantly surprised." She murmurs and turns back over to watch the sky darkening.

"Running is a great stress reliever. So naturally I run a lot."

"Why so stressed?" She wonders.

"School slash parents."

“Want to talk about it, pup?" She whispers to the sky.

"Well, at first it was just making good grades. They wanted A'and B's one C was fine, but they'd always say you could of done better."

"Go on." Gemma urges.

"So, I became interested in drums and I struck up a deal with my parents I make a A B honor roll straight for one year and I could get a set. My summer following my fifth grade year I got my first set of drums. My parents were fine with me doing that on the side until they realized it was what I wanted to do with my life, be a drummer. I get they wanted me to do well and have a successful career, but I took a few years off of school. I played for a few bands that needed a drummer, but nothing stuck. So, my parents made me an offer I didn't really see fit to refuse. I still don't see myself living up to my parents expectations, which gives me stress. And they don't believe in me to make my dream job, a real job."

Gemma looks at him, No sympathy shone in her eyes, "I have confidence in you."

"Thanks," he looks at her and barks out a laugh, "You remind me of Louis you know that?"

"Is it his witty humor?" Gemma asks, twirling her hair.

"It's the lack of sympathy. It's refreshing. There are the people who want a pity party and then there is the people who want to be kicked in the ass and told to man up and make yourself happy."

"I can kick you in the ass, if you'd like." She sits up and looks down at him.

"Only if I get to kick you back."

Gemma wrinkles her nose and stands. She turns around and wiggles her ass at him, "Your go first. And take your shoes off, I don't want footprints back there."

He reaches pushing her ass forward, "I'm halfway tempted to do you doggie style on the hard, dirty ground," he says as he watches her fall forward.

As she falls, she thinks about his comment. She crawls to him and sits on his lap. Gemma reaches between them and rubs his cock, hard through his loose running shorts, "Nothing's stopping you. " Josh thinks about it, which was hard since he has a very beautiful, naked, willing woman sitting on his lap rubbing him through his shorts.

With a growl Josh picks her up by her waist and turns her around placing her on all four, "Do I need to prep you?" He whispers in her ear his clothed chest pressing to her bare back and his hands over hers. His legs between her spreading her legs.

"Oh is your cock massive now?" Gemma growls, smirking.

Josh bites her ear lightly, "Is that a no?" He leans back getting rid of his shirt, shoes and pants. He places his cock in the crack of her cheeks rubbing up and down.

"Of course not, you bloody idiot." She starts off strong but her voice quickly looses is already losing its flow as she feels his size rubbing her.

"You sure?" He asks again aligning his cock right at her asshole only pushing in a little.

"You've got me wet. Leaking really so I'm very sure." She murmurs lustfully. He slowly pushes in as he fingers trail to pet her pussy.

Gemma bucks into the hand that's petting her and mewls as he pushes deeper into her ass, "Well this isn't kicking..."

"Darling, if you want my foot up your ass all you have to do is ask," Josh replies as he stills having pushed all the way in and waits for Gemma to adjust. He works a few fingers in her pussy and pulls them out to stroke her again.

Gemma grinds up onto him and feels like she's on fire. She closes her eyes and breathes, "I'm not some little bitch. Come on, fuck me."

Josh answers her by removing his hands from her pussy to grip her hips and he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into her with a harsh sound of skin slapping together. He does this a few more times before placing his hands over her, sweaty chest covering her cool back as he snaps his hips thrusting madly into her.

She presses her lips to his forearm as she bounces from the force of his cock and hips and she moans loud, her moan sounding more like a howl and she comes from the stretch and burn if his cock.

"That's right babe moan my name for me. Let all the woodland creatures know who's fucking you," Josh whispers darkly in her ear.

Gemma whimpers, her elbows go out and her face hits the earth roughly, now her ass is up for him in submission and she mumbles his name, dazed and blissed out. A couple more thrusts and Josh is coming hotly. He keeps his rhythm going more slowly but doesn't stop. Kissing and biting his way down her back.

He waits until he hard again before he flips her over and pushes into her very wet and sticky pussy. He leans forward hands catching wrist and he presses his lips to her ear, "I can't hear you babe. I want you to scream my name. Can you do that for me babe? I want you to scream my name until your voice is hoarse like you've deep throated for hours. I want every fucking soul in this forest to know who's fucking you." Josh keeps a hand on her wrist and one by her head as he picks up his pace, thrusting into her watching her face and body.

Gemma is speechless and she can feel his cock twitch inside her and her pussy spasms. She blinks slowly and nods, "Of course." Josh grunts in reply as he fucks her harder as her voice fills his ears and echos around.

She feels some of her damp hair fall into her face and she brushes it back hastily, wanting to watch him come undone above her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grazes her pointed teeth along the junction between neck and shoulder and bites him lightly.

He goes slower now still keeping a good rhythm. His mouth is open and breath coming out in pants as he mouth the base of Gemma's throat. He looks up and presses his lips to her ear, "Getting tired babe? I still want to hear that pretty voice of yours," Josh coaxs.

She's trembling as she laughs, "You've earned it haven't you?"

And when he thrusts particularly hard into her, she screams and shakes on the cold earth. Smiling Josh slows back down his movements to just rocking slowly into her watching her with amusement and fondness.

Her eyes roll back a little and her legs tightens around him as he moves them. "I want to bite you." Josh slows to almost a complete stop for a moment looking down at her confused. "I want to mate with you." She murmurs and tries to pull him in deeper. She clenches, hoping to get a reaction.

Josh doesn't answer, but picks back up his pace. Practically fucking her into the ground. His brow is furrowed and his mouth in a tight line. Hands lifting her hips up, allowing him to snap fully into her. Her head is thrown back as she shouts his name and her legs fall limp to his side's.

After a few more hard thrusts Josh comes again. He settles her hips back down to the ground gently. He moves up a little kissing her mouth, neck, chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. He bring himself back down blowing cool air into her pussy as he works two fingers in her he watches her face and the woman fruitlessly tries squirming away. But he pins her hips down with one arm and continues to finger her, waiting.

Little whimpers escape her mouth. High pitched keens in the back of her throat and she whines, "Josh..." He adds in another finger and looks up at her just waiting not saying a word. Gemma closes her eyes tightly, clenching the shut as a tidal wave feels like it's going through her. She blanks out a minute before coming back to him, trembling.

Josh pulls his fingers out of her, wiping them on his discarded shorts. He watches her for a full ten minutes. He pulls on his own shorts and dresses Gemma in his boxers and shirt lifting her up and carrying her back home.

She dozes in his arms until they get home and she asks, her voice hurting and hoarse, "Can we take a bath?"

Josh lays her down on the bed petting her hair, "Of course, babe." He leaves the room and turns on the water waiting until it turns warm before putting in the plug. He sheds off his shoes, socks and pants as he makes his way back to Gemma. He undresses her slowly noting how tired she looked. He picks her up heading back to the bathroom.

Gemma sighs when the warm water touches her skin. Josh watches her settle before he gets in himself already soaping up the washcloth. For the first time in a long time, she lets herself be taken care of and she doesn't mind letting him do it.

Josh washes her slowly and carefully. He even massages her head while he washes her hair and he bends her head back to press his lips to her forehead. She's in between his legs and she lets the bathwater rock her while his fingers knead her scalp, and she squeezes his knee.

Her grip on his knee tightens and she grins up at him sleepily. "Tired my dear?"

"And my ass hurts." She says happily.

Josh hums, "I'll kiss it and make it feel better." She turns in the tub, the water splashing a little and rubs his bare chest and he smiles down at her. Gemma lays her head down, right over his heart and taps her finger on his arm to the beat if his heart. "Alright, wash that out."

Gemma sits up and stands, feeling to lazy to anything else and turns on the shower head to wash off while she slicks her hair back. Her hair is almost black, as all of the white shampoo suds wash down her body, delving between curves and over her hips and breasts, she catches him watching and Josh smiles unabashingly.

She reaches out a hand to him and helps him up and he says, "Suppose I should shower." Gemma stays silent,only a soft smile touches her lips as she steps out of the tub and starts towards her room. Josh showers quickly. He pads softly to her room hopping over her to settle on her bed and she bounces lightly and grumbles tiredly, pulling her to him. He tucks his arm between her breasts and nuzzles his head on her shoulder and neck and she snuggles into him and her heart beats a little faster.

********  
Louis sits on the counter drinking his tea humming to himself and Harry stands next to him, frying up pork chops. Louis kicks his feet back and forth, "Don't burn my pork chops."

Harry nods and nudges Louis' foot with his hip, "I never do."

"Never say never!" Louis shout sings.

Harry makes a retching sound, "Nooo."

“What don’t like The Fray?”

“Oh, I thought you were going somewhere else with that” Harry rolls his eyes.

Louis squints at him, "What were you getting at."

"I thought it was Justin beiber." Harry makes a weird face. Louis scrunches his nose and laughs pushing him lightly and Harry just grins at him.

Louis sighs to himself in his own thoughts, so Harry taps him on the finger, “Lets eat." Louis nods and hops off the counter and they eat in silence for a few minutes.

Louis taps his fork on his plate during his chews, Harry stands and grabs them both water. He brings it back, and nudges Louis' fingers with the cold bottle. Louis smiles, "Is this my bottle and mine alone?"

"If I don't drink all if mine, yes." Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' cheek before resuming his eating.

Louis takes his water bottle and places it between his thighs, "Nope, it's all mine."

"It being between you legs won't stop me." Harry cuts into his chop and takes a bite, smirking but Louis rolls his eyes and eats his pork chop. A few minutes later Harry eyes Louis. Just to mess with the boy, he snatches the bottle from his thighs.

Louis squawks at him, "Give it back you awful thing you."

Harry pops his last chip in his mouth, jumps up from his chair and shouts, "Victory is mine!!!"

Louis rolls his eyes, "Water,give it back, Harold."

"Now you'll never get it back, Lewis." Harry grins and stands by the doorframe, leaning on it.

"I swear you just like a fucking child. I'm going to drown you, so you can get your damn fill of water."

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs, "Is this your method of getting what you want? Insulting and threatening ?" Louis flips him off and hops into bed crawling over to his nest, Harry chuckles, leaving the water on the floor next to Louis and puts on a movie.

Louis reaches for him, "Cuddle?" Harry complies and spoons Louis, his nose nuzzles behind the boys ear. "What are we watching?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry watches for a moment," An old tape of Rugrats. Shh." And Louis snickers softly. Harry squeezes Louis in warning, " I love this show."

"Ok, then be quiet and watch it."

Harry repositions them and does as he's told.

****  
The week after spring break, jolts Harry. He has to try and get back into their schedule smoothly and everything is going fine until Zayn and Liam shows up at his shop. While Louis sits in the back curled up on the couch reading.

Zayn walks in, Liam not to far and he gives Harry a big hug with a whisper of, "I've missed you so much." Harry rubs the younger mans back and tells him the same. Liam is smiling, which is surprising since the older alpha hardly ever smiles.

In the back, Louis hears the door ding more than once. Which isn't odd just annoying. Stretching Louis goes back to his book.

A little four year old with slightly curling black hair that flows all the way down to her small waist, and skin that looks like honey, comes in next with a cute whine she looks up at Liam, "You left me, Daddy."

Louis gets up and grabs himself so tea swaying to the music playing softly in the background wondering what time it was.

Liam kisses her on the cheek and whispers, "Sorry baby girl."

Zayn looks over at them smiling and glances back at Harry, "Our daughter, Kensey." They all talk for a while, Kensey is cooed over by Harry and once he puts her down, she wanders to the back. She waddles over to a man who's dancing and she pokes him. Louis jolts looking down where the poking came from and lightly poked back what felt like an arm.

The little girl giggles and plays with the plastic necklace that sits on her neck, "Hi."

Louis goes to sit on the couch, "Hi."

Kensey follows close after and sits close to him, "Who are you? Why aren't you blinking? Is that tea you're drinking? You are too pretty."

Louis laughs good naturally, "I'm Louis and who are you? Why am I not blinking well, I'm not in the mood to blink and yes, that is tea would you like a cup?"

"Yes please." She sits with her hands in her lap waiting for him to get her some.

Louis stands pouring a cup of tea, "You never said who you are," he sits back down extending the tea to her.

The little girl waits and thinks about it after grabbing the drink, "Daddy says not to talk to strangers. But I've already done that." She plays with the dress and smooths it with her hands, "Kensey."

Louis laughs again, "That's ok. I won't tell your daddy, Kensey."

Kensey moves and climbs into his lap, cup tight in her grip. Once she's comfortable, she shrugs, "Ok."

Louis smiles down at her. He was no stranger to little ones climbing on his lap, "How old are you, Kensey?"

"Four." She sips on her drink and pats his face.

"That's the best age."

"No. People want to talk to you and pick you up." Kensey shakes her head and tugs on Louis' hair. " The tall man with curly hair did."

Louis brings his hand to hers placing it back in her lap, "I don't know. Maybe I just liked being four. It's the first year of my life I can actually begin to recollect memories.“ And she shifts in his lap. Louis doesn't say anything instead he places a hand over his open book and begins to read again.

She gets out of his lap and drinks the rest of her tea. "Kensey? Where are you at my doll?" A voice calls.

Harry's voice sounds next as he comes in the back room " Loui- Kensey, Hi." The little girl ignores him and leans on Louis' shoulder. Zayn walks in, "Hi, doll. We've got to go." He notices her leaning on a man and breathes in, "Louis?"

Louis frowns at the unfamiliar voice. He gives Kensey a little nudge with his shoulder, "Well, it was nice meeting you Kensey."

Zayn holds out his hand for Kensey to take and when she does, Zayn smiles down at the man. "Your scent is all of Harry, just like it was when we were back in college. "

Kensey tugs on the her father's pants until he picks her up and he kisses her cheek.

Louis squints at the voice, "Do I know you?"

Zayn chuckles, "I'm sorry. Zayn Malik-Payne. I've known Harry since college."

"You poor soul," Louis jokes.

Zayn shrugs, " I know. But you learn to deal with him." Harry makes a face of displeasure but offers Zayn something to drink.

"I suppose you do," Louis replies back.

Liam comes in after Zayn declines the drink and stares at Louis. He shakes his head once Kensey yells, "Daddy is being rude."

"Is he now?" Louis asks the little girl.

"Yes, Louis." She squirms out of a Zayns grasp with a mumble of, "Sorry Dad." And comes to sits beside Louis.

Louis feels the couch dip just a little. He smiles, "Going to stick around with me for a little while longer?"

"I don't know. I don't have my bike." Kensey replies. Harry covers his mouth in amusement and Liam and Zayn smiles at their little girls wit.

"You've got legs don't you? Walking is excellent exercise."

"They won't let me walk home alone." She pokes his leg and smiles.

He pokes her back, "Then run."

Liam picks her up with a slight frown, "Hi, I'm Liam. "

"And from the sound of it you aren't to happy to be."

He looks at Harry questioningly, "Not happy to be myself." Louis raises his eyebrow his lips tilted up in amusement. Harry ignores them to get some tea and puts the little girls cup in the sink. Liam nods his head once, "Well we should go."

Louis is tempted on saying something, but just smiles and waves. When the door rings, indicting them leaving Harry clinks around in the small kitchenette a little longer, "I know you want to say something."

Louis just smiles innocently, "He's not very bright is he?"

"Liam isn't." Harry looks at him and shrugs, "He's an alpha though, or what a model alpha is."

"And Zayn he's a..."

"Omega and Kensey is their child." Harry refills Louis' tea.

"Oh," Louis whispers. He drinks his tea tapping his stick with one hand.

"I'm going to clean up the shop and then we can go." Harry tells him before walking back to the front.

Louis nods curling up to himself thinking the same thought he's been plagued with since they went to the cabin. About five minutes later Harry pops his head in the doorway, " Ready to go come?"

Louis uncurls himself, "Yeah, lets go."


	37. Chapter 37

Once they get home, Harry puts on a pot of noodles for dinner and asks Louis, " Maybe we should invite Niall and Gemma, since they've got beau's down here."

Louis smiles at that, "That's a lovely thought. If they all work out who do think is moving where?"

“They’ll move down here." Harry says confidently.

"You sound confident in that."

"Gemma probably already has a train ticket up here and Niall will follow where ever his heart takes him." Harry says.

"Love is strange," Louis replies.

Harry kisses his cheek and starts for the bedroom, " I'm going to change."

"You go do that, then."

"You could come and help me.." Harry calls and takes off his shirt and trousers.

Louis rolls his eyes and walks back to the bedroom stopping short at the doorframe, when Harry sees him, the older man feels heat coil in his lower stomach, and he says softly, "Come here."

Louis makes his way over to him softly running his hand over Harry's hips, "Well, here I am." He feels the sun from their open window on his back as he kisses Louis gently.Louis wraps his around Harry's neck kissing him, needly.

Harry presses him to the nearest wall and unzips the boy quickly and Louis moans in his mouth, his hands move to Harry's shoulders. He pulls Louis' clothes off quickly, they hit the floor with a distant thud and Harry pulls back only to look at the small boy. Naked and wanting and Harry's cock grows hard in his underwear.

Louis wiggles around lifting his hips to any part of Harry to get friction. Harry pushes him against the wall harder and slides down to the floor until he's level with Louis' cock. "Stay still." He whispers right before he fits his mouth over the head of Louis' leaking cock. He grazes his teeth under the mushroomed tip and Louis' head hits the wall once Harry's lips make contact with his cock. His knees wobble and his hips are aching to move.

Harry squeezes his hips, and his fingers knead Louis' ass. He leaves him only for a minute to get the lube and sheds his underwear. When Harry gets back to him, he pulls Louis onto the floor with him and pushes Louis' feet up, so that their up against his chest.Harry coats his fingers as he watches the boys hole flutter and clench, reactions to the cool air and he pushes a finger into Louis' tight heat, and Louis sucks in breath before relaxing around Harry's cold wet fingers.

Harry massages his hole, as he finger him thoroughly. He spreads the boy wider with his other hand, and Louis' hard cock is flushed against his stomach and his skin is slightly pink. His rim that's stretched around his fingers is red and looking fucked open. Harry pulls his fingers out and puts one hand on the underside of Louis' knee to hitch it higher and pushes his cock inside slowly, watching as Louis' ass sucks him up greedily.

Louis moans moving himself down the best he could. Louis began to palm himself. Harry's hand catches Louis' wrist and slams it back down to the wooden floor. He rocks into Louis, letting him feel how big he is and pulls out slowly only to push in just as slow, and keeps that rhythm.

Louis withers under him. His cock is throbbing and he feels so full. It was killing him how slow Harry was going and many whines feel from his mouth. He can't take it he moves his other hand to jerk himself off. He needed to come. Harry braces both knees to keep Louis' legs up and around his waist. Harry grabs his other wrist, pinning it down roughly and picks up the pace of his thrusts as he continues to fuck Louis.

Louis tries to free his wrist as he moans loudly as Harry picks up the pace. Harry squeezes his wrists in warning and smirks, falling back into his slower rhythm. He leans down, murmuring softly, but with a command in his voice, "You want to come Lou? Ask me. Ask me to come."

Louis glared and clenches around Harry. The only coming out of his mouth were little moans and whimpers, but he would not ask or beg Harry to allow him to come. A moan fell from Harry's mouth and he thrust his hips in fast. Driving the small man up the floor with the power behind it, but Harry reined himself in and went back to his slow pace.

Louis whined at the slowing of his pace as he moved his hips to make things faster and to rub himself on Harry. Feeling the wet slide against his abdomen, Harry glances down, Louis curved cock is angry looking, the mushroom head his a light read and a vein throbs as the older man fucks him. Harry shifts, aiming to ruin Louis just from this. He snaps his hips forward once and does it again, the sound of his sac hitting Louis' ass, makes him grunt a bit and he thrusts as hard again in the the boy.

Louis' breath hitches and he can feel the heat in his stomach. Louis again tries breaking free from Harry's grip with whimpers and moans falling from his mouth. Harry drives himself deeper and grinds his cock into Louis.

Louis pants and growls, "You're an ass." Harry grins and pecks a kiss to his lips. Louis pouts, "Noooo."

Harry pulls out, his cock making a wet sound as he does so and he flips them over after he lets go of Louis' wrists, so that Louis is riding Harry. Louis eyes widen in shock and displeasure. When Harry notices his expression and frowns. He grips his hips tight almost bruising and lifts the boy up only to slam him back down and Louis bits down on his arm at the feeling.

The older man doesn't let up, wanting Louis to feel him. He stops though, when his arms ache and he keeps one hand on Louis' hip and wraps a fist around the others cock. Moaning on Harry's chest Louis feels his stomach knot. His legs felt like jelly and his arms were hardly helping him stay up right.

Harry thumbs Louis' tip that's leaking pre cum. And he gently rocks up into the smaller man and Louis cums with a small whine of relief. A soft smile comes over Harry's face and he cradles the boys face in his hands and kisses him slowly. Louis hums and feels like his mind is buzzing.

Still hard, he rolls them over and pulls out of Louis, Harry jacks himself off quickly and comes on his chest.

Louis lays on the floor panting. He regains himself shortly after, "Did you leave the stove on?"

"Fuck." Harry whispers and bolts for the kitchen and watches in sadness as the water boils over and the noodles look slimy. Louis puts on pants before waddling in the kitchen and Harry hears the scrape of jeans against the floor and he turns around.

Louis leans on the wall, "See what happens when you want sex."

"I have another box of pasta, thank you very much." Harry nods his head and gives Louis a pointed look.

"Still wasted a box of pasta."

"It was amazing sex. So the wasted pasta was worth it." Harry turns the stove off and dumps the overcooked pasta in the trash. As he passes Louis he kisses him lightly on his mouth and heads for the shower.

"Define amazing," Louis calls to him teasingly and Harry just ignores him and slips into the bathroom.

Louis goes and sits on the couch and turns on the tv listening to whatever was on. Twenty minutes later, Harry has all the cum washed off and the floor where they fucked is clean too, Louis is in the kitchen waiting for the water boil and the other box of pasta. Harry walks up behind him and sets his hands on Louis' waist.

Louis was so concentrated on waiting for the water to boil he didn't hear Harry entering the room and jumps when Harry touches him. After giving him a light kiss between his should blades, Harry takes out some marinated chicken.

Louis pours the noddles in the now boiling water and moves them around with the slotted spoon. He moves his hand on the dial and turns right, "Harry, did I turn in to medium high? Or did I even turn the right burner knob?"

Harry looks at the stove, pausing to tell Louis, "Yea, it's on medium high, Lou." And then he continues setting out the chicken in an oiled skillet. Louis smiles to himself feeling satisfied.

After he's done setting the chicken, Harry looks over catching Louis' smile and smiles himself, "Now move over, I have to put this in the oven."

"Left or right?" Louis asks still stirring the noddles.

"Left." Harry instructs and watches Louis shuffle out of the way. He puts the stuff into the oven and cleans up any mess he made and Louis hums to himself rocking on his heals.

"I can watch the noodles while you shower, Lou." Harry suggests.

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Your usually spicy scent has an undertone of musk. But it's smells kind of like, fresh and crisp I guess." Harry rambles.

Louis makes a face, "Um, alright."

Harry shrugs, "You smell like me a bit more."

"Well, we did just have sex."

Harry turns from the counter, and leans his bum on it and smiles bashfully, "But I mean in general. You've been starting to smell more and more like me."

"I live with you," Louis replies.

"Go take a shower." Harry gives him a bland look.

Louis rolls his eyes and mutters as heads for the shower, "Bossy, so bossy."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST:  
>  ok first and foremost, i am not an expert at borderline personality disorder. i simply did as much reaseach as i could and write gemma how i wanted her to be. i dont want to offend anyone or cause confusion. you are more than welcome to ask why she does or says some of the things. Please looks it up if you can though. her episodes are not as long and crazy as they should be but that is only because i truly dont know how that person mind set would be and im a little lazy. if you have this disorder and youre reading this and i have offended you im sorry. i really am. and ok thanks for reading!! and theres self harm in this so don't read if that's a trigger for you

Around a month later Gemma and Niall both come, as planned. Louis is singing around the house feeling cheerful and Niall busts through the do front door, "LOUIS."

Louis smiles wide, "NIALL!" Niall barrels into him, giving him a tight hug and in comes Gemma, after the Irish man, she watches them with a distasteful look. Louis wraps a leg around him and his arms, "Now, we can finally have that orgy we talked about," Louis laughs.

Harry comes in just as Louis' uttering orgy and he snorts and pries Louis' limbs from Niall and hugs the Irish man himself.

Gemma touches Louis' nose with a mumble of, "Blind boy."

"Hiya," Louis greets. Gemma walks back to guest room and she whines as the sweat on her skin doesn't really dry, even in the cool house. 

Niall ruffles Louis' fringe, "Someone is in need of a cut."

Louis smacks at Niall's hand, "Yeah, yeah. It'll get cut soon mom."

Niall laughs, "Well I'd better be off."

"Where you going? You just got here?" Louis pouts.

"To Ashton’s, we'll come by later though Louis." Niall kisses his cheek, frowning slightly at his friends pout.

"Fine fine. Go enjoy you time, then."

"You won't even notice I'm gone." Niall calls as he's walking out.

Harry glances down at Louis with a fond look, "Don't pout, I'll make you a sandwich." Harry walks to the kitchen to make him a sandwich and Louis pouts even more feeling slightly childish.

He sighs and walk to the guest room, "Gems?" Louis pokes his head in the room.

She shaking slightly and she mumbles, "Yes?"

"How are you?"

"How are you?" She asks instead.

Louis squints and walks into the room, "I asked you first, but I'm happy. Now how are you, Gems?" Tears start squeezing themselves from her eyes and she rubs her wet cheeks in wonder. She stays silent, not making a sound while she cries, just looks down at her hands. Louis moves closer to the silent girl, "Gems? What's wrong?" Louis asks softly.

In a bored tone she mumbles, "Nothing Louis. Please get out."

"It's never nothing," Louis says as he's walking out of the room, "If you need me you know where to find me, Gems," Louis exits and makes his way back to Harry.

Harry sets the sandwich in front of Louis when the boy sits down, "Ham and cheese."

"Quite the cook you are," Louis teases.

"One of my many qualities." Harry says, his tone exaggerated.

Louis takes a bite and moans comically, "Better than my own moms!" he exclaims while chewing.

"I deserve a pat on the back." Harry gushes and starts putting up the bread, meat and cheese.

"How about a kiss instead?" Louis puckers his lips and tilts his head up. Harry smiles wide and gives the boy what he wants, he smacks his lips with Louis' ,loudly. Louis hums in delight, then goes back to eating.

Harry licks his lips of crumbs and starts cleaning up the house, "Lou, you are the messiest human being."

"I am?"

"Yes, there's shoes and books everywhere." Harry complains as he grabs Louis' great deal of shoes and novels and puts them in their room. Louis smiles and continues to eat shrugging at him. "I've got to go out." Harry tells Louis before continuing his conversation on his cell. He's talking fast into his phone, while walking around trying to find a pair of shoes to slip on and when he slips them on, he kisses Louis on the cheek and slams the door shut behind him.

A few minutes go by and Gemma walks out of the room. She has a dead look on her face; her eyes are red rimmed, her skin is blotchy and the woman only has on a pair of panties and a t-shirt. "You left me." She tells Louis in a cold tone. Hopping on a counter furthest from him, she starts playing with a fork left on the counter by the oven that's meant for checking the chicken.

"You asked me to leave, so I did," Louis responded putting down his food.

She runs the sharp edge of the fork lightly up her legs but gradually adds pressure. Soon red welts, dotted with blood, lines her pale legs but she still looks at Louis steadily, and frowns, "But you left."

"You told me to," Louis replied in a sharp tone.

She grips the fork tightly and presses down hard, there's four small jaggged cuts on her leg, "Don't leave me, Louis."

Louis makes a bored face, "Then don't ask me to leave," Louis replied.

Gemma looks down at her leg, sneering and she shrugs and stabs herself lightly, "Ok."

Louis rolls his eyes getting up and walks over to Gemma. He moves his hand until he finds her hand holding the fork, "Stop."

"It makes me feel mad." Gemma snatches her hand back.

Louis shakes his head, "Are you aiming to be mad?"

"But I won't bored." Louis sighs and slumps against the counter by her. "I'm always bored." She mutters angrily.

"Mhmm."

The fork makes a scraping sound as she runs it over the other leg. Louis leaves the room, going to the living room. She stares at her leg a moment, hearing him walk out before she's crying out in agony.

Louis comes back in snatching away the fork and tosses it in the sink.

"Stop deserting me, Louis!" She screams, her bloodied hand coming up to press against her forehead.

Louis grabs her wrist pulling her to the bathroom and sitting her down on the toilet while he rummages through a drawer. The older woman's dyes shift from the door to the drawer Louis' shifting and feeling through.

Louis finds what he's looking for and moves over to Gemma. He applies the cream on her legs and then wraps her legs even while Gemma twitches away from his touch, even wiggling. Louis turns to leave, "Come along or stay here whichever pleases you." Gemma hobbles along after him, her bloodied hand dried and crusted now but she doesn't notice.

Louis decides going to his room was the best option. Gemma fidgets at the foot of his bed, not sure what to do when the door opens and slams shut.

Harry walks through the living room and kitchen , noticing blood on the floor and sink with a blood cover fork in it. His heart beats faster and he finds Louis not seconds after. Be breathes, relieved when Louis' not injured but and he looks at Gemma he grimaces. He takes her hand, leading the quiet girl to the kitchen and Louis stays silent.

"Help me clean, Gem." Harry says quietly. He quickly slips into caring for her. It feels like he's 16 again and watching after his older sister after she's had an untimely episode. Louis sighs grabbing the remote turning on the tv for noise.

******  
Gemma is in bed asleep, when the others' come over, the house is spotless as if nothing happened. Josh scans the room and shrugs sitting down. Ashton trails behind him holding Niall's hand. Ashton looks around keeping his mouth shut.

Josh looks from Louis' blank face then at Harry's, "She sleeping?"

Harry nods his head towards the back, "The guest room is the first door in the right."

Niall looks between them and sighs, laying his head against Ashtons chest and the boy behind him wraps his arm around his waist. Harry shifts in his seat, hearing small feet slowly walk into the living room and a tired looking Gemma comes out, hair rumbled and bandages off, her skin looking pale. Josh looks over at her taking notice to her scratched up legs. Ashton opens his mouth then shuts it. He grips Niall a little tighter with a concerned face looking at Gemma.

Gemma walks in a little bit and collapses on a chair, closing her eyes. Niall sets up straighter and Harry regards her with indifference. Josh frowns and looks at her with concern. Ashton looks over to Louis then back a Gemma. Relieved to see that Louis didn't have mark on him.

Louis stands up and goes into the kitchen grabbing himself a bottle of water. He sits back down by Harry.

Gemma breathes out deeply, the only sound in the room. And says, breaking the silence, "So there was no conversation even before I came in? You all are a bunch of boring saps."

"We just got here," Josh replies. Gemma sighs and reclines further into the chair, to worn out from her mind and the cuts to put up much of a fight.

Louis shifts feeling restless. Ashton looks around the silent room, "So, are there plans for the day?"

Niall shrugs, "I'm in the mood for a picnic and swimming."

Harry's eyes meet Nialls and he gives him a bright smile, "That sounds great." Louis cracks a smile at the word swimming and nods once in agreement.

"Do we need to go to the store and get picnic food?" Ashton perks up and Josh beside him laughs. In reply the wavy haired boy pouts at Josh.

Josh holds up his hand in surrender, "I didn't say it."

Ashton gives him a small glare and replies, "You can't have a picnic without picnic food!" Louis bits his the inside of his cheeks while Josh continues to laugh at Ashton.

But Harry is just as excited, "Maybe Ashton and I can go pick up some food. Niall and Lou can go get beverages." He nudges Louis playfully, "not all alcohol." And Harry raises his eyebrows in question, wondering if everyone was good with that. Louis rolls his eyes at Harry.

Ashton smiles and looks at Josh "And you can just sit there being your lazy self per usual," And he smiles a little wider when Josh flips him off.

Harry stands and beckons to Ashton and Niall, " I'll get the keys." Ashton stands up and takes Niall's hand pulling him up pecking his lips before walking out the door. Louis gets up and quickly follows.

Niall throws an arm around Louis as the blind is passing him, whispering in his ear, "Harry's an idgit. Of course we won't get all alcohol." He says sarcastically.

Harry comes out with keys twirling on his finger and looks at Gemma who's sleeping and at Josh who's still sitting, "Can you handle her?"

Josh looks up at Harry with an amused look, "Are you really asking me that?"

Louis laughs and whispers, "Well, get a bottle of water. Ashton and Harry can share."

"Harry is a horse, he'll drink it up in seconds." Niall murmurs and they catch up with Ashton.

"Trust me I know," Louis replies.

Harry wrinkles his brow and nods slowly, "We'll be back soon enough." He walks out, feeling a calmness wash over him. Kind of knowing Gemma will be safe. 

They drive to store in no time. Ashton looks between the two then up at Harry walking towards them.

Harry walks up with Ashton smiling up at him, " How's school been?"

Ashton makes a face, "It's going. Ready for it all to be over."

"This your last year?" Harry rubs his itching eye.

"Nope. Nursing takes a little longer than just four years."

"Ah." Harry nods, remembering, while they walk into the store.

Ashton looks over at the produce section, "I'm thinking grapes and watermelon sounds good."

Niall and Louis walk to the drink section and the blind browses. "Yea and I might have chocolate covered strawberries at home. Do you like those?" Harry rambles.

Ashton glances at him before going back to examine the grapes, "This is a friendly picnic not a romantic one," he jokingly replies.

"Yea, but everybody loves them. As long as no one tries to feed someone a strawberry, we're good." Harry smiles, chuckling a little.

Ashton nods and finds a bag of grape worthy enough to put in the cart and moves on to the watermelons, "Should we buy already cut?"

"We should get crackers, cheese and meat. Louis likes that." Harry walks beside him, "And yes."

Ashton grabs a container of precut watermelon and puts it into the cart, "Yeah, ok let's go get that then."

****  
When the door closes to the house, Gemma pulls her knees up to her chest but hisses with her cuts rub against the material of her shirt.Josh glances over at her, watching her like always. She groans and opens her eyes to find him staring at her, "Its rude to stare."

Josh shrugs, "I'm not one for caring if I'm rude or not."

Gemma gets up, and walks to the bathroom feeling nauseous but Josh turns on the tv, keeping the volume low. She turns the water for the tub and strips. She lets the cool water wash over her and she bites her lips, keeping her pain in.

Josh lets her be continuing to watch pointless tv.

When she comes out, she goes into the living room and glances at him before making her way into the kitchen and he gets up and follows her.

Gemma rummaged through cabinets and the fridge as quiet as possible. "Do you want to go to the picnic?"

"It sounds fun enough."

"Ok." Gemma stands on her tip toes, seeing a bottle of syrup and tries to get it. Josh walks up to her lightly placing a hand on her waist and grabs the syrup setting it down on the counter. "Thanks." She mumbles. She steps away from him and takes some frozen waffles out of the freezer.

Josh nods and leans on the counter. He takes out his phone mindlessly playing on it. She drums her fingers on the countertop as her waffles heat in the microwave. Josh glances over at her, "You're being quiet."

She watches the light and listens to the hum of the little oven and she shrugs. Josh leaves the room going back to the living room watching tv.

She goes follows him after taking out her waffles and drowning them in syrup. She sits close to him and starts eating. Josh looks at the waffles drowning in syrup with distaste.

She sets the plate of waffles down on her knees, her arms getting tired of holding them up while she ate and she pokes Josh with the end of the fork and glances up at him.

Josh gives her a small smile, "Yes?"

She tilts her head up to him and puckers her sticky lips. The plate is warm on her floral shorts clad legs, she's feeling quiet and delicate right now. She wants to be taken care of but she doesn't know how to ask for it. Josh moves closer to her carefully pulling her onto his lap and places a light kiss on her lips.

The plates rattles slightly but remains in her lap as she sighs in relief when she feels his arms around her. Gemma lays her forehead on his and whispers, "I've missed you."

Smiling he rubs her thigh, "I've missed you too."

She cracks a tiny grin and tries not to wince, "Good." She whispers before biting into the soaked waffle.

He scrunches his nose, "That's like eating syrup soaked bread."

Gemma takes another bite. "Its good though."

"Gross."

Gemma takes a piece and shoves the goo into her mouth and moans loudly, her eyes fluttering and she swipes her bottom lip with her thumb while she chews while Josh rolls his eyes at her. "Do you like swimming?" Gemma asks while she finishes off her food.

"It's alright. You?"

"I love it." She mumbles and climbs off of his lap.

Josh nods, "Well, you prune up with Louis then." Ignoring him, she puts the dirty plate in the sink and Josh stretches and turns off the tv. Gemma comes back to the couch and sits down after he's stretched and waits for him to say something.

"What happened to your legs?"

"I cut and stabbed myself." She says it like she's talking about the weather and reaches for the remote.

Josh nods, "Why?"

Her hand stops and she pulls back to look at him. "I was bored."

He frowns at her, "Right, excellent reason."

Gemma looks up at the ceiling. Her voice goes monotonous, ready to say the speech she's had to tell everyone for the past ten years, "I have borderline personality disorder. My mind is frequently bored and I do things do exited myself or make me feel." She hearts hammering in her chest and she looks back at him, and her throat closes up. Her mind reels and she wants to tell him something, everything, "I hate when my mind is blank and bored. I have to feel something. I don't care what it is." She says pathetically.

He looks at her blankly, "Harry told me what you have when you threw a jar of jam at the wall. Being bored is no excuse to harm yourself Gemma. Find some-fucking-thing else."

Gemma stares at him, "Do you think you know how to live with this? Living with inconsistent emotions and moods, living in a body that's weak and slow." She stands up and turns to him in rage, "I'm not hurting myself, I just want to fucking control something besides when I stab myself with a fork. And I do find something else to do. I fuck, I shift whenever I can and I smoke and I can only do it so much before that's boring me too."

"But hurting yourself never gets old? Is that what your saying? Or that I was a temporary distraction from your boredom? You can stand there in rage all you fucking want and blame it all on your disorder, but you know what you're doing. You can stop and find something else if you want, but you chose not to."

She grasps her head between her hands, "I don't care!! I don't care. Josh you don't understand. You never will. Don't sit there and tell me to try something when I've felt like I've tried it all and twice, maybe even three times. I want it to stop. I don't want to be like this and I just want it to stop." The good mood she was in vanishes. And she starts shaking, it was hard to even smile before Josh came but he made her smile. Now he's taking that away from her.

First he abandons her, she thinks and now he's making her upset. She's trying so hard to be a good sister, she doesn't want this to happen while she's staying with Harry and Louis. She doesn't want throw things and have another episode and make people uncomfortable and angry with her. Gemma can't control anything. And she doesn't need to be reminded. Josh sits there with a bored expression as she rants. He sighs and stands up after she's done going out the door. He leans on the house and fiddles with his phone.

Her mouth opens wide and she laughs, agitated and jovial. She can feel the anger drain out of her bones, and soon it was like it was never there to begin with. She frowns and runs her fingers over the healing wounds and she presses down a little and feels the anger bubble but dissipate quickly again. Gemma sighs and sits back down and Josh stays outside waiting for the others to get back.

Gemma gets tired of waiting if he'll come back. She decides to leave a small note to them if she doesn't come back before they do and gets her brush. It's her favorite one. It has a mahogany handle, her name is carved at the back of it and the bristles are the color of her hair.

The woman walks outside and as soon as her feet touch the steaming concrete, she doesn't flinch. She runs a hand through her hair and starts brushing it, from root to tip and starts off towards the flowery garden that at the back of the large backyard in the cool midday air. She doesn't stop but walks further and further til she can't hear anything but insects and birds and the wind rustling the tall grass. She sits in the middle of the green and yellow grass, her head and heart feeling as heavy as stones.

*****  
Ashton eyes the bottled water, "You think we should take it upon ourselves and get a package of water?"

Harry nods, "Yea it might be the only thing we'll be able to drink."

Ashton nods, "Yeah, that's very true." Ashton chews on his bottom lip in thought as he puts the water in the bottom of the cart, "So, we got watermelon,grapes, meats, cheeses, crackers and water. I think we should get macorni fixings and chicken nuggets, Josh said your sister likes chicken nuggets."

"She does, yea. Then we'll be able to go." Harry scratches his neck and hums.

"Right, ok," Ashton agrees.

Niall picks out some drinks mixes, "Think they'll be mad if we get them non-alcoholic beer?"

Louis makes a face, "Non-alcholic beer?"

Niall rolls his eyes, "Just for them, Louis. Just for Ashton and Harry."

Louis smiles, "Absolutely. Get it."

The two said men come up next to them after they finish getting the other foods. Ashton warily looks at their collection of drinks as he goes over to Niall. Niall smiles wide at him and says excitedly, "WE GOT YOU GUYS NON-ALCOHOLIC BEER!"

Rolling his eyes Ashton pats his shoulder, "Jokes on you, me and Harry get wasted , while you and Louis stay sober," Ashton teased. Nialls face makes a weird expression, his lip catching between his teeth.

Louis snorts, "Ashton, I would pay a large sum of money for you to get shitfaced drunk, but we both know you won't. Niall, don't listen to him. He talking crazy talk."

Niall's eyes leave Ashton and come to Louis, "Of course I don't believe this silly wanker." He turns back to the produce with a tilt of his mouth.

Ashton follows his gaze, "What?"

Niall doesn't take his eyes off the vodka, "We should get going." Louis nods in agreement.

"Alright, we got everything?" Ashton looks at Harry.

Harry looks through the cart and the little basket Niall is carrying, "Yep." They pay for the drinks and food and head back to Josh and Gemma.

 

Harry smells his sister's scent dissipating scent as they get closer. And it's wearing thinner and thinner. Niall sees Josh outside, doing something on his phone, and he cants his head to the side along with his brow creasing. Josh looks up for a moment hearing the car pull up and Harry continues forward, his look full of contemplation. Ashton looks over at Josh and could practically feel the frustration radiating off of him.

Niall jumps out of the car before it even stops, with an easy smile directed at Josh. " Surprised you're not in there taking care of your lady." He says, before unlocking and walking into the house.

Once Harry parks the car, the others follow.

Josh looks up following behind Niall, "She was being...moody and I don't deal with that well."

"You don't deal well with that. " Niall ponders that for a moment and sets down the bag in his hand, "Well you only fuck her. I didn't expect you to actually care and deal with her." Niall looks back at him with a smile. He's burning on the inside but keeps his cool while he faces the other man.

Josh looks at him with a slightly amused expression, "I never dealt with Louis' issue either. Pisses me off so I leave." Ashton frowns at both of them, but remains quiet though he does agree with Niall.

"Good." Niall murmurs. She's better off with someone who will stick by her, not some little man who runs when things get hot, he thinks. Niall sees a small piece of paper with hurried and sloppy writing on it and frowns as he reads. "She left." He tells no one in particular and then he starts putting up stuff.

Josh shrugs, "I'm going to leave then." He leaves the house.

Ashton sighs watching Josh walk off. He turns to face the room, "Should we go look for her?"

Niall watches him go but walks after him and calls to him, amused, "You just don't care at all, do you Josh? This whole thing of indifference isn't just a facade to get into panties. It's truly your look on life." The Irishman turns to Ashton, his true emotions flickering over his face before he masks them, "She's fine. I know she is."

Harry reads the note, once all the bags are safely inside, he catches the last bit of what he says to Josh and what he says to Ashton and he voices his agreement with the blond man. He puts the nuggets and mac and cheese stuff in the fridge, for Gemma later.

Harry looks at Ashton for a moment, "Will he come back?"

Ashton nods at Niall. He looks over Harry, "Maybe? He's...difficult."

"He's probably going to get high with his loser stoner friends," Louis interjects.

Ashton glares at him and looks back at Niall his face softening a little, "It's not that he doesn't care he just doesn't...he's guarding himself which makes him seem like an ass."

"No, he's just ass," Louis interjected again earning another glare from Ashton. Niall rubs his temple and goes to find a basket for the picnic. Harry watches him go, while biting the inside of his cheek. Ashton looks down at his shoes. Louis walks around the house, "I think we all can come to agreement that Josh is an asshole, ok? Now let's move on from that subject and go have fun."

Niall comes back, basket in hand and pats Louis on the back, "Exactly."

"So, where exactly are we going for the picnic?" Ashton asks.

"There's this park, " Harry looks at Niall for confirmation, "We used to go to all the time and the beach isn't very far from it."

Niall smiles and stands beside Harry , "Yea like five minutes away."

"Oh, alright. If you guys say so."

"Can we leave now?" Louis says bouncing on his toes. Ashton watches him slightly alarmed.

Harry looks at him, his eyes full of amusement, "After we put everything in a basket, yes."

"Well, hurry the hell up!" Louis shouts and then burst into laughter. Niall giggles and puts the basket on the counter. They start stuffing it with food and drink along with cold packs and then they're on their way.

Louis sings loudly to the music playing on his ipod and swings his arms about almost hitting Ashton in the face multiple times from their spots in the back of the car. Harry chuckles as he watches the hyper boy in the back.

Ashton tucks himself close to the door away from Louis' dangerous swinging hands and watches him. Niall looks in the backseat and smiles at Ashton, " It can't hurt that much, love. Stop being a baby."

Ashton grumbles, "Then switch seat with me."

"But we're almost there." Harry speaks up and smirks. He parks and Niall carries the blanket and beach stuff while Harry gets the basket.

"Next time I'm driving," Ashton declares.

Harry shakes his head, "My car. I drive." Harry taps Niall on the shoulder, "Pick a spot."

"Next time we'll take mine," Ashton replies following Niall. Niall shakes his head and sits in a random spot. They're next to a tree and can see the white sand and blue water over the small hill.

Louis hums, "Swim now or later?"

"Later." Harry and Niall say in unison. They take some stuff out, Niall going straight for the watermelon and Harry opening a bottle of water to chug it. Ashton takes out the cracker, cheeses, and meats making little cracker sandwiches.

Harry lays back against the cool grass, popping a grape with some in his mouth. Niall rests his head on Ashtons shoulder and watches his actions. Louis steals away one of the cracker sandwiches and eats it. Ashton points out the different meats and cheeses giving his best description on how they taste as continues to make them.

Niall interjects, "Ash must love you, salami and pepperoni are the best dry meats for mini sandwiches."

"Summer sausage is the best," Louis replied. Ashton shrugs and grabs a piece of watermelon. Niall presses his cold lips to the shell of Ashtons ear and steals a grape from Harry's fingers. Harry narrows his eyes at him and shifts closer to Louis.

Ashton laughs at Niall and playfully hits him, "There are plenty of grapes no need to take from others hands, Ni."

"Shush." Niall smiles wide and flops back on the grass while Harry sets his head in Louis' lap.

Ashton finishes up five more sandwiches then lays his head on Niall's chest.

Louis scratches Harry's head, "I need a drink." Niall rubs his thumb over Ashtons cheek and Harry smiles and reaches to get Louis a wine cooler.

"Thank you," Louis smile taking his drink.

Following her nose, Gemma gets to her brother just as their finishing up the food.

******  
“I hate all of you. You’re making me fat,” Louis pouts poking at his stomach.

Ashton rolls his eyes, “Shut up, Louis.” Louis reaches over and pinches Ashton.

Gemma sits down right in between Niall and Harry, laughing at what Louis was saying and Ashtons reaction. She grabs a piece of cheese and pops it in her mouth.

Louis glares, “Boys suck why can’t I be straight?” Ashton shakes his head at the blind man.

Gemma nods her head, ”Exactly.” 

Niall lightly pushes her with a laugh and tells her, ”Shut up.”

Louis smiles, “See, Gemma agrees with me.”

Harry picks his head up off of Louis to look at him, ”Yea, ok.” 

Gemma adjusts her bandeau and happily nods and punches Niall hard in the thigh for touching her. She puts her brush in one of the bags.

“I want to go swimming now.”

Gemma shoots up and pulls Louis up with her, ”Come on.”

“Lets go then!” Louis sings.

Gemma squeezes his hand as they walk out onto the hot sand, ”This tickles “

Louis laughs and winces stepping on the grainy hot sand, “Lets be quick and get to the water.” The go off running and splash into the ice cold water with laughs. Louis dunks his head under the water to adjust to the coldness. He pops back up, “So where did you go?” 

”I don’t know but it felt good.” She snorts. Gemma splashes around and takes off the shorts that weigh her down and throws them to the sandy beach.

Louis rolls his eyes at her, “Well, I’m happy that you’re here.” Gemma looks at him, the corners by her eyes crinkling with joy. Louis floats on his back relaxing.

Harry nibbles on a cracker, and closes his eyes, his body still leaning on one elbow. Ashton starts putting away the food humming to himself quietly.

Niall watches his boyfriend for a minute before running towards the sea. He splashes in and pulls Louis by his ankle.

Louis squawks and kicks himself away, “Rude!” he laughs swimming up and splashing at him. Gemma laughs at them and joins in the fun while Niall ducks away. 

”Look at them.” Harry smiles and turns his head to Ashton, ”We’re like a little family.”

Ashton lays back down, “I’ll take this one over my real one.”

Harry looks back at the giggling group in the water after Ashton’s mumble. Ashton props himself up on his elbows watching the three in the water play.

”I feel like we’ve made amends.” Harry mumbles as he squints because the sun getting in his eyes momentarily.

Ashton nods, “I suppose so.”

Niall keeps laughing as Louis splashed him and Gemma looks at her pruney fingers. Louis hops on Niall’s back and brings them both backward under the water. Niall squawks and holds his breath as the saltwater stings his eyes. As he resurfaces, he looks for Louis until he finds him and when he does, he pinches him, ” Fucker.” 

Louis falls back floating on the water with laughter, “Whatever you still love me.” Niall rolls his eyes and thrusts his clumpy hair out of his face and Gemma climbs on Niall's back too. 

”Now I see what Ash means. I am not furniture!!!” But the blond, grasp her knees to keep her from falling deeper into the water anyway.

Ashton smiles amused from his spot on the dryland.

Louis hums, “Speaking of him where is he and that thing of boyfriend of mine at?”

”Looks like we’re being called for.” Harry stands and takes his shirt and shoes off, heading in the direction Louis’ voice. Sighing, Ashton takes off his shirt and makes his way to the beach. Gemma smiles wide as her brother comes into the water too so she climbs on his back.

Ashton goes over to Niall. Louis swims under the water passing by whoever. Niall stands on his tip toes in front of Ash. And he dunks him as quick as possible. Ashton grabs Niall’s hip pulling him down with him. He moves his hands to Niall’s shoulders and pushes himself up to the surface and swims backwards letting go of Niall’s shoulders and the man sputters and chases after him. 

Ashton swims away quickly, laughing and he starts swims around Niall like a shark. Niall stands in place, watching him with arousal deep him in gut, feeling like the prey for once. Ashton swims up to Niall pecking a kiss to his lips. In turn, Niall wraps his arms loosely around the boys shoulder and giggles between them. 

Ashton hugs Niall’s waist, “You’re all pruny.”

Niall presses himself closer to Ashtons chest, ” And a bit tired.”

“Want to get out of the ocean?” Ashton asks pulling Niall’s legs up and wraps them around his hips holding his thighs. 

Niall kisses Ashtons shoulder and shifts getting more comfortable on his hands, “Yea.” 

Ashton pecks another kiss to him, “Ok.” He carries him out of the water and back to the blanket. 

Niall let’s his legs fall open around Ashtons waist as they lay down.

Ashton lays on top of him kissing his neck, “My tired little cutie.”

Niall squirms, trying to hold in his yawn, ”I’m not a cutie. I’m a man.” 

Ashton laughs, “You’re my cutie though.”

Niall looks at him through his lashes, ”Yea, I know.”

Ashton smiles and rolls off Niall, “Good.”

”I want to go home.” Niall whispers into Ashtons skin when he’s laid on his chest.

Harry watches as Louis’ glides through the water and Gemma whispers in his ear as water droplets from her hair drop on his shoulders, ”Going to chase him too?”

Harry shakes his head watching Louis swim and resurface the water. Gemma whispers again, ”You’ve mated well, brother.” Harry shrugs her off his back and ducks his head underwater only to surface and slick his hair back.

Louis swims around snapping Harry’s waist band as he goes and Harry drags Louis by his feet, pulling the blind one closer to him, ”Someone’s being naughty.”

Louis smiles at him, “Who is that?”

Harry shakes his head and picks Louis up, grasping his thighs to lay them against his slim hips, ”Who else would I be talking to?”

“Well, I’m not the only one around,” Louis replied.

”I would think both Ashton and Niall would have my head if I were talking to either of them.”

Louis giggles, “Nah, Ash wouldn’t he’s too nice.”

Harry looks down at Louis, his skin dotted with freckles and water droplets and his smiling mouth a light pink and he grins, ”Not with Niall.”

Louis scrunches his nose and groans, “Too much information. I don’t need to know that.”

Harry laughs, ”What he’s just protective. Or at least he seems that way.” 

Louis nods, “Yeah, that he is.”

Harry sits him down, but his hand is still on Louis’ waist and he looks up and the sunset.

Louis relaxes on Harry, “Whatcha doing?”

”I’m lookin at the sunset.” Harry murmurs. Gemma swims to the shore and starts walking again, to everywhere, anywhere. Louis hums nodding at his words. ”The oranges and purples are blending into each other, is so gorgeous.” Harry whispers. Louis nods along to his words.

Ashton looks at Niall, “Ok. I’ll go tell Harry and Louis.”

Niall keeps silent and packs up the stuff slowly as Harry, Ashton, and Louis come back, dripping but smiling. Ashton helps pack everything up and takes the basket walking it to the car and Niall trails after his boyfriend, his head down and his body lethargic.

Harry pulls a headband out from his shorts pocket and pushes his hair back with it, then grasps Louis smaller hand in his own. Louis bounces in his step. climbing into the car. The energy that’s coming from Louis is making Harry bounce on his toes.

Ashton puts the basket in the trunk, “You want the back seat of shotgun?” he looks over at Niall.

Their eyes meet and Niall nods, ”Yea.” 

Ashton smiles and directs the boy in the car before getting into the backseat himself and Harry drives them to Ashton’s apartment.

Once there Ashton pulls Niall out of the car, “We’ll see you guys later,” Ashton says closing the car door and walking a deadweight Niall up to his room.

Harry waves to them and starts driving them back to their house. Niall sleepily pulls Ashton closer as they get into the flat.

“I’m going to start the shower, so we can wash off, then straight to bed. Sound good?” Ashton asks.

”Sounds perfect.” Niall murmurs. Ashton smiles and goes to the bathroom starting up the shower. He practically carries Niall into the bathroom and into the shower after both of them have undressed. Ashton just lets Niall stand there while he takes care of the both of them. Ashton moves them to the bedroom and sets Niall down in bed. After he’s laid down, Niall curls around Ashton and kisses his chest, ” Thank you.” 

Ashton kisses his head, “You’re welcome, Ni.”

*****  
Back in the car, they’re on the way home, Louis hums, “Today was fun.”

”I don’t even want it to end.” Harry agrees.

Louis smiles, “Yeah, where did Gems go? The second time around?”

”She’s somewhere.” Harry pulls into their driveway and gets out after cutting the car off.

Louis frowns, “Oh.”

Harry grabs the stuff and opens Louis’ door and hands him the sandy blanket, ”Why the frown?” 

“Not frowning. You’re just seeing me from a right side up view,” Louis replies.

Harry shakes his head and turns around, calling behind him, ”You should join me then, it’s lonely this way.” And Louis hops along towards Harry. ”You’re like a bunny right now.” Harry laughs, ushering them into the darkened house. 

“Yep, yep. I’m a bunny,” Louis nods, “but if you try feeding me carrots I’ll shove them up your ass.”

”And I’ll reciprocate by shoving something up yours.” Harry starts putting the last bit of cheese and grapes up.

“Yeah, yeah. You wouldn’t dare.”

I have before.” Harry laughs, turning to Louis, who’s standing there, still shirtless, face tilted towards him.

“Not carrots, smartass.”

”I would shove carrots up your ass if you wanted it. I won’t kink shame.” Harry leans on the counter behind him.

Louis makes a face, “No, I don’t want food up my ass. Be quiet you’re ruining my good mood.”

Harry smile and pushes off the counter. He teases, ”What about my cock?” Louis rolls his eyes and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Harry laughs and turns on the lights. He washes the dishes in the sink and busies himself.

Louis takes a quick shower. He steps out and pulls on a soft shirt and briefs. He walks into the kitchen, “I’m going to bed,” He informs then makes his way to the bed.

“Night.” Harry calls. After the house is to his liking, Harry put lotion on his dry skin and chucks his swim trunks. He claims into the spacious bed but pulls Louis close to him.


	39. Chapter 39

Josh walks around in the woods. Everything is buzzing and it’s calming. He doesn’t think. He doesn’t care which is nothing new for him, but feels free. Like there’s no weight that makes him feel like he should care. 

Gemma picks up his scent the second she notices the first tall tree before her. She grimaces but continues walking, not really going towards his smell but not backing away from it either.

Josh walks on in the crisp night air inhaling his blunt from time to time. He holds it in until he feels like his eyes are vibrating the exhales. He knows his feet are firmly on the ground, but he feels like he’s walking on air.

Gemma comes out in front of him, the smell in the air strong around him, like a cloud. Her shorts hang from her fingertips loosely but she lets them go. She feels too exposed in front of him with just a thin bandeau and a pair of cotton knickers. It’s a first for them and she doesn’t like the feeling.

He hardly even glances at her. He brings the blunt to his lips inhaling. He exhales seconds later rounding a large tree sitting between two large roots.

The older woman’s eyes follow him and she scoffs. He looks up at the sound with a expression between annoyed and bored, “What?”

Gemma feels something rise inside her. She walks into she’s standing right over him. The wolf feels irrational as she speaks, ”You’re not a man.”

He looks up at her, “Thanks for the update. Now fuck off.”

She bares her teeth and kneels in front of him, and in between his spread legs, ”What, no witty remark? How can you be just an immature cunt.” She roughly grabs his crotch, squeezing hard, ”With a cock of a man?”

He pushes her away with force, “Aren’t you one to talk? Immature? You think you’re any better?”

Gemma falls back, the dirt flying up to dust her cheek, ”Oh I am so much better. “

He flickers his gaze over at her, “Whatever you say.”

”You’re weak. You laughed at my brother when he asked if you can handle me, but you leave when I’m in hysterics. I’m glad I never bit you. You’re a weak mate. You’re a weak human. And then you run just to fucking go get high. What are you running from that you need to drown yourself in weed?” She barks out a laugh.

He looks at her with no real expression, “I didn’t leave. I stepped outside. And I get high, because I fucking can.”

”Just because you can do things, doesn’t mean you should, you cunt.” She snaps, not really talking about the drugs Gemma feels like she’s overreacting but she won’t let up until her anger has faded.

“Aren’t you one to talk? You will just sit there and harm yourself because you’re bored. You’ll go out and find someone to fuck because you’re bored. You’ll get high because you’re bored. You are no better than me, sweetheart.” Josh stands up leaning on the tree stubbing out the blunt on the tree, “Now fuck off.”

”Don’t mock a pain you have not endured. I may I have put it in the simplest terms for your small brain but it’s so much more than being bored. I don’t fuck just anyone.” Gemma sneers and she stands also, not backing down from him but stands her ground.

 

“It’s an impulse to do something that stimulates you. It’s an itch you can never seem to scratch. You move and think erratically, but to you it’s normal. You come off rude and off putting without meaning to. You are looked at like a broken mirror the same person, but with too much going on to be just one.” Josh glares at her, but there is no real anger in his eyes.

”So why are you just making it seem as though I am so pathetic shit you’re having to walk past. Since you think you know why do you just look bored and walk out? This is one of the first real expressions I’ve seen on you face besides lust and boredom.”

“I’m not going to treat you any different than how I treat anyone else. I’m not going to walk on eggshells around you. I’m not going to stay around to watch you or anyone else for the matter cave in on themselves. You want to keep allowing your issue drag you down. Fine by me, but don’t expect me to be there to watch it.”

Her brow wrinkles as she listens to him but she smirks, ”I’m not letting anything drag me down. ” She scoffs, ”I’ve been worse. I’ve dealt with. “

He kicks off the tree walking off, “See? Then you don’t need me.”

”I never said I did.” She snaps feeling weak because she does but not in that way.

“Not everything has to be said, Gemma,” Josh replies still walking away from her. 

She take a step closer to him but stops herself from going any further. It sounds like she’s pleading when she says, ”I don’t fucking need you. I can take care of myself. I won’t settle for someone like you.” 

Josh turns to her, “Then don’t.”

”I won’t.” Gemma narrows her eyes at him and Josh shrugs staring at her.

She takes a step back, ”I’m not some little thing that clings to your arm.”

“I never said you were. I never asked you to be.”

”What makes you think I need you?” She growls at him.

He looks at her with amusement and turn walking away, “If you don’t care you’ll walk a different way and fuck off.” Gemma frowns and picks up a small pebble and throws it at him, the little rock hitting him on his neck. Josh rubs his neck and turns back towards her with an annoyed look, “Can I help you?”

She gives an exasperated eye roll, ”And it’s just easy to walk away, hmm?” 

Josh takes a few steps back with smirk on his face, “You see me walking don’t you?”

“That’s what I said.”

She rams her chest into his forcefully and her bare stomach clenches when he doesn’t move an inch. Gemma takes a few paces before she can stop herself and bites her lip hard enough to break skin.

Josh leans on a tree and looks around the dark woods, “Go home and stop wasting both of our time.”

”This is one of the many things I can’t control. You could’ve walked- no ran a long time ago but you’re just reacting to me.” Gemma shakes her head and watches him, under hooded eyes as the sky gets darker. 

Josh shrugs, “I’m going home, you can do whatever.”

She walks up to him and shoves his shoulder hard, ”Then go!”

He grabs her wrist and turns them so she’s against the tree. He presses his full weight on her, “I’m trying, but you keep being an inconvenience, sweetheart.”

She looks at his chest as she snatches her wrist back. She snorts, ”Inconvenience?”

“Are you done now?”

Gemma presses her hand to his torso, pushing with all of her with weight but Josh stands firm pressing closer trapping her arms between their bodie She looks at his face, his amused expression and her mouth is set in a firm line. Her green eyes stare at him, daring him to do more.

“I’m waiting for an answer.”

She smirks, her teeth bared, ”To what question?”

“Are you done?”

She looks to the side, her loose hair from her braid flicking him in his face.

“Right, you’re the mature one.”

”I’ll hit you with my braid again, little boy.” She turns back to him smiling and she shifts, her hands grazing his lower stomach, close to his groin.

“I’m sure you will,” Josh replies sighing and shaking his head at her. She squirms, her annoyance with him drifting away and she lays her head on the bark behind her, her eyes still on him. He looks back at her, moving his face closer to hers, “Are you done?”

”Yes.” She bites out. Without another word he steps back, arms crossed over his chest. She steps away from the tree and stretches her back. Gemma takes another step closer to him, the smell offered on his skin and clothes becoming stronger, her senses becoming hazier.

Josh easily takes a step back his lips twitching ups for a second. Gemma follows, her eyes widening and she frowns.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

She walks past him, ramming her shoulder into his, ”Don’t call me sweetheart.”

Josh chuckles at her and shrugs, “I quite like it. Sweetheart fits you, sweetheart.”

Gemma turns to him, “Don’t make me hit you.”

He stares at her for a moment, “Would that make things any better?”

”If it made you stop calling me that wretched name.” She snaps.

“It wouldn’t. Violence is never the answer.”

Her brow wrinkles, ”Ok.” And Josh just shrugs at her.

”You’re still high.” She says, stepping a little closer to him, ”You’re getting boring, you are never boring.”

“What does that matter? Thought you hate me.”

”I don’t hate you.” She shakes her head. 

“Good to know,” He sinks back down to the ground leaning on a tree.

She nudges his foot, her head tilted to the side, ”Get up.”

”Nope.”

”I don’t want to fuck in the woods again.” She nudges him again and bites her lip.

He looks up with the most amused look on his face, “I remember correctly you rather enjoyed that.”

”I did. But change I like a change of scenery.” She smirks.

He just stares at her from where he sits, “Is that all you want? To be fucked.”

”What else can you give me? ” Gemma looks at him, amused.

Shaking his head Josh stands and begins to walk off, “Who knows. I’m going home. It’s late and I rather not sleep out here.”

She follows after him, thinking that as enough of an invitation. Entering the apartment Josh quietly lead them to his bedroom and flopping face first on his bed. She looks around as they enter his home, seeing all the pictures and food on the counter. When they get to his room she takes off what little she has on and waits.

Josh rolls over and settle in bed. He looks over to her, “Going to join?”

She pull his pants to his knees, wordlessly and in haste, not looking him in his eyes and starts stroking him to hardness with hard and impersonal pulls.

“Christ, woman. Why can’t you ever just go to bed?” Josh stares down at her.

She glances at him, and licks the tip of his cock, ”Not tired.”

“Course not,” he grumbles. Swallowing him down, she makes no sound when his cock is down her throat. Gemma hums, shoving her hair from her face. Josh grunts moving his hips. She pins them down, her lips stretches around his girth obscenely. She pulls off with a slick sound and stands. 

Only to walk around the bed to lay down and opens her legs, her knees pulled to her chest, ”Come on.” She says softly. Josh laughs at her and sits up moving over to her.

Her face is serious as he comes to her and as he settles comfortably between her legs. He grips her thighs and pushing in. He doesn’t waste a second thrusting in and out of her in a fast steady pace. She turns her head away from Josh. As her pleasure builds in her, Gemma keeps quiet, not willing to give him anything.

He slows down when he feels the heat stirring in the pit of his stomach. He hands giving her thighs a few squeezes and Gemma turns her head and looks him in the eye as she clenches and rotates her hips.

Josh pins her hips down, “No, no sweetheart.”

The woman’s eyes flutter and she shakes her head, she clenched again, ”Come for me.”

”Where?”

”Inside me.” She tells him, unmoving and pissed.

Josh grabs her face bring her head up and smashes their lips together as he rocks into her. He cums after a few thrusts moaning into her mouth. She exhales but doesn’t kiss him back. Gemma let’s him cradle her face until he gets tired and rolls off of her. She looks up at the ceiling, listening to his breathing even out. 

The older woman wants to stay, share his warmth but she feels lost and she doesn’t want to be in another ten year relationship before she realises that they weren’t meant for each other. They’re just fuck buddies, nothing more, nothing less.

Gemma gets out of his bed, putting on her clothes and tracks down her floral shirts in the woods. They’re full of dirt and leaves so she brushes them off and walks back to her brothers house. The older woman takes a long shower, not thinking, feeling or caring about much until she falls asleep.

******  
The next morning Josh stretches and takes a quick shower. He walks into the kitchen seeing Ashton cooking and Niall standing near him. Niall steals a cooked piece of bacon and chews slowly, enjoying the taste.

Ashton swats at him, “You go sit down and wait for me to be done cooking.” Niall rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. He sits at the table with his arms crossed. Josh laughs to himself. Ashton looks over at him, “What time did you come crawling home?”

Josh shrugs, “Late enough.”

Niall looks over at him, noticing the marks on his hips. The blond adverts his eyes before anyone can notice. Ashton sighs and gives Josh a once over, “Was there…?”

“Yes, Ashton. Not worry it was Gemma.”

Ashton nods, “Right, ok.”

Niall looks down at the table, ”Why’d she Leave?” 

Josh shrugs, “Because she wanted to, I suppose.”

Niall sighs and nods, ”Breakfast almost ready, Ash?”

”Soon, Ni.”

Niall nods and watches as Josh comes to sit at the table and Ashton asks them, “How many pancakes are you guys eating?”

”Two please.” Niall perks up. 

“Three.”

“Ok, so I’ll make ten to be safe.” Ashton replies.

Niall draws his knees up to his chest and asks, ”How long have you guys been living together?”

“Two and half years on and off.” Niall looks down at Ashtons shirt that he’s wearing and nods.

Josh laughs, “Yep, and I paid whether I lived here or not.”

“You offered!”

“And your cheap ass said yes.”

Niall smiles slightly, looking between the boys. Ashton flips Josh off, “I work to get my money what do you do?”

“I go to school. Just like my parents wanted and I get paid for it.”

Niall squints and shifts, his knee bumping into the table and he hisses and rubs the tender skin. Ashton turns to him with a worried expression and pan with a pancake ready to eat. The blond quickly forgets about the pain when he sees the fried bread and he hums, licking his lips.

Ashton puts one on a plate and serves him, “Josh get the syrup?” 

Josh stands up and grabs the syrup and puts it on the table near Niall. Ashton goes back to the second pancake cooking, “This one is almost done.”

Niall thanks him. He doesn’t touch the syrup as he digs into the fluffy pancakes.

“Don’t like syrup?”

”Nah.” Niall answers.

“Weird.”

“And here is yours,” Ashton says a little loudly. He goes back to cooking, “Two more coming up in a minute.”

Niall smiles at them both and his stomach clenches with distaste, ”I’ve got to go Ash.” He stands, leaving his food on the table and gives Ash a kiss to his lips before grabbing his shoes and walking out. Ashton nods and frowns when he leaves. Josh eats away most of the cooked pancakes.

Niall walks into Harry’s and Louis’ quiet home and walls to the guestroom to lay with Gemma. He falls asleep like that. 

Louis wakes up at some point and wiggles away from Harry feeling to hot.

Gemma wakes up as she hears soft footsteps pad just outside the bedroom. She smells cinnamon and walks out of her bedroom to see Louis walking to the living room. Louis sits on the couch grabbing a book.

”Hey, Lou.” The woman whispers sleepily. She cuddles into the couch, sitting close to him.

”Hey, Gems.” She twists her hair into a knot on her head and stays quiet while he’s reading. “You can talk. I don’t mind,” Louis spoke up after a few minutes.

”How was your night?” She asks politely.

“It was nice.”

”Good.” She smiles and lays her head down after it starts pounding.

”How was yours?”

”Unfilling.” She ponders and shrugs. 

”Oh?”

”Yep.” She says, playing with the t-shirt she threw on before bed the night before.

“You want to talk about it?” Louis withdrew his hand from the book.

”Its not important enough to talk about.” She shrugs, looking at her palms, her lie clear on her face. She nudges her finger to Louis’ feet, ”Let’s go get breakfast for the other two.”

Louis nods, “Ok, what are thinking about getting them?…And Gems if you do ever want to talk about whatever I’ll listen.”

”I’m thinking about Waffles?” Gemma shrugs into a jacket and waits for Louis to get ready.

Louis throws on jeans, a shirt and shoes, “Alright, off we go then.”

They start walking, ”Where to, blind boy?”

“A waffle house I assume.”

”I don’t live here.” She explains.

“And I’m blind. Great combo we are,” Louis laughs, “Come one there’s one near the local market.” Gemma starts singing some random nursery rhymes, keeping herself occupied and Louis leads her towards the store nodding along to the singing.

 

They get there shortly and order bags of food and walk back to the house, not even thirty minutes later. Louis skips the way home holding the food in his hands so he’s wasn’t jolting his bag too much.

When they get in, the other boys are awake and drinking coffee, chatting. An angry look is on Nialls face and Harry’s hand is grasping the blonds shoulder in comfort. Louis goes into the kitchen setting down the food oblivious to what’s going on, Gemma follows just not caring. Louis sits down after getting down plates and syrup opening a thing of waffles.

”Want any waffles, guys?” Gemma asks Harry and Niall both nod, and Gemma serves them with the plates Louis got from the cabinet

Louis hums eating the sweet waffles, “Morning.”

”Hey, babe.” Harry rumbles, his voice still rough from sleep. 

”Sounds like someone gave a blowjob.” Niall jokes, trying not to stay upset from earlier that morning.

Louis makes a thoughtful face, “I only wish, Ni.”

Harry laughs at Louis’ words, ”Later, I promise.” 

Gemma bites into a waffle and licks her sticky lips of syrup, ” Blowjobs.” 

Niall grins and pats Louis on the arm, ”Don’t we all, mate?”

Louis laughs, “Hey, if you want we can go in another room and give each other one. I’m game.”

Harry stops eating for a moment thinking about it and stands abruptly, already loosening the ties on his pajama pants, ”Lets go.”

And Niall shakes his head at him and murmurs, ”Dumbass.” 

“I was offering Niall, not you. And I’m eating you go find yourself a glory hole.”

Harry sits back down with a pout and Niall laughs out right, ”Thanks Louis.”

“What are bros for?” Louis smiles and pats Harry’s leg, “There there I still love you.”

”No.” Harry stuffs his mouth full of waffles and moans at the taste.

Gemma laughs, ”I love this family.” 

“Well, thank heavens for that,” Louis says to Gemma, “Harry, stop acting like a little bitch. It’s not cute.”

Harry snorts most of his waffle, some of it flying out of his mouth, ”You’re the one offering blowjobs like it’s nothing right in front of me, you shit.” He laughs.

“Yeah, to Niall! That’s like offering a kid a vegetable. Most likely they won’t take it.”

Niall scoffs and teases, ”I love vegetables and dick. Try again, Louis.”

“I said child dumbass, not you.”

”Really? I am 70% child.” Niall finishes eating and ruffles Louis’ hair as he passes him to put the dirty plate in the sink.

“Yes, I know. I pity and commend Ashton for putting up with you,” Louis teases. Niall gives a short laugh and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Louis nudges Harry with his shoulder, “So, what are we all doing today?”

”Think the others will come by? If they do then we can go to the park?” Harry shrugs.

“Ask Niall. He’d probably know before us. Unless Gems, are you on speaking terms with Josh?”

”Yea.” She looks at them, ”He might come by with Ashton.”

“See, got a maybe.”

Harry nods and eats. Then there’s a knock on the door.

Ashton waits for the door to open and Josh stands behind him. Josh’s eyes wander to the driveway as the door opens and Ashton gives a warm hi.

Gemma looks at both of them, smiling before going back to her last waffle. Ashton looks around and goes to the empty chair by Gemma and Josh leans on the counter near them.

Filling her mouth with the waffle she looks around, making eye contact with Ashton and smiles at him, ”You and Niall are cute.” She says, barely managing to keep her food to stay in her mouth.

Ashton blinks at her startled she spoke directly to him, “Thank you.”

”Yea no problem.” Gemma chews her food and doesn’t break eye contact with him until she’s finished her food.

Ashton gives an odd smile, “So, how was the rest of the night for you two?” Ashton asks Louis and Harry.

”Fun!” Harry answers first, ”He took a shower while I cleaned the house and then we both we went to bed. How about for you and Ni?” 

Ashton laughs, “He does have a bad habit of leaving someone else to clean doesn’t he? We just showered and went to bed nothing exciting.”

Louis glares in Ashtons direction, “If I knew exactly where you’re legs were I’d kick them, Irwin.” 

“Oh, he used the last name. You’re in trouble,” Josh remarked.

Gemma stands grabbing her plate, along with her brother’s and walks past Josh and Ashton to put them in the sink.

Louis finishes his waffle, “So, are you two ok with going to the park?”

“Sure,” Ashton nods.

“Fine by me,” Josh mumbles.

” I’ll go pull something on.” Gemma says and leaves. Harry showers quickly after Niall comes out of the bathroom.

Niall dresses in some jeans and a gray shirt. He’s still shoeless as walks out of his room and presses some kisses to Ashtons mouth, before getting a glass of milk from the fridge. 

Louis pouts, “Disadvantage of being blind I never know how much clothing is on a person.”   
Ashton eyes crinkle as he smiles up at Niall as the blond comes to sit next to him with a blush. Josh watches them all, maybe just maybe with fondness.

Harry comes out of the bathroom dressed in shorts and tank and tennis shoes. Gemma comes out of the guest room wearing a shorts that ride low on her small but shapely hips and a bustier, with a pair of flip flops on her feet, ”Ready.” She sings.

“I hope for the park and not a singing audition,” Josh mumbles and Louis burst with laughter.

She just smiles warmly at the man and walks ahead of the other men, to the car. The park isn’t very far from the beach they were at yesterday, so when Harry stops the car, Gemma is sprinting out and onto the fresh grass and saying hi to people as she passes them.

Louis links his arm with Harry’s, “This is nice, isn’t it?”

Ashton walks with Niall and Josh following Louis and Harry.

”Yea it is.” Harry smiles down at Louis and then turns to Josh, ”Not going to follow my sister?”

Josh glance up at him, “Is that wise?”

”Thought you could handle her.” Harry shrugs at him and smiles, and turns, looking straight forward.

Josh rolls his eyes, “Too tired to handle any of you.”

Ashton frowns at him, “Stop being grumpy.” Niall grips Ashtons hand and leads them to a large lake, that ducks are sitting in. 

Harry and Louis keep going straight and Harry quickly loses sight of his sister. 

Gemma starts talking to some guy, who rubs her arms and shows all of teeth when he smiles. The man pushes her up against a tree and she frowns, knowing it doesn’t feel right but doesn’t stop him.

Ashton flinches away whenever a duck gets too close for his liking and stays near Niall.

Josh walks around looking for Gemma. Eventually he spots her talking to a guy. He glares, and stalks off. 

Louis grips Harry’s hand swinging their arms.

”I’ll protect you, babe.” Niall whispers teasingly to the taller man. 

Harry looks over that their friends, ”I think Josh might be jealous and did you know Ash is afraid of ducks?”

Louis frowns, “Josh doesn’t do well with jealousy. He doesn’t fight for anyone who can easily flirt with anyone else. And yes Ashton’s not huge on aquatic birds.”

“Why Gemma? Why?” Harry shakes his head and looks down. 

“What you think Josh was good for her?”

”If you promise to never ask me that question again, I’ll actually answer this time.” Harry stops them and grasps Louis shoulders when he stands in right in front of Louis.

“So, you do you think Josh is good for Gemma?”

Harry leans in close to Louis, and let’s his minty breath wash over the boys face when he says ”They are perfect together.”

Louis thinks about it, “Huh, how so?”

Harry walks around him, ”Josh tries to handle her, but he can’t. But he still never reduces her to her problems and he treats her like she wants to be treated. He’s so sweet to her and will give her the world, anything to make her happy and all she has to do it ask. Which my older sister is too prideful to do but he’ll wait.” Harry shakes his head and looks at Louis, ” They’re both too prideful to let the other win.”

“Josh doesn’t treat anyone differently. He sees everyone as an equal.”

Harry shrugs and laces their fingers together, ”I see something different.”

“Do you now?”

Harry pulls them forward, ”I do.”

”Hmmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek man


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is all gemma and josh. if you dont like them then just skip ((: we love this couple so its mostly the reason we focus on them. the other eason is because louis and harry have went through their ups and downs. like they're happy ( most of the time )

Gemma sees Josh and her eyes narrow. She pushes off the guy and goes after Josh, not caring about the voice that calls to her.

Josh goes and find a spot on a small hill top and sits down plucking grass from the ground by him rolling it in his hands.

”You were following me.” She growls and stands in front of him when she get to the top of the hill.

Josh nods, “That I was.”

”Why?” Gemma asks sitting across from him.

”Why not?”

”Why are you jealous?” Gemma wonders and Josh stares at her blankly. Gemma looks at him. Her face composed. She crawls up to him, her face close but not that close. She keeps their eyes connected and whispers, ”What can you give me that isn’t sex, Josh? Just answer me this.”

“That depends. What do you want?”

”It doesn’t matter what I want. I’m afraid- what will can you give me, Josh?” She stutters looking at the ground.

”More than sex.”

Gemma grimaces and leans back. She nods, setting back on her heels, ”Ok.”

Josh looks at her, “All you have to do is ask. All you asked and wanted from me was sex, so that’s what you got. And frequently chicken nuggets.”

She shakes her head, ”I want someone to care. I want to be someone’s and I don’t want to waste another ten years.”

Josh nods at her words, “I think I’ve shown you that I can take of you. I haven’t touched or looked anyone else since I spent those two weeks with you. I considered you mine, already.”

”I’m afraid.” She cries, looking at him. Her heart clenches at his words. ”You’ll leave when you can’t deal with me.”

“If truly couldn’t deal with or didn’t think I could try to deal with you I would've left after you threw that jar of jam. I would have been long gone, if I didn’t think I could try to handle you, but I know it isn’t just learning to handle you. It’s learning to cope with you and help you calm down and not treat you like a child. I also have to learn not to get overly frustrated with you, but those things come with time.”

Gemma scoots closer to him, even if it’s just an inch, ”Don’t break me down.”

“Don’t rip another one of my shirts.”

”I can’t do that.” Gemma looks at him under her lashes, her eyes narrowing .

Josh laughs shaking his head at her, “Course not.”

The older but small woman climbs into his lap. She makes herself comfortable and she looks at him with a serious look, “Kiss me.” She felt like she needed this. They way he’d kiss her would tell her things that he never could.

Josh trails his finger to her jaw gripping it lightly as he pulls her closer and fits his lips on hers kissing her slowly. She tilts her head, feeling heat lick up her bones as the kiss becomes deeper. Gemma presses herself closer, her hands coming up to pull at Josh’s hair. Josh wraps and arms around her waist and falls back on the grass and Gemmas knees fall to either side if his waist.

Josh pulls away, “All better now?”

She kisses his jaw lightly, biting the soft skin but then peppering its with more kisses, ” Yes.”

“That’s good.” And when he says those words Gemma lifts her head to look at him.

“So, are we just going to lie here?”

Gemma smirks and lifts herself from his chest, ”Bored?”

”I might be.”

”I know how to cure boredom.” She gives him a cheeky grin from her place above him.

“I bet you do,” Josh chuckles.

She wiggles her hips playfully and Josh takes a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. He kisses her back still playing with her hair after she leans down to kiss his mouth. ”Want to do something?” She whispers in his ear.

“Down girl,” He teases threading his hands through her hair. 

Gemma's eyes flutter when she looks up at him and nips his chin, ”Not that.”

“Ok, then. Surprise me.”

”Lets go skinny dipping.” She whispers, feeling elated and excited.

Sitting them up, “Let’s go then.”

Gemma runs past Niall and Ashton, throwing her sandals at the blond with a smile. She pulls Josh past the trees and joyous people and into the street. They run across it coming to the field Gemma walked to yesterday. Josh runs along with her amused by her, “Christ woman, you’ve got one speed don’t you?”

”Yea.” They’re alone now and she walks backwards. She can already smell the water and hear the rustling of the leaves and she starts unbuttoning her top.

Josh tosses off his shirt and chucks off his pants. He moves toward the water with his hands on her shoulder walking her to the water backwards. Gemma shrugs, his hands moving further down her arms and she smiles at him, finally removing her shorts along with her panties.

Josh stops right when both of their feet hit the water. ”Cold?” Gemma taunts. She grabs his wrists and pulls him in deeper.

“On the inside.”

She gives him an indignant look, ” Pussy.” While he’s standing in the water, she swims around him.

He glares at her, “Because I’m standing in water?”

”Just because.” She laughs.

Josh dives at her grabbing waist and yanking her down with him but Gemma laughs all the way down, wrapping her legs around him tightly. He bring them up a minute after keeping her in his arms wading around the lake.

Hanging on Josh, she licks a drop of sweet water that’s on his shoulder. She lets go of him and squirms out of his arms to duck back under water.

Josh watches enjoying the view as he slowly swims around from time to time.

She comes up behind him, her breasts pressed against his back and sips her hands inside his underwear. “All clothes off or its not skinny dipping, is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Josh replies as she takes them off and throws them to the pile of clothes.

”Exactly you should listen to me more often.” She pokes him on his ass and runs a hand through her clumping hair. 

“Hmm? Did you say something?” He smiles at her and speaks with a playful tone.

Gemma floats and plants her foot on his chest, ”Funny.”

He grabs her foot kneading his fingers on her sole, “That I am.”

”But you’re not.” She sits up, pulling her foot from his grasp

“I am so,” He argues.

”Your sense of humor is quite bland.” She shoots back, slowly swimming away.

Josh follows her, “No, it’s brilliant. Only brilliant people get me. So, I’ll try not to joke around you my little simpleton.”

The woman smiles up at the sky, ”I don’t want to be brilliant if it means I’ll have to endure your ‘wit’,” and she punctuates the end of her sentence with air quotations. Josh goes under the water and grabs her ankle pulling her down until she’s below him. He swims them down a little further before going up the surface. Not even a second behind him, she breaks the surface too and Gemma climbs on his back and wraps her limbs tight around him, with a grunt, ”That wasn’t nice. ” She whispers into his skin.

He pinches her lightly, “I’m not nice,” He responds.

”And you can’t handle the truth either.” She chuckles low in his ear.

He flops back putting her back in the water and Gemma screams and thrashes her arms as she comes up, murder is in her eyes but her mouth is twitching. Josh smiles and swim away from her, “Didn’t see that coming now did you?” Without a word, Gemma slips under the water again and waits and Josh keeps an eye on her as swims putting justified distance between them. 

Gemma swims to him, feeling his eyes glued to her. When she’s in front of him, she digs her thumbs into his hips, her blunt fingernails grazing his ass as she pulls him forward sharply.

“Well, hello to you too.”

She climbs up his body as he stands firm. One of her hands stay in the water as she grasps his length in her hand, ”Cheeky bastard.”

He smiles at her and pecks a kiss to her chin, “What does that make you? My little sex crazed simpleton?”

She looks away from him for a moment, a blush coating her cheeks, ”Lets smoke after we get back.” Before he can utter anything he squeezes him and stroke him to full hardness. She lets herself slide down his wet body some before she feels his hard prick rub against her sensitiveness.

Josh grabs her hips lifting her up and placing her on him, his hands settle under her breasts. He moves easily in the water and she growls at his movements. Gemma brings her other hand to his shoulders and moves with him, ”I’m craving some Doritos.” 

“We’ll get a few bags before we smoke, then.”

She spasms around his cock as he grazes that spot inside her and she pants, ”With hot sauce I think.”

Josh grabs her hips again, picking them up and slamming them back down watching the water around them ripple and splash, “Whatever you want, we’ll get it.”

Her eyes flutter with the force and she whimpers, nodding pathetically, her head falling to his chest. After a few more thrusts she wiggles out of his grasp and swims away, her long hair trailing behind her like a halo and she smiles wide at him.

Josh swims after her. He catches up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Pressing his front to her back, “You’re awful,” he whispers chuckling and Gemma squeezes the arm around her front and smiles even wider. He kisses the back of her neck rubbing himself on her and as she feels his cock pressing into her lower back, Gemma pushes two fingers inside herself, moaning brokenly.

Josh grips her tighter, “You’re going to make a mad man out me with those noises,” he whispers and bites at her neck.

With that, Gemma whines, shoving her fingers deeper, needing to come, ” Bite me.”

Josh moves his hands, grabbing her arms and moving them to cross over her chest, “What’s the magic word?” He murmurs kissing her neck and ear.

She tilts her head to his shoulder, baring her neck to Josh as she trembles with burning need for him, ”Please.”

Josh presses his lips to her neck slowly sucking on her skin feeling her squirm in his arms. Once satisfied with the arrange of bruises on her neck he bit down on them.

Gemma blacks out for a moment from the force of her orgasm. She’s shaking, her neck burns and her pointed teeth nick her lip as she tries to say something. Josh holds her swaying her lightly in the water with one hand while he takes care himself with his other. 

Shortly after relieving himself Josh pulls them near the edge of the lake. He places her on the ground and goes to get their clothes. Gemma blinks slowly and pulls her legs open, feeling the ache inside her subside slightly. She watches Josh come back, rumbled clothes in his hands. The older pulls hers on silently and forgets to put on her panties on but she just shrugs and throws them in the river.

Josh pulls on his clothes. He goes and sweeps Gemma off her feet, cradling her and notices her panties in the lake, “I have feeling you run out of those often.”

“I love to buy them” 

Josh smiles, “Ok,” he starts walking, “To the store now?”

”I might have your pups.” She responds and jumps out of his arms.

Josh stares at her thrown off, “Like as in the future? Far future?”

”Sure.” She shrugs, ”If you want.”

He looks at her, “Right…”

She bends over to gather up her wet hair and says nonchalantly, ”You don’t want kids?”

Josh shrugs, “I do. I just know my life needs to be in order before I start even thinking about having them.”

She hops forward, hands stuck in her hair, ”Help?”

He walks over to her untangling her hair careful not to tug at her head.

Gemma thanks him with a smile, ”I guess I know what you mean.” She says and starts walking back towards the not so busy street.

“I think you’ve got your life mostly in order, but nothing's ever perfect.”

The older of the two gives him a wicked smile, ”My life will never be in order. Just got to do things.”

Josh nods, “So, true.” They get to the store and Josh follows Gemma carrying the basket and decides to let Gemma pick out the food and Doritos, berries and cubed cheese coming flying into the basket.

“Sugar, produce and dairy. Excellent choices,” Josh remarks looking at the basket. The next thing that’s thrown is a packet of coffee filters and they’re aimed for Josh's face. Josh laughs and lets them fall to the floor, “What?”

She looks back at him and shrugs. Skipping around the corner to look at the ice cream, Josh follows her chuckling, “So, are we going back mine or Harry’s?”

He follows her chuckling, “So, are we going back mine or Harry’s?”

”Do you have a blunt or something at yours?” She asks, nose pressed to the cold glass.

“I might,” Josh replies casually looking at the small tubs of Ben & Jerry’s icecream.

”Yours.” She smirks and turns around, ”I love a man who can pick great ice cream.”

“I like the half baked, Ashton calls it stoners ice cream. The chocolate therapy is good too.”

Wrinkling her nose, she turns back around, ”Ew.”

“Ew?”

”I didn’t stutter.” Gemma snaps, she bends lower her bum in the air as she looks at the cheery cheesecake ice cream.

“What’s the ew directed at?”

”Your choices in ice cream. What else?” The woman drums her fingers against the glass, deciding.

“I like lots of ice creams. I just don’t shop.”

”Good. I’d thought I would have to disown you or something similar to that.” She picks the giant tub and puts it in the basket with a light pat to Josh's shoulder before walking off.

Josh follows her, “Yeah, you’d think I’d get better ice cream since it’s ‘my’ money Ashton uses to buy the food.” Running her fingers over endless products, she hums feigning interest. “Hurry up will you. I’m getting hungry.”

She grabs a big bar of chocolate, ”I think you’ll love the ice cream, that ’ you’re ’ money will be paying for.”

“You’re older, you pay. I’m only with you for the sugar mama benefits,” Josh teases.

She smiles, ”I’ll treat you with respect but your mouth is my throne for about 90% of the time we spend together. “

Josh thinks about it as they walk near the cash register, “You wish.” Gemma just laughs, shakes her head and decides not to say the first thing that pops in her head. Josh pulls her over to an open register putting the items on the conveyer belt and she pulls out some crumpled bills from under her bustier bra and pays for the food.

”Next time we go to get some nuggets, you’re paying,” she smirks at him as the start walking again.

“Fine deary,” Josh agrees.

”How do you think your roommate would feel if he found us fucking and smoking in the kitchen?” She wonders as they get into they messy flat.

“He’d probably have a heart attack.”

Gemma laughs and puts the ice cream in the freezer. A piece of dried hair tickles her chin and she looks at it in disgust.

“Going to take a shower?”

”I don’t have clothes.” She tells him as she walks through the flat and into the bathroom.

“You can wear mine,” Josh replies as he walks into his room grabbing his stash.

*****  
When she comes out, she’s dripping all over the floors. Her hair is wet, hanging to her waist, looking like a rope as she walks into his room.

He throws a loose black shirt and boxers at her, “Enjoy your shower?”

She just puts the shirt on, ”It was a little mundane.”

“Is that so?” Josh sits on his bed grabbing his lighter from the nightstand day so Gemma sits on his bed and pulls her feet close to her body. Josh takes out a blunt lighting it and taking a hit. He extends his hand to Gemma.

Their fingers graze as she takes the lit drug. She inhaled into her lungs, closing her eyes until her lungs burn. And then she lets out the breath, the sweet smoke curling into Josh's face. She watches his red mouth for a moment before passing it back.

He takes it resting it between his finger for a moment before bringing up to his lips and dragging the smoke backwards to his throat. He moves closer to her exhaling when his lungs begin to burn. She cradles his face in her hand softly, breathing in the smoke through her nose slowly. He looks at her through hooded eyes and hands the blunt back to her.

Gemma feels warm, soft and squishy as she takes a few more hits. She lays back and giggles, opening her limbs wide. Josh take on more hit before putting the blunt out and pulls Gemma to lay firmly by his side.

”I love how you manhandle me.” She breathlessly giggles again while she looks at her toes.

“I do it with love,” he rumbles out.

”I’m a bad bitch.” She looks over at him and moves even closer, her eyes feeling a little watery and she puts her hand over his heart and kisses his temple.

“Are you now?” Josh turns his head looking at her with a smile on his face.

She looks from his brown eyes and to his mouth and she stares at it for a bit before answering, ”Super bad.” He traces her lips with his fingertips and her tongue peeks out to meet this finger in a brief lick. Josh keeps eye contact as he lowers his head down to her covered nipples, kissing them.

”It be better without the shirt in your way, right?” She slurs,smirking slowly.

“For who, exactly?” Josh smirks up at her an eyebrow raised.

She shrugs, and turns onto her back again and gets distracted by his ceiling fan as it slowly spins. Josh crawls back up, sitting up against his headboard and casually asks, “You into bondage?”

She looks at her, her mind intrigued. She rolls to face him again, ”And spanking.”

He laughs, “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

”You do that.” She mumbles, throwing a leg over his.

“I will.” He promises, the wheels in his head turning.

She rubs his thigh and squirms, ”I’m going to get food.” She tell him before standing and walking to the kitchen.

“Ok,” he replies watching her leave the room. Returning with ice cream and soda, she puts the container between them with two spoons.

Josh open the container fighting the rather hard frozen dessert for a spoon of icecream and she spoons some easily into her mouth and chuckles as she watches him, ”You can do it!” 

He takes his spoon scooping up another spoonful, “I’ve got it.”

”Thought I’d have to help you for a moment.” She teases and licks the spoons clean before scooping more up on her spoon. He squints at her and flings a bit of ice cream at her, the cold cream lands on her leg and she licks it up.

Josh smiles and continues to eat the ice cream as Gemma raises the loose shirt past her hip and traces the fading purple and yellow bruises he gave her. Gemma slaps his jaw lightly when she notices him looking and keeps her hand there, ”I can see you’re pretty proud of yourself.”

He kisses the palm of her hand, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

She pulls her hand away, eating another spoonful of the dessert, ”Exactly. Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Only a sane man could answer that.”

Gemma peeks at him under her lashes, ”So you’re mad?”

“We’re all mad.”

Gemma laughs loudly, her head tilted back and she pokes his cheek, ”How right you are.”

Josh grabs her hand stilling it, “I usually am.”

She’s giggling now and shakes her head and licks the spoon again. Josh takes the icecream tub scooping out a big chunck and naws away at it.

”Gerbil.” She comments before turning around to face him full on.

“Mouse.”

” Rainbows.” She says loudly and looks out of his window, the sky is getting a little darker now.

“Umbrellas,” Josh mumbles as he follows her gaze to the window.

”Darkness.” She distractedly mutters. She looks back at him, his cheekbones are high and there’s a light blush that’s dusting them and she wants to touch Josh.

”Ashes.”

Gemma climbs in his lap and braces her legs on either side of him. She presses her palms together and her two index finger point so that it looks like a gun, ”Put yer hands up, real nice and slow there, princess.” Josh raises an eyebrow in amusement. He slowly raises his hand up her body stopping at her breast. ”Not that slow.” She whispers, poking his nose with her fingers.

“Why, not? Slow is the way to go.”

She shakes her head and pokes him again, ”I’ll shoot, I ain’t lyin’.” Squeezing her boobs he moves his hips up to hers and he moves his hands up, lightly adding pressure with his thumbs at the base of her neck. ”Pew pew.” She mumbles pathetically as her pulse increases.

“You’re adorable.”

Her eyes raise to his and she wrinkles her nose and bares her teeth, ”I’m not. I’m a sexy tease.” 

Josh shakes his head, “No, you’re adorable.”

Gemma sets her mouth into a thin line and climbs off of him, his hands falling away easily. Josh sits up on his bed. He grabs the ice cream and puts it back in freezer. He heads back to his room and and she’s mumbling, ”Not adorable. Not adorable.” As he’s walking in.

Josh wraps his arms around her waist from the back, “Being adorable isn’t a bad thing.”

She wiggles and shakes her head fast, her hair whips in him in the face, ”Sexy. I’m sexy.”

He grabs a handful of her hair, “Stop that.” he says calmly.

She shakes her head as much as she can again and mimics his tone tauntingly ”Don’t tell me what to do.” 

He gets another grip on her hair, “Stop. Gemma just stop,” he pulls her by the waist and sits them down on the bed.

Gemma grips his wrist as she sprawls on his lap, her breathing coming out sharper, ”No.” With another but shorter shake of her head. She knows she’s being annoying but it’s fun seeing how far she can push until he lets her go, ”Josh just no.”

Josh looks at her and moves them so she’s lying on the bed and he’s on top of her.

”Going to just look at my face?” Gemma asks, her shoulders relaxing into the bed after the sudden movement.

“Going to put a pillow over it,” Josh replies.

She teases him, ”Oh, kinky.”

“I can do kinky things if you want,” he whispers into her ear. 

Her hands come to his neck and she softly pinches the muscle between her fingers, ”Like what? ” 

Josh gives her a wicked grin, “I have a few ideas…”

She eyes his smile and rolls her eyes, ”What like chocolate sauce smeared on my body? Nothing new to me.”

“No,” Josh snorts, “No food this time.”

”We’ve already fucked in the wilderness. I don’t think anymore woodland creatures need to knows who’s fucking me.” She teases. Her mind hasn’t been this focused in days, Gemma is a little shocked when that thought comes to mind and she doesn’t know if it’s the topic or Josh himself.

“Ah, so you do admit it. You do enjoy sleeping with me,” Josh teases back, “And I was thinking we could stay here in my bed with you unable to touch yourself or me.”

”I’ll quote from a great man, ’ Don’t think.’ ” Gemma chuckles, even as her heart beats faster.

“Did you just bring Louis into our sex conversation?” Josh laughs nipping at her jaw and she nods, letting her legs wrap around his clothed waist loosely.

'‘Yes I did”

Josh runs his hand down the curves of her body, her skin tingles wherever he touches and Gemma scratches his scalp lightly. The younger man pecks a kiss to her lips before sliding off the bed going over to his dresser. Watching him with hooded eyes, the girl waits for him and moves the big shirt back down her closed legs.

Josh grabs what he needs and turns back to look at her, “Take the shirt off.” He walks over to his door and locks it.

Gemma does what he says, slowly. And, still feeling warm from her high earlier, she smiles wide at him, her hair all over the place but falling prettily past her shoulders, breasts and back. He enjoys his view for a few second before getting back on the bed crawling over to her, “I’m going to need to spread wide and touch your toes, babe.”

She looks at him, with a bit of uncertainty but obeys, and soon she’s into position in front of him.

Josh tapes each of her wrists to her ankles not too tightly, but tight enough to hold keep her together and Gemma is feeling excited, but so exposed as he finishes. He pushes her back so she’s leaning on the headboard displayed in front of him, Gemma keeps her jaw locked not saying a thing.

Josh smiles he places a kiss on her forehead and Gemma blinks at him, ”Why’d you do that?”

“Because I can,” He replies before kissing her nose. She squirms on the bed, not satisfied with his answer.

He kisses each of her cheeks, “What?”

”Nothing.” She shakes her head.

“Liar.”

She sighs and closes her eyes, ”You’re just so tender with me. I’ve never had this. ” Josh hums kissing her softly. Gemmas skin feels sticky, becoming hotter as he runs his hands through her hair when he deepens the kiss. She nips and sucks his lip into her mouth with a moan as she tastes him and the ice cream on his lips.

Josh pulls back, ridding himself of his clothes. He kisses her again moving his hand to run over her entrance and Gemma shudders at first, but then tenses.

He makes a trail of wet kisses down her neck, chest, stomach stopping with a long hot huff right at her pussy. His finger going down lower a finger pressing against her rim.

She bucks against the finger, arching towards his mouth. ”This going to be a repeat of the woods?”

“Last time I checked you rather enjoyed the woods,” Josh replied flicking out his tongue just barely touching her.

She whines and feels herself become wetter with anticipation, ”You’re a one trick pony.”

“You’re still getting wet for me though,” Josh smirks. He looks up at her pushing in one finger and prods his tongue in her pussy.

Gemma feels his tongue graze her clit, ”For how long though…” 

Josh moves his head and finger away. He grips her thighs pulling her forward then laying her on her back. He grabs her as and rubs his hand over her pussy, “You tell me.”

”Don’t bore me now, Josh.” Gemma teases and arches her back, stretches the bundled muscles as she feels him move over her.

Josh prods her pussy with his finger, dragging the digit over her and occasionally adds his tongue. Her hips and fingers start to squirm and fidget as she becomes restless under his tongue.

Josh sits up, his lips twitching upward, “I think I’m going to take shower now.”

Her eyes widen and she snaps, ” You fucki-“

But Josh is already out the door, walking towards the bathroom shouting, “Is that entertaining enough for you?”

Gemma seethes the whole time he’s in the shower and she counts the minutes on his digital clock, until he’s back. When he walks through the door again, a towel hangs off his hips and he’s dripping wet. Droplets going places she wishes she could lick and a wet piece of hair hangs in his face. Gemma growls, ”Thirty minutes, really?”

“What not long enough?” He asks, “or…no you couldn’t of possibly missed my boring ass and most certainly don’t want me to finish up what I started. Since I’m boring and all.” Josh plops on the bed beside her glancing up at her with a smug smile and she bites her lip hard enough to break skin to keep her mouth shut. Josh looks at her, unmoving from his spot.

”Have a nice shower?” Her voice is coated with sweetness, so much Gemma thinks she might get a cavity from that alone.

“I did. Did you enjoy your time alone?”

The sweetness in her voice abruptly drops and she sneers at him, ”Put something inside of me.”

“I’ll go find one of Ashton’s dildo’s then,” Josh replies with a serious face.

Gemma screams, ”No! I want you, you shit.”

“Aww, babe. I truly do love when you call me by a pet name,” Josh moves throwing the towel to the floor. He grips her hips and pushes in, slowly rocking his hips in and out.

Gemma flexes her fingers and sighs out as she’s filled repeatedly , ”Oh, I know you do.” She clenched around him as he prods the tingling spot inside of her.

He chuckles kissing her on the mouth and biting her lips, “I do only because it’s coming from you.”

She licks into his mouth and moans, ” Deeper.” and without a second thought Josh pushes in more, working his hips a little faster.

The woman growls low in her throat, her fingers flexing more and aching to touch him. Gemma is a little breathless as she whispers, ”I want to mark your skin up, to touch you and…” Josh shushs her. He moves a hand from her hips going up to teases one of her nipples while he kisses the other.

She arches into his fingers and mouth, keening when his cock twitches inside her and she doesn’t know where to follow. Gemmas eyes flutter and comes on his cock, with a whimper on her lips.

Josh kisses her other nipple and bites down around it gently as he comes. She jolts, her nipple pulling painfully from his teeth and she screams, her body feeling electrified. Josh peppers kisses to her chest as he pulls out. He undoes the tape, carelessly throwing it to the floor and massages her shoulders and back and Gemma falls asleep like that.


	41. Chapter 41

Ashton opens the door and step in the apartment with Niall behind him listening out for Josh, “Today was nice,” Ashton said going to the kitchen for a drink.

Niall drops Gems shoes somewhere in the living room, ”It was really relaxing.”

“Yeah, it was. You want anything to drink? Eat?” Ashton asks from behind the refrigerator door.

Niall walks in the dark and quiet house until he’s in the doorway if the kitchen, ”No thanks.”

“Ok,” Ashton replies taking out a bottle of lemonade.

Niall lays his hand on Ashtons lower back and kisses his neck before saying, ”I’m going to go change.”

Ashton turns and smiles at him, “Ok.” 

Niall changes into his pyjama pants and sits on the large bed and notices something peeking out from inside nightstand and he chuckles when the realization of what it is, hits him. Ashton walks back to the bedroom and leans on the door frame his hair falling around his eyes.

Niall looks back and smirks at him. He shuts the drawer of the nightstand with a click , blocking the navy blue dildo from his view and stands, his half hard cock tenting his pants.

Ashton pretends not to notice his issue, “Ready for bed, are you?”

The blond moves to Ashton, pressing him against the frame, ”Cute dildo.” Ashton flushes and gives a small laugh and stutters out a shut up. Niall looks up at him with wide blue eyes, ”Want to know what I’m thinking about doing with it ?”

Ashton eyes him, “Uh, if I said nothing would I be correct?”

”Would you let me fuck you with it?” He presses himself closer, smiling innocently.

Ashton blushes, “How do you keep that innocent act up while asking such dirty things, Horan?” He laughs.

Niall starts rotating his hips and brings his lips up to brush against the others, ”It’s a gift.”

Ashton leans into him, “I bet,” he murmurs.

”Answer my question.” Niall replies, halting his movements, so Ashton nods biting his bottom lip. Niall moves away from his boyfriends warm body, pulls Ashtons shirt over his head and pushes him inside the dimly lit room. Ashton easily moves into the room going towards his bed.

The blond pulls off his bottoms and takes out the dildo and lube that’s right beside it. He holds it in his hand a moment waiting for Ashton to get comfortable on the messy bed. Ashton goes to the middle of the bed and spreads his legs, his chest flushed and face pink.

The older male sits between Ashton’s clothed legs and runs a hand over the other boys chest, ”We’re going to try something a little different tonight.”

Ashton nods at his words looking up at Niall, and the blond kisses his chest lightly, calmly before removing the bigger boys pants and underwear in a smooth movement. He circles Ashtons hole with a dry finger before pushing it inside, slowly. And Ashton sucks in a breath, clenching around the Niall’s finger. With his thumb, Niall presses behind Ashtons balls harshly and Ashton whines from the back of his throat and he fists the blankets from under him.

He bites his hip and pulls his finger out to pet the boy underneath him. Niall lubes up the dildo quickly and prods Ashtons red rim with the wet tip. Ashton nudges his hips forward barely pushing in the dildo. He looks up at Niall with wide eyes and biting his lips but Niall already has his eyes locked onto the boy. Ashtons face is flushed, and Niall let’s his gaze slip to the boys cock, which is hard and laying against his tensed abdomen.

Niall thrusts the blue dildo into his boyfriend and bends to tongue the blushing tip of Ashtons length. Ashton’s body jolts from both of Niall’s actions. He lets out a moan. He moves his hips trying to get movement out of Niall.

Niall presses down on Ashton’s lower torso with one hand and moves the fake cock deeper into the boys ass with his others. He looks down at Ashtons puffy rim, as it sucks the toy deeper and his own cock twitches at the sight, ”Your ass is greedy.”

Ashton laughs, “I’m not sure how to respond to the comment.”

Niall smiles at him, his grin wide as he blinks slowly, his face a mask of pure innocence but then he thrusts the toy a few times into Ashton, aiming for his bundle of nerves. Ashton cock twitches when Niall finds his spot. Ashton moves a hand to his own cock jerking himself off. Niall let’s him for a few minutes and presses the dildo right against his prostate and leaves it there. Niall lightly brushes Ashtons hand away from his cock and Ashton whines, trying moving away from the pressure. His cock is throbbing and he feels like he’s going to explode.

”Do you need a cock ring, Ash?” Niall asks, concerned as he applies some lube onto Ashtons leaking cock.

Ashton blinks at him, “Why would I need that?” he asks bewildered.

Niall moves to straddle Ashton. The boys fat cock right underneath Nialls hole and the blond smiles at Ashton as he sinks down, ”You better not come.”

Ashton nods gripping Niall’s hips. He bites his lips moaning at the feeling of Niall’s heat and tightness. Bracing his hand on behind him on Ashtons knee, Niall starts working himself slowly on the boys cock and flicks the dildo with his index finger, it bobs slightly within Ash.

Ashton throws his head back. He grips Niall’s hips tighter feeling the heat pooling into his stomach, “I’m not going to last much longer,” He whispers in a low whine.

Niall grinds down onto him and bends to kiss his pretty boyfriend on the mouth, ”Ash.” and Ashton moves up kissing him back. Threading his fingers deep in Ashtons wavy hair, Niall tugs lightly and smiles into the boys mouth. Ashton pants out a moan and feels himself twitching inside of Niall. Niall lays down fully onto Ashton and sighs, rutting between their stomachs, ”Ash.” He says again.

Ashton moves a hand between them tending to Niall’s cock as he rocks in against Niall’s rutting. The feeling in Ash nestled deep in his ass, nudging his prostate, has Niall coming in seconds with a moan of Ashton's name and Ashton comes right after him from that moan.

Niall slips off the boy tiredly and carefully takes the dildo out of him. He opens the door goes to the bathroom cleaning the toy and himself. The older male pads back to the room, bringing a soft, damp cloth out to wipe Ash of the cum.

Ashton smiles up at him and stifles a yawn and the blond man climbs back in the bed, cuddling into him and Ashton buries his nose in Niall’s hair and wraps an arm around him. The older male lays on the boys chest, looking up at the debauched man with sweaty hair that’s spread out on the pillow like a halo. And Ashton smiles even more, rubbing his nose against Niall’s.

Shifting to get more comfortable, a slight ache keeps him from moving much, and he kisses Ashtons chin then closes his eyes. The younger man falls asleep shortly after.

*****  
Harry wiggles the door handle, his key still stuck in the lock but nothing was happening. They were locked out of the house and it was 10 at night. Louis hums to himself, walking around the yard. Harry calls for him, ”Hotel tonight, Lou.” 

Louis giggles, “Did you lock us out?”

Chuckling, Harry grabs Louis’ wrist lightly, ”Maybe.”

Louis shakes his head at him, “Maybe we should go and bother the other four.”

Harry wrinkles his nose, leading them to the car, ”Let’s not.”

Louis laughs and teases, “Aren’t you a downer.”

”Gemma values her sleep.” He argues lightly, ”And we can get food service at the hotel.” He suggests hopefully.

Louis snorts, “Right ok ‘sleep’.”

Harry squints at him and starts the car, ”That too, I guess.”

So Louis snickers and pecks a kiss to his cheek.

They drive for a while, until Harry finds a suitable place for them. Harry asks for a large room, with a hot tub; the works. When he’s hands the key card, they trudge their way to the elevator. And Louis starts humming to the elevator music, “So, how’d you lock us out?”

”I think the key might’ve broken off inside the lock.” Harry shrugs and bumps his shoulder to Louis’.

“That’s fantastic.”

Harry pinches Louis’ side, ”Thank you for staying positive.”

“You’re quite welcome!”

Harry rolls his eyes and unlocks their hotel room door with a beep. The room has tan carpet with navy drapes cover the large Windows. The room is spacious and comforting almost. To the right leads to a desk and a large Tv that covers most of the wall and the other, and to the left leads to a large bathroom that has a large hot tub along with a spacious shower. 

“Hotel sweet hotel,” Louis says as he walks in.

”Lets take a bath.” Harry calls from the bathroom where he’s looking at the different soaps and washes.

“No.” Louis plops down on the bed.

Harry shrugs and walks back into the room to dramatically fall across Louis’ lap, ”Lou.” He says quietly.

Louis crosses his arm, “Harry?”

”Louis?” Harry smiles.

Louis flicks at his head, “Shoo you pest.”

Harry rolls fully onto him, making the other boy lay fully on the bed, ”You ass.”

Louis pushes at him, “Shoo.”

Harry reluctantly rolls away from him and toes off his shoes. While Louis gets under the cover snuggling up to the pillows. The twenty five year old man jumps off of the bed, looking down at the snuggled up boy. He pulls the heavy blankets off of him with a smirk.

Louis scowls, “No!” he whines, “Go to bed.”

”We have to get cleeaann.” Harry replies, climbing on the bed to get a hand on Louis’ ankle and tugs him down the bed a little.

Louis kicks at him, “You go get clean then. I’m preferctly happy with sleeping now.

Harry playfully scowls, “You smell.”

“Well, then sleep far away from me,” Louis suggests.

”I will drag you out, Lou. There is an amazing bath and shower in there and we’ve got to use it before we leave.” Harry responds as he takes off his shirt.

Louis flips him off, “Go take your stupid shower and let me sleep you pest,” Louis burrows himself in the pillows. So Harry sighs and throws the cover onto his head and goes into the bathroom.

“Ha ha victory is mine!” Harry frowns and charges back into the room. He picks Louis up and throws him over his shoulder. “You’re part caveman, you know that?”

Harry tightens his arms that are keeping him from falling, ”And you’re part bitch, Lou.”

Louis laughs, “Thanks, love. But you’re going to come up with something new everyone tells me that.”

”I’ll think of a better comeback while we’re laying in the hot tub.” Harry tells him while he’s sitting him on the sink counter.

“What did I say about thinking and you?”

”Do I have to take your clothes off myself?” Harry glowers at him, ”And you like my small brain enough, if we’re still together.”

Louis rolls his eyes and begins to undress, “Of course I do it better proves I’m the brains in this relationship.”

Harry takes of his bottoms, ” And I’m the beauty.”

Louis snorts, “No.”

”Its ironic, we’re like the beauty and the beast… and yet I’m the beauty. ” He steps away from Louis and turns on the water for the hot tub.

“Not even close.”

”So close that’s it’s hard to see.” Harry replies, chuckling.

Louis shakes his head, “No, stop just stop.”

Harry sits on the edge of the tub, ”Come here, Lou.” So Louis hops down and walks towards his voice. When he’s close enough, Harry pushes his underwear off and traces his fingertips over the others sharp hipbones, ”Ever been in a hot tub?” Harry asks slowly.

”Yes, I have.”

Harry looks down at the water that’s rising to the top, hands circling Louis’ waist to pull him closer. ”I never have.” 

“Hmm, it’s nice.”

Harry lifts Louis into the tub when it’s full and steps in himself and turns the knobs on the tub until the water is shut off, ” Any preferred settings?”

”Not really.” Harry slips a little against the tub floor and his heart is pounding a little faster as he sits across from Louis. “You alright over there?”

Harry melts into the water, ”I slipped.” He slurs.

”I could tell.”

”But you asked.” Harry touches Louis’ calf with his toe.

“Yes, I know. Foolish me.”

”You’re learning.” Harry sniffles dramatically.

“Remind me again why I like you?”

”Dick too bomb.” Harry whispers and he ends up laughing hard at his joke.

Louis scrunches his nose and splashes water at him, “No.” but Harry wipes his face of water, laughing even harder. “You aren’t funny. I hope you know that.”

Harry breaks out in a huge grin, ”But I tried so hard.” 

Louis sighs shaking his head and slipping a little lower till his chin touches the water. Harry scoots close to him bubbles in hand and styles Louis’ hair with them. Louis sighs feeling restless as he moves his feet and hand around.

”What’s wrong?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs scowling slightly, “Don’t know.”

”When we get back to the room, I’ll give you a back massage.” Harry turns up the jets, looking around the bathroom and thinks that maybe they should get the bathroom redone like this.

Louis shrugs again, “Would you be mad if I told you I’ve only been taking one pill every day?” he slowly scouts away from Harry.

Harry wrinkles his eyebrows and says slowly, ”I can’t even trust you to swallow, Louis?”

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Louis replies.

”Why aren’t you taking the prescribed amount?” Harry asks even slower, ”Is it because Gemma doesn’t take any? And you think she’s fine.”

Louis scowls, “No, I just don’t think I need that high of a prescription.”

”How long have you been doing this?”

“Since my last episode,” Louis said slowly.

Harry rises out of the tub and steps out, angrily, and he can feel his heart beat a little faster, ”Are you fucking kidding me? Do you want to have another episode? You think you’re a fucking doctor now, Lou? “

Louis rolls his eyes, “No, Harry I don’t think I’m a doctor.”

”So why don’t we go to your doctor later so you can ask if you can lower your medication, why would you take it in your own hands to decide this? What if you’d had another episode?” Harry spits, turning around to narrow his eyes at the boy.

“You wouldn’t have known if I hadn’t told you and I do have an appointment with my doctor thank you very much!” Louis bites his tongue before he can say anything else.

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs like a mad man, ”So when we’re you planning to tell me you had appointment? How did I not notice? You can’t even sit still.” Harry rubs the back of his neck and feel his body flush and he says softly, ”What if something happened and I wasn’t there? It’s not only you, Louis. I’m in this with you, for the long run and I can’t bare if something happens to you because of your or my irresponsibility.” 

“I wasn’t going to tell you…I’d have Ashton or Josh take me to the doctors,” Louis replied calmly. He moves around, “Nothing was going to happen. Geez.”

Harry shakes his head and scoffs. He walks out of the bathroom with a mutter, ”And you don’t even fucking care, like usual.”

Louis climbs out of the tub finding a towel, “Well, because everyone else overreacts!” He walks out of the bathroom, “You didn’t notice so clearly I was fine.”

Harry turns to him,”Of course I didn’t notice. You still smell like those meds and I just assumed you were bored. Please enlighten me, Louis, How should I have reacted?”

“Well, you haven’t noticed, so you should of at least given me the benefit of the doubt that I’ll be fine.”

”You want me to lie to you? ” Harry walks further into the room, and scoffs ”Wow.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, “Thanks, glad to know you have faith in me.”

”How am I even supposed trust you? ” Harry asks seriously.

Louis finds his boxers and pulls them on, “Seriously!? It’s my body. It’s my choice. It has nothing to do with you. If I chose to go off them completely then I will and that’s no ones choice, but mine!”

Harry can feel the burn under his skin spreading like wildfire but he breathes deeply, ”You know what? Ok. ” He walks off back in the bathroom and turns on the shower. Louis groans and flops on the bed much like before and snuggles with the pillows.

Harry thinks while he’s in the shower but reluctantly get out when the water turns cold. He dries off and flops in the other side of the bed.

 

Louis wakes up feeling too tired for it to be an actual time to be up, but Harry’s already in the living room part of their room, on the phone with Ashton. Plates of food surround him on silver trays. Louis grumbles and buries his head under the pillows. Harry gets off the phone and walks until he’s at the bedroom door frame, ”We need to go to Ashtons to pick up some of your meds.”

Louis doesn’t reply right away. He slowly turns towards the voice, “Whatever.”

Harry puts on his shirt along with his socks and shoes on. ”There’s breakfast if you want it.” He calls.

Louis snorts and grumbles out, “No.”

”Get up, its eight.” Harry tells him. He gets a phone call soon after from the locksmith. ”we don’t need Ash, we can go home. “ Louis flips him off, but drags himself out of the bed.

******  
Walking into the house, Harry breathes deeply and goes to get Louis’ meds. And Louis promptly walks back to the bedroom face planting the bed. Harry walks into their room and looks down at the unmoving boy that’s on the bed ”Here.”

“There,” Louis replies in the pillow.

”Everywhere.” Harry says and rolls Louis over. Louis glares and sits up crossing his arms, Harry just stares at him, his face blank.

Louis gets up and finds his shoes, “I’m going on a walk,” he announces and turns to look back, “Stay,” then turns back around heading for the front door. Harry feels his shoulders tense, so he lays the single pill down on the dresser and hears the front door close with a click. The man sheds his clothes and lays down.

Louis walks not really thinking he knows where he’s going. Hours pass and Harry’s still awake. He’s tired but his eyes won’t close and his brain won’t turn off. Louis hums his way back home. He opens the doors quietly and shuts it softly. He walks into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle. And Harry’s eyes closes as the door clicks shut. The blind man goes into the living room and turns on the tv and the other, who’s laying down, falls asleep.

Louis listens to the tv and reads for a couple of hours.

Niall comes bursting through the door, key in hand with the other three behind him and the blond is a little surprised when he sees that Louis is alone.

“Niall, haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Louis questions from his spot on the couch.

”I’ve got a key.” Niall flops down onto the couch next to Louis and kisses his cheek.

Louis smiles shaking his head, “Still a warning would be nice.”

”Not like you lot were fucking.” Niall jokes before getting up and getting a cookie from the jar Harry always keeps stocked.

“Nope. Not doing that F word.”

Josh sits down, “So, you told him?”

“Maybe,” Louis replies and Ashton narrows his eyes at them.

Niall comes to stand in between Josh and Ashton, ”Tell him what?”

Gemma sits down next to Louis and tucks her feet underneath her, ”Josh?”

Josh meets Ashton’s eyes, “You saw it too, don’t act like didn’t notice.” 

“I asked two weeks ago! And you said maybe he was just happy. I chose to believe that!” 

Josh snorts, “Ok, Ash.” Niall watches Louis for a second before it dawns on him and he shakes his head, choosing to stay out of it. 

Gemma looks between them all, not liking to be ignored, ”Ashton.”

Ashton looks over at her for a second before looking back at Louis, “Have you gone completely off of them, Louis?” 

“No, I have been taking just one pill and even if I did it’s none of your business,” Louis replied back sharply. 

“I know that, but did you even think to tell Harry? You’re boyfriend? You know the guy you live with and should know these things?” Ashton practically shouts, “Louis, what if something happen to you. What if-” 

“I’m fucking fine! Nothing bad has happened. I don’t need to be yelled at for the second time hearing the same shit.” 

Ashton huffs, “At least he has some goddamn sense.” 

“Well, why don’t you two just get together and bicker about how awful I am then.”

Harry wakes from the yelling and stomps into the kitchen, shirt and sleep pants hanging loose and rumpled on his body. Gemma shoots up, not caring anymore for what they’re talking about and feeling his distress hugs him tight. Harry leans on the counter and drinks his orange juice. Niall looks at him with sympathy and walks into the kitchen, seeing Gemma draped over her young brother and grab a another cookie, ”These are great, H.”

Ashton sits back in his seat tapping his foot thoughtlessly. Josh leans back throwing an arm around Louis. Louis pats Josh’s hand on his shoulder, “So, how was your night?” 

Josh looks back at the kitchen smiling, “It was ok. The company wasn’t that great, she seemed bit tied up.”

Gemma hears him from the kitchen and shouts, ”At least I wasn’t being a dick.” Harry rolls his eyes and pries off her hands. 

Niall looks at Harry and tells him to come over, when Harry’s close enough he whispers, ”You’re going to have to let go. He’s his own man and he’ll make decisions even if they’re not the right ones.”

Josh laughs at Gemma’s words, “What!? Was that another pet name for my dear?” 

Louis laughs and Ashton shakes his head, “Please don’t, I live in the same apartment as you.” 

“You didn’t seem to remember that last night,” Josh countered watching Ashton’s face pale before being ambushed with red. 

Ashton buries his face in his hands as Josh and Louis howls with laughter while Ashton mutters , “I need to find new friends. I hate you both so much.”

Niall hears him and pushes Harry out of the way, ”And you have no room to talk, Devine. I swear I smelled the smell of sex when I walked through the front door.” He sits next to Ashton and blushes at the cute face he’s wearing. Gemma and Harry walk out of the kitchen, looking at the others. 

Gemma sits on Joshs knees with a serious look on her face, ”Joshua.” 

Harry sits next to Louis, ”So when’s your appointment?”

Josh snorts, “Smelling is way different than hearing you moan Ashton’s name along with Ashton just moaning in general.” 

“Ohmygod someone make him stop!” Ashton buries his face on Niall’s shoulder and bring his hands over his ears and the blond pats the brunettes hair, soothingly.

Louis coughs out a few laughs and answers Harry, “Tuesday next week at 3.”

Gemma fiddles with her hair, feeling anxious and unsettled. She gets up and walks back into the kitchen and Josh gets up and follows her. 

Louis bounces a little where he sits. Ashton glances at him noticing the dirt on his pants, Niall follows his gaze,” Someone went for a walk.”

Gemma is twirling her hair around her finger when Josh walks in, she looks at him for a moment before saying, ”I’ll be back in an hour.” Then she leaves.

Louis nods at Niall’s words, “Exercise can do one good.” To which Ashton rolls his eyes at. 

Josh walks back as the door closes with Gemma on the other side of it. He points to the door, “She’ll be back in an hour,” he goes and sits back down beside Louis. Niall nods, smiling slightly and tightens his grip on Ashtona knee.

Ashton looks over at Niall tilting his head as Louis throws a leg over Josh’s lap, “It’s always nice to go see an old friend.” 

Josh shakes his head at Louis, “Don’t start,” he taps Louis on the nose. 

“I’m not.”

Harry sighs and gets up. He throws some shoes on and walks out. Niall doesn’t even blink as the door clicks shut for the second time.

“See what you did?” Josh says. 

“I can talk about whoever the hell I want,” Louis argues. 

“He’s fucking dead. Let it go.” Josh says slightly annoyed. 

Louis blinks at him and his mouth sets in a straight line. Ashton moves to hold one of Niall’s hands. 

Louis moves away from Josh, “Some days you sound just fucking like him and other days you’re just an asshole.” 

Josh stares at him cooly, “Does that mean you're in love with me?” 

Louis gapes at him, “No, you asshole.” 

“Just checking.”

Frowning slightly, Nialls eyebrows also raise with the comment from Josh. Josh looks over at Niall, “What?”

Niall doesn’t break eye contact when he shrugs, ” Nothing.”

Josh stares at him almost daring him to say something. Ashton looks between them then at Louis, “You feel alright?” 

“Yes, Ashton I’m fine. Just a little restless, but fine,” Louis replies and Niall smirks when Josh looks away, the wheels in his head turning fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated unless its rude :D


End file.
